Relatos Sheikah: La historia de Suze
by Dialirvi
Summary: .:OC:.Esta es una historia que cuenta la gente de las sombras...fic alterno...un ser malvado,una sheikah decidida a ayudar para proteger el reino...un relato sheikah...Epílogo, para los que pidieron... REVIEWS
1. Prólogo

Aclaración

Sobre las dudas que pudieran surgir en este capítulo, una breve descripción...

La historia se sitúa entre Ocarina of time y Majora´s mask, (pero antes de Majora´s mask). Mezcla elementos de ambos y de Wind Waker y uno que otro de la serie Oráculo.

N/A: Notas de la autora

_Letras cursivas_: pensamientos de los personajes.

Cualquier par de letras como u.u XD, son expresiones de cada uno.¬¬

Prólogo

Hace tiempo cuando el héroe dejó estas tierras y la paz cubría aquél reino; después de que muchos jefes importantes de otras tierras se unificarán bajo un mismo mandato; de que el país se extendiera mucho más, hasta tal grado que toda su ubicación cambio, los lugares cambiaron de lugar, algunos despareciendo y otros sólo fueron fundados.

Después de algún tiempo, jefes de tribus colindantes solicitaban audiencia con el rey, pidiendo que los dejara anexarse al territorio, así Hyrule, antes grande, ahora era mucho más majestuoso, con más montañas y una entrada pequeña al mar; su lago poco a poco fue desapareciendo, una villa nueva se fundó, mientras la olvidada Kakariko desparecía; y algo muy curioso, de otras tierras venía cierta gente, buscando refugio, una pequeña comunidad de sheikahs (si, sheikahs, no crean que Impa era la única en todo el mundo), así que con arduo trabajo, formaron su pequeña ciudad.

Si, ese reino era próspero, pero no le auguraba mucho tiempo pacífico.

Ya después de cierto tiempo, en el antiguo cementerio, energía oscuras se alborotaban, tomando forma en un maligno ser, las criptas crujían ante tal fuerza, hasta que no soportaron más y dejaron libre al ente.

En esa noche negra, tomó forma de un ser monstruoso y gigante, hecho de las penas de los caídos en las antiguas guerras, el monstruo, salió del cementerio como una sombra más, y tomó la forma de uno más del reino, para ser más exactos, de un mago, los poderes que tenía eran tan inmensos, que sólo al pasar por la tierra la marchitaba; él, sólo alcanzó ver la llanura en la noche, y se rió, se fabricó una máscara, y avanzó hacia el norte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Cómo lo llamaban?

Algunos no le daban nombre, otros sólo se limitaban a temerlo, y algunos le decían _Kaloh _...

¿Qué demonios quería decir eso?

Nadie lo sabía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaloh, como lo llamaban, comenzó a aterrorizar a los pueblos, matando gente inocente para saciar su sed de sangre, esto sólo acrecentaba sus poderes oscuros.

Dejó una pequeña comunidad de agricultores desierta, mientras reía y con un movimiento de su mano hizo emerger del suelo a cientos de gibdos y otros monstruos similares.

Después, con un grito ensordecedor levantó las manos, y pronunció algo en una lengua rara, y en los extremos de cada lugar, apareciendo edificaciones raras, que tenían mucho monstruos en su interior, cerró las entradas hacía los lugares, dejando a todos aislados; un caos parecía en ese momento.

Después prosiguió matando gente, cada muerto, era más poder para él, mientras más morían, sus almas lo alimentaban.

Se escuchaban gritos de aquél ser, mientras reía; pero algo captó su atención, volteó para ver hacia donde había sentido esa presencia...

Kaloh corrió, sólo para toparse con una ciudad, ( lo que quedaba de Kakariko , que está junto al cementerio).

Gritos de la gente que veía sus casa quemadas, él estaba buscando algo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Princesa, Princesa...- la sheikah corrió a donde estaba la joven.

-Impa, ocurre algo malo... lo presiento-

-Sí, tiene razón, algo aterroriza la villa Kakariko-

-Me pondré en contacto con los sabios- y ella cerró sus ojos y se concentró.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAh-

El grito de una señora que cayó muerta, mientras Kaloh (creo) absorbía su alma.

-¿Quiénes se creen que son estas cosas?- le dijo a un grupo de soldados que habían llegado para detenerlo.

-¡Quieto! ¡Está bajo arresto!- le dijo el comandante.

Kaloh movió su mano, y mató a los soldados en un segundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Sabios de Hyrule, nuestra tierra está en peligro... escúchenme, vengan, algo horrible pasa en villa Kakariko-

-Princesa, algunos de mis hombres están intentando detener esa cosa.

-¿Algunos de tus hombres?

-Algunos sheikahs, no se preocupe, iré a ver cómo está todo y pronto volveré

-Impa, en breve iremos allí todos los sabios

La sheikah se retiró.

Un viejo se apareció frente a la princesa.

-Zelda, algo malo pasa, una sombra que no tiene límites está robando el alma a las gentes.

-Rauru, llama a los demás, ¡debemos de detenerlo a toda costa!

-Pero, su majestad, ¿usted peleará?- dijo mientras veía a Zelda, una niña de sólo 14 años.

-Con el poder de todos ._si tan sólo estuviera aquí, ya habría acabado con eso._

El anciano desapareció, y Zelda corrió hacía afuera, en camino a Kakariko.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El monstruo se hizo como un gigante que aplastaba lo poco que quedaba de Kakariko.

Unos 10 hombres corrían hacía él, tratando de atacarlo con púas y dagas.

Kaloh sintió algo fuera de lugar mientras lo atacaban, los miró y sintió como eran sombras que lo dañaban.

-¡Sigan así muchachos! ¡No tardan en llegar los Sabios!- gritaba Impa

De pronto apareció un goron enorme, una gerudo con unos sables en sus manos, una zora y una chica kokiri, detrás de ellos apareció Rauru.

-¿Dónde está Zelda?- les pregunto Impa

En eso, todos voltearon a la entrada, si el monstruo no lo estuvieran atacando a Kaloh, él los habría eliminado, sin darles tiempo de charlar; llegó una niña de 14 años viendo horrorizada cómo destruía todo, y sobre todo veía a Kaloh.

_-¿Un hylian enmascarado gigante? Ahora sí lo he visto todo._ ¿Qué es eso?

-Sombras- le dijo la Gerudo- un espíritu malvado, es demasiado poderoso, ha matado y recolectado demasiadas almas...

-¡Pónganse a hacer algo!- les dijo uno de los sheikahs-¡Es demasiado fuerte!

-¡Rápido! Sabios en torno mío, lo voy a sellar- dijo Zelda

-¡Usted no puede, es demasiado débil!- le dijo el goron

-Esperen, llamaré a algunas ayudas- dijo Rauru

El anciano levantó sus manos y comenzó a invocar a algo, mientras un haz de luz estaba en el suelo rodeándolo; Kaloh miró esto, y aventó a los sheikahs con los que estaba peleando, y se dirigió hacia los Sabios, formó energía con su brazo, dispuesto a lanzárselas, y antes de que lo hiciera, gritó, algo le había clavado un trinche de granja ( de ésos que se usa para apalear la paja) y vio, en el suelo, a una chica que lo miraba aterrorizada, y la energía fue a para hacía ella.

-¡Miltreth!

Un señor viejo corrió hacía ella

-¡No!

Kaloh estaba a punto de atacar, cuando, la gerudo va y se interpone entre los dos y forma un escudo.

-¡Rauru! rápido

El anciano cerró sus ojos y musitó:

Espíritus que habitan en cada rincón de este lugar, hágame caso y aparézcanse en este lugar, han sido llamados para un encargo vengan espíritus, vengan.

Diez seres tomaron forma alrededor de Rauru, eran 5 hadas y 5 brujas, muy raras por cierto.

-Entretengan a eso- y le señaló a Kaloh.

Después de eso, los seis sabios se pusieron alrededor de la princesa, y levantaron sus manos al cielo, Zelda se concentró y empezó a conjurar un hechizo.

Un haz de luz se produjo, mientras Kaloh volteaba.

El hechizo estaba listo para ser lanzado.

Zelda avanzó hacia el monstruo, mientras los espíritus que había invocado Rauru, se escondían detrás de él.

-¿Tu eres su líder?- le dijo en tono arrogante Kaloh- Si tan sólo eres una niñita jajaja-

-¡Destruiste parte de mi reino!

-¡Ja!- y lanzó una esfera de energía, que falló y fue a dar hacía donde estaban los sabios.

-¡Darunia, Nabooru!- gritaron al unísono

-¡Ja! Fallé, pero a la próxima serás tú, bichito-

-¿Están muertos?- pregunto la kokiri

-Zelda! El hechizo!- gritó la Zora.

-¡SELLO!

Un haz de luz envolvió al ser, mientras gritaba y maldecía.

-Tú!

Sólo se le quedó viendo a la princesa, trató de tomarla, para llevarla consigo a ese haz de luz que lo consumía, pero sólo logró rasguñarla.

-No!-

El haz de luz, lo había consumido por completo.

-Esa herida está sangrando- le dijo la sheikah

-No importa, tengo que completar la segunda parte del hechizo.

Y levantó las manos transformando ese haz de luz en perlas.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la kokiri

-Este es el sello, Saria, necesitaba el poder de los seis sabios, aunque sólo lo sellé, por ahora no hará más daño.

-Pero, y Darunia y Nabooru?- preguntó la zora

-Hey! Mira son 11 perlas!- le dijo Impa, mientras aparecían otras 10 en torno a una perla oscura.

-Espíritus, tomen una perla, y cuídenla, váyanse a los lugares de este reino, y protejan con su vida estas cosas.

-Mientras le haremos un funeral decente a estos dos grandes sabios- dijo la zora

-Confío plenamente en los espíritus que llamaste Rauru- dijo Zelda complacida

-Esto no le va a gustar nada a las gerudo, ¿o sí Ruto?- le dijo Impa

Ruto veía con lágrimas los cuerpos de sus amigos.

En eso, se escuchó un golpe seco; la princesa se había desmayado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Pobre niña, utilizó demasiado de su poder- dijo la sheikah, tomándola en brazos- será mejor que la lleve al castillo. _Y esa perla oscura, me la llevaré a la villa, ahí los sheikahs la cuidarán bien..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hace algún tiempo, el rey había mandado edificar tres templos , en lugares específicos, "protegiendo" así la trifuerza de futuros ataques.

Uno, el de la sabiduría, en la cuidad del castillo; otro, el del coraje, en el bosque kokiri; el último, pero no menos importante, el del poder, en la pequeña ciudad sheikah.

Ahí justamente llevó Impa esa perla, que había sellado el cuerpo de aquel ser; la colocó cuidadosamente en una esquina tapándolo con muros de cristal, _aunque nosotros seamos gente de las sombras, y ésta, sea prácticamente una sombra, hay algo diferente..._

Y pasó el tiempo, Hyrule, era un gran reino pacífico, pero la paz no le iba a durar mucho tiempo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Este prólogo, lo modifiqué en varias cosas n.nUU

El anterior no me gustó XP

Salu2


	2. 1 La guerra de Reunificación Gerudo

De veras muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz, un honor ;O;

Lo anterior, era sólo el prólogo... deja a entender quién es el villano de mi historia... cómo lo detuvieron por un tiempo; en este 1° capítulo, empieza la historia de mi protagonista.

Aquí, es la historia de una guerra que marca un gran acontecimiento importante para mi personaje; además será crucial más adelante ( O no! Dije demasiado U )

Sin más... los dejo con el capítulo 1: "La guerra de reunificación Gerudo"

Capítulo # 1

Hace tiempo ya que sellaron al maligno ser en una simple perla... sellaron su poder en otras 10 perlas, que fueron dadas a unos espíritus que el sabio de la Luz había llamado, llevándose las perlas a las antiguas edificaciones conocidas como barreras, que cuando el malvado ser estaba en este mundo, en ellas tenía monstruos , y había aislado los lugares con "puertas" dejando a todo el reino incomunicado.

N/A: Deberán pensar, ¿cómo es esto, bueno, en primer lugar, el mapa de Hyrule como lo conocen todos de Ocarina, no es el mismo, el castillo y su ciudad aledaña están en el centro de todo; al sur, la cuidad sheikah, al este, el cementerio; al oeste, la montaña de la Tribu Rito; al norte, la villa Reloj; al suroeste, el bosque Kokiri; un poco más arriba, la cuidad Goron en el Valle de Fuego; en el noroeste, el dominio Zora; al noreste, la entrada a la bahía de Hylians (después de que se anexara al territorio una parte de la tierra de Termina), al sureste, la cuidad Gerudo. (Deberán pensar, ¿qué me fumé? Pero es más interesante imaginarse un nuevo mapa de Hyrule, ¿no, sólo lo modifiqué para que sirviera a mis oscuros deseos jiji...)

Sucede, que ya después de un tiempo, no mucho pero tampoco muy poco...

En la Fortaleza Gerudo, surgieron ciertas inconformidades, no respecto al territorio, sino a los hechos ocurridos recientemente, ¡habían matado a su líder, Nabooru! Y quien estaba más indignado era uno de sus sucesores, de nombre Galh (pensarán, ¿un hombre? Sí, un hombre es mi fic, y él tiene un hermano ) que pensaba y argumentaba que los Hylians habían asesinado a su madre, ignorando por completo la presencia de Kaloh en aquel entonces, según él, los Hylians habían dejado que su madre muriera para que nadie tocara a su princesa, que ahora debían sufrir lo que ellos estaban sufriendo, quitándoles un líder.

Pero también les habían quitado a la persona más importante para él y su hermano Geetoh, su madre, ¿ cómo lo podían remediar?

Así pasaron semanas, planeando y convenciendo a las guerreras que debían vengarse por la muerte de Nabooru, pero con lo que no contaba Galh era que su hermano no estaba de acuerdo con lo que él pensaba, decía que no estaba atento a la situación por la que había pasado Hyrule en esos momentos, que si los sabios no hubieran ayudado a sellar a Kaloh, nadie estuviera vivo en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué estupideces dices!

-¬¬ Sólo te digo que estás exagerando

-¡No! ¡Yo no estoy mal! ¡Tú! Tienes una alianza con esos asquerosos Hylians, te han lavado el cerebro!

-Galh! Por el espíritu! Qué te ha pasado? Tú no eres así!

-TRAIDOR! Estás llevando la contra a toda la raza Gerudo! Si no me apoyas en la próxima invasión, tendrás que ser desterrado... Lo digo muy a mi pesar, ya que eres un excelente guerrero, pero si no abres los ojos y entiendes que ellos son los culpables, ¿qué será de ti?

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Hermano, desde que supiste eso y te fuiste al desierto, no eres el mismo, tú siempre eres pacífico y has admirado mucho a todas las razas... tú no eres Galh, regresa a mi hermano!

-¿qué tonterías dices? Si yo soy Galh! El próximo gobernante de todo este mugroso lugar!

-QUÉ?

-Si no apoyas la causa de apoderarnos de todo, estás en contra ¡GUARDIAS, LLÉVENSE A ESTE TRAIDOR!

-GALH! _qué les pasa a estas chicas? No están actuando normalmente... es él, Galh las está controlando con magia, maldito, se supone que somos demasiado chicos para utilizar conjuros_, _debo avisarle al Rey, seguro entenderá que esto es una causa estúpida y hará todo lo posible por detener esta tonta invasión. Además, esto es control mágico, las chicas no actuarían así, las conozco, están muy agradecidas con los Hylians después de deshacerse de la plaga del desierto hace unos años. _GALH! MALDITO COBARDE, LO PAGARÁS!

Ahí es cuando las gerudos habían tirado al río al joven.

Nadó contra corriente, y encontró una plataforma, sabía que el río no llevaba a ninguna parte, (el lago Hylia había desaparecido hacía mucho) subió hasta la planicie del valle, y miró el fuete a lo lejos, tomó uno de los caballos que estaban ahí para el servicio de mensajería, y se dirigió al norte.

_Podré haber sido desterrado, pero no me quedaré a defraudar a mamá, esto es la guerra, desde hoy no te conozco Galh._

-Lady Impa! Un chico Gerudo quiere tener una audiencia con usted!

-Hazlo pasar... _Galh o Geetoh? _

Entra un joven muy alto, moreno, con un cinto en la cabeza color verde oscuro, una capa, y vestimenta a la usanza gerudo, todo de verde oscuro, parece como que lo hubieran aporreado, hace un pequeña reverencia ante las sabia de las sombras y...

-Tengo terribles noticias, mi hermano se ha vuelto loco, y quiere atacar el castillo para vengarse de una supuesta "traición" hecha por los Hylians...

-De qué hablas, A ver, cuéntamelo más despacio, toma asiento...

Ahí le contó todo lo que sabía

-Y creo que sería mejor observarlos, Galh apenas está utilizando su magia para controlar a las chicas, él cree que todas lo va a obedecer, pero no cuenta con algunas que estaban conmigo, pero como quiera es peligroso, quiere matar Hylians, se ha vuelto loco!

-No te preocupes, puedes ir tu a observar a tu hermano y traerme cualquier reporte de que vayan a venir hacia el castillo? Sería de gran ayuda...

-Con mi vida, haré lo que pida...

Impa se retiró de la habitación, sabía que Geetoh espiaría muy bien a su hermano, le resultaba extraña esa situación,¿ se había vuelto loco? ¿O es verdad de lo que dicen, de que no puede haber hombres gerudo? Al recordar a Ganondorf, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, _ esto debe ser locura mezclada con magia y un ejército de mujeres con el cerebro lavado._

Se dirigió al salón del trono, el Rey estaba ahí, junto al trono del monarca, otro asiento, un poco más pequeño y empolvado, pareciera que nadie se sentaba ahí desde hace mucho.

-Ocurre algo Impa?

-Le tengo noticias, muy raras noticias...

Y le contó todo, resumiendo la parte de que habían aventado a Geetoh al río.

-No puede ser, es cierto, el muchacho se volvió loco, creo que habrá que tener al ejército preparado. Dime Impa, ¿cuántas mujeres son, contando al alborotador?

-Unas... 800 creo, ha pasado tiempo...

-Creo que con los sheikahs no sería necesario exponer a tantos hombres...

-Señor! Pero quiere que los sheikahs vayan solos a la guerra? Somos muy pocos guerreros...

-Pero son los mejores, además no estarían solos, una parte de mi ejército estaría ahí para lo imprevisto...

-Señor! Sigo insistiendo! Sólo somos 150 personas a lo mucho, la cuidad muy apenas llega las 370 gentes, ¡quiere que exponga a todo los hombres sheikah!

-Impa, ustedes son los mejores! No quiero que me contradigas, eso se hará, para detenerlos antes de que lleguen al campo ahí estarán ustedes y mi ejército.

Ella suspiró ofendida ¿exponer a la mayoría de sus hombres? ¿Dejaría a las mujeres sheikahs son hijos, esposos, padres, hermanos? Pero no todo eran guerreros, el entrenamiento era muy duro, habría muy pocos entre hombres y mujeres que pasaban el entrenamiento para ser guerreros; pero órdenes eran órdenes, había que cumplirlas.

-Sí su majestad...

Se retiró pensando en cómo organizar a los sheikahs e Hylians, cómo tenerlos para que la mayor parte de ambos bandos no resultara muy afectada, ¿ y si había magia de por medio?

Eran demasiadas dudas, que no la dejaban en paz, así que sólo se limitó a escuchar atentamente los informes que Geetoh y sus colaboradoras le traían cada dos días, ellos se la pasaban espiando los movimientos de Galh, y las tácticas que tenían, hasta que un día...

-Impa! Galh tiene planeado atacar el castillo mañana por la mañana!

-¡Qué demonios...! _Avísale al comandante, pero tal vez no quiere ir, él ya tiene familia..._

Geetoh, avísale al Rey! Que el ejército esté listo para hoy en la noche, que partiremos hacía el sureste! Yo debo ir a la ciudad sheikah, de ahí iremos a la entrada del valle gerudo.

Geetoh asintió con la cabeza, el momento de enfrentarse a su hermano loco llegaba, él lo enfrentaría, pero también sabía que no sólo utilizaría mujeres guerreras, también magia, y magia negra, de la poderosa, lo había observado...

Impa utilizó una esfera de humo que transportaba hacía donde estaba otra esfera de la misma especie, que ella había dejado a la entrada de la ciudad sheikah.

Entró a su amada ciudad, la antigua "puerta" era un bonito arco de bienvenida, pasó por la calle principal, mientras todos la saludaban "Impa! Qué honor!", "Sabia! Que hermoso día!", ella respondía son su mano alzada los saludos, y se dirigió a la plaza central, y de ahí observó el templo del poder, que en su torre más alta tenía su cúpula de cristal que tenía la trifuerza del poder, entró a dicho templo.

-Impa, ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿ que te trae por esta próspera villa sheikah?

-Hola, Faina!

Una mujer madura envuelta en una túnica negra con detalles plateados y con el gran ojo característico de los sheikahs en el manto, se le acercó a Impa, la abrazó cariñosamente y pudo notar la cara de preocupación de la sabia; Faina era la que velaba en el templo del poder, se podría decir que algo así como un acalde, pero la que mandaba ahí era Impa, ella sólo le ayudaba, también estaba encargada de pasar de grado a los jóvenes que estaban en entrenamiento para ser guerreros...

-¿Qué ocurre? Algo malo pasa?

-Necesito saber dónde vive Meth... él es el comandante de los guerreros.

-¿Hay una guerra, ¿algo malo se acerca? ¿Una invasión?

-Algo por el estilo, ahora dime ¿Dónde encuentro a Meth?

-Sigue por la primera calle cuando salgas, de ahí dirígete como una veinte casas más, de seguro encontrarás a su hijita jugando afuera.

Impa se llevó una mano a la cabeza. _Una hija, será más difícil de lo que pensé, si él no acepta, nadie me seguirá._

-Todos estamos comprometidos con la familia real, Impa, no pienses nunca eso.

Se le había olvidado que Faina leía las mentes.

-Gracias, te veré luego.

Salió del majestuoso templo, (donde también está la perla de Kaloh) y se dirigió donde le había dicho Faina, mejo conocida en el pueblo como la sacerdotisa del templo.

Llegó a una casa, nada fuera de lo normal, con un gran patio, y la entrada en el fondo, en el patio, una niña de tres años jugaba con un palito de madera, cuando vio entrar a Impa, tiró el palito y muy asustada se fue adentro de la casa gritado por su mamá.

-°° Qué niña tan miedosa!

-Pasa algo Suze?- Una mujer que le preguntaba a la niña desde adentro de la casa.

-Una... señora... afueda... miedo...

La mujer salió de la casa, tenía como unos 26 años, vestida a la usanza sheikah, pies y brazos vendados, vestida toda de rojo oscuro y en uno de sus costados un manto con el ojo sheikah, su cabello largo y negro amarrado con un listón rojo oscuro, iba un poco floja de la ropa, muy grande le quedaba, cuando vio a Impa sus ojos rojos se le iluminaron...

-Impa! ¡Qué honor! ¡Qué te trae por aquí!

-Teia, lo mismo digo! Vengo a ver a Meth, hace muco que no los veo – dijo viendo a Suze que se escondía detrás de Teia.

-Si hace exactamente 3 años, cuando viniste a dejar esa perla en el templo, pasa, Meth está atrás cortando un arbusto.

Teia condujo a la por la casa, vio el cuarto de Suze, con muchos juguetitos de madera y muñecas de trapo, y en el mismo cuarto vio un cuna blanca... _será que estarán esperando otro niño? _

Llegaron al patio de atrás de la casa, parecía un pequeño bosque, y cortando un arbusto con una sierra, estaba Meth, se podría decir que "luchando" con el arbusto, cuando vio a Impa dejó de luchar con el arbusto y le estrechó la mano; estaba todo sucio, su cabello castaño oscuro lleno de tierra, su ropa amarillo oscuro llena de manchas, ¡ni se le veía el ojo sheikah, sus vendas en manos y pies eran cafés de tierra, y sus ojos extrañamente color púrpuras la veían con un regocijo de volverla a ver...

-Hace cuánto tiempo! Que te trae por aquí?

Para ese momento Teia había regresado a la casa con Suze en brazos.

-No son muy buenas noticias.

El muchacho la miró, decía la verdad, estaba toda seria, ella pensaba _cómo le digo que tiene que volver a luchar? Con su familia aquí , no creo que quiera..._

-Habrá una invasión de parte de un gerudo loco, mañana al amanecer, necesito que vengas con tus hombres a frenarlos antes de que lleguen a las planicies del campo.

La miró desconcertado, sus ojos púrpuras denotaban duda.

-Cómo?

Y le explicó todo... mientras Teia escuchaba desde atrás de la puerta, preocupada.

-No te preocupes Impa, reuniré a mis hombres, y saldremos hoy mismo!

-Seguro? Tienes familia Meth... debes decirle a Teia primero...

-El deber es el deber...

Teia salió por el frente de la casa... Suze había entrado a la parte de atrás, viendo desde la puerta, según Impa, era la viva imagen de papá, en forma femenina...

-Linda niña...

-Ésa es mi Suze...- dijo sin emoción, sabía que una guerra era muy arriesgado, y más si contaban el elemento magia, estaban indefensos.

-El hermano del alborotador tratará de distraerlo para que no use hechizos...

-...

-¿Qué te pasa? Lo sabía, no quieres ir... Teia también es una guerrera? Se que no la quieres exponer...

-No es eso, ella no puede pelear, ehmm... no está en condiciones...

- Sé que será un lindo bebé...

Meth se sonrojó, ¿cómo sabía que Teia estaba esperando? Pero que decía! Estaba con la mejor sheikah! Debía de saberlo desde que vio a Teia...

- Gracias Impa, no te preocupes, ahí estaré...

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos. Impa salió por donde había entrado, pasó junto a las pequeña Suze y le tocó la cabeza.

-Tus papás son los mejores guerreros de esta tribu, enorgullécete.

-°°U

Y salió despidiéndose de Teia con la mano, sacó un esfera de humo, y desapareció entre el humo.

-Teia!

-Vas a ir?

-No quisiera... U

-Es tu deber, si alguien puede hacerlo, eres tu...

-Pero , y si no vuel...

-Volverás, y estarás con tu familia que te ama, las diosas te protegerán, las sombras por ti y tus hombres velaran... saldrán victoriosos...

Debemos servir a Hyrule con la última gota de nuestra sangre, lo sabes bien...

Se abrazaron, y Suze sólo los veía.

-Ven, hija...

Se acercó a su papá, y sólo le dijo

-A dónde vas? Me puedes llevad?

-No, pero te prometo que volveré cuando esto se termine, no sufran por mi en mi ausencia.

-°°

-Cálmate Su... todo estará bien..- Abrazó a su pequeña niña.

Entraron a la casa, se cambió de ropa, y recogió sus ya olvidadas armas, provisiones y unas cuantas cosas para hechizos simples.

Buscó entre sus cosas, y sacó algo

-Ven Suze...

-Si?

Le dio una pequeña arpa color negra.

-Teia, regresaré con bien!

-Adiós, que las diosas te protejan!

-Papá? Mamá, a dónde va papá?

-No lo sé hija... pero volverá...

Llegó a la plaza y tocó un silbato, reuniendo a una muchedumbre a su alrededor.

-¡Llamen a los guerreros sheikah! ¡El reino los necesita!

Después de una horas de planeamiento, Meth se dirigió hacia las afueras de la ciudad junto con sus hombres.

Llegaron a donde los esperaba el ejército real, Impa y el general se reunieron con Meth, analizando la situación, cuando se escuchó un grito de Geetoh

-¡AHÍ VIENEN GALH Y LAS DEMÁS!

Todos se prepararon Geetoh tomó su espada, y esperó al frente de todos, junto con Meth.

-A mí me dejan al único hombre que haya, debo de hacerlo pagar por esta tonta acción.

Sonó un cuerno a lo lejos, cientos de flechas llegaban por doquier, legaron la mujeres, y los soldados notaron de inmediato, que parecían más dormidas que nada.

-Está usando magia! ¡Sólo noquéenlas!

La batalla se hacía más difícil, ellas los atacaban para matar, y ellos sólo querían noquearlas, ya que no estaban en sus cinco sentidos.

Gritos de dolor de parte de Hylians y sheikahs sonaban por todos lados. Ondas de energía oscura azotaban el lugar ¿ondas de energía oscura? ¡Galh había llegado lanzando magia a diestra y siniestra!

-¡GALH!

Y volteó...

-Traidor! Estás con ellos! Te mataré por tu impertinencia!

-¿Qué dices?

Una bola de energía oscura pasó rozando al lado de Geetoh, él corrió a donde estaba suu hermano y comenzaron a luchar.

-¡Sólo espadas cobarde!

Mientras ellos luchaban, sheikah e Hylians trataban a toda costa de no lastimar muy grave a las gerudo, y algunos veían la lucha entre los hermanos, ya que sólo los diferenciaban por s ropa (cabe mencionar que eran así como gemelos o cuates).

Estaban muy cerca del río Gerudo, tal era la acción de la lucha que se movieron tanto , y cayeron al río, muchos voltearon al escuchar un grito de ese lugar.

Hasta las mismas mujeres voltearon, y su apariencia de dormidas se esfumó, como despertando de un sueño, las gerudos se miraban confundidas, había muchas noqueadas en el suelo, y otras a punto de disparar flechas.

-Miren!

Todos voltearon, era Geetoh con su hermano en brazos, muerto, que salín del cauce del río.

-Me iba a matar, yo... no lo pude detener.

Y ahí quedó la memoria de Galh... muriendo en brazos de su hermano, al querer eliminarlo con una espada, en el ultimo momento, bajó la guardia y la espada de su hermano le atravesó el corazón.

-Teia!

-Impa! Qué gusto verte otra vez! Me contaron que ganaron!

-...

-Qué pasa?

Impa miró a la joven mujer, ¿cómo decírselo?

-Algo pasó con Meth?

Demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento, pero una flecha ponzoñosa lo hirió, no pudimos hacer nada.

Y sólo se quedó ahí, sin saber que decir.

-Murió? – preguntó sin entenderlo aún.

Impa sólo abrazó a Teia, mientras ella lloraba. Una niña de tres años miraba la escena confundida.

-Si quieres ir, los cuerpos estarán el pequeño cementerio al norte de la ciudad, si no vas te entiendo.

-Mamá?

Teia se hincó para quedar casi la misma altura de su hija.

-Suze, tu papá se fue con las diosas- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Por qué?

-Sólo por que ellas querían que fuera. Ven, vamos a despedirlo...

Una gran muchedumbre había en el pequeño cementerio, Impa sólo dijo unas palabras de aliento y pésame para los familiares.

Y había 30 tumbas nuevas, que sólo decían _murió por Hyrule._

10 años después...

Una mujer de cabello negro larguísimo, con un trapo amarrado a modo de diadema color blanco, vestida de colores grises y negros, con la manos vendadas, y en el frente de su cuerpo un ojo, atacaba con un palo largo a una chica de unos trece años, sus cabello castaño oscuro atado en una cola que le llegaba a la cintura se movía con cada movimiento que daba; su túnica morada le combinaba con sus ojos, tenía un manto rosa con el ojo sheikah, y los pies y manos vendados. 

La mujer atacó con el palo, a lo que la niña se defendió interponiendo su propio palo.

Después ella intento atacar con un ataque vertical, pero la mujer le dio un golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire y tirándola hacia atrás.

-Te gané!

La mujer se acercó hacia la chica, y se puso a un lado.

-No e puedes ganar, te lo dije!

En eso, la chica apretó el palo, y golpeó una de las piernas de la mujer, haciendo que cayera al piso, ésta soltó el palo, rápidamente, la chica corrió por el palo de la mujer y la inmovilizó con los dos palos.

-No, creo que yo te gané. nOn

-¬¬ Demonios, es cierto!

-Nunca dejes a tu atacante con su arma, ¡eso tu me lo dijiste ayer mamá!

-Cállate Suze! No me lo recuerdes!

La ayudó a levantarse y le dio el palo.

- Veo que ya casi estás lista para ser grado tres!

-¿De veras lo crees?

-Segurísima! ¿Por qué no vas a ver a la sacerdotisa? Ella te dirá si ya estás lista.

Ah! Y de paso vas a la plaza por tu hermano, creo que está con su grado ahí.

-Sí mamá...

Y salió Suze de su casa corriendo, se había amarrado su báculo de entrenamiento a la espalda y se dirigía a la plaza, pasó de largo por ahí y fue directamente a la gran edificación de ladrillo rojo oscuro con toques negros, que en la fachada tenía la trifuerza pintada, remarcando el triángulo de arriba, en la torre más alta, una cúpula de cristal aparentemente vacía, con dos torres más pequeñas a los lados, entró por la puerta principal, toda negra con detalles plateados, y cuando entró, el piso lustroso negro reflejaba los vitrales de las paredes más anchas, vitrales con los personajes más importantes de Hyrule y del pueblo sheikah, si mirabas a tu alrededor, veías esos hermosos vitrales, en una esquina, uno muros de cristal algo así como una columna protegida por valla de 1 metro, y si volteabas arriba, la cúpula de cristal era majestuosa, reflejando la luz del sol, un brillo dorado muy pequeño: la trifuerza del poder.

-Hola Suze!

-Buenos días sacerdotisa! He venido a saber si ya me dejará pasar al nivel tres...

N/A: el entrenamiento para guerrero se divide en 5 etapas:

Nivel 0: Introducciones a teoría

Nivel 1: Teoría e introducción a prácticas

Nivel 2: Teoría y práctica

Nivel 3: Introducción a hechizos, teoría y práctica

Nivel 4: Hechizos y práctica.

Se avanza en cada nivel dependiendo de cómo la sacerdotisa vea al aspirante, si más preparado o no; los padres y algunos tutores llevan a cabo la formación en este estudio.

-Creo que aún te falta, presiento que una prueba muy importante se avecina...

-Está preocupada?

-Qué? De qué? Ehmm No.

-Pues yo sí, hace una semana me siento rara, como si fuera a pasar algo raro, y tendré que irme de aquí...

-°° Has soñado eso?

-Creo, sólo una vez.

En eso, las dos voltearon hacia la esquina con los muros de cristal, luego se miraron extrañadas.

-Qué hay en ése lugar?

-Un monstruo encerrado... hace tiempo que no lo sentí, pero su presencia ha sido difusa últimamente, me está causando pesadillas muy fuertes...

-Un monstruo? Querrá decir el que la princesa selló hace 10 años? Kaloh?

- U ése mismo... algo raro pasa, pero mientras el sello no se rompa, todo estará tranquilo.

-Creo que ya me voy! Tengo que ir por mi hermano! Gracias por todo, volveré otro día!

-Adiós, regresa pronto.

Salió muy apurada hacia la plaza, había mucha gente. _¿qué esta pasando?_

-SUZE!

-Oh! Hola Rein! ¬¬ Qué gusto verte!

-Suze! Mi querida amiga Suze! Ven para que veas al "mago".

-¿Mago, No existen los magos en Hyrule! No seas tonto.

Y el chico de cabello café con un paliacate verde en la cabeza, atuendo de ese mismo color, pantalones cortos y los pies vendados hasta las rodillas, igual que ella, la arrastró hasta el centro de donde la gente estaba, y vió a todos los chico del grado 1 de su hermano, y ahí estaba su hermanillo, maravillado lo que hacía el "mago".

-Amigos acérquense, soy el ilusionista errante! ¡Qué ha venido para jugar con las cosas, magia ilusoria! ¡He venido a Hyrule porque no tienen la magia en su corazón y creen que sólo está reservada para sabios o algo así!-

esto lo decía un hombre en medio de la plaza, llevaba una túnica negra guantes negros, un sombrero de ala ancha puntiagudo ( como el de las brujas) la cara tapada con un bufanda gris, y su cabello rubio se asomaba por los vendajes que tenía en la cabeza, dejándole sólo destapado un ojo, que era rojo, muchos pensaron que era un sheikah, pero como la mayoría se conocía entre sí, nunca lo habían visto, era un forastero, que trataba de imitar el atuendo sheikah, o algo parecido; y terminando de decir esto sacó una paloma de su sombrero, que tenía en la mano.

-Wow!- exclamó la gente reunida.

El mago sacó de su bolsa ( algo así como su mochila) unos pañuelos, y empezó a hacer un truco con ellos, pero lo que el mago no veía era que un niño como de 11 años veía muy atento la bolsa del mago, en un descuido corrió y tomó la bolsa y empujando gente salió con ella en dirección desconocida.

-Mis cosas!

Suze se enojó tanto, que sin dar tiempo a nada corrió tras el ladrón, que iba en dirección al templo del poder.

-Niño! Ven para acá, regresa esa cosas a su dueño, o si no, te daré una golpiza que no olvidarás...

-Chica! No entres allí! – le gritó el mago que corría tras Suze.

El ladrón estaba acorralado en una esquina del templo, junto a los pedestales que delimitaban los muros de cristal, en su intento por correr, el ladrón chocó con pedestal, se tropezó y cayó al suelo, mientras el pedestal caía hacia los muros de cristal.

-Qué pasa a... OH NO! LA PERLA KALOH!- gritó horrorizada la sacerdotisa

En eso llegaba el mago, y vió confundido la situación.

Sólo se escuchó el sonido de cristal rompiéndose ( qué forma tan tonta de liberar a un monstruo ¿ no creen? Pero son coincidencias de la vida) y una perla oscura cayó al suelo.

El mago recogió su bolsa – creo que mejor me voy- y con una bola de huma desapareció.

Suze miraba atónita junto a la sacerdotisa, un humo negro se elevó hacia la cúpula, el ladón salió corriendo de ahí, pero alguien lo detuvo.

Mientras el humo negro se elevaba y un brillo rojo iluminó el lugar.

-Kaloh...- dijo la sabia de las sombras mientras sostenía al chico de 11 años.

-IMPA! HAZ ALGO!

-No sé...- sólo miraba impotente cómo tomaba la trifuerza del poder- esto no está pasando, el sello se rompió, y sin...

Un viento muy fuerte azotó el lugar, mientras unas risas de algo macabro inundaban el recinto, la cúpula se rompió, y los que estaban abajo se cubrían para que el cristal no los dañara.

-Tú!- gritó la sacerdotisa a Suze- tu lo causaste! Liberaste al mal de nuevo!

-...

-Ella no hizo nada, Faina, si no hubiera sido por este muchacho que huyó, nada de esto hubiera sido... merecerás tu castigo...

Aventó al muchacho hacia la sacerdotisa, ésta lo agarró y también a Suze, miraba hacia arriba junto con Impa, el humo se había dispersado, ahora se veía cómo algo con forma humanoide que extendía sus brazos al cielo y decía:

-LIBRE!

Y un humo negro se dispersó por todos lados...

-Faina, debe estar intentando activar las barrearas y puertas!

En eso Impa, levantó sus brazos y un aura morada apareció alrededor de ella

_Tengo que proteger a los sheikahs.. con esta barrera impediré que se acerque a la ciudad, pero de todas formas activará la puerta y la barrera. _

Sólo se escuchó un _clanck_ metálico, algo se había cerrado ( la puerta de entrada al pueblo), y el humanoide desapareció.

-Debe estar en la antigua barrera! Impa!

Impa no contestaba, _Rauru, tus espíritus ayudarán? Protegerán el poder de ese monstruo, y no lo dejarán de nuevo con todo ese poder?_

_-Impa, ellas las protegerán, pero deben salvarlas todas están en peligro ahora, alguien debe avisarles a los dirigentes de los pueblos de Hyrule._

_-Quién, Oh, sabio de la luz?_

_-A quién tu creas correcto, alguien que pase desapercibido para no causar pánico entre la población ._

Impa abrió los ojos, miró a Faina.

-Tengo que encontrar a alguien que les avise a los pueblos el peligro que ha sido liberado.

-Yo me ofrezco!

Miraron a esa joven de 13 años, que valientemente aceptó es propuesta tácita.

-Tú? Eres una niña!

-Es por una parte mi error, debo repararlo.

-Si quieres ir, no te detendré, pero prométeme que no causarás alboroto ni harás nada raro.

-Por mi vida!

Impa le dio un papel con una firma de ella, y el símbolo de la familia real.

-Para lo que se te ofrezca; tengo que avisarle al rey, que las diosas te acompañen.

Y desapareció en una bola de humo.

-Ve, Suze! No hay tiempo que perder!

Suze corrió hacía su casa, entró y se cambió de ropa:

-Mamá! Ocurrió algo terrible! Tengo que irme pronto!

Y le explicó los hechos recientes...

-¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué me quitan a mi hija?- lloraba Teia

-Mamá, volveré, sólo soy una mensajera - le sonrió, mientras la abrazaba

Teia le dio un báculo con dos cuchillas a los lados, provisiones y el arpa de Meth.

-¿Porqué me das esto?

-Cualquier cosa es buena.. ¡Cuídate mucho y regresa con bien! Que las sombras velen por ti.

Suze, sólo se había cambiado el manto rosa por uno azul, con el ojo sheikah, se lo puso de un lado de la falda como un cubre todo, llevaba su nueva arma (para lo que se presentara), provisiones, un mapa, el papel de Impa, iba lista (¿lista? Si jamás había salido de la ciudad).

Llegó a los límites del pueblo, miró hacia atrás ¿Estaba lista para esa aventura? ¿Sus años de práctica la ayudarían contra cualquier cosa en el camino?

Veía donde estaba una vieja edificación negra, con nubes negras alrededor, y sintió algo malo. _Tengo que avisarle a la gente, y no causar pánico, sólo le diré a los líderes de las ciudades..._

-Suze! ;O;

Trató de voltear, pero no pudo, alguien la abrazaba... era Rein...

-¡¿QUÉ HACES!

-¿Te vas y no le dices a nadie? 

-Es una misión importante!

- ;; Por qué?

-No te puedo decir...

-Tan peligroso es?

-Rein, yo debo ir sola, en parte es mi error... yo...

-Cuídate! Pequeña amiga tonta! O 

Y la abrazó, era su mejor amigo...

-Lo haré...

Y salió corriendo en dirección a la ciudad, ella sólo lo miraba, y se dirigió a donde se supone estaba la salida.

Y ahí estaba, algo así como un arco de piedra, una puerta, y con barrotes largos...

Los trató de mover, en vano, _aquí se acaba mi aventura?_

Oo que hice? Le eché a perder su aventura a mi propio personaje! U

Na! Me vale, que sufra, y es sólo el comienzo...

En el sig, capítulo, ¿Suze podrá salir de la cuidad? ¿Acaso ya se quedó ahí?

¿Qué demonios hago si debo escribir el otro capítulo?

ByE se cuidan! Hasta la otra!


	3. 2 Comienza la aventura

Saben? Ya llevaba 5 páginas y por una desconocida razón se borró el capítulo, y recordando lo que había hecho, trataré de mejorarlo...

Les doy las gracias a los que han dejado review, y a los que leen sin dejar review ;O;

Debo dar disculpas, ya que los anteriores capítulo se subieron sin separadores, que eran de asteriscos, pero creo que se da a entender el cambio de escena ¿no?

Ahora trataré de que se vean...

Por las dudas que puedan surgir con un personaje, en especial ESE personaje, Uds., sabrán a qué me refiero, cuando lean este cap. Dudas? Un review! Con gusto les aclararé lo que me dicta mi fumada mente.

Sin más, los dejo con el 2° Capítulo: " Comienza la aventura"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miró los barrotes, y estaba a punto de llorar, ¿cómo pasaría?¿Cómo iba a mover los barrotes?

Miró a su alrededor, "muros" de enredaderas y follaje impedían el paso, y era el bosque perdido...

Vió un árbol seco, alto, pero no sabía si escalarlo, porque dudaba del ancho del follaje del bosque...

Miró a la ciudad, ¿Debería ir?

-Vaya, vaya! ¿Con que unos barrotes detienen a la mensajera de Impa? Ja ja

-°°U Quién dijo eso?

Volteó a todos lados, y después al árbol, sobre él, sentado en una rama, estaba el mago...

-TÚ! ¡por tu culpa sucedió todo esto! Eres un cobarde! Huiste de ahí! Y.. y..

-Ya , ya.. yo te advertí que n entraras a ese lugar... además te iba a ayudar, pero como me corres...

- O.O qué, no, no! No te vayas! UU ayúdame...

-Está bien... déjame recordar... escuché una canción, alguien entonaba una canción, sacó una lira...

¿Tienes algún instrumento?¿Cantas o silbas?

- o.o Tengo un arpa (dijo sacando el arpa de su padre) ¿?

Y el mago, tocó una melodía de tres notas que se repetían, muy bella esa canción, tranquilizante, como un arrullo ( ya se imaginaran cuál canción es XD )

Suze la repitió, y para sorpresa suya, los barrotes se levantaron como por arte de magia.

-Oo wow! Cómo?

Volteó hacia donde el mago, y ya no estaba...

A la...! Se fue, que miedo O.O Ya voy a salir... Al bosque perdido... 

Caminó por el arco de piedra, y estaba todo oscuro a excepción de la luz de la entrada.

Al dar un paso, rompió una ramita que estaba en el suelo, y cientos de pequeños ojillos la vieron.

-O0o AHHHHHHHHHHHH! KEEZES!

Los murciélagos se abalanzaron contra ella, y sacando su arma, empezó a dar golpes sin saber contra qué, sólo atacaba frenéticamente, toda asustada, terminó por espantar a la mayoría de los keezes, y los demás, estaban cortados a la mitad o le faltaban las alas (recordemos que tiene un báculo con dos cuchillas, algo así como un palo con dos navajas largas a los lados).

-Puaj! 

Y se encontró al final de el pequeño lugar, y se encontró con más barrotes...

_¿Tocando la canción se moverán?_

Y así lo hizo, y así lo hicieron también los barrotes, dejando ver un puente de madera largo, rodeado de troncos, era como y claro de bosque, el puente colgaba a metros del suelo.

-OoO que bonito! ¿Esto será el bosque perdido?

Caminó por el puente admirando la belleza del lugar, iba hacia el otro lado del puente, que era un túnel,

Hasta que...

-HOLA! O BIENVENIDA A LOS BOSQUES PERDIDOS!

-XO AHHHHHHHHH ( gritó sacando su arma y amenazando a lo que acababa de gritarle)

- °°U uy! No me hagas nada - por favor!

Le dijo una niña rubia vestida de verde, con el pelo en dos cebollitas, con una diadema verde; una hada estaba sentada en su hombro.

-Pe-perdón...(guardó su arma) Es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me griten cuando camino por un lugar que no conozco.

-Como sea!

-¿Y qué haces aquí niña?

-¿Niña? He vivido más que tú y tu abuela juntas! Bienvenida al bosque perdido!

-¿? Dime, ¿Por ahí salgo al campo?

-No lo sé, todos los que vienen aquí se hacen Stalfos, todos Stalfos, y algunos Skullkids!

-°°U

-Pero( volteó al túnel) no veo nada malo..

Miró hacia dónde la niña y ya no estaba...

-o-o _mejor me voy de aquí..._

Salió por el túnel y lo que vió la dejó maravillada.

Un campo enorme, lleno de pastura,y uno que otro árbol salpicado por ahí, un camino, y alrededor del campo el bosque perdido, formando una muralla forestal...

-Es enorme!

Se dirigió a un letrero que decía: " Rancho Lon Lon adelante"

Caminó un rato por el sendero hasta que escuchó a lo lejos un grito.

-Kiny!

Volteó hacia una pequeña colina a lo lejos, un animal ( para ser exacta un yegua) corría hacia ella, y se veía una figurita que corría tras el animal.

-ALGO DETÉNGALA!

Sacó su arma, y utilizando el palo como escudo, ( saben, lo agarró con sus manos a modo que se atravesara por su cara) y se interpuso en el camino del caballo, el animal , al no poder frenar, literalmente chocó con la joven...

PAF!

Llegó la niña que perseguía a la yegua, y al ver al animal detenido a la joven tirada y noqueada en el suelo (

XD ) amarró una soga a la yegua, y empezó a mover a la niña.

- . ehhh...

Lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente (por el golpe! Pobre criatura! ) era una niña de unos 6 años, hablándole, con sus ojos azules y el cabello castaño largo, con un vestido blanco y paliacate amarillo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abrió sus ojos en una habitación desconocida... se levantó y se sentó en la cama, estaba confundida, miró a su alrededor, estaba en una cama de paja, había un buró de madera, una mesa con un florerito, y sillas...

-Dó- dónde estoy?

De repente la puerta se abrió, y entró a la habitación una joven, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, vestía rara, ( claro, al no verle las manos vendadas y un ojo sheikah, para ella eran todos raros), una falda rosa, blusa blanca y un paliacate amarillo, se parecía mucho a la niña que había visto antes de desvanecerse ...

-O.O Emmm

-¡Qué bueno que despiertas! Hace unas horas Carol te trajo aquí inconsciente, te traía arrastrando ¬¬ pero bueno, está bien que estés levantada.

- Oo dónde estoy?

**- **XO Perdona! Debes estar muy confundida! Estabas desmayada y te trajeron aquí: al rancho Lon Lon! Soy Malon la dueña del rancho! ( hizo una pequeña reverencia).

- oo ahh gracias... pero debo irme, tengo un encargo...

-Irte? A dónde, ya casi anochece..

- TOT o no! Debo ir al bosque Kokiri!

-El bosque? Eso está lejos de aquí.. te tomaría como 12 horas llegar caminando, además, te golpeaste muy fuerte, no deberías ir ahora quédate aquí por esta noche, gracias a ti recuperamos a nuestra yegua fugitiva.

-Qué! Oh! No se moleste Señora! Debo irme! Es de vida o muerte!

-No! Al contrario! Te quedarás aquí, emm, Srita. ...

- O.O Ahh! Suze... me llamo Suze,

Entonces, acompáñanos a cenar... puedes bajar, tus cosas están en el buró.

-Gracias...

Bajó por las escaleras, una chimenea estaba del lado de la habitación, una ventana grande , que daba vista a un jardín enorme, ( era el rancho pero ella no lo sabía).

La niña que había visto antes estaba sentada con un cucco, al verla se levantó.

- O Hola! Gracias por detener a Kiny!

-De nada...

Salió de la casa, y vió a muchos caballos, y vacas pastando, en un corral muchos cuccos...

-¿Esto es un rancho?

-Sí! °.° El rancho Lon Lon!

Caminaron alrededor del corral, mientras Carol le preguntaba todo acerca de dónde venía, cómo le había hecho para detener a la yegua, porqué estaba vendada, porqué estaba armada, qué traía en la mochila, qué era un instrumento con cuerdas que traía...

Regresaron a la casa, Malon ya tenía le cena lista...

-Sra! No se moleste!

-Nada, nada, por favor toma asiento, es tu recompensa por haber salvado a nuestra yegua...

- o.oU

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amanecía, se levantó de su cama y arregló sus cosas, habían sido muy buenas con ella, ¿les diría del peligro que se había desatado?

Bajó las escaleras, y encontró a Malon sentada con un cucco entre las manos.

- Buenos días!

-Buenos días, de veras, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad... gracias por la cama y la comida, no sé cómo pagarle...

- no es nada.

-Sabe? Debo decirle algo muy, pero muy importante y secreto, lo que le diga debe quedar entre nosotras, y nadie debe saberlo...

- o.ô de qué se trata?

-Bueno, es que...

-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

-CAROL!

Salió corriendo en dirección al corral de los cuccos, Suze la siguió y sacó su báculo, se eonctraron a Carol arrinconada por un wolfo y todos los cuccos alborotados; el wolfo gruñía y estaba a punto de atacar...

Suze saltó por encima del wolfo, y le encajó una de las cuchillas en el lomo; el animal chilló de dolor, y se volteó para atacar a Suze, se lanzó tratando de morder, y lo único que encontró fue el sabor del metal encajándose en su paladar.

El animal cayó muerto, Suze sólo veía su báculo ensangrentado, malon corrió hacia Carol y la abrazó.

- ;; qué bueno que estás bien

-Gracias Suze!

Suze no dijo nada, sólo limpió con agua su báculo,

-Jamás había matado nada...

-No te preocupes, iba a matar a Carol...

¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Y le contó lo que había sucedido.

- Y es muy importante que no se lo diga a nadie, esto puede causar pánico...

-El o sé (asintió levemente) gracias, cuídate...

Salió del rancho siendo despedida por Carol...

-ESPERA!

Se volteó para ver a Malon con una yegüita, atada con una soga y su silla de montar.

- OO ¿Pero qué es esto?

-Un presente por haber salvado a Carol.

- Emm ... gracias OO

-Su nombre es Tali, es muy dócil, te ayudará... Cuídate...

Tomó la soga del caballo, y se despidió con una mano, se dirigió al oeste, al bosque kokiri.

_¿Cómo conseguí un caballo?_

-Vamos a ver yegua, yo me subo y tú me llevas a dónde yo quiera, ¿ entendido?

Se subió a la yegua, y casi se cae si no se hubiera agarrado de la silla.

- . bien caballito, por allá! ( le estiró las riendas al oeste)

¿Qué se podría decir? El viaje son ningún "contratiempo"( a no ser que caídas sea un contratiempo) llegaron a una estructura muy parecida al arco de piedra al salir de la cuidad ( para ahorrar trabajo, les llamo puertas XP )

Se bajó de la yegüita y sacó su arpa.

Sólo espero que no haya más keezes... O.OU 

-Espera!

- 0 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Un señor de cabello oscuro, con cejas muy pobladas y bigote, vestido como un hylian normal ( XD ) le estaba hablando, no se había fijado, pero había una casita como a unos 25 metros de esa puerta.

-Disculpe jovencita...¿pero le puedo preguntar que demonios hace?

-°°U Señor, voy al bosque...

-Eso se ve... Pero esto se cerró ayer! Parece como si estuviera "eso" otra vez!

- u.u Señor, me dejaría continuar mi camino?

-Sólo si puedes pasar...

Tocó la canción, y los barrotes se esfumaron ( ¡magia! XD )

-Oo Cómo?

-Soy mensajera de la gran Impa, voy a hablar con el Gran Árbol Deku... si me permite...

-Entonces... ¿algo malo pasa?

-No puedo decirlo, yo...

-Entonces, n.n ¿podrías preguntar allá dentro por un niño llamado Link? Es mi hijo, se quedó jugando allí ayer, cuando esto se cerró... dile que su padre lo busca...

-Claro señor! Le puedo encargar mi yegua?

-Si! Aquí la esperaré...

Entró, no se escuchaba nada, todo era penumbra, pero algo que se movió...

Hasta que ve un ojo rojo, y este ojo empieza a saltar, pero luego supo que no era un ojo solo, sino de una tektite muy, pero muy grande, que venía hacia ella.

-O.OU arañita!

Saltó la tektite sobre ella, y sólo movió su arma a todos lados.

- Vete, vete, vete, vete, vete! VETE!

Con unos de sus cuchillazos, salió disparada una pata de la tektite ( XD que asco) justamente hacia Suze.

-O0O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Empezó a atacar sin control, hasta que la araña dejó de moverse, y un humo raro la despareció.

- -.-U ya no quiero esto!

Se paró enfrente de los otros barrotes, tocó la canción, y al abrirse la puerta, se encontró con un hermoso bosque, como jamás lo había visto.

Las casitas eran echas de troncos, un GRAN árbol estaba en medio de todo ( un árbol raro), un pequeño riachuelo atravesaba la villita, una edificación con el signo de el trifuerza se encontraba a un lado del árbol, y más al fondo, una edificación parecida a la barrera de la ciudad ( un momento! Era la barrera! ) toda oscura, llena de neblina.

Caminó por el pequeño senderito, se dirigía hacia el árbol, pues ya sabía que era el Gran árbol Deku, pero un niño vestido de verde le tapó el paso.

-¡Intruso! ¡por aquí no puedes pasar!

- ¡pero que dem!

Una decena de chiquillos se abalanzó contra ella, ¿Cómo atacar? Eran unos niños, pero con gran fuerza.

-ALTO!

Una niña de verde, de cabello verde y ojos azules hizo que todos se detuvieran, la miraron... No se había dado cuenta, pero todos los niños tenían un hada... _¿Kokiris? Pero..._

-Esta joven tiene asuntos con el gran Árbol Deku, déjenla libre!

-Pero...- Le dijo un niño pelirrojo pecoso...

- ¬¬X Nada de peros, Mido ...

Ven ( le dijo señalándole que la siguiera)

La condujo al edifico que tenía la trifuerza en la fachada, _Se parece al templo del poder... que nostalgia._

Entró, y en efecto, la trifuerza derecha era la que más se marcaba, una cúpula de cristal estaba en el centro muy alto, y un destello dorado salía de ahí, en los muros amas, escudos, deku nuts, muchas cosas antiguas, y unos vitrales muy hermosos, como los del templo del poder...

-Bienvenida al templo del Valor!

-EL templo del Valor? oO

- si, Mi nombre es Saria, sé que vienes por algo importante, y no te detendré, de seguro el árbol deku te lo pedirá, pero... --

-Qué?

-Saria! El árbol Deku quiere verte!

-O.O Ya voy! Fado, acompaña a nuestra visitante...

- Claro Saria...

Saria salió.

-Y...¿Este es el templo del poder?

-Sí, ése mero! Aquí Saria y yo cuidamos del templo, que también funge como un pequeño museo.

- Oo De veras?

-Por aquí...( dijo conduciéndola a unos estantes con escudos ) estás los más raros escudos en nuestro poder, el escudo Deku, Hylian, Zora, Gerudo, Goron, y éste, el de la historia de Hyrule! ( señaló al centro, no había nada)

- Oye...

-Por aquí! Las espadas! La kokiri, la hylian, una rara de Termina, etc, etc.

( dónde se supone estaba la kokiri, no había nada)

-Oye.. disculpa pero, son invisibles o qué?

-Qué cosas?

-El escudo de historia y la espada kokiri, no hay nada...

- O0O quéééé! X( AHHHHHH , ése Link!

Fado sale corriendo del templo, dejando a Suze sola, ella lo mira con cara de o.oU

Camina observando el templo, había unos hermosos vitrales de color, como los del templo del poder, pero en éstos no estaban los personajes ilustres de Hyrule, estaba la historia de Hyrule, resumida en unas cuantas imágenes:

Por un lado, tres luces rodeando la trifuerza, después, el mapa de Hyrule, el castillo, el héroe del Tiempo, Ganondorf, Zelda; más hacia otro lado, una sombra oscura que simbolizaba a Kaloh, los seis sabios, la princesa, seres raros rodeando a Rauru, y luego, en el centro, una imagen de una guerra _este debe ser el vitral de la guerra hace 10años..._

-Ya volví ( entró Saria)

Afuera: _Pero cómo pudiste! ¿Cómo que qué? Tomaste la espada y el escudo otra vez! No , no me digas que no fuiste tú! ¬¬XX No estoy loco! Link! Vuelve! No te hagas el sordo! Ven! Regrésame eso!_

_-No XP Yo soy un aventurero O _

_-Aventurero! Eres un pequeño diablo con cuerpo de hylian! Reencarnación del mal, vuelve!_

Adentro:

-n.nU Disculpa a Fado, es que así se pone cuando Link toma sus cosas...

- O.O Link! Es hijo de un señor que vive allá afuera? Me pidió que buscara a un niño llamado Link...

-Ah! Sí! El señor Dan! Es una gran ayuda para nosotros él desde hace 5 años se vino a vivir aquí afuera... con su hijito...

-Con razón...

-Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- °°U Ah! Suze! Soy Suze, mensajera de Impa, necesito hablar, con el que esté al mando... con

-El gran árbol Deku... Claro que sí! Acompáñame

Salieron del templo, muchos kokiris estaban espiando por las ventanas, y cuando ellas salieron se sordearon y se fueron XD.

La condujo hasta quedar enfrente del enorme árbol.

Se hincó quedando enfrente del árbol.

-Levántate...

Así lo hizo.

-He venido para informarle de un terrible accidente.

-Kaloh escapó? (Saria había roto el silencio)

-Saria, mi niña, guarda silencio, deja que la joven continúe...

-Así es árbol Deku... en parte fue mi error, un estúpido accidente, perdone la palabra, e Impa me mandó a avisar...

-Avisado estoy, niña. Pero un problema aún más grave que esto sucede... lo he presentido desde hace años, algo que afectará crucialmente el destino de ese monstruo...

¿O no, Saria?

-Gran árbol Deku, -.- no puedo decir nada, lo prometí...

-Está bien, no es el momento...

¿Eres una especie de guerrera?

-¿quién, yo? ( se señaló Suze) pues algo así.

-Eres una sheikah? Interesante, podrías hacerme un favor?

-Con gusto árbol Deku...

-Pequeña Saria, explícale el problema faltante...

-Seguro?

-Sólo hazlo.

- -.- Recuerdas la historia del sello de Kaloh?¿ La conoces?

-°°U Sí porqué?

- Sabes que Rauru llamó a unas "cosas" para entretener al monstruo... Y después que nosotros lo selláramos, y Zelda lo aprisionara en perlas, en una su cuerpo, y en las otras 11 su poder maligno, Rauru utilizó a los seres que había conjurado para que cuidaran las perlas.

Suze la miraba confundida, "nosotros"?

Entonces, recordó sus clases de historia:

_Los sabios eran de cada una de las razas de Hyrule, un zora, un goron, un gerudo, un kokiri, un sheikah y un hylian, la princesa, como principal sabio, comandaba a los demás..._

_-¿Disculpe, cómo se llamaban?_

_-Dirás, cómo se llaman... todavía viven 5 sabios de los 7, la princesa, el mago Rauru, Impa la jefa de los sheikahs, Saria la kokiri protectora del templo del valor, y a reina Ruto, del dominio Zora._

_-Ahh_

O0O Ahora sí se acordó! Estaba frente a la sabia del bosque!Qué estúpida fue!

-O.O

-¿Qué pasa? Déjame contarte... Rauru las llamó, y a cada una le entregó una perla, y según sus mandatos, y gracias a que las antiguas edificaciones llamadas "barreras" que aislaron a todo Hyrule estaban vacías, los seres, que eran 5 brujitas y 5 hadas tomaron las perlas y se quedaron a vivir en cada pueblo...

-Y eso qué?

-Saria no te ha contado todo, cuando Kaloh se liberó, las antes conocidas puertas y barreras de alguna manera "volvieron a la normalidad" y estos espíritus que tienen el poder de Kaloh quedaron atrapados dentro...

-¡quiere que yo abra esa cosa?

-Por decirlo así, si...

-OO Porqué yo?

-Tu puedes! Eres una guerrera! Además como Sabia del bosque, te lo pido!

- o.o pero yo...

-Por favor (habló el árbol) Sé que tú puedes... sólo sácala de ahí, está atrapada y asustada... no podemos permitir que Kaloh reúna de nuevo su antiguo poder, aunque ya está haciendo estragos...

-Pero, yo...

-Por favor! ( Saria le ve con ojitos de corderito a medio morir)

- -.- me voy a arrepentir..

- O gracias! Gracias!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cambio de escena de enfrente del árbol Deku, a enfrente de una edificación negra Suze en la puerta cerrada, y los kokiris viéndola desde lejos, ella traga saliva y saca su arpa...

No se da cuenta que alguien aparte de los kokiris la observa con detenimiento y curiosidad...

-Suze! Salva a Yeku!

-¿Yeku?

-Mi amiga la hada! Confiamos en ti!

Toca la ya conocida canción, se abre la puerta, toma aire antes de entrar, y mira hacia atrás, ve a los kokiris.

_¿Qué encontraré ahí dentro? Espero que sólo esté esa hada asustada... O.OU Help! ;O;_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Uff! Por fin! Ya ahorita empiezo el 3°...

Dudas? Un review, no crean que se lo dejaré así de fácil, no no no.

Ese personaje, Link, aclararé todo sobre él luego, ahora no... pero no es el Link que conocen es otro ( me autozapeo, di demasiada información)

TOT Porfavor reviews! Quiero mejorar!

Se cuidan...


	4. 3La barrera del bosque y la Ciudad Goron

Hola, hoy: 6 de abril del 2006 empiezo este capi, a ver cuándo lo termino...

Le doy gracias a Mineko-chan, (sí ésa loquita que lo ha leído y me dejó mi 1° review!),a Zilia K, ( sorry por no mencionarte de veras, muchas gracias XD casi muero por tantos reviews!), a Naruto Ikari de Hyrule (gracias), a mi hermano, a Ruby Itako, creo que desde ahora los menciono, ¿no?

Respecto a la pregunta que me hicieron, la respuesta es sí y no...

Sí, porque le ayuda en su trabajo de "mensajera" y no porque ¿cómo crees que un huerquillo te va a ayudar? ( luego les explico)

Mane ishida, espero respuesta... 

Ahora, con este nuevo trabajito, veremos que cosas hará Suze para hacer el encargo del Árbol...

Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo 3 : " La barrera del bosque- Cd. Goron"

N/A: Si el nombre está muy largo para el capi, sólo se puso la barrera del bosque, que no haya malentendidos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entró a la edificación, estaba tétricamente iluminada por una tenue luz, las paredes grises, se veían negras, no entraba nada de luz por la puerta.

Avanzaba, se veía una especie de pasillo y al final, un espacio grande, redondo.

De pronto sintió algo, pero era muy tarde, algo pegajoso saltó hacia ella.

No pudo gritar.

No pudo tomar aire antes de que la trampa de cara se afianzara a su cabeza.

_O no! Este tipo de cosas no! Ayuda!_

Pero nadie la escuchaba, trató de cortarla con su báculo, pero como no veía nada, se le resbaló de las manos para caer y rodar a un lugar desconocido.

NOOOOOO 

No veía, no respiraba, el aire cada vez más le faltaba, se empezó a sentir mareada, empezó a asfixiarse, mientras más se trataba de quitar ese asqueroso animal, más se le pegaba; cayó de rodillas con las manos desesperadamente en esa cosa.

_AHH Aquí se acaba todo! Que forma más estúpida de morir!_

Sintió como algo le tocaba el rostro, un filo, que hizo que la trampa de cara se esfumara en un humo negro.

_Pero que demonios!_

- Cof cof cof cof cof cof cof cof ( empezó a toser muy fuerte, recuperando el aire perdido)

Alzó la mirada y vió una mano que le entregaba su báculo; ella lo tomó, y miró...

Un chiquillo de unos 10 años, rubio, de ojos café claro, vestido como un kokiri, pero sin hada , con un escudo a la espalda y un espada amarrada a la cintura.

-Te encuentras bien? ( su voz lo delataba, era un niño de 10 años)

( aún respirando agitada) Si muchísimas gracias, me salvaste la vida! Soy Suze, estoy eternamente agradecida contigo...

-Link, me llamo Link, hijo de Dan; el mejor historiador de la vida forestal!

- O.O y dime. ¿ cómo llegaste aquí?

-Pues, le pedí prestadas estas armas a Fado U creo que no quiso...

Desde niño siempre he querido entrar aquí, te vi que ibas a entrar y te seguí...

-¿porqué lo haces? Es muy peligroso.

-Siempre he querido ser como el héroe del tiempo! Hasta mi papá me puso su nombre!

Suze lo sabía, desde esa vez ,a muchos niños les habían puesto Link...

-Además O, soy un aventurero!

- Ah, si? Pues yo soy la Reina ¬¬ mira niño, será mejor k te vayas de aquí, hasta yo estoy asustada -.-

- u.u que lindo!

- O.Ó pero eso nada tiene que ver! Sal de aquí ahora!

- ¬o¬ no puedo.

- ¬¬X porqué?

- No hay salida!

No se había fijado, volteó hacia donde había entrado, no existía ninguna salida.

- OO no queda más remedio que encontrar otra forma de salir, pero, tengo que ayudar a la amiga de Saria.

¬ mira! Hay alguien ahí! Wiii mi primera aventura!

-No te emociones niño...

Volteó, en el espacio grande, había alguien hincado, estaba a una distancia considerable.

Ha de ser Yeku! La amiga de Saria! EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEKU!

Volteó, la chica los miraba, negó con su cabeza y se quedó inmóvil.

Suze caminó hacia ella, seguida del niño, miraba hacia todos lados , esperando ver algo... nada...

Llegaron hasta ella, en efecto, una joven que estaba en el suelo, pero no por su propia voluntad, estaba amarrada al suelo por unos lazos que le rodeaban las muñecas, ella los volteó a ver.

_Esta chica sí que es rara!_

Tenía la piel de un color verde pálido, un vestido verde menta, su cabello oscuro (XD adivinaron! ¡color verde!), sus ojos todos negros.

-(susurro) SHH guarden silencio... no la despierten...

-¿? No temas, vengo de parte del Árbol Deku, trataré de liberarte...

-¿Vienes a regresarme la perla?(susurro) Esta cosa me la quitó, porque su dueño regresó...

-¿? Bueno lo de la perla te entendí, lo demás no...

Trató de cortar un lazo con su báculo, cuando se encajó la cuchilla...

-(susurro) NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, lo has despertado!

Empezó a temblar.

-AAAHHHHHHHHHH Suze! Qué pasa?

-Cállate Link y vamos! Corre! Hacia la pared!

Trató de mover a la chica, no pudo.

Algo "enorme" salía del suelo los lazos que tenían aprisionada a Yeku se comenzaran a mover.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que vieran una araña tamaño familiar salir de la tierra, los lazos que envolvían las muñecas de Yeku, en realidad eran dos bracillos cerca del hocico del animal (cuando se levantó alzó a Yeku, por encima de la cabeza, estaba colgando)

Sus 4 pares de ojos amarillos buscaban qué le había hecho daño... y encontró a su presa, dos niños viéndola incrédulos pegados a la pared.

- O.O O CORRE!

- HACIA DÓNDE?

-NO LO SÉ!(ella ya iba corriendo lejos de ahí)

TOT SUZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Chica! (Yeku le gritó) cerca de la entrada! Mis cosas!

Volteó para ver a dónde le habían dicho.

_Algo que me pueda ayudar! Por favor!_

Había una especie de hendidura por la pared, donde había una repisa, una bolsa muy rara, y un boomerang , abrió la bolsa, y encontró cientos de agujas de unos 10 cm.

_Perfecto! Sé usar agujas!_

N/A: Deben pensar,¿porqué les das los ítems tan fácil? Bueno, ¡por que yo quiero! XP, además, en el manga, se consiguen muy fácil, así, como los haré sufrir poco a poco, les dejo los ítems facilitos XP (Dialirvi recibe una carta con ántrax) O.o no se emocionen tanto O 

-AYUDA!

Suze volteó a buscar a Link, que había gritado, la araña lo tenía acorralado se colgó la bolsa y el boomerang y corrió hacia él.

-CÚBRETE CON EL ESCUDO IDIOTA! PARA QUÉ LO LLEVAS?

Él así lo hizo, llegó Suze por detrás de la araña encajándole una cuchilla en el abdomen ( o en la colita XD) lo que hizo que la araña la atacara a ella. Corrió, en la carrera, se le cayó el boomerang...

_Y si libero a Yeku? Tengo que ayudar en algo! Piensa Link...¡Piensa! ¬ ohh! Tiró esto! Un boomerang! ¬ se supone que se lanza y regresa..._( lo lanza y regresa a él) _genial!_

( vio como Suze le encajaba las cuchillas a la araña, tratando de cortarle los bracillos, los que tenían aprisionada a Yeku estaban más arriba, no los alcanzaba, Yeku por lo zarandeada, estaba inconsciente)

Se podía que Link aprovechaba eso para practicar un poco con el boomerang, mientras Suze atacaba el hocico del animal...

-Link! RÁPIDO!

Una de las patas de la araña aplastó un pie de Suze.

- ;0; Auch! ( cae al suelo) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Ayuda!

La araña se abalanzó contra ella, Suze ya había dado todo por terminado, pero Link había cortado con su espada una de las patas de la araña, que ahora sólo tenía 7.

En eso, Suze aprovechó para atacar, Link se puso al frente de la araña y con el boomerang le cortó los bracillos que tenían a Yeku, que cayó muy fuerte al suelo; la araña estaba a punto de devorar a Link- que se cubría inútilmente con su escudo- En eso, la araña cayó herida, con cientos de agujitas en los ojos y el abdomen, Suze se las había lanzado, se trató de levantar la araña, pero en eso, los dos le dieron un taque, cada uno por su lado, Link por el frente y Suze por un lado, con sus respectivas armas.

Link se la encajó en el hocico, Suze por una lado de la cabeza, destruyéndosela totalmente...

Un humo consumió la araña... y dejó una esfera hueca de cristal ahí.

Él la tomó, era del tamaño de su puño, si era de cristal.

-Link...

-Mira Suze O ¿Qué es esto?

- . LA PERLA! ( gritó Suze arrebatándosela) LA LEGENDARIA PERLA, pero, s supone que...

Mira a Yeku, se estaba despertando.

-Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ( se levanta) muchas gracias, por sus valor ahora estoy libre otra vez...

-¿Por qué la perla está así?

-. por que no estoy en ella

-O.o no entiendo

. Es que ... yo soy Yeku! El espíritu del bosque! Llamada por Rauru para cuidar esta parte del poder de Kaloh! ( dijo, mientras se desplegaban una alas verdes de su espalda) Soy el Hada verde! Yeku!

(los dos): O.O

-Saben? Hacen un buen equipo juntos, se acoplan muy bien en la pelea... se ayudarían mutuamente, serían de gran utilidad para mis hermanas ( se golpea la frente) ES CIERTO! KALOH ESTÁ LIBRE OTRA VEZ! NOS QUERRÁ A TODAS PARA DEVOLVERLE SU PODER!

Por favor TOT, tienen que ayudar a mis hermanas, les pido un favor, únanse tiene un cierto ángel, cierta aura, un no sé qué que me gusta...

-¡¿Qué dices?

- ¬ una aventura? O una aventura! nOn sí yupi! O

-No creo que sea necesario! ññU

-Créeme, toda la ayuda será necesaria, si él... logra matar a mis hermanas, recuperará su poder, más el que tenga ahora... ;.; no quiero creerlo

-Entonces, yo ayudaré a Suze!

-Y yo los ayudaré a los 2!

Suze veía confundida y triste todo esto. ¿ cuando llegó a ser la salvador de espíritus,ella sólo es una mensajera y punto.

-No temas, toda la ayuda es bienvenida, ya verás, además, le debes tu vida a este niño...

-Es cierto o.ó

-.- está bien, sólo convence a tu papá!

-Es cierto! O.o

Ya dejen de pelear, de seguro él entenderá... . ahora, déjenme regresar a la perla..

-o.O

En eso, Yeku se iluminó de una luz verde, la esfera comenzó a brillar.En una luz, Yeku desapareció y la esfera estaba llena de un color verde... con una imagen de una hoja...

-Así que esta es la primera perla...

-Mira Suze!;O; la salida!

Salieron, estaban los kokiris y el padre de Link, éste no se veía muy feliz que digamos...

-VIVA SUZE Y LINK!

-VEN PARA ACÁ JOVENCITO!

Y le agarró un de sus orejas, arrastrándolo a la salida.

-¿Cómo te atreves a arriesgarte así? pudiste morir!

-Alto! Señor! Espere!

Suze corría hacia ellos.

-Joven, su yegua está en mi casa...

-Señor, no comprende Link debe ir conmigo, u.u es que él me salvó la vida... y...

o.O

Bueno, después de una explicación (con lujo de detalles de parte de Link) no muy convencido, y recordando que Yeku lo había dicho, accedió de muy mala gana.

-Te pido cuides a mi hijo( mirado a Suze) es lo único que me queda...

- u.u no se preocupe señor, lo entiendo, haré todo lo posible para que no se exponga al peligro...

-NO, srita! De eso se trata, que entienda las consecuencias de ir en un encargo, la responsabilidad, todo lo que implica...

-Entiendo...

-Papá!O ya estoy listo! (baja Link de la planta alta de su casa, lleva una mochila un poco grande para él)

El padre de Link se levanta, abraza a su hijo.

-Que las diosas te protejan...

Suze no puede evitar sollozar, recuerda a su padre...

-¿Qué tanto piensas Suze?

El niño la mira, su padre trae la yegua, le carga las mochilas, unos cuantos víveres...

-Nada, Link, pero es bueno que tengas un papá que se preocupa por ti... nn

-O.o tú no tienes?

-No, él murió hace 10 años, sólo están mi mamá y mi hermano, que tiene tu misma edad...

- . pues estamos a mano, yo no tengo mamá...

-Aquí está tu yegua... le puse unas cuantas cosillas...

-Muchísimas gracias... u.u bueno, creo que ya es hora de irse, si nos vamos ya legaramos al amanecer a la cuidad Goron...

-Se encuentra al noroeste de aquí...

-Sí, lo sé gracias por todo, me saluda a Saria y los demás...

Se alejaron, despidiéndose de él, dejaron atrás el bosque...

-Kiny, al noroeste... vamos caballo... ¬¬

Cabe mencionar, que el caballo sólo servía para cargar los bultos, ya que ellos iban caminando...

-Y dime, Suze... por qué estas en esto?

Ahí, Suze le explicó todo.

-O.O entiendo... pero si dices que eres sólo una mensajera, ¿porqué salvaste a Yeku?

-Porque me lo pidieron u.u

O.o entiendo... y cuántos años tienes?

¬¬ chico preguntón... 13 , sí lo sé, tú tienes 10...

o.O sí! ¿cómo supiste?

Mi hermano se parece a ti... hasta casi creo que tiene el mismo carácter... latoso...

¬¬ oye! No soy latoso XO

¬¬X no! (nótese el sarcasmo)

Y así, conociéndose, haciéndose amigos, para la difícil misión que Yeku les había encomendado, llegó la noche.

-Debemos buscar palos... encenderé una fogata...

-Ahí hay un árbol! Podemos hacer la tienda ahí!

-Entendido (puso los palos, y encendió la fogata)

Link amarró una tela entre dos árboles, amarraron a Kiny al árbol, Suze sacó unas castañas, las empezó a asar...

-¿qué es eso?

-castañas, muy parecidas a las deku nuts, pero son de otra planta...

-Se comen?

-¬¬ no! Caminan y se van!

¬¬ perdón! Es que yo no había visto eso!

-ok u.u yo jamás había conocido un hylian... ni salido de mi ciudad... extraño a todos...

Yo sólo he ido una vez fuera... hace 3 años, con mi papá, y fuimos al mercado del castillo...

o.O y cómo era?

Muy grande y bonito, mucha gente, hasta salió el Rey! Un no sé qué paseo mensual, hasta creo que vi a la princesa! Pero no bien porque iba toda encapuchada, como si el sol la molestara, o el Rey no quisiera que la vieran...

Qué raro! ¿Y no te acuerdas si viste a una sheikah? Debió de tener algo así (e enseña su ojo, el que tenía en la tela a una lado de la falda)

No me acuerdo haber visto a nadie...

.U no importa

Pasaron la noche contando anécdotas, Suze habló de su entrenamiento, Link de su vida con los kokiris, el trabajo de su papá...

Durmieron sin contratiempos...

Se levantó antes del amanecer, sacó su arpa, y comenzó a tocarla...

-ZzZZzZzZ mmmph... ya! Cállense! ( abre los ojos) Quién hace ese ruido?

-Qué bueno que despiertas! ( tocó su arpa más fuerte) para que se te quite! No es ningún ruido!

-Es que... X.x me enoja que me despierten tan temprano!

¬O¬ pues qué querías? Nos tenemos que ir ya! Si no, nunca terminaremos!

Levantaron todo, desayunaron un pan del papá de Link...

En el camino, sacó a relucir el tema del arpa...

-Y dónde aprendiste a tocarla?

-Cada sheikah debe tocar un instrumento, lira, flauta, arpa, lo que sea...

-Pues a mi me gusta la ocarina! Saria me regaló una cuando cumplí 5 años Omira!

Link sacó de sus cosas una pequeña ocarina, color roja, con una "L" tallada...

-Y la sabes tocar?

-Claro! ( entonó una melodía alegre de tres notas que se repetían, muy movida deben imaginarse cuál es)

- . qué bonita canción!

Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que divisaron la otra "puerta" había algo así como un campamento enfrente...

-Parece que aquí hubo alguien, pero se fueron...( dijo caminando por el lugar, hasta que se sentó en una roca muy enorme)

-Suze, tú has visto algún goron?

-No, pero han de ser...

No terminó de decir la frase, la roca en la que estaba se movió y se levantó, haciendo que lla cayera al suelo.

O.o un goron!

En efecto, un goron era la "roca" vió a Suze, y con una de sus manos la levantó...

-Perdonen, goro, pero que hacías en mi espalda?

O.o perdón señor Goron, es que pensé que era una roca .U Lo siento

-No importa! Ustedes quieren entrar a la ciudad? Hace dos días que se cerró esta cosa, goro, y no he podido entrar...

-Pues de dónde viene señor?

-Vengo del mercado del castillo, ahí vendo bombas...

-Pues entonces hemos llegado en el momento indicado Link... No se preocupe señor! Nosotros somos enviados de Impa y del Gran Árbol Deku!

O.o entonces los dejo que sigan...

-Apártate Link y prepara tus armas... no te va a gustar lo que encontremos ahí...

Tocó la melodía con su arpa, haciendo que ya los familiares barrotes se levantaran...

O.o podemos entrar goro?

-Todavía no, espérenos aquí... ve Link..( amarró la yegua al árbol más cercano)

Los dos entraron una vez más estaba muy oscuro... no había tektites, ni keezes...

-Suze... no veo nada...

-SHH! Cállate! (trató de mirar en la oscuridad, se pronto, no supo por qué, volteó a la salida, estaba un poe)

-No hay nada Suze...

O Poe! ATRÁS DE Ti!

Poe: jaja, niños estúpidos, Kaloh me mandó matarlos.

Suze sacó su arma y trató de quitarle la lámpara al poe, según decían, si le quitas la lámpara mueren y su alma se va al mundo oscuro...

Así lo hizo , con un movimiento la lámpara se quebró, dejando ver un tipo fuego, que luego se evaporó.

Link estaba paralizado.

-°.°U qué fue eso?

-Debes reaccionar más rápido Link, te hubiera golpeado...

..U

Tocó una vez más la canción, Link le fue a hablar al Goron, se abrieron los barrotes, y la Ciudad Goron estaba ahí.

Unas escaleras llevaban al fondo del todo, donde estaba un asiento grande y varios pebeteros, alrededor en varios niveles, casa y comercios, era como una ciudad hundida, ya que todo estaba al subnivel del suelo, encima, en una planicie más lejos, antes de un bosque, la barrera, con humo negro... rodeada de un estanque.

Bajaron, pero de alguna extraña forma, el goron de afuera no los siguió, es más, no había nadie en la ciudad, estaba desierta, ni un alma, no ruidos , nada...

-Esto no está bien... ni que fueran todos tímidos...

Llegaron hasta la gran silla, los pebeteros estaban apagados...

-VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ! EL JEFE LOS CORRE!

Los dos: °°U

-¿Quién dijo eso?

SHH! Venimos de parte de Impa y el Árbol Deku, queremos hablar con su jefe...

-VÁYANSE!

-No venimos a hacerles daño O 

Suze trataba de ver de dónde salía es voz, que era de niña... hasta que vió más detenidamente la silla, había alguien detrás...

Se acercó sigilosamente, mientas Link la veía con cara de O.o, llegó hasta la parte de atrás de la silla. Tenía aprox. 12 años.

O.OU

Una pequeña goron, con un listón en la cabeza, con una tela en el cuello, se alejó de ella poco a poco.

n.nU no temas! No te haré daño! Venimos a ayudarles... Me llamó Suze, y tú?

O.OU De-Delin... soy... la hija del jefe...

0 yo me llamo Link, venimos a la barrera a liberar a una hada o algo así, porque un mago malo llamad Kaloh está libre otra vez y quiere recuperar sus poderes!

¬¬X

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAF

¬O¬ Cuéntale tu vida, tonto!

X.x auch! Avisa! ( dijo sobándose la cabeza)

La pequeña goron los veía confundida, más que antes...

-¿Me puedes decir qué pasó?

;.; todos los adultos desaparecieron... no dejaron rastro, hace dos días estamos subsistiendo y hay muchos bebés, no los sabemos cuidar...

-Todos los adultos?

-Sí, sólo quedaron mi primo que tiene 15 años y el hijo del mercader de bombas, somos los más grandes, los demás , son bebés y los demás tienen hasta 7 años.

-Gran problema...

-Suze, vamos ya a la barrera, de seguro los tienen ahí cautivos a todos...

O.o

qué?

o.O piensas!

¬¬X

-No te preocupes, salvaremos a los adultos!

Se dirigían hacia arriba cuando...

-ESPEREN!

La pequeña goron les traía algo... un bolsa de bombas y una ballesta...

-Espero les sirvan . salven a los adultos!

-Qué amable Delin!

) iuuuuuuu! . te gusta!

¬¬ tonta!

Caminaron havia la barrera, estaban por cruzar el estanque...

-Vaya, vaya, mira hasta dónde llegó la mensajera de Impa!

O.o el mago!

Estaba en una antigua edificación no muy lejos de ahí, su túnica negra s movía con el viento...

-Hasta tienes un aprendiz .

-O.o Suze! ¿Quién es ese?

Soy el ilusionista errante niño! Sólo te diré una cosa amiga Suze... no le hagan daño a las paredes...

-Espera, dime tu nombre, además te agradezco por lo de la canción, me ha servido mucho...

. me da gusto... mi nombre... hace mucho no lo mencionaba... es Sheick...

N/A: no crean que es ése Sheik, este personaje es "diferente" pero su origen se menciona más adelante, ¿cabe mencionar que la "princesa" está en el castillo? " no confundan"

Mucho gusto gracias!

-Qué onda con ese?

Suze se volteó a ver a Link, le explicó acerca de él... cuando terminó y se volteó para hablarle, no estaba.

O.o desapareció...

MM.. entremos...

Tocó una vez más la canción, la puerta se abrió, y cautelosamente entraron...

Lo que vieron, no pudieron creerlo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uff Al fin terminé!

Espero que no confundan a cierto personaje... ¿dudas? Un review!

¿Por qué Link? y ¿qué encontraron Suze y Link?

Esperen el próx. Capítulo...

Dejen reviews TOT quiero mejorar!

Se cuidan AtTe: Yo XD


	5. 4La barrera del fuego y la Ciudad Rito

O ya regresé!

Perdón, pero el capítulo anterior lo terminé el 9 de abril, espero seguir así de activa o.O

Este capi lo empecé el 9 de abril...

Saludos a: Fukaru Rhyan( gracias), a Zilia K, a los que leen sin dejar review ;O;

Mane ishida espero respuesta...

Espero que las dudas se aclaren más adelante... (si no, no XP )

Los dejo con el capítulo 4: "La barrera del fuego- Ciudad Rito"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Suze, no me gusta este lugar, de seguro algo va a salir del piso...

-¬¬ mejor cállate Link, no premoniciones...

Llegaron a un espacio muy grande y muy alto, el piso de arena, en las paredes...

- O.o Link, mira! ... Creo que ya encontré a los gorons... O0O ooooooooooooooooo

- Qué? . Wow! Pero, esto no puede ser...

En las paredes, se encontraban pintados muchos gorons, en una esquina, estaba el mercader que habían visto en la entrada, en el centro de todos, una mujer con una túnica azul, un gran ojo rojo, el cabello azul oscuro le llegaba a los hombros, carecía de boca, su piel celeste estaba pintada con una veracidad increíble...

-Suze, estos no son los gorons! -.- sólo es una pintura...

-Pero...

Suze miró detenidamente a la mujer, su ojo rojo comenzó a iluminarse ,Suze retrocedió, lo único que salió de esa pared, fueron suspiros...

-¿La pared está suspirando? O.o

-No! Tonto! Es ella...( dijo señalando a la mujer) Hasta creo que encontré la perla, mira arriba de su cabeza...

En efecto, había un destello de cristal, una esfera hueca...

-¿Cómo la conseguimos?

-Mejor dicho, ¿cómo los liberamos?

- u.u

Algo los veía detenidamente, se movía entre la arena, una larga lombriz, salió de la arena, y se puso exactamente detrás de los chicos embobados con la pared...de la punta de la lombriz, salió un ojo que tenía destellos de rojo, y los miró...

-Link... no sientes que te observan?

-Aparte de tener cientos de ojos de gorons, y un ojo rojo enorme de esa mujer viéndote?

-Sí ..U aparte...

Los dos voltearon, para encontrarse con esa lombriz, cuando quisieron correr, del otro lado, salió lo que faltaba de la lombriz, y en el extremo una boca con afilados dientes...

Los dos: O.O 0 Corre!

Suze salió corriendo hacia la derecha, sacó su arma, la ballesta de Delin con sus flechas la traía en la parte de atrás... trató de hacer un corte en la parte con el ojo, la piel estaba muy dura.

La lombriz se metió en la arena... Link estaba recargado en una pared.

-No pude cortarla! Está muy dura!

-Qué hacemos?

¿Qué hacemos? Agujas? No la atravesarían, el boomerang? Tampoco...¡Las bombas y la ballesta! Pero...

-Link! Todavía traes las bombas?

-Sí!

-Pues trata de atinarle a un extremo de esa cosa!

-Sí!

En eso, salió la parte de la boca muy cerca de Suze, lo que hizo que se cayera, ató de atacarla mientras salía, pero del contacto entre la cuchilla y la piel salían chispas..

Link encendió la mecha de la bomba, corrió cuando el extremo bucal se posaba sobre la arena, la lanzó, le cayó entre los dientes..._Perfecto!_

La bomba explotó, y el animal soltó un chillido, y se metió en la arena.

_Ay! No! Esta cosa se está metiendo, debo de moverme de aquí!_

Demasiado tarde, como se metía a la arena iba llevándose todo a su paso, literalmente la succionó, llevándosela a la arena...

-LINK!

-Fui! ( Link se quita el sudor) le di... O Suze! ¿Suze? SUZE! DÓNDE ESTÁS?

Sólo vio una de las vendas enterrada en la arena... corrió hacia ese lugar, buscándola por todas partes, sintió que volvía temblar, preparó la espada y el escudo...

-¿SUZE!

El extremo del ojo salió, veía al pequeño niño, por atrás salió el extremo bucal, con Suze colgando de un pie – el derecho-, ( y el pie dentro de la boca del animal).

-SUZE!

Corrió hacia la lombriz, la chica estaba inconsciente, colgaba del pie, y éste estaba todo herido, sin vendas... la boca se abrió para tratar de comerse a Link, dejando caer a Suze toda llena de arena; Link esquivó la boca, y le aventó una bomba, que se fue al esófago del animal.

KABOOOM

Salió humo de la lombriz, mientras el ojo del otro extremo se ponía como una X.

Suze se despertó, bañada en sangre, y vió como Link trataba de herir el ojo con el boomerang; una punzada de dolor la hizo voltear a su pie, con marcas de dientes enormes y filosos, casi desfigurado, la herida llena de arena...

Esa cosa debió morderme mientras me hundía en la arena! Maldito! Pagará caro! Nadie me prueba!

Tomó la ballesta, y trató de alcanzar una flecha, la colocó en posición y así, tirada en la arena le apuntó al ojo; pero se movía demasiado, el dolor del pie no la dejaba estar sentada mucho tiempo; tiró y cayó al suelo.

La flecha llegó con gran velocidad, Link sólo observó cómo se le clavaba en un párpado a la lombriz, que se hundía en la arena.

-Suze! Estás bien?

- (aún tirada en el suelo) Sí! Le trataré de dar al ojo!

El extremo del ojo salió enfrente de Suze que preparó la ballesta y apuntó, estaba a menos de 5 metros, disparó, y la flecha se le encajó en la pupila el monstruo se desplomó... y a lo largo de 30 metros un humo fue desapareciendo al monstruo, dejando una estela negra.

Suze cayó acostada en el suelo levantando el pie herido...

Link llegó hacia ella corriendo...

-Estás bien?

-No! Ese maldito me mordió el pie! No vaya a ser que tenga un veneno esa cosa! 

-Creo que debemos ir con Delin...

-No! Tenemos que sacar a los gorons de la pared!

-Cómo? O.o

-Con la canción, debe de servir... ayúdame...

Se puso en pie, levantó el herido y se apoyó en el hombro de Link, cojeando llegaron hasta la pared con las extrañas pinturas.

Suze sacó su arpa, y tocó la canción... Nada...

-FUNCIONA! 0 

Y si yo te ayudo?

Vió a Link... si con un instrumento abrían edificios raros... ¿por qué con dos no abrían de liberar a gente en una pared?

-Está bien!

Suze se sentó y le enseño las notas... y Link con la ocarina y ella con e arpa, tocaron al mismo tiempo la canción, la mujer azul brilló, por un momento cerraron los ojos, y después cuando el brillo cesó, vieron cómo , en efecto, esta mujer salía de la pared, recogía la perla y se posaba frente a ellos.

Suspiro Sonido ininteligible

-Qué nos quieres decir?

- Eres uno de los espíritus de Rauru? ( Suze la veía confundida)

Asintió con la cabeza, su ojo, era rojo y enorme, le ocupaba casi toda la cara, no tenía boca, volteó al pie de Suze, con sus manos que estaban en las mangas de la túnica, las pasó sobre la herida y esta mágicamente se cerró, quitándole el dolor...

- 0.0 gra- gra-gra-gracias! ( movía su pie sin ningún dolor, sin rastros de la herida)

Link le pasó la venda, y ella se la empezó a poner, envolviendo su pie hasta debajo de la rodilla, como lo tenía en el otro..

-Gracias Link, gracias... joven...

suspiro

-Suze...¿dijo algo?

- o.O Cómo?

-Escucha...

suspiro e...i...

-O.O está hablando!

-Con qué boca?

-suspiro t...a...n...

-Eitan? Te llaman Eitan?

La joven no dijo nada, sólo se puso frente a la pared y alzó sus brazos, un brillo azul inundó el lugar, cuando cesó, cientos de gorones estaban en el suelo, despertando...

-¿Qué pasó aquí? (gritó el goron que parecía ser el jefe)

Confusión general... todos los adultos estaban desesperados, no recordaban nada.

La joven azul, fue directo al jefe de los gorons... se paró enfrente de él y señaló a Suze y a Link

-Eitan! Estás bien! Pensé que esa luz te había mandado lejos de aquí! ¿Quiénes son esos?

-O.o

-Hola señor! Somos mensajeros de Impa y del Gran Árbol Deku... es que, Delin, nos pidió venir, y aquí estamos, estábamos buscándolo a usted...

-Ya veo... así que ustedes dos nos salvaron, goro! O Hermanos, los salvadores de Eitan!

Todos: viva!Goro!

-Señor, hemos venido a informarle de cierto acontecimiento que ha pasado... es que...

Después de 15 minutos, Suze le explicó al jefe Goron lo acontecido...

Eitan sólo los miraba... fue hacia Link, le entregó la perla, y en una luz azul desapreció, dentro de la esfera hueca de cristal ahora había un humo rojo con algo así como una llama...

-Vaya así que Eitan quiso ir con ustedes...

-Porqué?

-Creo que quiere ver si ayudan a sus hermanas ,goro, Eitan desde hace 10 años ha sido una amiga fiel a nuestro pueblo, es una bruja muy poderosa, sabe magia curativa ,goro. Y creo que deben llevársela...

Si ella quiere ir, no la podemos detener...

-Entonces... creo que mejor nos vamos( dijo Suze metiendo la perla en su mochila junto a la de Yeku)

-Esperen! Debemos de hace una fiesta! Nos han salvado a todos! O

Todos fueron a la ciudad, los niños salieron de las casas a encontrarse con sus padres... Delin abrazó a su papá, en fin; muchas familias se reencontraron, todos vitorearon a Suze y a Link...

-Es hora de irnos...

-Que les vaya bien! (les gritó Delin) Cuídense!

Salieron de la ciudad Goron.

-Hacia donde?

-Hacia la meseta Rito... Debemos ir a su ciudad... al norte!

Montaron todo en Kiny, y salieron rumbo al norte en dirección a Ciudad Rito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Lady Impa! Lady Impa!

-Qué ocurre comandante?

- Una marca! En el jardín! ( venía todo agitado de la carrera que había hecho)

- o.ó Qué! Vamos!

Corrieron por el castillo, pasaron por un jardín donde había un riachuelo, también había muchas estatuas, doblaron a la derecha y llegaron al jardín central del castillo, rodeado del riachuelo, con ventanas que daban a los corredores y a la sala del trono, unas escaleras, en un lado, una marca extraña, Impa se acercó.

- NO PUEDE SER! OTRA VEZ!

Había una marca de la trifuerza, como un graffiti, incompleto, esta marca estaba dentro de un círculo con símbolos mágicos.

-¿Cuántas van comandante?

-Con esta... 80...

-Vieron al que lo hizo?

-Salió saltando por aquí ( señaló un muro)

-Está bien, con que no se completen, sigan patrullando...

-Con su permiso... ( sale del jardín)

Impa ve al cielo... se toma de los hombros..._ ¿qué quieres decirme?¿por qué no te dejas ver? ¡Hace mucho que no nos vemos! ¿Cómo estarás? Ohh...-.-_

-Sra. Impa? ( una sirvienta la saca de sus pensamientos)

-Qué pasa?

-Quién será ahora, el festival mensual empezará pronto...

- Tengo que hablarlo con el Rey...

-Está bien ( se retira)

_Hasta cuando volverás?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegan al anochecer a las afueras de la puerta que los llevará a ciudad Rito...

-Creo que hay que hacer lo de siempre ¿no?

- ¬ oh! Yo lo quiero hacer ahora!

- -.-U está bien!

Link saca su ocarina, entona la canción, le sale un poco desafinada, pero es suficiente para que se abran los barrotes.

Amarraron a Kiny a un árbol, poniendo todas sus cosas bajo un arbusto, y entraron...

-Ahora qué demonios abra? ( dijo Suze viendo para todos lados)

- -O- Tengo sueño!

-¬¬ niño! Concéntrate , mira si no hay peligro para pasar a la otra parte de la puerta...

El sonido de aleteos hizo tener escalofríos a Suze...

- o no! Keezes no!

- o.O Pajaritos! Pajaritos! O son pajaritos!

- ¿? O.o LINK O NO SON PAJARITOS! SON GUAYS! CUIDATE LOS OJOS!

Link se cubrió con el escudo, mientras Suze repetía la técnica de "ataca donde sea" con los ojos cerrados. Link la imitó en la técnica ya que si se descuidaban, los guays les podían picar un ojo y herirlos gravemente.

Así terminaron con la mayoría de ellos, los demás huyeron con golpes... Suze tocó la canción y se abrió, dejando ver una ciudad dormida, la de los Rito...

Eran muy altas horas de la madrugada, recorrieron la ciudad, hasta que vieron un letrero en un edifico, "Alcaldía".

- . Qué buena suerte Link! Haber si nos abren...

Tocó, nadie les respondió, siguió así por un rato, hasta que cansada le dijo a Link que se fueran, ya caminaban en dirección contraria cuando abrieron la puerta y una mujer rito les salió al encuentro; sólo asomó su cabeza.

-¿Qué desean jovencitos?

- Buenas noches! Perdone que la molestemos a estas horas de la noche... pero queremos hablar con su líder es de suma importancia ( le enseñó el papel de Impa)

Entonces la mujer rito salió, traía una túnica blanca ( como un pijama XD) el largo cabello rojizo recogido en una coleta, con una tiara de plata; sus ojos verdes denotaban cansancio.

- ¿Algo ocurrió, algo malo?

-Debemos hablar con su jefe...

- -- entonces iré por él... ( entró al edificio) Komail! Komali! Es algo urgente!

-Qué pasa Maia? ( dijo la voz de un hombre dentro de la casa)

-Aquí están unos mensajeros...

Un hombre se asomó, el cabello café corto, tenía una banda verde en la cabeza tenía una túnica naranja, sus ojos eran rojos.

-¿Qué se les ofrece Hylians? Acaso pudieron pasar esa endemoniada puerta?

-En primer lugar, él es un hylian ¬¬ yo soy una sheikah, vengo de parte de Impa, necesito explicarle algunas cosas...

-Entonces pasen...( los hizo pasar a una pequeña sala, tenía paja y telas colgadas)

Suze y ocasionalmente Link le contaban la historia, de cómo había sido liberado Kaloh, de cómo necesitaban su ayuda en no decir nada...

-Y no piensas ir a la barrera?

-.-U es que... sólo soy una mensajera...

- Para que veas si Linto quiere ir contigo! .no creo que ningún monstruo la haya atacado aún...

Komali, hace tres días que no sabemos nada de Linto...

- o.O Tienes razón, mañana enviaré a mis hombres a que investiguen...

Se escucha el llanto de un niño...

-Ha de ser Yenel, déjenme ir a consolarlo...

- .U je, es mi hijo, tienes apenas 2 años...

-n.nU

- Suze...tengo sueño...

-Si quieren se pueden quedar aquí, mañana podrán marcharse o si quieren ir a ver a Linto...

- Quién es Linto?

es el espíritu del aire, Rauru la puso aquí al cuidado de la perla gris... es una larga historia, es una amiga de todos los ritos, ya que nos ayuda con criaturas que salen del bosque...

-Comprendo... pero tengo sueño ñ.n

Se quedaron a dormir en camas de paja, se levantaron con la primera luz del sol, Maia les dio un desayuno consistente en semillas de girasol y agua ( qué querían? Si son pájaros XD)

Un pequeño niño, con el cabello café rojizo de ojos rojos con una banda azul los veía...

- nOn qué bonito!

-¿Cómo te llamas?

°.°U Yenel...

nOn Qué lindo!

¬¬ ya Suze, te traumas...

w qué lindo!

¬¬XXxxx

Cabe mencionar que esa escena duró por lo menos 20 minutos, el niño salió seguido por su madre y los dos chicos, el jefe Komai, (que aquí se llama chieftain) estaba en el centro de algo así como un plaza...

-Le pedimos al gran Valoo que los guíe en el camino a ese lugar maldito, jóvenes, esa barrera es peligrosa, si ven a Linto antes de entrar, se regresan...

Nosotros queremos ir!

La multitud volteó a dónde se encontraban dos chicos aparentemente Hylians.

-Entonces irán?

-Claro o

Caminaban por uno de los caminos que llevaban a la parte alta de la meseta, Link iba platicando con el chieftain.

Y dónde está la barrera?

-Se encuentra en una parte del otro lado de la meseta, creo que en dirección opuesta al nido de Valoo, por eso ha venido mi familia, mi esposa es la única que puede comunicarse con él, es un dragón bebé muy testarudo.( iba cargando a Yenel sobre sus hombros)

-Disculpe (interrumpió Suze) Qué acaso Uds. No vuelan?

n.nU pues sí, pero no sería justo irnos volando, y dejarlos a ustedes dos solos...

-o.o gracias!

Llegaron a la parte alta de la meseta, Komali dejó ir a Yenel a ver por ahí, le habló a Maia, quien se acercó a un dragón rojo ( muy lindo según Suze) era apenas un bebé, que vio a Maia y comenzó a echar humo por la boca.

O

Hola Valoo n.n

N/A: lo que sigue es un intento de hablar el idioma antiguo de Hyrule, que sólo Valoo habla, Maia "s como su ayudante (o "atendient" en inglés)

"le o hu ya si t mafe"

sonido de dragón ( XD )

Maia sacó un instrumento muy raro, era como un arpa, pero tenía algo así como una cara grabada, comenzó a tocar una melodía muy linda ( según Suze) y el dragón asintió con la cabeza, echándose a dormir.

-Listo, ya pueden pasar!

Pero algo con que no contaban sucedió, un animal enorme como un murciélago colosal salió de debajo de la meseta, pasando por encima de todos, y sujetando a la persona menos indicado y menos cuidada, Yenel, que sólo soltó un grito mientras se lo llevaba meseta abajo.

YENEL!

Su madre no podía creer lo que sucedió, alzó el vuelo, pero alguien la detuvo, era Komali,

-No hay nada que hacer, se lo llevó a la barrera...

TOT YENEL O YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL

Todos veían impotentes la escena, hasta que algo llamó la atención de Komali.

Apareció de debajo de la meseta una chica de piel pálida gris, con un vestido gris casi negro, con una joya verde en el centro, los pies eran como de los ritos, el cabello gris corto, sombrero de ala ancha con un pequeño piquito, algo así como una capa gris-blanca, su nariz era naranja ( como las de los muñecos de nieve XD ) y con una carita preciosa, estaba mal herida...

-Chieftain...

LINTO!

Y se desplomó, pero no desmayada, sólo se había caído por el cansancio.

-Él volvió! Me quiso quitar la perla, y lo logró, iba a matarme ese murciélago, pero logré escapar, me hirió en el cuello.

-Se llevó a Yenel...

-Qué! Tengo que ir...

Se puso en pie.

-ESPERA!

Una chica sheikah con un hylian a su lado la había detenido, le mostró las otras dos perlas...

-Queremos ir contigo...

o.o pero esa es Eitan y Yeku, ustedes... las salvaron de morir!

-No es tiempo para eso... vayamos ( el chiquillo por fin había hablado)

Asintió, los condujo meseta abajo, divisaron la barrera, pero había un problema la entrada estaba a 10 metros de altura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Y terminé este capi el 10 de abril -.- espero seguir así de activa...

Sólo les quiero agradecer a los que lo leen, les quiero pedir que por favor se armen de valor y e dejen un review XP quiero mejorar.

Por esos personajes Rito, creo que las dudas y lo demás, dejen un review, yo creo que queda claro ¿no?

Si no quedó largo como los otros, esperen unos 3 capítulos más, me van a odiar XD

REVIEWS! ;O;


	6. 5 La barrera del Viento

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Un capítulo más! Empecé :El 11 de abril...

Debo de dejar fluir la imaginación ( el teclado de Dialirvi está fundido) O.o debo de descansar un rato...

Entonces les quiero agradecer todos los que dejaron review ,y a los que leen sin dejarlo ;.; me hacen feliz!

Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el capítulo 5: "La barrera del Viento"

N/A: Si este capítulo está muy corto, pido disculpas XP el que viene tendrá más cosas...

De veras, va a estar corto XP

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ahora, cómo le haremos para subir?

-No te acuerdas? Soy una bruja nOn puedo conjurar hechizos del aire!

- O.O de veras? Entonces porqué no detuviste al murciélago que se llevó a Yenel?

- Link! ¬¬

- u.u mira niño, esa cosa me quiere matar para darle mi poder a su amo – que en teoría es suyo, lo admito- pero no puedo devolvérselo, no me dejé atrapar y me hirió, pero se llevó la perla... y... no soy nada sin la perla...

- No digas eso ( Suze le puso una mano en el hombro ) de seguro eres muy buena, recuperaremos la perla y a Yenel n.n

- n.n Gracias! Bueno ( miró hacia arriba) aléjense un poco.

Así lo hicieron, mientras Linto movía sus manos en círculos, empezó una corriente de aire, hasta que fue demasiado fuerte ¡había desatado un torbellino!

-Vengan los llevaré hasta arriba...

Se acercaron, Suze tomó bien sus armas mientras Link hacía lo mismo.

Empezaron a elevarse lentamente.

- o Suze! Me estoy mareando! #.#

-Calma, sólo hay que llegar hasta arriba.

Linto seguía en el suelo moviendo sus manos, hasta que los depositó en la entrada que tenía una pequeña plataforma.

Dejó el hechizo y el aire se disipó, tomó con las manos los extremos de su capa y comenzó a mover los brazos como si fueran alas, se elevó y en unos segundos llegó con los dos jóvenes.

- O.o puedes volar como un rito!

- n.nU No me gusta mucho, me canso muy fácil...

Entraron al edificio, por dentro era increíble, un abismo estaba en lugar del suelo, unas pocas plataformas circulares estaban por doquier, separadas 3 metros unas de otras a diferentes niveles.

Y allá en la plataforma más alejada, estaba Yenel inconsciente... sobre él, en el techo, el murciélago dormitaba (colgado de cabeza).

- (susurro) Linto... me puedes pasar hasta allá?

-Está bien, haber, los dos pónganse por aquí...

- o.o Linto, sólo estoy yo... Suze ya va para allá ¬¬

Linto no había visto a Suze, pero ya estaba saltando de plataforma en plataforma, ella lo hacía parecer muy fácil.

N/A: recuerden que los sheikah saltan y corren más rápido XD

- u.u pues , tómame de los pies...

Linto alzó el vuelo, Link se agarró de sus pies, y fueron hasta la plataforma antes de la de Yenel.

Suze ya había llegado.

- ¬¬ Suze, la próxima vez avisa, pensé que te habías caído.

- n.nU perdón, no lo resistí.

Suze corrió, y en un salto llegó a la plataforma de Yenel, empezó a moverlo, tratando de despertarlo.

-(susurro) Yenel, Yenel, levántate... debemos salir de aquí.

- -.- -.o o.o O.O O MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

- OO SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Demasiado tarde, el animal se había despertado, empezó a aletear en contra de los dos, Suze se interpuso y abrazó a Yenel, que lloraba, el aire empezaba a acercarlos al final de la plataforma, a punto de caerse.

Linto veía tratando de recordar algo con qué detener las corrientes de aire, de pronto vió como algo golpeaba al murciélago y lo dejaba atontado, y regresaba, volteó atrás y vio como el boomerang regresaba a Link.

El murciélago se abalanzó en contra de Link.

-Llega hacia ellos! ( desenvainó su espada)

- No! Tú vienes conmigo! ( agarró a Link y saltaron a donde se encontraban los dos a punto de caerse)

-Gracias! O.o AHÍ VIENE!

El murciélago llegó aleteando otra vez, Yenel gritaba, Link cubría con su escudo a él y a Linto y Suze encajó su báculo a la plataforma agarrando a Yenel.

- LINTO! LLÉVATE A YENEL!

- o.O PERO USTEDES!

- Nosotros estaremos bien ( dijo Link guiñándole un ojo)

Suze apuntó con la ballesta y le dio un tiro en el ala; Link lo distraía con el boomerang.

- Ven Yenel... ( se llevó al niño volando a la plataforma de afuera) te quedas aquí entendido?

- . chi! ( recuerden, tiene dos años).

Linto volvió a entrar, ahora a Suze lo atacaba con agujas, que se le incrustaban al animal, casi no podía volar, Link le trataba de apuntar con la ballesta.

En un de los ataques, la bestia soltó un chillido, tan fuerte que los tres se taparon los oídos, Suze se dejó caer de rodillas.

Sintió como volaba y se estrellaba contra algo, y ese algo era Link, que cayó al abismo soltando la ballesta.

-LINK!

Corrió para tratar de agarrarlo, pero no lo alcanzó.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH dile a mi papá que lo quiero.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Algo se lanzó por él, Linto trataba de alcanzarlo y conjurar algo que detuviera la caída.

Abrió los ojos... lo sabía!

-COLCHÓN DE AIRE! ( y lanzó el conjuro hacia Link)

Una densa neblina se formó metros más abajo, allí cayó el niño, todo asustado.

-Ven, tómame de los pies, no durará mucho tiempo...

-Gracias n0n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suze no podía creerlo, se había comprometido a cuidar del niño, ahora estaba cayendo por un abismo sin fin.

Tomó la ballesta y se dirigió al murciélago que estaba colgado de la pared y saltó, saltó como nunca había saltado, le disparó en medio de los ojos y le lanzó su báculo, que se incrustó con una fuerza que ni ella sabía, éste se encajó hasta la mitad en el cráneo del animal, que cayó en la

plataforma de más arriba.

Llegó, el murciélago estaba inconsciente y desangrándose, Suze tomó el báculo y lo sacó del cráneo, la sangre chorreaba, luego con un grito, terminó de encajárselo todo, revolviendo lo que sea que tuviese ese animal en la cabeza.

- MALDITO! MALDITO!

Desapareció en humo negro, dejando una esfera hueca de cristal, que rodó hasta donde estaba, se hincó, y soltó el llanto, golpeó el suelo con el puño cerrado...

"Por qué! POR QUÉ! Diosas! Qué hice mal! Me hubieran tirado a mi" 

Algo aleteó atrás de ella, volteó, su cara llorosa se le iluminó al ver a Linto subir ¡Con Link en los pies!

Lo depositó suavemente sobre la plataforma, Suze corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, levantándolo por el aire, dieron una vueltas..

- ;O; pensé que era tu fin XD cuánto me alegro que estés bien!

- X.x ya! No es nada!

- Creo que esto es tuyo... ( le entrega la esfera de cristal)

Linto la toma, y asiente... salen , se encuentran a Yenel sentado viendo a la ciudad... Linto con un torbellino, baja a los tres...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegaron a la ciudad... muchos rito los veían y se animaban...

-YENEL!

Maia bajó volando a abrazar a su hijo.

-GRACIAS! GRACIAS! OH! DIOSAS GRACIAS!

- n.n

- nOn

Se dirigieron a la Alcaldía...

-De veras, no encuentro palabras para expresar lo que siento, Linto, Suze, Link, se los agradezco...

-Chieftain...

-Cualquier carta dirigida a ustedes dos, mensajeros especiales se las entregarán lo más pronto posible...

- Gracias o.O

-Chieftain... le expreso mi deseo de ir con ellos... yo... siento que mi lugar de nuevo es dentro de la perla... tengo que ayudar a mis hermanas que están cautivas... yo...debo ayudar...

- n.n está bien Linto, aquí siempre serás bienvenida...

- Gracias chieftain... espero volver con bien, si mi poder fuese usado, me harían feliz.( dijo mirando a Suze y a Link)

-Claro! ( Suze tomó la perla) con gusto!

Un resplandor gris iluminó la habitación, para cuando cesó, la perla tenía un humo color gris dentro...

-Aquí siempre serán bienvenidos!

Salieron de la alcaldía.

-Link! Suze!

-Hola Sra. Maia!

-Sólo les quiero entregar esto, como símbolo de gratitud...

Les alargó un pequeño artefacto.

- es un hookshoot, les puede servir...

N/A: deben saber qué es uno de esos XD

-Gracias o.O (dijeron los dos)

Salieron de ciudad Rito...

-¿Ahora a dónde?

-Creo...(dijo viendo el mapa) al noreste!

Se disponían a desamarrar a Kiny, cuando un brillo muy fuerte los obligó a voltear, era un resplandor dorado, venía del sur, venía del bosque...

Del bosque kokiri...

Mucho humo comenzó a salir, aunque estaban a kilómetros lo podía distinguir, luego cesó, una sombra se vió en lo más alto, y se dispersó hacia el sur...

-Kaloh...

Suze sabía qué era, así había pasado en el templo del poder...

-PAPÁ!

Link corrió hacia esa dirección... escuchó el galope de un caballo...

-Sube... llegaremos ahí al amanecer...

Y se dirigieron al bosque kokiri, imaginándose lo peor...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De nuevo terminé este cap. El 11 de abril...

Espero seguir con la inspiración activa...

Si no lo subí ese mismo día , es porque que espero reviews:3

Ahora, cualquier duda de personajes, en review ;)

¿Qué será lo que encuentren en el bosque?

Esto se resolverá en el siguiente capítulo...

(¿les doy el título? Si! Para que sufran XP ) **"Tragedia en el bosque kokiri Ciudad Zora"**

Chaito!


	7. Tragedia en el boskekokiri y dominiozora

Bueno... estoy de nuevo aquí con el 6° capítulo...

Sucede una situación muy terrible, ( y algo fumada- espero me perdonen-) en que cierta persona tendrá que utilizar sus dotes mágicos, que en su preparación debería de saber controlar magia.

Sabremos qué le tiene preparado cierto mago, interfiriendo que lleguen a su destino...¿Se revelará algo sobre él? Tal vez en este capítulo no XP.

Agradezco todos los reviews! Mineko-chan, y Donkey Kong, Zilia K ,perdón si se me pasó alguno #.#

Advertencia...

Lo que a continuación se cita, es parte esencial, se revela algo del poder de las perlas... creo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Iban dos chicos sobre una yegua , el chico iba preocupado, algo malo había pasado, y la joven con quién iba lo sabía, no le quería decir... algo le ocultaba, eso ya lo había visto antes y no le quería decir.

_¿Cómo le digo? Link, espero que no haya pasado algo malo... espero que todos estén bien, que... no... haya... ningún... muerto... Ése maldito... de seguro ya atacó el templo del Valor... Eso significa, que pronto tendrá la trifuerza... Debo avisarle a Impa...¿Cómo?_

-Suze... qué pasó?...Tú sabes... no?

El chico la miraba desconfiada.

- Emm... Link, no te quiero mentir, pero, creo que Kaloh tomó la trifuerza del valor, y estoy segura que le hizo algo al templo, en mi ciudad no pasó nada, Impa hizo algo que la protegió, espero que Saria haya hecho algo...

(Decía mientras apuraba a la yegua)

-Entonces, tal vez, haya ... (no supo terminar la frase)

-Link, lo que pase, ése maldito lo pagará...

No respondió, pensaba,¿ dónde estaría su padre?

Algo se interpuso en el camino de la yegua, ésta frenó y casi lanza a los jóvenes hacia delante...

- Óyeme! Qué te crees?

Suze levantó la vista enojada, sólo para observar a una persona en túnica negra, su ojo rojo era lo único que se veía.

-Sheick! Pero que haces?

El mago se acercó a ellos, Link lo veía preocupado.

-Ha sucedido algo terrible, Kaloh no ha dudado en atacar el templo... vengo de allá, y la escena no es muy bonita que digamos...

-QUÉ!

-Déjanos pasar... (link estaba a punto de llorar) Tengo que ver a mi padre...

-No lo creo... ustedes dos, deben avisarles a los demás pueblos... su misión allí ya terminó, si no se apuran, Kaloh recuperará las perlas que faltan, y no habría forma de detenerlo... ( se detuvo, midió sus palabras, algo había dicho mal)

Suze lo miró confundida... ¿Porqué no los dejaba pasar?

-Apártate, no me importa lo que digas, serás mucho mago y todo, pero no me puedes interrumpir, hay algo que debemos hacer, lárgate!

Has de ser aliado de Kaloh, porqué por tu culpa fue liberado!

Él sólo la miró... en el ojo que se le veía, se notaba la tristeza...

-¿Cómo puedo ser aliado de algo que me hizo esto?- Dijo por lo bajo.

Me retiro, allá ustedes, he descubierto que tienen algunas perlas en su poder, tal vez si se las dan a Impa, ella sepa qué hacer...

Y caminó en dirección contraria hacia ellos...

-Suze, mi papá...

Suze reaccionó, estaba viendo cómo se alejaba, ¿qué misterio trae ese sujeto? ¿Es hylian? Su vestimenta lo delata como sheikah, y si es así, ¿Por qué es mago, y por qué vaga? ¿Por qué le ayudó con la canción?

Dio un golpe a Kiny, que continuó la carrera.

A las 2 horas, divisaron la casa de Link, no muy lejos de ahí, la puerta abierta y después de ahí, se notaba la copa del Árbol Deku.

Link saltó y corrió a su casa, Suze sólo esperó, se bajó de la yegua, la amarró a un poste, y esperó...

A los pocos minutos Link salió muy desesperado.

-NO ESTÁ! SE FUE! DE SEGURO ESTÁ EN EL BOSQUE!

-Cálmate, de seguro fue a otro lado, y si está ahí lo encontraremos... ( lo tranquilizó)

Caminaron a la puerta, estaba tal y como la habían dejado, vacía, sin nada, sólo pasaron.

Llegaron a dónde los kokiris habían detenido a Suze, el bosque estaba tranquilo demasiado tranquilo, las casas estaban en quietud, pero ¿era normal? Aunque era de madrugada, debió haber alguien despierto por lo sucedido hacía horas.

Link se adelantó a la casa de Saria, un lindo tronco con una hoja enorme arriba. Suze lo siguió, de todas formas, él conocía más ese lugar.

Entró, y lo primero que vió lo dejó atónito...

-SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

La chica corrió asustada, llegó y vió como el niño le apuntaba algo, al lado de la cama, estaba Saria, de pie, como que iba a correr, totalmente de piedra...

Su hada, tirada en el suelo, de piedra.

Suze se acercó, la tocó, frío, en su cara tenía una expresión horrorizada.

-Saria...

-Link... ( Suze fue hacia él) Debemos de checar a todos...

Salieron, entraron a casi todas las casas, todos estaban dormidos, sentados, parados, tirados en posición de correr, todos de piedra.

Llegaron al templo, Link no quiso entrar, Suze llegó debajo de la cúpula de cristal, el brillo dorado había desaparecido.

Apretó su puño... _Maldito! Ellos no te hicieron nada! _

Y en una esquina, estaba Fado, igual que los demás, su hada tirada en el suelo...

A su lado, el padre de Link... habían estado platicando antes de que los...¿matara? ¿Transformara?

Salió, Link estaba en el suelo...

-Link... ahí está...

Sólo la volteó a ver, sus ojos soltaron lágrimas, era lo único que le faltaba, su padre también.

-Ven, debemos ir con el árbol Deku...

Se levantó de muy mala gana, caminaba si fuerzas, pero sólo soltó más lágrimas cuando llegaron con el árbol, era de piedra también.

-No, no puede ser...

Link fue a tocar al árbol estaba frío... miraba impotente cómo todos en el bosque estaban perdidos, no podían hacer nada, y los que podían hacer algo, estaban hechos de piedra.

-¿Qué hacemos? Sheick tenía razón! ( sollozó) No debimos venir! De nada sirvió!

-No, ( tomó de los hombros al chico) vamos a hacer algo, pero sólo no sabemos qué...

Miraron la copa del árbol, algo, una pista, nada, sólo el viento que movía los árboles lejanos...

-Les dije que no sabrían qué hacer!

Miraron de dónde provenía esa voz... cerca de los límites del bosque, era Sheick...

-Tú! Tu sabes cómo remediar esto!

-Lo siento, pero no, sólo vine a ver que no les pasara na...

Algo lo interrumpió, era una persona corriendo.

-Suze!

Impa venía a toda velocidad, en cuanto la vió, Sheick se escondió entre el bosque.

Impa llegó hasta dónde Suze...

-Vine en cuanto vi ese resplandor, como me lo temía... tomó la trifuerza del valor, y lanzó este horrible hechizo ( dijo mirando al árbol Deku) ¿Y Saria?

-También...

-Quién era ese sujeto que estaba con ustedes?¿por qué se escondió?

-o.O ni me había fijado... él es el que por su culpa sucedió esto, a él lo robó el chico que se estrelló con la perla...

-Sabes su nombre?

-Pues... (Link las interrumpió) dijo llamarse Sheick... pero es muy misterioso...

Impa se estremeció al escuchar el nombre.

_Será...? pero, si la... está en el... no puede ser... hace años... será?_

-Impa?

Suze la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Cómo revertimos este hechizo?

-Créeme Suze, no tengo idea ( se acercó al árbol y lo tocó, un resplandor morado salió de su mano)

Link la miraba atónito... parecía que el Árbol Deku recuperaba su color, sólo un poco.

_-La princesa... Impa...la princesa... ella sabe qué hacer..._

_-No puedo...tú sabes porqué..._

_-Ella estuvo aquí... hace unas horas..._

_-Qué!_

_-Se fue, no me habló, pero Saria y yo sentimos su presencia... si Yeku estuviera aquí..._

_-Está Suze...tiene a Yeku, no?_

_-Es nuestra última opción._

Impa parecía salir de un trance, abrió sus ojos...

-Suze, parece que has hecho más de lo que te pedí...

-Este yo ( se sonroja) no fue mi intención... ellos me lo pidieron...

-Veo que has salvado a tres...

Suze le estira las manos, y pones sobre ellas tres perlas, una verde, una azul y otra gris.

-Le dijeron que te las diera a ti ( Link se había repuesto un poco)

Impa estaba sorprendida, se las volvió a dar...

-Están mejor contigo, y si pueden ayudar a las otras mejor, si atacó este templo, pronto atacará el de la sabiduría... y como yo estoy por ahí, me podría quitar estas... _aunque no hay nada en ese templo..._

Suze las toma...

-Entonces?

Impa toma la perla verde, y hace contacto con el Árbol Deku, el brillo de la perla ciega momentáneamente, cuando abren los ojos, el árbol recuperó su color.

-ÁRBOL DEKU! (Link se emociona demasiado) ESTÁ BIEN!

-Si... je..je.. gracias Impa... y gracias a ustedes dos... si no hubieran venido... no sé qué hubiera pasado. Tomen esto como agradecimiento...

De la copa del árbol salió una perlita, era azul intensa, cayó en las manos de Suze...

-Qué es esto?

- Próximamente se podría convertir en un hada, cuídenla bien...

-O.o gracias...

-¿Y los demás? ( Link no ocultaba su desesperación)

-Si hacen lo mismo que conmigo, se restablecerán...

Link tomó la perla y fue corriendo al templo, hizo que su papá reaccionara.

- -.- O.O Link!

-PAPÁ!

Se le lanzó a abrazarlo, lloraba.

-¿Qué pasó?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suze e Impa iban por toda la aldea volviendo a todos a la normalidad.

Llegaron con Saria, la niña despertó y sólo vió con ojos llorosos a Impa. Fue y la abrazó.

- Oh! Impa! Fue horrible! Y no pude hacer nada! Fue mi culpa!

-No te preocupes, nunca obtendrá la trifuerza.

Miró a Suze, la abrazó.

-Gracias, tu volviste al ver el mal que vino... si no hubieras liberado a Yeku, la hubiera matado hoy...

- n.nU de nada...

-Suze, ahora dónde se dirigen?

-Pues íbamos con los Zoras, pero ahora tengo que esperar a Link...

-Y porqué está ese chiquillo ahí contigo? –preguntó divertida

- -.- es una larga historia.

Después de 20 minutos, venían Link y su papá, llegaron afuera de la casa de Saria, donde Suze hablaba, Saria e Impa la escuchaban.

-Suze...¿ya nos vamos?

Suze dejó de hablar... le sonrió al papá de Link.

-Qué bueno que esté bien!

-Gracias a todos ustedes...

-Suze – la sabia de la sombra la llamó- si van a ciudad Zora, irán a hablar con la reina Ruto... pero hay un problema... la entrada al dominio zora, está a medio kilómetro dentro del bosque perdido.

-Y ahí está la puerta?

Asintió... –hace años que el río se secó, y el manantial donde está la ciudad, tiene corrientes subterráneas que conectan al mar... muy pocos zoras salen de ahí...

Saben? Me gustaría que me acompañaran de regreso al castillo, de ahí sólo es un día de viaje para llegar al sendero que conduce a la puerta...¿quieren venir?

-¿Qué dices Link? (dijo guiñándole un ojo)

- o.o pues... si!

-Bien, entonces en marcha... Saria, señor, gusto en verlos...- hizo una pequeña reverencia- entonces, chicos, acompáñenme.

-Adiós!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Salieron del bosque, Kiny estaba dormida...

-Suze, has usado bolas de humo?

- O.o pues... no...

-Qué es eso?

-Pues, toma tu caballo, y agárrense bien a mi, sólo háganlo.

Suze agarra la soga de Kiny, y le toma la mano a Link, y toca el hombro de Impa.

-Listos? . saca una bola de humo- ja! No se vayan a soltar!

Y la suelta, al chocar con el piso, una luz los envuelve, y en instantes quedan a las afueras del castillo.

Los dos: O.o ooo genial!

-Bien chicos, será mejor que vengan conmigo, ya es muy tarde... además mañana es el festival mensual, están de suerte!

- n.n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Después de una noche en una posada ( pagada por Impa) Suze se levanta, hacía mucho que no dormía tan bien, vió a Link, que roncaba en la cama de a lado.

Fue a la ducha... hacía unos días que no se bañaba, se cambió de ropa, aunque traía una falda púrpura con una blusa del mismo color, dejó su tela con el ojo sheikah a un lado.

Se soltó el largo cabello, y se duchó, al salir, tomó una de las toallas de la posada, y se cambió de ropa, era igual, sólo era de color morado claro (XD ); se dejó el cabello suelto para que se secara.

-Link...- movió al niño- levántate, creo que es hora de partir...

-Ee ZzZ... -.- -.o Oh! Suze... no te reconocí.

- ¬¬X Cálmate... y levántate, y si quieres date una ducha – dijo poniéndose una mano en la nariz.

- ¬¬ sí, si lo haré...

Mientras Link se duchaba, observó por la ventana el extenso mercado, a lo lejos, se veía el majestuoso castillo, los mercaderes gritaban sus ofertas, pues hoy era el tan sonado festival.

Link salió de la ducha, ya venía cambiado y todo.

- nOn ya estoy listo! Vámonos.

N/A: Me disculpan, pero hace rato mi hermano me hizo ver que ¿cómo era posible que se ducharan si tal vez no había duchas? O.o buena pregunta... ¡utilicen la imaginación XD! Perdonen por eso...nOn

Salieron al mercado, había un redondel justo al centro, la gente murmuraba, " ya va a salir el rey", " qué dirá ahora?", "dicen que la princesa ya tiene comprometido", y rumores como esos.

Las trompetas sonaron a lo lejos, cierto mago con una túnica se mantenía indiferente al bullicio que se había formado... sólo estaba en la callejuela disfrutando de la sombra.

Era momento de hacer lo que había estado planeando durante esas semanas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los soldados iban en filas, escoltaban al Rey, que venía en un caballo blanco, con todo su séquito atrás... en otro caballo, resguardada por Impa y otra escolta de soldados, venía la princesa... montada en otro caballo blanco, pero a diferencia del Rey, venía con un atuendo algo exagerado; una túnica rosa oscuro, y tapando su cara una tela rosa, sólo se veía la parte de los ojos, y tenía la mirada baja.( muy parecido a lo de twilight princess XD)

Muchos aldeanos se juntaban en el redondel, había algo así como dos sillas, el Rey y su hija tomaron asiento, pero antes de que el Rey se sentara, una voz de alarma de un soldado: "Miren! Soldados, Otra marca!"

La mayoría de los soldados e Impa fueron al lugar dónde había sido la alarma...

-Impa, yo también quiero verla...

-Si su majestad, venga...

Se fueron, pero se habían olvidado de la chica que estaba sentada en el redondel.

Cierto mago se escabulló entre la gente, hasta quedar enfrente de la chica, que sólo lo miraba aterrorizada...

Bajó su mirada, el mago se acercó más...

Le levantó con la mano la cara.

-Espero que puedas cooperar conmigo, toma esto- le entrega un papel, la chica lo toma asustada- hasta luego, y dale mis saludos a Impa, ojos ámbar- le hizo una seña a la chica, que sólo se quedó con el papel, mientras el mago se perdía entre la multitud.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

EL gran alboroto se había armado, el Rey veía atónito el graffiti, una marca de la trifuerza incompleta, con símbolos mágicos alrededor.

-Esto es lo que se ha venido suscitando en estos meses?

-Si, su majestad, acaso no cree...

-Nada Impa, sigamos con el festival, además, la dejaron sola en medio de la plaza...

- o.OU es cierto!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Vaya! Qué problemón se armó!

- -.-Zz ya nos vamos?

-Qué? Acaso no quieres conocer el templo de la sabiduría?

- Las demás hadas y brujas nos necesitan... vamos...

-Tienes razón... será para otra ocasión... hacia ciudad Zora!

Tomaron a Kiny del establo, compraron algunas provisiones, salieron al extenso campo de Hyrule, Suze consultaba el mapa...

-Hacia dónde?

- Mmm... creo, si estamos en el centro... al oeste!

Y hacia allí se dirigieron... pasaron algunas horas, y el sol se escondía en el horizonte, habían llegado a los límites del campo con el bosque.

Un letrero viejo narraba la leyenda: " Dominio Zora, por el sendero adelante"

Un tétrico senderito se abría paso entre el bosque perdido, la maleza cubría la mayoría del camino.

-No sería mejor llevar algo con qué iluminar? Se ve muy feo... debe o.O haber monstruos allí.

-Pues si los hay, será mejor que corran rápido, porque Kiny no se va a detener- una mueca se dibujaba en la cara de Suze.

- me asustas ;O;

-Iremos tan rápido... que llegaremos ahí en menos de una hora...¿entendido yegüita?

La yegua relinchó algo inconforme.

-Oh! Vaya yegua miedosa!

-Suze, deberíamos llevar una antorcha!

Suze golpeó al animal, para que corriera, Link se agarró a la silla de montar...

- O Suze!

-Arre! Yegua! nOn

- . Suze!

La yegua corría ante los apremiantes golpes de su ama, las ramas crujían al paso de las patas del animal.

Las amas de árboles medianos golpeaban a los chicos, que de vez en cuando tenían que agachar la cabeza para que no se golpearan, la yegua avanzaba saltando uno que otro tronco, Suze le hizo disminuir el paso... hasta que se detuvieron...

-Algo no anda bien... algo nos está observando...

-O.o yo no veo nada...

Suze miró a la espesura del bosque, la luna iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, el senderito daba una vuelta a la derecha más adelante...

_Algo, no está bien... algo me está inquietando... siento... sombras... aquí hay fantasmas.. es lo más seguro..._

Se escuchó a lo lejos el gruñido de un moblin, ¿unas flautas? Deben de ser Skullkids...

Se escucharon risitas alrededor de ahí, 10 poes rodearon a los chicos y su caballo, daban vueltas en un círculo amenazador.

- o.O Poes!

-Jiji, miren! Niñitos! Podemos usar sus almas! Tras ellos!

-O.o o ARRE!

La yegua empezó una carrera más, los poes los seguían muy de cerca, se podía escuchar como se reían...

Dieron vuelta y se encontraron que el sendero estaba casi todo despejado, la luna iluminaba todo... Había unos troncos caídos más adelante...

Apuró el paso de la yegua, que saltó por los troncos, después, vió como un poe se ponía enfrente de ellos, moviendo su lámpara amenazadoramente, Suze tomo las riendas con una mano, con la otra sacó su báculo, y le dio un golpe a la lámpara, que se hizo trizas, y el poe desapareció.

-X.x

-Link! Estás bien? Ya casi llegamos!

-Ya se fueron! nOn Los asustaste!

- n.nUUuu

Divisaron la puerta, sólo se veía un símbolo y una pared lisa... tocaron la canción y apareció una entrada. Adentro, el piso estaba inclinado y había agua; dejaron a Kiny en las afueras, y vieron el agua..

-Me parece que sólo es agua, no hay nada malo n.nUU

Pero un animal en forma de pulpo salió del agua.

-Xox oh! Un octorok!

Como por reflejo , Link se cubrió con su escudo, el octorok escupió una roca que rebotó en el escudo, y le dio al octorok! Que despareció en una nube de humo.

- o.O debes haber más cosas...

-No creo que sea tan fácil...

Y esperaron, Suze metió su báculo al agua y la agitó, no había nada, pero observó como a un metro y medio bajo el agua estaba una roca, que fácilmente podía ser movida, sin decir nada se metió y buceó hasta la roca, la trató de mover, cedió muy fácil y rodó a un lado, salió a la superficie...

-Link... ¿Sabes nadar?

-Pues... más o menos...

-Pues te enseñas ¬¬

- X.x está bien...

Y tomaron sus cosas, Suze se sumergió seguida de Link, pasaron por un pequeño túnel, y llegaron a una caverna un poco pequeña, a un lado, estaba una pequeña puerta hecha de roca...

-Oigan ustedes! Salgan de ahí!

Un grupo de zoras con lanzas les estaba apremiando a salir...

Salieron y le pusieron las lanzas muy cerca de la cara...

-¿Qué hacen aquí intrusos? ¿De dónde vienen!

-Quítenles sus armas!

Un zora les quitó sus armas mientras otro les ataba las manos...

-Espere! Debemos hablar con la reina Ruto! Es de suma importancia, venimos de parte de Impa!

-Cállate niño! Caminen!

Y los condujeron por la puerta de piedra, y salieron a una caverna enorme, en una lado, una cascada gigante llenaba un manantial que ocupaba casi todo el lugar, un puente cruzaba por un lado el manantial, conectando el otro lado donde empezaban los niveles con las casas, miraron hacia arriba, mucho puentes conectaban ambos lados de la caverna, las casas estaban en todas las paredes, más adelante, al nivel del suelo, una plataforma con unas escaleras, donde había un trono, y la entrada a algo que se parecía a una casa, tallada en la piedra, el reflejo del agua le daba al lugar un toque mágico.

Los pusieron enfrente del trono, y salió una zora, con una tiara de oro en la cabeza, venía seguida por una zora más pequeña, con un listón en la cabeza...

-Reverencias a la reina Ruto y a la princesa Laruto!

Los golpearon para que se hincaran.

-¡qué hacen aquí Hylians! ¿Cómo pasaron? Hace días que estamos incomunicados!

Suze habló todavía hincada.

-Primero... él es un hylian, yo soy una sheikah, y soy la mensajera de Impa, algo terrible ha sucedido... debo pedirle que me deje explicarle, su majestad...

-Algo malo? Demuéstramelo!

-Si miran en la bolsa de mi compañera encontrarán las pruebas...

Un soldado le alcanzó la mochila a la reina, que sacó las tres perlas y el papel con la firma de la familia Real...

Se estremeció al ver las perlas...

_No puede ser! Hace 10 años que no veía estas perlas, eso quiere decir, que está libre! O no! Que tragedia! Y sin... pero cómo? Los seis no estamos juntos..._

-Libérenlos!

-O.o su majestad!

-He dicho ...LIBÉRENLOS!

Les desataron las manos, y tomaron sus cosas...

-Así que está libre otra vez...

-Sí, le pedimos su más absoluta discreción al respecto...

-Tendrá algo que ver con que el agua esté sin oxígeno?

- o.O cómo?

La pequeña Laruto habló.

-Hace 5 días, no podemos nadar en nuestras aguas, un temblor muy grande sepultó a una hada que vivía con nosotros, y está en el fondo del manantial... sólo dejó esto...

Les mostró una esfera hueca de cristal.

-Hay algo en esa agua...- les dijo Ruto con un dejo de preocupación- no la puedo controlar... si pudiera ya hubiera liberado a Ónix, pero hay algo malo...

-Pues creo que no podemos hacer nada... no podemos aguantar mucho tiempo bajo el agua... si dicen que quedó atrapada ahí abajo, la barrera...

-La barrera siempre ha estado ahí abajo- dijo mirando el agua...

Comenzó a temblar...

-O no! Otra vez!

Los puentes se comenzaron a tambalear, las personas corrían a sus casas, un tentáculo enorme salió del manantial.

- Esa cosa otra vez! Te llevaste a Ónix!

Link veía atónito el tentáculo.

-Es enorme!

-Muévete!

Laruto se lanzó hacia él, el tentáculo iba directo hacia donde se encontraban, lo tiró a un lado, y las ventosas atraparon a la Zora...

Volvió a el agua, el tentáculo jalaba a la niña con él, Suze se tiró al agua para tratar de cortarlo, demasiado tarde, ya estaba en el fondo.

-Laruto...

-Yo...

Suze salió del agua...

-Esto debe tener una profundidad enorme!

Un zora le respondió.

-Son como 200 metros.

-Laruto...

Se volvieron a ver como Ruto veía el agua, triste...

-Su majestad, si nos ayuda, podemos salvar a Laruto- Link veía muy optimista la situación.

-Pero Link!-protestó Suze- no podemos aguantar mucho! Me encantaría ir detrás de esa cosa!

-Por eso no se preocupen...-Ruto había reaccionado- Yo puedo ayudarlos, no por nada soy la sabia del Agua...

Los dos: o.O

-Como ya les dije, no puedo controlar esta agua, si pudiera, la habría apartado dejando el pozo seco, para que muriera la criatura, pero no tiene oxígeno, tiene un hechizo...

Sólo puedo darles algo para que aguanten bajo el agua, ustedes son menos susceptibles que nosotros al agua.

Se paró frente a ellos, y tocó sus cuellos, una luz azul salió de sus manos.

-Listo n.n

- o.O que nos hizo?

-Sólo les ayudé a que respiraran bajo el agua... pero esto tiene una duración de 2 horas, será mejor que se apuren, cualquier contratiempo, aquí estaré...

Los dos: o.O gracias...

Link: entonces nos vamos a comunicar por señas?

-Pues creo que sí, ¡A la carga!

Y saltaron en el agua, Suze trataba de que las flechas de su ballesta no flotaran... y bucearon al fondo del pozo, para encontrarse con la oscuridad total...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

x.X si me quedó larguitp este capítulo...

Los recompensé por los anteriores n0n

En los siguientes capítulos descubran: ¿Porqué Sheick le dio eso a la princesa? ¿Por qué le dijo ojos ámbar si se supone que la princesa es ojiazul? ¿Porqué vestía así? ¿Porqué se escondía de Impa? ¿Suze y Link podrán salvar a Laruto y al hada antes de que el hechizo termine? ¿Llegarán a su destino? ¿Cuándo dejo de poner preguntas estúpidas y me pongo a escribir?

Esto y más en el próximo capítulo! ¿ O no?

Chaito!

Reviews abajito!


	8. 7 La barrera del Agua y Villa Reloj

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, no sé cuantas personas lean este fic, espero les agrade...**

**Sus reviews me alientan a continuar...**

**Sólo déjenme decirles, que si quieren respuestas a las preguntas del anterior capítulo, en este no van a estar XP, será más adelante muajaja XD ( me tiran una piedra) X.x no sean tan rudos...**

**En este cap. Link toma más acción, ayudando a Suze, que se encontrará en "aprietos".**

**Los dejo con el capítulo 7:"La barrera del Agua y Villa Reloj"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bucearon hasta donde vieron un amontonamiento de piedras, Link creyó ver una mano, fue hacia allí, pero Suze le apremió a que siguieran; además, muy poca visibilidad había en el agua.

Llegaron a una especie de roca grande y largada con ¿corales, y se pararon ahí.

Trataron de buscar señas de Laruto, Link vió hacia arriba, la luz de la superficie se veía lejana y no llegaba hasta ellos, vió que de la roca salían ¿tubos de piedra?.

Suze bajó a explorar, ella pensaba que Laruto podía estar debajo de las rocas, y rozó uno de los tubos.

La piedra sobre la que estaba el niño se comenzó a mover, pensó que se caía; Suze le hizo señas de que bajara y Link vió el suelo, de la "piedra" se abrió un enorme ojo amarillento viéndolo fijamente.

_OH! O.o esto es el calamar! _

Suze estaba viendo confundida como Link estaba yéndose, hasta que sintió cómo algo la atrapaba, un tentáculo la atrapó del cuello para abajo.

_Caí en la trampa! Esta cosa se camufla como una roca!_

Link nadó lo más lejos que pudo, pero cuando el calamar se levantó, movió todos sus tentáculos y tiró las rocas de los alrededores, y Link, golpeado fue a dar hasta el amontonamiento de piedras, que se había caído de su lugar original, por el movimiento del susodicho.

Se sobó la cabeza y pudo ver al calamar, era gigante! Su ojo amarillo era lo único que se veía en esa cosa negra, se confundía con el agua, estaba entretenido con la presa en una de sus garras, Suze, que luchaba por zafarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Forcejeaba, pero a cada intento la apretaba más, el hechizo de Ruto la ayudaba un poco, pero sentía como el aire le faltaba más, se sentía mareada, cansada, el agua no la dejaba ver bien, dejó de moverse, no podía más, de todas formas no la iba a soltar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Link se movió por las rocas, y creyó ver a Laruto, se acercó al cuerpo, era una zora... no Laruto...

"_Hace 5 días el agua se volvió rara, y un temblor sepultó a un hada que vivía con nosotros"_

Era esa hada!

_Si lleva 5 días aquí sepultada, y el agua se volvió venenosa para ellos... está ¿muerta? ¿inconsciente?_

La tomó de lo hombros y la movió bruscamente para que se tratara de despertar, la zora empezó a reaccionar, abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vió fue la cara de un niño hylian muy cerca de la suya, se sonrojo y se liberó del niño, llegando a la pared.

Link la miró confundido, y le hizo señas de que mirara al calamar, la zora sólo se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, y señaló el tentáculo donde tenía a Suze, al ver que no reaccionaba, nadó hacía allí.

La zora estaba nerviosa, lo había mandado Kaloh a eliminarla, si la veía la mataría y el poder que ella tenía sería de Kaloh otra vez, por eso cuando con el temblor apareció el calamar, ella optó por dejarse sepultar por las rocas, así no la atraparía...

_Link... _Cerró sus ojos al ver acercarse al niño, estaba semiinconsciente.

Él cortó el tentáculo y la bestia se enfureció y literalmente se lanzó hacia ellos, dejando ver su hocico , un pico enorme y afilado; Link se llevo el pedazo de tentáculo con todo y sheikah fuera del lance mortal del animal, que pasó de largo.

La criatura se había pegado en las rocas y se había quedado aturdida; Link rápidamente liberó a Suze, que sólo fue cayendo al fondo, le quitó la ballesta y las flechas y nadó hacia el calamar.

_También debo encontrara a Laruto! Demonios! Porqué es todo tan difícil? Y luego Suze inconsciente..._

Disparó, y le dio en el pico de la cabeza, fue y empezó a dar espadazos cortando la cabeza del animal haciéndole cortes muy superficiales, pero que soltaban muchos fluidos vitales del calamar, y éste herido, trató de embestir a la criaturita que lo lastimaba, y lo impactó contra la pared...

_Ouch! . 0 X.X_

EL calamar Fue directo hacia él y lo golpeó, y antes de lo tomara con sus tentáculos , La zora que había permanecido al margen se interpuso, el calamar se detuvo, se le iluminó el ojo, trató de tomarla, pero antes de lo hiciera, por en medio del ojo salió el báculo de Suze; la bestia se consumió en un humo negro, dejando ver del otro lado a una cansada y agitada chica, que se desplomó al fondo.

Link buceó hasta ella, y vió que en un roncón formado por rocas estaba la pequeña Laruto, inconsciente.

De pronto sintió que le faltaba un poco el aire, soltó burbujas tomó a Laruto y a Suze, pero no podía con las dos, ¡ el hechizo de Ruto se estaba acabando! Y era más peligroso para la chica...

Sintió como la zora agarraba a Suze, le indicó que subieran, él agarró más a Laruto y nadó hacia arriba.

Mientras subían , el agua cambió de color , se volvió más transparente, Laruto empezó a reaccionar, se despertó, y sintió como alguien la llevaba.

Link no pudo más, le faltaba el aire, intercambiaron papeles, Laruto era la que lo llevaba, se sorprendió de ver a la zora que nadaba junto a ella.

-Ónix! Me alegra que estés bien!

-Lo mismo digo princesa, pero será mejor apurarnos, estos dos no van a aguantar mucho.

Y nadaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ruto se sentó en su trono, el agua seguía oscura, ya habían pasado las dos horas.

_Se ahogaron?_

Metió sus manos al agua, de pronto vió cómo se clareaba. En el centro empezaron salir burbujas y emergieron Laruto y Ónix con dos chicos inconscientes.

-Laruto! Ónix! –Se metió al agua y las abrazó.

-Su majestad! Déjennos llegar a la orilla, necesitan aire...

Nadaron hasta la orilla, Link había venido tosiendo desde que llegaron ala superficie, echó mucho agua y se levantó muy asustado.

- 0 qué pasó? . &.& fue muy loco...

Y por fin vio a Laruto y a la zora que lo había salvado, no la había distinguido bien en la oscuridad, su piel, a diferencia de los zoras, era de un color rosáceo, traía una tela al cuello blanca y un vestido rosa, con un hilo de oro en la cabeza.

Vió a Suze, no reaccionaba, sólo estaba ahí, tirada, mojada, ¿dormida o muerta?

-Suze...

Ónix le puso una mano en el pecho, recitó algo raro, y un brillo rosa salió, ella reaccionó y empezó a soltar mucho agua.

-Cof cof! x.X au...

-Suze! n0n. Se lanzó sobre ella

- x.x que te pasa?

-Gracias pequeño hylian- le dijo Ónix –sin ti no hubiera despertado y nos les hubiera ayudado...- vió a Suze que la miraba confundida – y gracias a ti, ese enviado de Kaloh no me pudo matar...

-Gracias...- hablaron la reina y la princesa

-Ónix... toma- le dio la esfera hueca...

-Laruto...- dijo conteniendo el llanto- pequeña niña, gracias... ahora debo partir...- dijo mirando a los chicos.

- n.nU Ónix, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí...

Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No puedo, él esta tratando de localizar a las otras tres- levantó su cara y cerró los ojos- pero él

no puede, y eso le frustra... no se imagina qué o quién se está llevando su poder... ustedes dos... él no los puede sentir, y por eso estaría más segura con ustedes... aunque eso implique estar otra vez encerrada, pero estaré con mis hermanas...

-Ónix... te voy a extrañar...

- y yo a ti...- la abrazó- cuídese su majestad.

Ruto asintió.

Ónix hizo una pequeña reverencia, le dio la esfera a Suze, desplegó sus alas ( recuerden que es un hada XD ) y desapareció en un brillo rosa; la perla quedó en las manos de Suze, con humo azul y la imagen de una gota en ella.

La reina Ruto les sonrió...

-Aquí serán bienvenidos cuando quieran..- y se fue.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Link...- dijo Laruto toda sonrojada- gracias...- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- o.O emm...- Laruto salió corriendo.

- JAJAJAJAJA XD Mira tu cara! Me encantaría tener una pictobox ahora! Jajaja XD- dijo Suze tirada en el suelo por la risa.

N/A: una pictobox, es una cámara que toma pictografías, para los que no sepan XD

- ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- oh! Bueno ;) - se limpió una lágrima- Vámonos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el campo de Hyrule, Suze, bueno... estaba un poco confundida, el mapa estaba mojado, e inservible.

- oo no sé a dónde ir...

- ¬o¬ no crees que deberíamos seguir el límite del bosque?

- o.O Qué gran idea se me ocurrió! Hay que seguir el límite del bosque! n.n

- ¬¬xx oye!

- n.nU no te creas... vamos...

Y emprendieron el nuevo viaje, Kiny fue la primera en quejarse, llegó la noche y encendieron una fogata, se disponían a dormir... cuando un hombre con su caballo los despertó.

-Buenas noches, jóvenes... se podría saber qué hacen aquí?

- ¬¬ buenas noches! Ud. Qué hace aquí? ¡Porqué nos pregunta?

-Link! ¬¬, discúlpelo Sr. No hablamos con extraños n.nU

- Bueno, deben saber que soy un soldado de Hyrule – se acercó más al fuego, dejando ver que ra un gerudo, estaba todo su cuerpo cubierto por una capa ( a excepción de la cabeza )y en la cabeza traía una tiara...

- De qué grado?. Preguntó a su vez Link...

-o.O

-Bueno n.nU soldado de la defensa de Hyrule, mi nombre es Geetoh, ¿ me pueden responder mi pregunta?

- Pues así si... vamos a Villa Reloj porque un m...- no pudo continuar, Suze le tapó la boca...

- n.nU vamos a Villa Reloj por encargo de un mercader sheikah... y debemos apurarnos...

-Pues, Villa Reloj está aquí adelante... porqué no entraron?

- o.o no tenemos dinero para la posada...

-Entiendo, cualquier cosa, como marcas extrañas, no duden en decirle a un soldado... que la diosas los guíen...- y se alejó.

-Igualmente señor...

EL hombre se dirigió al sur.

-¿Extrañas marcas?

- no lo sé u.u

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amanecía, el sol cubrió con su luz el reino de Hyrule...una vez más, le yegua se encargó de despertar a los chicos.

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ( oséase sonido de relinchido XD )

- -.- -.o o.o o.ó ya voy Kiny!

- -.- ZzZzZz

- O Link! Despierta por el amor de Din!

- o.- mande? Oh! Si ya voy . me da h...

Paf!

-Niño majadero ¬¬

- x.X pajaritos!

Se levantaron, y en efecto, la puerta no estaba muy lejos después de todo, hicieron lo ya convencional, y al entrar vieron cosas gelatinosas en el techo... que cayeron y los comenzaron a atacar...

- o.O Chuchus!

Después de ese "pequeño inconveniente" con los chuchus... tocaron la ya mencionada canción... y los barrotes desparecieron dejando a la vista la humilde Villa Reloj.

En el centro, una torre con algo extraño para Suze, pero no para Link.

-Esa es la torre del Reloj nOn

A los alrededores una cuantas casa y callejuelas con árboles que daban sombra, un corredor con muchas flores daban encanto en el sector comercial... al pie de la torre algunos mercaderes, al oeste, casas y seguramente la alcaldía... más alejado, un bosquecillo muy tupido y un letrero que decía: "Fuente de la Gran Hada"

Miraron embobados una tarima donde había una multitud reunida, era una especie de escenario, con un numero que se estaba realizando, de unos payasos.

-Link, hay que preguntarles dónde está su alcalde, jefe o lo que sea...

Y fueron preguntando a las gentes, que buscaran a su hijo, " no me molesten", " shh". Fueron las respuestas.

El presentador del espectáculo subió de nuevo a la tarima.

- Gente! Hemos encontrado talento en este pueblo! La niña con la voz prodigio! Que hará el siguiente número: Aroma!

Una chica de trece años subió al escenario, su cabello naranja recogido en dos extrañas coletas, como elipses, que terminaban en el centro por un moño enorme; vestida de rosa, con un chal blanco, el vestido extremadamente corto... cantó un dulce melodía, que al compás de los instrumentos, era un deleite escuchar.

Suze le peguntó como última opción a un chico que veía el espectáculo.

-Disculpa...¿ sabes dónde podemos encontrar al alcalde?

El chico se volteó, era más bajo que Suze, tenía la misma edad de la chica que cantaba... su cabello extrañamente azul y corto, vestido con un chaleco naranja, blusa blanca y pantalones verdes que se le quedó viendo muy extrañado.

- Pues, sí, yo sé... Soy su hijo, ¿ algún asunto con él?

-Pues, si- dijo Link en el mismo tono- queremos habar con él.

- Mira niño... no le hables así a un mayor!

- o.O achis, pues ¿cuantos años tienes? Por que tengo 10 y pareces como de..

- trece! pequeño insolente! Tengo trece!

- o.O pues si tienes trece... ¿por qué ella es más alta que tú?

Suze vió a Link, al lado del chico, parecía de 15 o más...

- ¬¬ dices que estoy más vieja?

- o.OU no! Es sólo, o que él es enano...

- ¬¬XX

- o... no sé! X.x mi cabeza me duele!

-Acaso tu tienes trece? – la miró el chico desconfiado...

-Pues... sí o.ó no te incumbe.. llévanos con tu papá.

La chica que cantaba no pudo evitar ver cómo esos extraños le hacían plática a él, terminó su canción y antes de que bajara de la tarima sólo dijo ( o gritó).

- DOTOUR!

El chico d cabello azul se le quedó viendo, y vió como bajaba ella echando chispas...

-O.o corran!

Los llevó corriendo hasta un lugar de fachada café y entraron.

-En esa sala está mi papá, vayan antes de que llegue Ar...

La chica entró por la puerta, estaba verde de celos...

-DOTOUR! Cómo puedes estar con una extraña! ¬¬XX si se supone que no debes hablar con nadie!

-Aroma! n.nU no es lo que piensas! Ellos sólo peguntaban por mi papá...

- ¬¬XX estabas hablando con ella!- señala a Suze

- yo nada!

Aroma se puso enfrente de Suze, como comparándose con ella, la vió con un dejo de desprecio, y sólo musitó.

- Está más vieja que yo!

- o.ó que dijiste!

-Debe tener unos 16 años! Qué vieja!

- ¬¬x sólo tengo trece! Que seas una estúpida hylian no me interesa!

- Trece? Estúpida hylian? Pues que eres o qué? Si eres una Hylian más vieja que yo XP

Link que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen, ya sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-hylian? Hylian? ¬¬X SOY UNA SHEIKAH Y QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO! QUE SEAS UNA IGNORANTE ES TU PROBLEMA!

- o.oU bue..bueno

- Vamos Link...- y entró al despacho del alcalde.

N/A: por qué Suze e enoja tanto cuando le dicen hylian? Eso quisiera saber yo... Les diré las causas de la diferencia de estatura, los sheikahs, en teoría, son más grandes que lo Hylians, por eso! XD

Entraron los dos, y se pararon enfrente de un escritorio , un hombre de cabello cano estaba sentado detrás.

-Se les ofrece algo jóvenes?

-Usted es el alcalde?- Link preguntó

- ¬¬ obvio Link!

-Pues, si n.nU soy el Alcalde Kafei...

Suze le extendió el papel de Impa.

- o.O por eso esa cosa no nos dejaba salir, ha vuelto!

-Si supiera dónde está algún hada o bruja...

-Pues, sería mejor que le preguntarán a la Gran Hada, pero, no la he visto desde hace 6 días...

-Ella sabría?

-Sí, pero hay sospechas de que unos monstruos se la llevaron, no sabemos a dónde u.u

- O.o no han investigado?

-Pues... sólo sabemos que se la llevaron al bosque perdido...

- nos podría dar una ubicación más exacta?¬¬

-Tal vez mi capitán de policía los pueda llevar, les proporcionaré toda la ayuda posible...

-Se lo agradecemos...

Salieron.

Aroma y Dotour seguían discutiendo, se veía que era novios...

Un señor con traje de soldado los encontró, diciéndoles que lo siguieran, llegaron al bosquecillo y se metieron a una cueva, dentro había una majestuosa fuente con columnas de mármol.

En medio una extraña lucecita ( un hada) estaba flotando...

- Berenice- dijo el guardia al hada- diles por favor lo que viste...

- La gran Hada estaba aquí, vinieron estatuas y se la llevaron, trató de romperse, pero un hechizo se lo impidió... sólo se la llevaron... estatuas, pisadas rompieron el piso.

Miraron el piso, las pisadas de 4 pies estaban ahí...

N/A: ¿cómo que romperse? Recuerden el juego de Majora´s Mask, se puede convertir en Stray Fairys.

Salieron, el soldado se despidió, había una extraño pozo que daba al bosque perdido...

-Bueno Suze, otra aventurita de éstas me van a matar...

-Calma Link! Así nos relajamos para lo que viene...

-Viste dónde estaba la barrera?

- o.o Ni idea...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¿Cómo estuvo eso:S ni siquiera yo le entendí! XD**

**Ahora, les propondré algo mis adorados lectores de ¿quieren que seá más explícita o que le quite partes obvias al fic?**

**Ustedes saben... sólo reviews! Así que ustedes opinan, si no recibo ni uno, le quito**

**partes interesantes al fic XP**

**Salu2, espero que me dejen reviews!**

**En el próximo cap. "¡Raptaron a la Gran Hada!" ( que les advierto, va a estar corto) descubran si pueden liberar a la Gran hada, si cierto mago les ayudará en su misión, si no se pierden en el bosque porque están muy mensos los dos XD, y otras preguntas similares...**

**Chaito!**


	9. 8 ¡Raptaron a la Gran Hada!

Regreso más mensa que nunca!

Este cap. va a estar algo revuelto...

Salu2 a **Fukaru Rhyan **, respecto a tu duda, en este fic, se enfoca más a mi personaje, pero no desesperes, ya que pronto daré a conocer qué onda con esos dos... algo extraño pasa con Zelda, eso si te lo aseguro ( O.O qué dije? ), a **Zilia K**, a **Mineko-chan**, en fin, a los que leen mi fic u.u sólo ellos TOT pero los quiero!

**Mane ishida **espero respuesta...¬¬

Salu2 a los que leen el fic...

Capítulo 8: ¡Raptaron a la Gran Hada!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entraron por el pozo al bosque perdido... el follaje era más frondoso en ese lado, la luz del sol no pasaba por el follaje, dando la apariencia de penumbra.

-Mira si están las pisadas...

-Está muy difícil! Hay muchas hojas en el suelo!

-Sólo hazlo ¬¬

Siguieron caminando viendo al suelo mucho rato... tratando de descifrar dónde estaban esas dichosas pisadas...

- Me aburro!

-¬¬ Link, por amor de Nayru!

- Ah! la cambiaste! Ahora te falta Farore!

-Tonto...

Sintió una punzada, de esas cuando sientes que algo va a salir mal...

Volteó a un arbusto; un skullkid los veía...

- o.oU Link...

- Qué?

-Un skullkid... y me está mirando feo...

- dónde?

El skullkid se escondió en el arbusto...

- Sabes? Será mejor dejarlo ahí, no vaya ser que nos conduzca con Stalfos...

Se escuchó una alegre flauta en la lejanía... después de unos segundos se escucharon más cerca, pero ahora muchas flautas.

- Suze oo esto no me está gustando.

- Ni a mí... ignóralos, debemos encontrar a la Gran Hada...

Siguieron caminando, y creyeron ver un hada entre el follaje.

La siguieron, tal vez la Gran Hada la había liberado a buscar ayuda.

La mente de Suze estaba en otro sitio, aparte de las constantes preocupaciones que le causaba Link, y el tormento de que su familia estuviera bien... ahora su mente estaba ocupada en Sheick, le parecía muy raro que vistiera como sheikah ¿ y si era? ¿ o no, ¿porqué se escondió de Impa, ¿por qué le parecía que ocultaba algo muy grande?

Estos pensamientos asaltaban su mente desde aquella extraña desaparición en el bosque kokiri, parecía que no quería que Impa lo viera.

-Suze?

-Mande...

-Creo que estamos perdidos...

Miró a su alrededor... lo sabía, lo sabía desde que vió al skullkid.

Se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Qué te pasa? Andas muy rara... ¿qué te ocurre?

- Nada... pienso en mi familia... quiero verlos otra vez...

Sacó su arpa, e interpretó una melodía.

-Este bosque nos ha ganado- dijo tristemente.

Y siguió con la canción, Link la veía confundido y triste.

Dejó el arpa, pero extrañamente se seguía escuchando la canción, un momento! Era otra arpa!

Era...

-Sheick! – lo buscó con la mirada.

-Dónde?- dijo Link también buscando- no lo veo.

-Jamás me ven , verdad niños?

Y ahí estaba, arriba del árbol de dónde estaban los dos.

-Debes ayudarnos! Estamos perdidos!

- Jeje, pequeño Link, ustedes saben por dónde ir, sólo que no lo quieren ver, si la canción del bosque entonas... hallarás al hada, pequeño Link...

Está en una especie de burbuja mágica, Kaloh la capturó, quiere que le diga dónde está Kin...

-Momento! ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

- pues, sólo ando por aquí y por allá.

-Mientes! La mayoría de la gente no sabe de los espíritus ni de las barreras, tu sabes más que todos, llegas antes que nosotros a los lugares, nos adviertes de cosas que van a suceder, me enseñas la canción que me ayudó a salir de mi ciudad, ¡quiero saber quién eres!

La miró atónito, la chica ya sospechaba de él...

-Te ayudo Suze, sólo puedes pedir eso... no tengo que darte explicaciones.

Señaló hacia la izquierda.

-Por ahí está lo que buscan, y recuerden, sólo ustedes pueden contra él.

Y despareció entre el follaje.

-Suze?

La chica estaba enojada, con los puños apretados a cada lado del cuerpo, esta iba a ser la última vez.

-Vamos...

-Oye, te gusta ese tipo?

Se le quedó viendo a Link, su cara no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

-Qué dices rata de callejón? ¬¬XXXX

- O.O nada...

Llegaron a una pared de hojas y roncos de árboles.

-Genial, ¿cómo pasamos?

-No escuchaste? Que tocáramos la canción del bosque...- dijo él muy confiado.

-El minuet del bosque? Sólo Saria y la princesa la saben...

- o.O qué? Esa no!... _Saria! Es la sabia del bosque... __Saria..mmm ahh! Ya sé!_

Sacó su ocarina y entonó una alegre melodía de tres notas que se repetían.

-La canción de Saria!

Y como por arte de magia la pared se dividió en dos, dejando ve un corredor amplio, era como estar en un jardín, en la entrada, unas estatuas de guerreros de la época antigua... y al final lo que parecía una pared.

Caminaron, hasta llegar al final, se encontraron con un mazacote enorme de ¿tierra? Suspendido en la pared, un hoyo dejaba entrever dos ojos cerrados y una nariz, lo que sea que la tenía atrapada a la Gran Hada, la quería con vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras Suze y Link discutían si tratar de destruir esa coraza con las armas o utilizar bombas; Sheick los miraba desde un árbol a prudente distancia.

Siempre los había seguido, excepto cuando tenía que atender otras cosas, uno no se puede pasar la existencia siguiendo a unos chicos, le encantaría ayudarlos... pero, simplemente no podía.

Esa chica le había llamado la atención desde que fue tras ese ladrón en ciudad sheikah.

Si, su vida había sido un infierno, y después de que una persona muy importante se marchara, y apareciera Kaloh, terminó siendo un mago para sobrevivir.

_Suze siempre me acusa de que por mi culpa Kaloh es libre._

Pensó sonriendo, pero las vendas y la bufanda que tapaban su cara no dejaban ver su sonrisa.

_...Sólo el destino es culpable de todo... de todo..._

Se acomodó unos mechones rubios, siempre lo molestaban, adecuó su vista, ahora, con los dos ojos libres, soltó una risa al ver a los dos chicos pelearse otra vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ya te dije que podrías lastimarla! ¿En qué cabeza cabe usar bombas?

- En la mía XP

-Eres un imbécil...

-Bueno, genio, ¿qué hacemos?

Suze trató de agrietar la tierra con el filo de la cuchilla, sólo un poco, estaba má grueso de lo que pensó.

Agitó el báculo enfrente de los ojos de la mujer, que pareció reaccionar, abrió sus ojos, cubiertos por una especie de sombra rosa con chispas, sus ojos, rosas oscuros, se sorprendieron al ver a dos chicos, también se horrorizó, ya que las dos estatuas de la entada, caminaban hacia los chicos, habían cobrado vida otra vez.

Escucharon sonidos de piedra chocando con el pasto.

Los dos voltearon para encontrarse dos estatuas fuertemente armadas, unas espadas enormes igual que los escudos, y armaduras muy completas.

Se podría decir, que la que estaba en desventaja ahí, era Suze, ya que contaba sólo con su báculo de doble filo, sin nada que la protegiera, que no se comparaba con los artefactos que Link había tomado "prestado" del bosque.

Las estatuas tomaron posición de ataque.

- ¡Yo el derecho! –exclamó la chica muy feliz.. sacando su báculo y lanzándose, hubo un choque de piedra contra madera.

Link por su parte cubrió un ataque de la espada de piedra con el escudo, lo que hizo que le temblara todo el brazo.

Lo que Link ignoraba, y eso le tenía en desventaja, era que Suze había recibido entrenamiento para este tipo de combate, Link muy a duras penas sabía batallar con la espada.

Saltó la chica cayendo atrás del soldado de piedra, y lo golpeó con el báculo, nada, sólo piedritas salieron volando, éste se movió hacía atrás atacando con la espada, Suze se hizo para atrás para que no la golpeara, se pasó por entre las piernas de la estatua, llegándole otra vez por atrás, pero ahora le metió el báculo entre las piernas, haciéndola caer pesadamente al suelo, rompiéndosele un brazo y resquebrajándosele el torso.

Suze dio saltitos de alegría, y vio como esa cosa dejaba de moverse, corrió a ayudar a Link.

Link, estaba ya cansado de estarse cubriendo, no le daba la oportunidad de atacar, si sólo algo lo distrajera, le daría con la espada en medio de el torso ( ignoraba que el espadazo no le haría nada).

-Eh! Tú! Cosa grande de piedra XP ven por mí! – puso ojitos llorosos- sólo soy una chica vulnerable.

La estatua fue hacia ella, quien se puso en posición de defensa ( oo se oyó muy Yugi-Oh! ) puso su báculo a modo que interfiriera un ataque vertical.

-Link! Usa una bomba!

El chico reaccionó, encendió una mecha y se la dejó debajo de la piernas, la bomba explotó, y sólo se cubrió con el escudo para que las piedrecillas que habían salido volando no lo lastimaran.

- x.X estuvo bien- dijo Suze toda llena de polvo.

Fueron hacia donde estaba la mujer, que los veía sin creerlo.

- Disculpe, ¿cómo le hacemos para sacarla de ahí? ¿Puede hablar?

Sólo se les quedó viendo, si estaba hablando, la tierra se lo impedía...

- &.& Suze, vamos a usar bombas!

- o.O

-Claro que no!

- De nuevo en problemas?

- Mande Sheick ¬¬- dijo Link con un dejo de burla.

-Como siempre, debo venir en su auxilio...

La Gran Hada miraba aún más sorprendida al extraño que acaba de llegar.

- Jeje, ¿sorprendida?- se dirigió a la mujer...

Sólo abrió más sus ojos...

- Chicos, haré un truco de magia, lo suficientemente poderosa para quitar esto.

Suze lo veía toda desconfiada... ¿magia? ¿conocía a la Gran Hada?

Tocó la tierra de la pared, recitó un conjuro, y luz salió de la tierra, desmoronándose y se liberó la Gran Hada, que cayó al suelo.

Se levantó, dejando ver ahora sí a la mujer a la que sólo le veían los ojos, un atuendo de hojas cubría gran parte de su cuerpo (escultural por cierto), el cabello recogido entres coletas con hojas entrelazadas, botas cafés hasta las rodillas, y maquillada con tonalidades rosas con chispas.

- Tú!- dijo señalando a Sheick.

-Gusto en verte pero me voy ahora, con su permiso...- sacó algo de su bolsa.

-Espera!– Suze se lanzó para detenerlo, pero antes de que lo tocara ya había desaparecido en la bola de humo.- osh! Se me fue otra vez!

La Hada miró a los chicos, les sonrió...

- Gracias!- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia- no sé cómo pagarles, Ese maldito Kaloh mandó por mí, quiere que le dé la ubicación de Kin, una pequeña brujita que vive en Villa Reloj, pero hace mucho que Kin vive como un hylian más, que no sé dónde esté...

-Entonces? Cómo podremos encontrarla?

- Kin acudiría a mi llamado... es una buena amiga- abrió más los ojos- que traes ahí?

Suze se le quedó viendo extrañada... el hada se acercó más, Link no pudo reprimir una risa.

-Tú tienes algo! Un hada!

- o.O qué?- recordó lo que le había dado el Árbol Deku, sacó la perlita azul- ¿esto?

La Gran Hada tomó la perlita entre sus manos...

-Ya sé con qué los voy a recompensar...¡Un hada acompañante!- y cerró los ojos, Suze se acercó más Link sólo veía.

De sus manos, salió una pequeña hada con un atuendo azul, una varita en la mano, desplegó sus alitas, se acomodó el pelillo que traía recogido en una bandita azul, y vió a Suze, le sonrió...

Salió de las manos de la Gran Hada, pero antes de que se dirigiera a la chica, algo la detuvo y se fue volando directo a Link, cubriéndose en su hombro.

- o.O por qué la asustaste Suze? Tu linda cara no hace favores! JAJAJA

- ¬¬XXXX verás pequeño idiota!

- qué raro! Porqué huye de ti? Dime, que pasado tienes, chica hylian?

- u.uUU no soy hylian... soy una sheikah...

- comprendo, la gente de las sombras... las pequeñas son muy susceptibles a ese tipo de cosas...pero anímense! Pónganle un nombre! Es mi agradecimiento por haberme salvado!

Suze vió a la pequeña hada... ni idea...

-a mí no me mires...- le dijo Link- soy muy malo para los nombres...

-Pues eso quedará inconcluso...

-Regresemos a la Villa...le hablaré a Kin...

Y así lo hicieron... llegaron a la fuente de la Gran hada, que se sintió muy feliz de regresar, el hada que habían visto se puso eufórica y luego salió para perderse en el bosque.

Se puso al centro y comenzó a flotar...( eso hace la Gran Hada, ¿no? ) .

-Bueno, intentaré llamar a Kin.- cerró los ojos y se concentró...

_Kin...Kin... responde brujita...Kin, te habla la gran Hada... necesito de tu presencia, ¿dónde estás?_

_- Auxilio... me quemo... en la torre... la barrera es la torre... el poder está regresando a Kaloh... y no se lo quiero dar... seis días quemándose! EL poder! Gran Hada! Yo no importo! Que no se lleven el poder!_

_-Kin! Kin! Quién te hace daño?_

EL hada abrió sus ojos, vió a los dos chicos, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era malo, que la princesa no la perdonaría, se supone que debía guardar esas magias porque ya no se iban a necesitar... pero Kin necesitaba ayuda! Aunque sólo les daría una...

_Princesa, perdóneme..._

-Espero que esto les sirva... es un ataque de defensa, sólo concéntrense y digan su nombre en voz alta, la barrera está en la torre del Reloj... tomen ahora; EL FUEGO DE DIN!

Y se sus manos salió una luz roja-naranja, que los envolvió a los dos; cerraron los ojos.

_¿Qué demonios pasa?_

_¿Qué es esto?_

-No hay tiempo que perder, vayan por Kin, algo la está matando!

-Qué?- dijeron los dos, si era así, Kaloh estaría en un poco ventaja.. salieron corriendo directo a la torre sin despedirse ni nada, debían salvar a la brujita que estaba bajo ataque, ¿que monstruo encontrarían que la Gran Hada les había dado una magia?

Suze, aparte de eso, pensaba ¿ de dónde conocía la Hada a Sheick?

Link, sólo pensaba en llegar, algo no le parecía muy bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Al parecer, la Gran hada les dio una magia... de las exclusivas sólo para el héroe del Tiempo...

Se bajó el mago del árbol, y se dirigió a la torre del Reloj...

Recordó lo que había soñado antes, una niña de color café, siendo quemada por un ojo con picos...

Suspiró, estaba harto de sueños proféticos.

Se acomodó el sombrero, y saltó una distancia considerable, y llegó encima de la entrada, sólo para caer, ya que había algo así como un campo de fuerza en la torre.

Cayó inconsciente en los arbustos, la magia oscura lo había debilitado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entraron Suze y Link a la torre, y sintieron cómo el ambiente cambiaba, no estaban dentro de la torre, estaban en un lugar amplio y extraño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En este cap. Rebelé algo más de ese mago, lo haré poco a poco, ya que es crucial para la historia, siento que fui muy mala con él... ¿ no lo creen?

Además, dejé sin nombre a la nueva compañera de viaje XD, ¿ideas? Ya le tengo el nombre, pero si quieren opinar, un review!

En el sig. Cap. Descubran: si los dos, lograran salvar a Kin, ¿quién es Kin, ¿se recuperará Sheick de la caída? ¿Por qué lo conoce la Gran hada? ( creo que en el prox, cap. No) y demás respuestas a sus preguntas no formuladas XD

Chaito.

TOT Reviews! Digan si no voy muy rápido!


	10. 9 La barrera de Villa Reloj y la Bahía

**Cap. 9 : "La barrera de Villa Reloj y la Bahía"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Esto es extraño, ¿no debería estar la maquinaria del reloj?

-Creo que sí- dijo la chica sacando el báculo y observando para todos lados.

Caminaron esperando ver algo, a la llamada Kin...nada, sólo silencio.

- ¿No debería salir el monstruo ya?

- o.O tienes razón... si nos distraemos lo tendremos en frente...

La pequeña hada en el hombro de Link parecía muy nerviosa.

- Te pasa algo, "sin nombre"?

- ¬¬ cómo que sin nombre?

- u.u Pues ponle uno...- el hada miró fijamente a Suze.

- O.o pues... ¿te gusta Flo?

EL hada puso cara de O.o, Link asintió.

-Me gusta ese nombre! Por fin sirves para algo! nOn

- ¬¬XX cállate mocoso...

Silencio, gotas cayendo, un leve gemido, ¿gemido? Voltearon a una esquina, había una niña tirada, horriblemente herida, la vida se le escapaba a cada instante...

-Qué te pasa? Te encuentras bien?

- Mi.. per..la... esa...cosa...se la llevó... necesito ...la ...perla...

Llegaron a donde estaba la niña, todo el cuerpo quemado, la extraña túnica café que traía pegada al cuerpo, los ojos cerrados, un gorrito chamuscado, el cabello ennegrecido, no tenía pies, más bien tenía como una plataforma circular, sobre otra, era muy rara... un momento! Era...¡la bruja Kin!

Link sólo vió a Kin, estaba muy malherida.

-¿Dónde está la salida? Debemos llevarla a un hospital!

- Puedo tomarte? Debemos salir de aquí.

La niña no reaccionó, en su frente se abrió un ojo café claro, viéndolos (tenía tres ojos! XD )

N/A: perdonen, mi fumada mente así la creó.

- no... mi perla... estoy aguantando... debo de... evitar que se lleve... el poder... no puede... los va a... quemar...

Y los dos voltearon la mirada, detrás de ellos había un globo ocular cubierto por pinchos, en la pupila se cargo un poder, ¡los iba a atacar!

-Muévete!- tomó a Kin y aventó a Suze hacia un lado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

El rayo mortífero pasó rozando a Link, y cayó en la pared, derritiéndola.

¿Eso fue lo que estaba quemando a Kin? La pobre había soportado ese rayo durante seis días? Estaba al borde de la muerte... debían conseguir su perla, ¿pero cómo?

Suze cayó a un lado, Link tenía el maltrecho cuerpo de Kin a otra lado del lugar.

Se levantó, y trató de atacar a la cosa, pero ésta se volteó y le encajó los pinchos en gran parte del cuerpo.

- °.° aaa...

-Suze!

La chica soltó el báculo, y cayó tirada al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor, soltando leves gritos, esos pinchos le habían dejado heridas poco profundas pero muy dolorosas.

Link sólo dejó a Kin recargada en la pared.

-Flo! Quédate aquí!

La pequeña hada obedeció al chico, y se quedó al lado de la niña.

Link corrió hacia la chica herida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La falta de aire hizo que despertara.

Otra vez, la garganta se le cerraba, no podía respirar.

-Se encuentra bien, joven?- le preguntó un soldado, que lo había encontrado inconsciente en los arbustos, estaba a dos metros de ahí.

Se levantó, el aire le faltaba, la respiración agitada.

_Otra vez!... Este maldito cuerpo!_

Puso las manos en cruz con los ojos cerrados, y se concentró, faltaba poco para que se asfixiara.

De pronto el aire comenzó a correr otra vez normalmente.

_Por poco! Casi me asfixio!_

- No me pasa, nada... me asaltaron... y se fueron por ahí...- mintió, señaló a la izquierda.

-Entonces, descanse joven, hay una posada por aquí- el soldado se fue.

-Si, gracias...- dijo por lo bajo- maldita sea, si eso me pasa otra vez, ¡se acaba todo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Responde!- Abofeteó a Suze.

-X.x ouch! Me duele! ;O;

En ese momento de confusión, el globo ocular preparaba otra vez su rayo calorífico, apuntó y disparó.

Link interpuso su escudo, pero pronto se estaba quemando.

El ojo sacó sus pinchos, y se lanzó contra él, y como con Suze, cayó mal herido y noqueado.

El monstruo los vió victorioso (hasta se podría decir que celebraba) ¡Qué fácil fue para él! ¡Su amo lo recompensaría por eliminar a dos molestosos chiquillos y haber recuperado parte de su poder!

Flotó hasta la maltrecha Kin, sólo un poco más, y la mataría, y absorbería su poder para su amo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suze, inconsciente, vagaba por sus recuerdos...

_Estaba en el bosque Kokiri, con Impa y Saria afuera de la casa de ésta, esperando a Link._

_-Impa... tengo algo que preguntarte... y esta canción?- le tocó la canción enseñada por Sheick._

_Impa se sobresaltó en forma notoria, llevándose una mano a la boca, Saria sólo veía al suelo._

_-Esa canción! Donde la aprendiste! O mejor dicho... quién te la enseñó?_

_Es el arrullo de Zelda, la canción de la familia real! Dime por favor! Quién te la enseñó?_

_Suze miró fijamente a Impa, ¿le decía la verdad? Al verlo a él esconderse así, la hizo dudar._

_-Este...yo...escuché que alguien la tocó, y se abrió la puerta de Ciudad Sheikah, y pues... me ha ayudado mucho, no pensé que estuviera prohibida..._

_Impa la vió con ojos de duda y confusión..._

_-Pues ya qué... no está prohibida, sólo es "exclusiva" para ciertas personas, esta canción tiene un poder inimaginable-cerró los ojos- y, sería un error que cayera en la manos equivocadas..._

_-Suze...- Saria la interrumpió – tú has ido al castillo?_

_Negó con la cabeza. Saria miró a Impa, que veía sus pies._

_-Sabes?- se dirigió a la mujer- no sé porqué... pero antes de que nos atacaran, sentí la presencia de Zelda en este bosque..._

_Impa la miró, su cara no mostraba sentimiento alguno..._

_Ella salió?...- le preguntó la niña._

_- No... no ha salido...desde hace años...- le reprochó con la mirada, algo dijo que la ofendió._

_Saria vió a Suze... sonrió._

_- n.nU no nos hagas caso! Es sólo que... ¿cómo puedes sentir a alguien en un lugar, cuando está en otro? n.nUUuuu_

_Suze las vió, algo traían... pero eso ya sería meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Abrió sus ojos púrpuras, todo el cuerpo le dolía, la habían despertado lo gritos de una niña.

Link también había despertado, los gritos eran desgarradores, eran de agonía.

Voltearon a ver, que el monstruo estaba quemando con su rayo a Kin!

-Link!- se levantaron- usemos la magia que nos dio la gran hada!

-Sí, ¿cómo le hacemos?

-Sólo concentrémonos.

Corrieron a todo lo que le dieron sus piernas, llegaron a atrás del monstruo, Kin gritaba y se retorcía de dolor, la estaba matando lentamente.

Era ahora o nunca.

-A la cuenta de 3: 1...2...3!

Los dos: FUEGO DE DIN!

Por un momento no pasó nada fuera de lo normal, pero luego la habitación se llenó de un brillo de fuego, barriendo todo a su paso, el animal se consumió en la mortífera llama, dejando una esfera hueca de cristal.

Kin dejó de gritar.. sólo se quedó ahí inmóvil.

Suze corrió hacia ella, Link recogió la esfera. El dolor de los pinchos clavándose en sus cuerpos todavía seguía presente.

La tomó en sus brazos, tenía la piel en carne viva...

-Gra..gracias...

- No te mueras...- le dijo el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es...demasiado..tarde para mi- en su quemada cara se dibujó una sonrisa.

Pero un brillito azul bajó del techo. ¡era Flo!

-Maldita cosa! Donde estabas!

Flo, lo miró indignada (XP) fue hasta Kin y la tocó con su varita, pareció volver a la vida, sus quemaduras sanaron.

-Así que, pequeña amiga, ¿fuiste con la Gran hada como te lo pedí?- Flo asintió y le sacó la lengua a Link.

-O.O perdón Flo! Ni idea!

-Kin, que bueno que estás bien!

-si, si no hubiera sido por los dos... hubiera muerto, y mi poder hubiera regresado a su dueño...

Más tiempo, y no hubiera aguantado más...- se le salieron unas lágrimas- gracias...

-De nada!- dijeron los dos sonriendo.

- ahh ya veo- cerró sus ojos dejando sólo el de la frente abierto- Eitan y Linto están con ustedes...- abrió sus ojos- ¡yo quiero ir también!- rió divertida.

Y desapareció de los brazos de Suze en un resplandor café, la perla que tenía Link se llenó de un humo café.

- -.- tenemos la 5° perla...- dijo Suze cansada.

-Si...

-Bueno...ahora...- no pudo decir más cayó exhausta, al igual que el chico, mientras el lugar, que liberado del monstruo, cambió sigilosamente de forma, hasta que quedaron dos chicos inconscientes con un hada que los trataba de levantar en una cuarto de engranajes de Reloj.

-Estos dos siempre metiéndose en problemas!-

El hada dio un respingo, volteó a ver al joven al que solo se le veía el cabello rubio y un ojo escarlata, con túnica negra y sombrero de ala ancha.

-Tranquila hada- dijo cargando a los dos chicos- ven, los llevaré a una posada...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Sra. Quiero un cuarto para estos chicos, están muy malheridos y necesitan curarse y dormir...

-Claro!- Sheick le da una rupia dorada.

-O.o con esto estarán más que servidos!- Hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Tortus!- viene un chico de unos 13 años- tráeme vendajes, pociones, y agua tibia. ¿me ayuda a llevarlos a su cuarto?

-Si...- subió al 2° piso, la Sra. Abrió una puerta, una habitación acogedora con dos camas, él colocó a los niños en cada una, de pronto sintió una punzada en el hombro, llevándose la mano ahí.

-¿le pasa algo?- la mujer le dijo mientras vendaba a Link.

-No, no es nada...- dijo tomándose el hombro más fuerte- sólo es una vieja herida... Me voy, por favor, cuídelos, está pagada...

-Claro señor...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- -.- -.o o.oUU Dónde estoy?- Suze abrió los ojos , despertó en una cama, vendada más de lo normal (XD).

Tocaron a la puerta, entró una dama con una charola de comida.

-Qué bueno que despertaron, Tomen aquí su desayuno...

- o.O gracias, no tenemos cómo pagárselo...

-No se preocupen, un joven llamado Sheick pagó todo...

Suze sonrió en sus adentros, los había salvado una vez más...

-Gracias por su atención, nos iremos después de comer.

La Sra. Salió del cuarto, el hada estaba en la comida.

-¿Mucha hambre Flo?- le sonrió- yo sólo me baño y comeré algo...

Y así lo hizo, llegó a comer, estaba muy rica la fruta.

Link despertó de su letargo, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y ¿vendado, lo primero que percibió fue el olor a...

-COMIDA!- y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¬¬ Link! ¬¬ buenos días!

- n0n yumi!

- ¬¬XX

- n0n

- ¬¬xxXXXXXXX

- n0n

- -.-UU

Después de comer y asearse salieron de la posada, decidieron pasar directamente a su otro destino.

Salieron al campo , Kiny los recibió de buen humor, aunque estaba nerviosa por la cosita brillante que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tocaron a la puerta de una habitación del castillo.

-Quién es?

-Soy Clara, Lady Impa...

-Pasa...¿qué ocurrió, otra marca?

La chica entró, era pelirroja de ojos verdes, traía un traje de sirvienta.

-Tome, apenas hoy lo encontramos en el traje...- le dio un papel enrollado.

- y cómo se encuentra Beatriz?- le preguntó, aquella joven había caído enferma, unos dicen que de susto.

- sigue igual...

- vamos, este papel no puede ser tan impor- lo lee- ¡VÁLGAME POR DIN, NAYRU Y FARORE!- mira a la chica- te puedes retirar.

La sirvienta se fue.

- con que de nuevo por aquí? Eh?_ Cómo sé dónde estás? ¿por qué lo sigues?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegaban ya a la puerta, el olor a sal inundaba el ambiente, el suelo comenzaba a dar pinta de arena.

- eh! Yo quiero tocar ahora!

Suze, se detuvo, se quedó pensativa...

- Sabes algo? Hice algo muy malo...

Link la miró confundido.

-Qué hiciste?

- Le mentí a Impa... ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que Sheick me enseño la canción que nos ayuda? Pues le dije a Impa, sobre la canción, y resultó ser algo no sé qué de la princesa, y me preguntó su origen , y le mentí, le dije mentiras, oculté a Sheick, y no se por qué...

- ¿por qué no le dijiste?

- ... ¿Viste cómo él se escondía de Impa? ¿Cómo le habló a la Gran Hada?- se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos- ¡no comprendo!

-Pues a mí se me hace un delincuente ¬¬

- No sé, no sé qué pensar, me da miedo que haga algo- dijo tomando la mochila con las perlas.

- n.n vamos! No pienses en tonterías! ¡entremos!

Y así lo hicieron, amarraron a Kiny, Flo volaba nerviosa, parecía no haber nada, pero al cabo de segundos escucharon un gruñido.

- o.O crees que sea...

- Sí u.u

EL wolfo se lanzó contra Link, que alcanzó a cubrirse con su escudo, por el choque contra el metal, el animal cayó inconsciente.

- Me da pena lastimarlo...

-Lo aventamos al bosque?

- sí n0n

Lo agarraron de las patas sacándolo de la puerta, y con gran fuerza lo aventaron a bosque, sea como sea, si el animal los tacaba, ahí estaban, pero no lo lastimarían si estaba fuera de combate, era muy cruel...

Y llegaron de nuevo hacia adentro, tocaron la canción y se encontraron con una paradisíaca playa, las palmeras le daban sombra a ciertas partes de arena, lugares que invitaban a descansar, rocas esparcidas a lo largo de la bahía, de un lado, varias barcas y más atrás un número de casas de madera, el mar bañaba la playa dejando una estela de espuma blanca y conchas, los cangrejos se paseaban muy orondos por la arena, las gaviotas vigilaban e lugar dejando escapar sus graznidos de vez en cuando.

-¿Esto es el mar?- dijo Link con los ojos brillosos.

- Es... Hermoso, jamás había visto algo igual- dijo Suze- tengo una idea!- se sentó y se quitó las vendas de las piernas, las guardó en su mochila y corrió a donde el mar bañaba la arena.

- Oye! o yo también quiero ir!-se quitó los zapatos, Flo lo veía divertida.

- n0n esto es taaaaan relajante!

No se dieron cuenta, peor un lugareño los observaba , se acercó a donde estaban jugando.

-Eh! Mocosos! Qué hacen aquí!

Los dos se quedaron helados con cara de .. O.o

-Vengan para acá ¬¬

El hombre, extremadamente bronceado, rapado de la cabeza, con un chaleco verde y pantalones blancos, descalzo, los miraba fríamente.

-Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿Cómo pasaron si eso se cerró?- miró a la puerta, se sorprendió, estaba abierta- o.O ¿cómo? ¿Ustedes?- vió al hada que traían...- O.o

- Sr.- dijo Suze tímidamente- venimos de parte de Impa y el Árbol Deku..., necesitamos ver a su líder, pero como vimos el mar, nos emocionamos y...

Él los miró sorprendido ¿cómo dos mocosos andaban haciendo cosas así?

-Síganme...

Los condujo hacia las casas, la gente salía a ver qué causaba tanto alboroto...llegaron a una casa un poco más grande que las demás, a un lado, había muchas barcas; entraron.

-Bien...u.u díganme qué es tan importante?- cerró la puerta- tomen asiento.

-o.O es Ud.?- Dijo Link mientras se sentaba y se ponía las botas.

- ¬¬ es obvio Link, no? – Dijo mientras se vendaba de nuevo las piernas.

- O.o emm. Soy Badu, el jefe de esta pequeña comunidad de pescadores.

- Tome...- Suze le dio el papel que le había dado la Sabia de las sombras...

- Ya veo..- lo lee- entonces , explíquenme

Y así lo hicieron... el hombre se mostró aún más sorprendido.

- Entonces, ¿esto tendrá algo que ver con que no halla peces? Y por eso se cerró esa cosa, hemos estado sobreviviendo de cocos desde hace una semana, y no habíamos podido ir al castillo por ayuda...gracias.

- n.nUUUuuuu no tiene por qué agradecer..

- No sabe algo de la barrera? – Link ya se había adelantado.

- 0.0 pues... no había escuchado nada sobre eso... tal vez mi madre sepa algo...

- y sobre algún hada o bruja?- Suze quería saber lo más pronto posible, para que no estuvieran como en la situación anterior.

- no, les repito, vengan con mi madre..., pasaron a una habitación más adentro, una señora de edad estaba recostada en una cama.

- Hola Badu!

- Madre, aquí hay unos chicos con preguntas...

La señora miró a Suze y a Link y se asombró al ver al hada.

- Una sheikah y un kokiri!

- En realidad soy hylian, este es un regalo del Árbol Deku y la Gran Hada...

- o.o ya veo... ¿qué quieren saber?

-Sabe dónde está la barrera?

- Pues, hace mucho que no la recordaba, pero creo que se encontraba en el archipiélago que está al norte... pero no me acuerdo en qué isla...

- Algo es algo...

- No sabe de alguna hada o bruja?

- Pues, era como ella- señaló a Flo- pero no me acuerdo bien, hace ya muchos años dejamos de ir al archipiélago, por lo mismo, ella nos pidió que no la molestáramos, y dijo que con esto el pueblo la recordaría- sacó de su ropa una esfera de cristal.

- O.o la perla!- Link estaba sorprendido- ¬

- o.o- viendo a Link- ¬¬ emm- Sra. Nos podría dar la perla? La necesitamos en nuestra misión...

-Querida niña... ¿cómo me pides desprenderme de algo tan valioso para mí?- se quedó pensativa- Quiero ver a la hada otra vez, si me la traen, les doy la perla.

- o.o como quiera, tendríamos que hacerlo- dijo con pesadumbre la sheikah.

- entonces- interrumpió Badu- les prestaré un bote, el archipiélago está a medio kilómetro mar adentro, la única isla a la que tendrán acceso es a la más chica, son como 20 islas.

- 20 islas! ¿Cómo le hacemos para saber dónde está la barrera? -.-

- Pues- dijo la anciana viéndola fijamente- Está bajo tierra... busquen una cueva.

- O.o gracias!

Salieron de la casa, Badu los condujo hasta la costa, y les señaló un pequeño bote color amarillo, que tenía dos remos adentro.

- Pueden llevárselo.

- Gracias una vez más...

Badu se despidió, y se fue a la aldea; Link se subió al bote y puso los remos a cada lado del bote.

-Empuja!

- ¬¬ qué? Me viste cara de qué o qué?

- n0n sólo empuja!

Suze, no le iba a ganar, así que tomó el bote y lo empujó al mar, haciendo que salpicara mucho agua y Link quedó empapado.

- JAJAJA para que se te quite lo flojo!

- ¬¬XXXX- estaba escurriendo agua.

Se metió al bote y se puso a remar, el chico también lo hizo, al poco rato divisaron islas, llegando a la más pequeña en cuestión, porque las demás estaban a un nivel más alto.

La pequeña isla era preciosa, con una pequeña palmera y muchas flores alrededor.

Vieron a la isla más próxima ¡Tenía una cueva en una elevación de roca!

- Vamos, ven, agárrate de mí, vamos a saltar.

Link se abrazó al cuello de Suze por atrás ( como caballito XD) Suze tomó vuelo, eran 4 metros los que separaban la isla, Flo voló hasta la entrada de la cueva y ahí los esperaba.

Suze corrió y saltó, Link se sorprendió saltaba muy alto y largo, cayó de rodillas en la isla con la cueva, Link se bajó.

- n0n otra vez! Otra vez!

- ¬¬ achis, no soy tu juego...

Flo les llamó la atención revoloteando cerca de la entrada.

- Ok, ya vamos... creo que necesitamos concentrarnos, no sabemos qué encontraremos ahí dentro...

- . entendido!

Bajaron a la cueva...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**o.O y ahí está el cap. 9, le quiero agradecer a Tonalli por su review, a Fukaru Rhyan, a Dany XD , Zilia K, y Mineko.chan que sé que son los únicos que leen mi fic TOT como quiera los quiero a ustedes ;;.**

**En el sig. Cap. " La barrera de la Bahía y el Cementerio" descubran:**

**Si podrán llevarle el hada a la anciana para que les dé la perla, si Sheick hará su aparición en el px. Cap. ( no creo), ¿qué fue ese papel que le dieron a Impa? ( tampoco creo que en sig. Cap XP), y ¿qué encontrarán en el cementerio?**

**Gracias a los que leen y no dejan review ¬¬**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	11. 10La barrera de la Bahía y el Cementerio

**10° cap. " La barrera de la Bahía y el Cementerio"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La cueva estaba muy oscura ( cómo son las cuevas XD ) tan oscura que no vieron que el piso estaba tan inclinado que se resbalaron y cayeron hasta el fondo.

Se pegaron contra un pedestal con unas cosas, ¿Pedestal? ¿Con algo?

Suze se levantó y vió lo que había, era algo así como una garra con una cuerda larga.

- o.O qué es eso?

- No lo sé... pero llevémonoslo...

Lo guardó con sus demás cosas, y caminaron cueva adentro, legaron a un sitio enorme y extrañamente iluminado, la luz salía de quién sabe dónde.

Habían llegado a la barrera.

Había dos extraños postes en el centro, y en medio una jaula, dentro se escuchaba una vocecilla que estaba renegando.

- Osh! ¡Mi magia no sirve! ¡Maldito Kaloh! ¡Te maldigo con tu propio poder! ¡Alguien sáqueme de aquí! ¿Pero a quién le hablo? Nadie viene... estoy sola -.- ¡estúpida magia! ¡Estúpido Kaloh! ¡Estúpida de mí! ¡por qué me llamaste, Rauru? TOT ¡Yo no quería existir para terminar mis días en una jaula! ¡Ayuda! ¡Sabios! ¡Alguien!- comenzó a sollozar

Se acercaron sigilosamente, pero Flo se adelantó y llegó a la jaula antes que ellos.

- n0n Un hada!- observó a Flo -X0x Hylians! Vinieron a salvarme!

Se acercaron a la jaula, era muy pequeña, dentro estaba un hada un poco parecida a flo, pero más grande, de 30 cm. Su piel era amarilla pálida, con un vestido dorado, el cabello rubio, recogido en dos coletas, en una mano traía una varita casi igual a la de Flo.

- Me llamo Molt... por favor, ¡sáquenme de aquí!

- Para ser tan pequeña tiene mucha voz... o.o- dijo atónito Link.

- Pero esta cosa tiene una magia muy poderosa que sólo el monstruo que liberó el maldito de Kaloh puede controlar- dijo muy enojada- he estado tratando de despertar a ese estúpido crustáceo, pero no reacciona- los miró fijamente- tomaron el Grapling Hook de la entrada?

- Dices esta cosa?- le enseña la garra...

- Sí! - suspira- espero que puedan contra esa cosa! Debo ver qué le ha hecho al mar... si hizo algo malo, juro que...

- No hay peces en el mar...

- Qué! Maldita cosa! Despierta! Maldito!- dijo enfurecida en la jaula.

-Dinos... ¿dónde está esa cosa?

- Pues... ésos son sus ojos...- dijo señalando los dos postes- pero está tan dormido, que aunque eso sea su punto débil, ahorita no pueden hacerle nada... u.u

-o.O gracias por la información...¿cómo lo despertamos?

- eeh, Suze...¿Quieren despertarlo?

- ¬¬

- n.nUUUU Pues... hay una forma, pero...

- pero qué?

- Deben tirar esta jaula, o moverme... y de todas formas, la que resulta lastimada aquí soy yo u.uUUU

- Pues entonces, hagámoslo! n0n

- o.O niño!

Link tomó la jaula y la tiró a una lado, Flo voló hasta donde quedó, se sintió un temblor, Suze sacó su báculo, y los dos extraños postes se movieron, ¡eran dos ojos! Miraron a los dos chicos, y buscaron a Molt, cuando la encontraron, la tierra se venció y dio paso a un enorme cangrejo rojo con una pinzas enorme, caminó directo a las hadas.

Suze no se quedó atrás, y le gritó a Link que llamara a Flo, corrió hacia la jaula y la tomó antes de que el cangrejo lo hiciera.

- . x.X Gracias!

- de nada, ahora dime, ¿cómo lo podemos vencer?

-Pues, ahora que está levantado, sus ojos son su punto débil, con mi Grapling Hook puedes tratar de tomar uno y lastimarlo... pero si me pudiera liberar... lo detendría...

Suze corría, el cangrejo las estaba alcanzando, pero Link venía detrás tratando de romperle as patas con el boomerang.

- Tira la jaula...

-Qué? Pero si te quiere a ti... te puede matar!

- Hazlo, si me obtiene, se detendrá, así podrás tomar sus ojos y cortárselos.

- Pero, es muy arriesgado...

- Es la única oportunidad... hazlo, yo estaré bien...

-Suze! Las alcanza! Tírame a Molt!

Suze tiró a Molt y el cangrejo se detuvo, ella frenó y sacó la garra, cuando el cangrejo se agachara amarraría los ojos, Link no se fijó bien y chocó con una pata del cangrejo.

Suze lanzó la garra, y sólo le atinó a un ojo.

-Demonios!- lo jaló, el animal cayó y aplastó la jaula- Doble demonios! Link, trata de sacar la jaula!

Link se subió por el lomo del animal, mientras Suze cortaba el ojo, el cangrejo movió frenéticamente sus pinzas, golpeó a Suze, que cayó sentada más atrás.

-Maldita cosa!

Link por su parte trataba de ver dónde esta la jaula... y la vió debajo del abdomen del animal.

-Molt!

No podía moverla, estaba totalmente aplastada... _Debe estar aplastada! O no! Esto es malo!_

-Suze!

-Qué pasa?

- Molt está aplastada!

_O no! Eso no está bien..._

EL cangrejo se trató de incorporar, pero algo lo detuvo, se partió en dos...

Los dos chicos y su hada veían impactados cómo se desquebrajaba, y luego desaparecía en un humo negro.

- Si no le hicimos nada o.O- dio Link sorprendido.

Salió un brillito amarillo de entre el humo.

- Molt!- exclamaron los chicos al unísono.

-Le dije a esa cosa que la mataría con el poder de su propio amo, cuando estuviera libre de esa jaula!- dijo toda enfadada- y lo logré muajajajaja

- o.OUUU

- n.nUU si que eres fuerte...

- o.o pues si es sólo una muestra del poder oscuro... Si las demás también lo tienen...

- Yeku, Linto, Eitan, Ónix y Kin? – dijo Link confundido.

- Pues sólo Kin... las demás tiene influencia específica sobre cada elemento...- dijo pensativa- las demás si son peligrosas, espero no les haya pasado nada malo..._ en especial a Wistleth... es demasiada fuerza oscura en ella._

- entonces, ¿podemos irnos?

- A dónde? O.O

- La perla la tiene una anciana, y... si quieres ir con nosotros, o quedarte aquí?

- Pues...- los observó, cerró sus ojos- Rauru me dijo que me quedara aquí... pero, si las demás están con ustedes, es por algo...

-Bien! Pues regresemos a la aldea!

Se dirigieron a la salida, Link se volvió a subir ( de caballito XD) a Suze, Molt y Flo volaron hasta la barca, Suze tomó impulso y saltó, cayendo de cara a la arena de la otra isla.

- x.X auch! ¬¬ Link! Te moviste!

- o.oUU yo no hice nada!

- Bueno, bueno, ya dejen de pelear... regresemos con los aldeanos, para ahora debieron regresar los peces.

Llegaron a la aldea, en el trayecto, muchos peces multicolores pasaron debajo de la barca, Molt tenía razón , el mar había vuelto a la normalidad.

Legaron a la casa de Badu, la anciana estaba sentada en una silla, tenía la perla en las manos.

- Hola señora! Regresamos con Molt! ¿Nos puede dar la perla?

PAF

- ¬¬Link!

Molt voló hacia la anciana.

- Hola! Pequeña hada! Hace años que no te veía!

- Me da gusto regresar... aunque sólo sea para irme otra vez... esta vez si es para siempre.

- Porqué mi pequeña Molt?

- El tiempo de que el mal sea derrotado ha venido... debemos de partir, algunas de mis hermanas están con ellos, debemos ir por las otras sé que algo malo les pasará, no hay tiempo que perder.

La anciana le hizo un gesto de que se acercara más, y así lo hizo el hada.

- Dime –casi en un susurro- ¿sabes algo de "ella"?

- ¿Cómo?- le respondió susurrando también- ¿No la encuentran todavía? Pensé que sólo había pasado poco tiempo!

- No, alguien más ocupa su lugar- medía bien sus palabras, esos dos no debían enterarse.

- Si la veo, sabré quien es... no por nada somos espíritus llamados por Rauru!

- Está bien, toma...- le alargó la perla- puedes ir con ellos...

-Te voy a extrañar!- se acerca a la cara de la anciana- gracias por cuidármela.

Le dio la perla a Suze.

-Es hora de partir, siento que mis hermanas necesitarán toda la ayuda posible...

- Esta bien...

Se acercó a Suze, y despareció en un brillo amarillo, la perla tenía una especie de humo del mismo color...

- Bueno, Sra. Nos vamos- dijo Link eufórico.

- Que les vaya bien!

Salieron de la paradisíaca bahía, y Link sacó el mapa.

-Creo que ahora vamos al cementerio! Hacia el sureste!

A Suze le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

- Ce..cem..cementerio?

- sí, ¿por qué?

- o.O es que ahí hay gente enterrada o.o no me gustan los cementerios...

- O.o el tienes miedo a los fantasmas?

- u.uUU no, le tengo miedo a los cadáveres... ¿sabes? No he tenido una experiencia muy grata con los cementerios...- en su mente se dibujaba la lápida de su padre.

- ¬¬UU vamos!- la agarró del brazo, y arrastró a Kiny- no pasará nada O n0n

- n.ñ eso espero...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheick los seguía sin mucho ánimo, estaba cansado, le dolía el hombro y la caída de hace días.

Estaba sin energías para seguir a un par de mocosos, a su yegua y a un hada que se dirigían al cementerio...

_¿Al cementerio? Pero... no puedo ir allí, ahí está alguien que podría... ¿ y si no esta?_

-Al diablo con todo!- dijo enfadado, un mal presentimiento lo había asaltado.

Y corrió para adelantarse a los chicos, por un camino oculto, para que no lo vieran.

- Jamás me tendrán como acompañante de viaje, sería muy peligroso- corría con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban- ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué soy tan débil?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegaron casi el anochecer a las afueras del cementerio ¿por qué alguien pondría una puerta en ese lugar, si sólo había muertos?

Recordemos que de ahí es de donde salió el mal, en primera instancia, era un lugar muy maligno, el hada o bruja que lo protegiera, debía estar en serios problemas.

La puerta invitaba a alejarse, tenía como decoración cadáveres putrefactos en las afueras.

- Quien pudo haber hecho eso?- dijo la sheikah tapándose los ojos- no me siento bien...

- Vamos Suze, debemos hablar con cualquiera que esté ahí, ¿Y si estuviera gete ahí que estaba despidiendo a alguien? Entonces han estado ahí una semana! Debemos ir!

- en ese caso, - dijo no muy convencida- entremos, amarremos Kiny, aquí hay un palo.

Flo estaba inquieta, Suze mareada, Link igual que siempre ¿qué las molestaba?

Tocaron la canción y entraron a la puerta, sólo silencio, el olor a pudrición inundaba el ambiente.

- Te juro que si salimos y hay cadáveres regados, me voy!- se llevó las manos al estómago- x.x no me siento bien, todo me da vueltas.

- ¬o¬ deja de quejarte!- un crujido de unas ramas los hizo voltear.

Sobre ellos estaba un miniblin, criatura débil pero que si atacaba en grandes números podía llegar a ser fatal, el miniblin se le quedó viendo a Flo, y atacó.

Link lo destruyó con su espada en un movimiento.

- qué pasa? Me lo hubieras ganado- se le quedó viendo a Suze, ella siempre tomaba la iniciativa en estos casos.

- No me siento bien, hay algo aquí, que me está afectando- dijo muy pausadamente.

-o.O continuemos...- dijo algo preocupado.

Pasaron al cementerio tocando la canción, contra lo que imaginaban, se encontraron con un pequeño campo de flores, con una piedra tallada en el centro, atrás un arco de madera que decía " Cementerio del Próspero y Antiguo Reino de Hyrule".

A un lado una pequeña choza, que parecía abandonada, seguramente del cuidador.

Se dirigieron ahí, tocaron a la puerta de la pequeña choza, Flo voló cerca de Suze, que no se veía muy bien, la tocó con una de sus manilla, mientras Link miraba por la ventan.

-Parece que no hay nadie... hay una cama, una mesa y una vieja estufa...

Miró a Flo, revoloteaba alrededor de el chica, señalándola.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Tocó la mano de Suze, estaba ardiendo.

-Tienes fiebre!

- No... no me pasa nada...

-Ven, entraremos a la fuerza- pero para su sorpresa, la puerta cedió, estaba abierta.

-Te acuestas hasta que se te pase...

- No! debemos ir...a...

-Ves! Estás muy mal! Hasta se te olvidó lo que teníamos que hacer!

Se recostó muya su pesar en la cama, Link sacó una poción que le habían dado en Villa Reloj.

-No sé si esto sirva...

-Guárdala... no la necesito, algo está causando esto..._ algo no me quiere aquí, o no quiere que me vaya... sombras? Siento sombras_- le dio un escalofrío.

- Estás bien?

- No, algo me está causando esto, una sombra... algo...

- o.O qué?

-Que hacen aquí?

Una joven entró, era pelirroja, su cabello corto, una falda verde con grecas amarillas, un chaleco café sobre una blusa blanca de manga larga, ojos azules...

- Perdón Señorita! Pero mi amiga tiene mucha fiebre! Y cómo vimos que no había nadie...

-Tiene fiebre! OH! Esos está mal... En ese caso pueden quedarse n.n... ¿Cómo se llaman?

- Yo soy Link, y ella es Suze... y ella es Flo!

Se le queda viendo mucho a Suze...

- Ah!- reacciona- Mi nombre esMiltreth... soy la que cuida este lugar por encargo real...

- oh! Genial! Debíamos ver al que cuidaba aquí n.n, tome...-le da el papel, pero extrañamente ella no lo toma.

- Vienen por encargo real? Les creo, no se preocupen...

Suze abrió los ojos, y al ver a la mujer palideció considerablemente.

- Li..Link...

-Qué pasa?

- Es ella... ella me está haciendo esto...

- ¿ella? Si acaba de llegar!

- Perdona... sólo sentí curiosidad, es que tienes una capacidad especial para detectarnos...- se sonrojó.

- o.O no entiendo...

La joven sonrió apenada, tronó los dedos y una lámpara muy extraña salió de la nada, ella la tomó, y unas cuantas llamas aparecieron alrededor de ella ( como los fantasmas de anime XD)

- Estoy muerta... sólo soy un fantasma...perdona, te dejaré de molestar...

Suze tomó su color normal, y se incorporó en la cama...

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso...¬¬

- n.nUUU perdón...

Link y Flo: o.O O.o

-Bueno, qué querían decirme?

- Kaloh está libre...

La joven palideció, la llama de su lámpara se avivó más...

- Y eso qué?

-Dónde está la barrera- Suze le seguiría preguntando.

Calló, lo sabía, no quería decirlo.

-Les diré donde está... vengan...

-Que tienes?- le preguntó Link confundido.

-Es que... Kaloh me mató... y si ustedes lo matan, me vengaran n.n

- Cómo?

- Link ¬¬

- Déjalo, debo recordarlo de todo modos...: " estaba en mi casa, en la antes conocida Villa Kakariko, estaba acarreando paja, cuando de pronto se sintió un temblor, miré hacia arriba y vi a un monstruo enorme..., grité, pero pronto unos hombres lo atacaron, y se fueron, yo estaba sentada y muy asustada, pero pronto llegaron los seis sabios y la princesa, me sentí aliviada, pero el monstruo los iba a atacar, La princesa estaba muy cerca, no sé porqué, pero corrí hasta los pies del monstruo, y le encajé el tridente de la paja, y me miró, esa cara, nunca la olvidaré, era una máscara hueca, horrible, y me lanzó algo, y morí".

- Qué horrible!

- Sólo recuerdo haber visto a la sabia del Espíritu, que me dijo que no me fuera, que me encargaría el nuevo cementerio, yo no entendí, y luego desperté aquí, pensé que estaba viva, pero cuando vi esta lámpara y estas flamas... me deprimí mucho... casi no hablo con nadie...

Suze se acercó a ella, y la abrazó.

Miltreth se sorprendió mucho, nadie la había podido tocar desde que estaba muerta.

Link caminó desconfiado, y trató de tomar a la chica de una mano, pero sólo la traspasó.

-o.O

- Habilidad oculta de los sheikahs número 24...- dijo la chica en una risita- no te preocupes, yo será tu amiga, con tal de que no explores en mi mente otra vez...

- n.n no jamás!

-Que raro!o.O- dijo Link, Flo estaba igual que él, confundidos.

-Esta se podría decir que es una ampliación del antiguo cementerio...- dijo mientras recorrían el lugar – por allá en el fondo, está la entrada al Templo de la Sobra, y donde estamos caminando, vienen siendo los muertos más recientes...

- ¬ el templo de la Sombra! Yo quiero ir!

- Será otro día Suze u.u, debemos hacer otra cosa...

- no es justo!

- n.nUUuUU- Miltreth los veía divertida.

Se dirigieron a una de las paredes de piedra, había una lápida muy grande; con inscripciones en la lápida.

-Este es el nuevo monumento a los caídos de la Familia Real, el antiguo fue destruido, y no sé porqué...

N/A: Recordemos que en Ocarina of Time, Link destruye el monumento de la Familia Real al tocar Zelda´s Lullaby para conseguir Sun´s Song.

- Por aquí está la barrera?

- Pues no sé... Hace mucho que no venía para acá...

- A ver qué podemos hacer!- dijo él entusiasmado...

Se acercaron al monumento, la fría piedra estaba húmeda... ¿ y si lo trataban de mover? ¿Lo destruían con una bomba?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caminaba hacia el cementerio, una vez más se le habían adelantado esos chicos, un pequeño accidente con su vida... nada raro...

Se recargó en la pared de la puerta abierta, tomó aire, "eso" le había dejado sin fuerzas, si le volvía a ocurrir, Kaloh sentiría una anomalía en el poder...

_Si entro... corro peligro... esa fantasma me puede acarrear muchos problemas... además, si mis premoniciones son ciertas... el portal se abrirá otra vez.. debo entregarles esto..._

Y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, caminó hacia adentro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Creo que por aquí no es...

- ¬¬XX cállate y aporta ideas!

La lápida cedió por el peso de los chicos, y se movió , dejando ver un agujero profundo, como no pensaban que la piedra se movería, los dos cayeron, Flo sólo se crispó y se metió al agujero siguiéndolos...

- n.n velaré por ustedes, espero que todo esté bien y salgan victoriosos...- dijo Miltreth y desapareció... dejando sólo las flamas visibles.

Los dos chicos caían y gritaban, eso no se lo esperaban.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAMI!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LIIIIINK!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, aquí les dejo este cap.

Siento que pronto no escribiré tanto como quisiera, las vacaciones llegan a su fin -.-

Les mando salu2 a todos los k me dejaron review, a **Fukaru Rhyan, Zilia K, Mineko-chan,** espero sigan leyendo.

Les mando salu2 a aquellos que no se deciden por dejar review, espero lo hagan, y si no lo hacen, sabré que sólo 4 personas leen mi fic -.-

BYe los veoo luuueegoo...


	12. 11 La barrera del cementerio

**Les mando salu2 a todos los que mandaron reviews! Ellos saben quiénes son ¬¬**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 11: "La barrera del cementerio" **

**Les advierto que creo que estará corto... u.uU**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Caían por el agujero que parecía no tener fin; hasta que...

PAF

Cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente.

- X.x auch!

- x0X me duele!

Flo voló hasta ellos.

- ¬¬XX endemoniada cosita voladora! Cómo tu puedes volar!

- XP

- ya! Cálmense ustedes 2- dijo Suze mientras se levantaba y sacudía el polvo.

El lugar tan familiar para ellos ( pues resultaba extraño) estaba con antorchas con fuego tenue, lo que daba la atmósfera de penumbra, y dejaba ver una puerta al fondo, en realidad, estaban en un cuarto, y el agujero por el que habían caído, daba poca luz lunar; no podrían volver a subir.

- Debemos buscar a lo que sea que esté en este lugar e irnos lo más rápido posible!- dijo el niño atemorizado.

Se dirigieron a la puerta, Suze sintió una punzada en el estómago, ¿fantasmas otra vez? No, ese sentimiento no era de fantasmas, era algo más fuerte, algo que le hacía más daño, algo... que carcomía sus entrañas, y eso lo sabía, se iba a aprovechar de la situación, sea lo que fuere; ya llevaba ventaja.

Atravesaron la puerta, y se encontraron con unas estatuas muy grande, eran de dos algo así como monjes, con sotana azul marino, las cara abajo, viendo al suelo, de pronto, al acercarse, los monjes levantaron las caras, eran talmente negras, con dos ojos amarillos como puntos luminosos.

- Je...Je...Je... ¡Mira lo que nos ha traído el destino! Dos mocosos para cenar!

- sí hermano! El amo Kaloh dijo que nadie podía venir aquí... jejeje

- No se podrán llevar el poder! Es de nuestro amo!- dijo el monje de la derecha, sacando una guadaña.

N/A: Guadaña: el arma de la muerte XD en una representación gráfica, si siguen teniendo dudas, envíen un mail o review XP !

- y sólo lo lograrán si pasan por nuestros podridos cadáveres!- dijo el otro sacando una lanza afilada y oxidada.

Los dos monjes: Morirán!

Suze sacó su báculo, Link por su parte sacaba su armamento, pero Suze al querer dar un paso, tiró el báculo y se llevó las manos el estómago, cayó de rodillas, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, escupió sangre...

- Suze! Estás bien? Qué te pasa?

Ella no respondía, seguía escupiendo sangre, el estómago le dolía mucho, no podía gritar, a cada bocanada de aire, más sangre le salía del tracto digestivo... reunió suficiente aire, Flo estaba atrás de ella, reunió suficiente aire y gritó.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Se manchó toda de sangre, había un espeso charco a sus rodillas.

- Mira, hermano! Nuestra sola presencia la mata!

- Sólo estando aquí parados le carcomemos el alma! JAJAJAJA

- Y ese estúpido?

- a la forma tradicional... veo que él no es tan sensible como para que le ocurra algo!

Al decir eso, flotaron hasta Link, dando un golpe que lo envió volando hasta la pared opuesta, un corte fino de la guadaña le marcaba el costado del abdomen, un hilo de sangre escurría por entre la ropa.

- Malditos!- vió a la chica cómo se desangraba de forma tan extraña- Suze...

Los monjes se reían de lo lindo, no habían hecho nada y ya estaban por matarlos.

Flo voló angustiada hacia Link, y le trató de curar el corte.

Suze por su parte, seguía escupiendo sangre, no entendía por qué, sólo sabía que esa condición de que ella podía percibir sombras no la favorecía, sólo eliminándolos podría dejar de sentir eso.

Aguzó su vista, hilos de sangre salían de su boca, atrás de ellos vió un brillo rojizo, lo sabia, era el espíritu , pero estaba en una especie de cárcel, tendría que pasar entre esas endemoniadas cosas, y si la tocaban, estaría muerta.

Link se incorporó y corrió hasta los monstruos, que sólo interpusieron sus armas para impedirle el paso al chico, que resultó una vez más golpeado.

Pero traía el boomerang listo y lo lanzó, logrando desgarrar parte de la sotana de uno de ellos.

-OYE! Pero cómo te atreves?

Y el monje de la lanza se lanzó al ataque, Link se cubrió son su escudo, la lanza era enorme, el escudo crujía lentamente, cediendo al peso de la lanza, el otro monje lo miraba divertido.

Suze se escabulló aprovechando esa distracción, un charco de sangre dejaba a cada paso, estaba muy débil; llegó hasta la extraña cárcel, vió a una chica pero con lo tenue de la luz no logró observarla bien... agradecía a las diosas que Link los estuviera entreteniendo.

La joven se acercó a ella, primero con cautela, ver a alguien chorreando en sangre no es muy común.

-Ustedes...por qué han venido?

Suze no podía articular palabras, con cada intento la sangre le venía más y más, sólo se tranquilizó y trató de respirar pausadamente, mientras buscaba la cerradura.

La encontró al ras del suelo, con su báculo trató de abrirla, y esta cedió fácilmente.

Link estaba tratando de herir al monje que lo atacaba, el otro amenazaba con tirarle la guadaña, salto hacia atrás y la lanza se clavó en el piso, el monje la trató de zafar, estaba muy enterrada.

-Si serás imbécil! Cómo dejaste tu lanza enterrada! Te has divertido mucho! Déjame acabar con él!

-Está la otra chica!

Link dio un respingo, él sabía que ella se había ido a tratar de sacar al espíritu, debía entretenerlos.

-Qué! No pueden contra un niño? JA!

-Has cavado tu propia tumba!- y se lanzó contra el niño.

Link se protegió con su escudo, y saltó esquivando los ataques mortales de la guadaña, y del otro monje que lo perseguía peligrosamente; había logrado su objetivo, debía distraerlos para que Suze liberara a la chica...

-Dime¿ estás bien?- la chica veía con tristeza a Suze – creo que debo hacer algo...

Suze negó con la cabeza, pero antes de dijera algo, la chica puso una de sus manos en el estómago de ella, y otra en su boca, pero no pasó nada...

-Qué extraño! Generalmente mi magia si sirve!

En un susurro Suze le habló.

- No... puedes...hacer...nada... es... imposible...de quitar...- dijo mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de su boca.

- Me llamo Xux, soy el hada del cementerio, gracias por liberarme, déjame ayudarle a tu amigo.

Y fue a ponerse detrás de lo monjes.

- HEY! PAR DE IDIOTAS! CREÍAN QUE PODÍAN RETENERME! ESTABAN MUY EQUIVOCADOS!

-HEY, bichito! ¿cómo saliste?- el monje se distrajo con esa pequeña interrupción, lo que fue necesario para que Link la clavara la espada en la parte del tórax.

-HERMANO!

El otro monje fue directamente a Link, como no traía lanza, tomó la guadaña de su hermano herido y fue al ataque.

Link se cubrió con su escudo, el golpe de la guadaña fue muy fuerte e hizo que cayera hacia atrás.; y lo dejó inconsciente.

Y luego se dirigió hacia Xux, ella lo veía desafiante, se fue acercando, levantó la guadaña.

-Sabía que debíamos matarte desde el principio! Morirás y le regresarás el poder a mi amo!

-Te daré una probadita del poder de tu amo!- levantó las manos y un brillo rojo apareció, cuando la guadaña estuvo a punto de traspasarla, su magia lo impidió e hizo que el monje cayera lejos de ahí.

-Una parte del poder oscuro de tu estúpido amo es mío! Y no se lo voy a regresar! Ni muerta!

Pero antes de que terminara con él, éste se levantó.

-Es hora de darles una muestra del poder de los espectros de la oscuridad...

El otro monje herido hizo lo mismo...

-No quisieron morir rápidamente, lo harán lenta y dolorosamente, cortados en pequeños trocitos.

Se juntaron por las espaldas y sacaron guadañas de quién sabe dónde... empezaron a dar vueltas, más rápido, lo que trataban de ser era una rueda de filos, que cualquiera que se acercara sería cortado...

Un leve viento se formó, se acercaban más al niño inconsciente.

-Hada! Trata de levantarlo!- le gritó a Flo.

Suze por su parte estaba muy débil sentía menos opresión en el estómago, pero seguía saliéndole sangre.

Poco a poco se levantó y tomó su báculo, y lentamente fue hacia Link.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheick había llegado cerca de la choza, algo le daba mala espina.

Se asomó por la ventana, no había nadie.

-Busca a alguien?

Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, volteó y vio a una joven con una lámpara y flamas a su alrededor.

La joven lo miró fijamente...abrió sus ojos... y se tapó la boca.

- Tú! Te conozco! Hace años que no te veía! Desde que Villa Kakariko se incendió!

- n.nUU Señorita, usted me está confundiendo con otra persona... yo acabo de llegar a Hyrule hace dos meses, y jamás había estado aquí.

- o.ó entonces? Por qué te pareces tanto a él?

-Disculpe...¿pero a quién me parezco?

- o.o pues... a un joven que nos ayudó con un incendio en Villa Kakariko, hace ya mucho tiempo... venía con el Héroe del tiempo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Ni idea, srita. Disculpe, ¿podría quedarme a descansar un rato? Estoy muy agotado, debo ver a un par de chicos...

- O.O un par de chicos! Se acaban de meter a una lápida...

Cómo me lo temía... si mi corazonada es cierta, el portal se abrirá y si no les doy esto... sería inútil que fueran...

-Disculpe, ¿me haría un favor?- saca algo de un bolsillo- si los ve les podría dar esto?

Le extiende la mano, una perlita brilla...

- Qué es esto? No lo puedo tomar... Estoy muerta...

La dejó sobre el piso.

- En ese caso, con su permiso, necesito descansar...

Entró a la casa, y se recostó, sabía que la fantasma lo veía muy curiosa, ella ya lo sabía, sabía lo que él era, igual que Suze, Miltreth vagaba por su mente...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Los espectros giraban más y más cerca del hada, Link trataba de despertar.

-Vengan cobardes!- les decía la chica furiosa.

Link observó bien, ¡estaban a punto de cortar al hada! Corrió lo más que pudo, pero sólo alcanzó a ver cómo llegaban hasta ella.

Pero no creerían que se quedaría ahí, literalmente voló sobre las cuchillas de las guadañas ( con sus alas! XD es un hada!) y fue a tocar a uno de ellos.

- TOMA TU PODER!

Y el espectro se esfumó en un brillo rojo.

-HERMANO! Maldita! Sufrirás por su muerte!- y se lanzó contra ella.

Xux no lo esperaba y sólo se quedó ahí inmóvil, Link corrió pero no iba a llegar, pero aún así siguió corriendo.

Pero antes de que la mortal arma rajara el cuello del hada, el brazo del espectro cayó al suelo, retorciéndose.

Los dos voltearon desde donde había salido el ataque, y vieron como mucha sangre salpicaba, ¡era Suze! Que cayó al suelo inconsciente, bañada en su propia sangre.

Link no se detuvo y llegó a darle el tajo final a la cabeza de la aparición que retorciéndose se fue junto con su hermano, a vagar entre dimensiones.

El niño corrió hacia ella, estaba toda empapada, es inusual forma de perder sangre la estaba desangrando. Flo sólo veía

-Apártate!

La chica llegó y puso sus manos en la boca de Suze y en el estómago, un brillo rojo salió.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ella...- dijo resignada.

-Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí?

-Claro! Los llevaré de nuevo hacia arriba!

Y salieron por donde entraron, Xux llevaba a cuestas a la chica, no le molestaba ser mojada por la sangre.

Los sacó del agujero y los llevó a la entrada, Miltreth se le apareció a medio camino.

-O.O qué les pasó?- dijo viendo a Suze bañada en sangre.

- No tienes algo para curarla?-preguntó el chico.

-Curada ya está, sólo falta que despierte...

- Gracias...u.u

-Van a la choza?- preguntó Miltreth- un joven está durmiendo allí, Link, me pidió que les diera algo, porqué no vamos?

En el trayecto, Suze empezó a abrir los ojos..

-Qué pasa? Dónde estoy?- se ve siendo cargada por una perfecta desconocida- o.O

- JAJA no te preocupes! ¿no recuerdas nada? Soy Xux! El hada roja!

Y en efecto eso era, tenía la piel rojiza, el atuendo rojo carmín, el cabello rojo fuego peinado hacia un lado muy corto; las alas, de un rojo pálido estaban rezagadas en su espalda.

Llegaron a la choza, estaba vacía.

-Vaya! Ese joven se fue...- dijo Miltreth decepcionada.

-De seguro era Sheick ¬¬- dijo link ya acostumbrado.

-Mira! Aquí está la perlita que les dejó!- dijo señalando al piso.

Link la recogió, Xux entro a la choza con Suze la recostó en la cama.

-Niña! Vomitaste mucha sangre!- dijo decepcionada Xux- pensé que los sheikahs aguantaban más- dijo divertida.

- n.ñ no sé que fue lo que me pasó... era demasiado fuertes para mi... eran...

-Eran monstruos llamados por ese imbécil...- apretó su puño- me quiso matar, pero no lo di el gusto.

Entró Link, seguido por Flo y Miltreth.

-Mira lo que nos dejó Sheick!

Suze vió la perlita.

-Una perla de la Luna! Pero porqué?

- Hablando de perlas...- dijo Xux- déjenme checar si mi perla está aquí.- Se llevó las manos al cuello y se quitó el collar, al final una esfera hueca de cristal.

- Y entonces qué?- le dijo Link...- ¿vienes con nosotros?

- Pues, quiero darle unas patadas a ese imbécil de Kaloh, Déjenme ver...- cerró sus ojos, y luego los abrió- n.ñ creo que todavía les faltan algunas hermanas mías n.n ¡los acompañaré!

Y en un brillo rojo desapareció, dejando la perla roja en manos de Suze.

-Bueno, Miltreth, un gusto conocerte...

-Pero Suze! Mírate!

Así lo hizo, estaba toda empapada en sangre, absolutamente toda, cabello, ropa, mochilita.

-Dónde me puedo dar un baño? n.nUUUU

-Pues por aquí no hay de eso...- dijo la fantasma confundida.

-Pues ni modo, Vámonos!

Y la chica salió de la choza.

-Suze TOT espera!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Desde ahorita pido disculpas, porque las vacaciones terminaron, y no sé cuanto tiempo tenga libre u.u**

**Pero les digo que escribiré todo lo que pueda!**

**Espero me dejen reviews o un mail a dialirvih..., si me quieren agregar háganlo...n.n**

**Les dejo una pequeña encuesta, el que la conteste por medio de review... le hago un dibujo!**

**1. ¿Quién era el padre de la protagonista?**

**2. ¿qué era el padre?**

**3.¿Dónde conoce a Link?**

**4. ¿Cuántos espíritus son?**

**5. ¿ Quién demonios es el mago Sheick? XD**

**A contestar!**


	13. 12 ¡Otra dimensión! y el mundo oscuro

**Gracias por tomar en cuenta la encuesta!**

**EL ganador(a) es: the girl who remember that; no te preocupes, recibí tu mail, eres la que más se acercó XD **

**Y recibirá un dibujito por mail... espere pacientemente.**

**Sheick participa más aquí, y desde este cap. Lo verán más activo.**

**Y sólo los dejo con el Capítulo 12: "¡Otra dimensión! y el Mundo Oscuro"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Oigan! Espérenme!

Los dos voltearon, de las sombras de un árbol salió el mago.

- Qué pasó?- dijo viendo a la chica ensangrentada.

- Pequeños problemas con mi capacidad receptora de sombras. n.nUUU

- o.O

- ¬¬ y dime, mago...- empezó Link desconfiado- ¿por qué nos das esa perla?

-Es cierto! O.O porqué nos das una perla de la luna?

- u.u bueno, porque la van a necesitar... si no les ayudo no van a poder encontrar la siguiente barrera...

- o.ó cómo!

- ¬¬ emm... Sheick... ¿de dónde demonios sabes todo eso?- ahora sí que no se le escaparía, le sacaría toda la información.

- n.nUUU bueno, no me pregunten cómo lo sé, sólo lo sé.

- ¬¬

- ¬¬UUUXXXX- Link estaba a punto de gritarle.

- Bueno... quieren que les ayude? u.u si no me dejan ayudarles...al final se quedarán con 9 perlas- caminó hacia un lado distinto.

Los dos: o.O Espera!

- y... ¿reconsideraron mi propuesta?

Link se puso de espaldas al mago, Suze lo veía de reojo.

-Qué dices?- dijo susurrando.

-Mmm, no lo sé¿ y si es verdad? Otro espíritu necesita nuestra ayuda...

-No lo sé, y si es una trampa?

-Mmm entonces, porqué nos daría esa perla de la Luna? Si son invaluables! Sólo los sabios y personas de la realeza, y ... hechiceros, las tienen...¿por qué la tenía?...

- Y si la robó?¬¬

- u.ú y dale con eso! No lo sé - se le quedó viendo, él se checaba algo en su manga, traía guantes negros- creo que... debemos intentar...

-u.uUUUUUUU- Flo se sentó en su hombro.

Se acercaron a él.

- Bien – habló la chica- dinos ¿dónde está?

-¿Ven ese árbol?- les señaló un solitario árbol, cerca de donde estaba Kiny- ahí está...

Los dos: O.O o.O O.o 0.0 ?

- En este mundo... sólo ven un árbol, pero en el otro, está ese lugar con un espíritu atrapado...

-Me tomas el pelo o qué?- dijo el chico enojado.

-No, sólo les digo que, cuando Kaloh salió, no sólo afectó a este mundo, también al oscuro...

Suze dio un respingo.

-¿No es ahí donde está...Ga-Ganon?

-Pues...- dijo el joven pensativo, el único ojo que se le veía se cerró, como si recordara cierta información- según dicen, fue encerrado en el Reino Sagrado, no en el Mundo oscuro, que en teoría es "casi" igual que este...

- ¬¬ no te creo...- dijo el niño.

-Oh! Vamos Link! Será divertido!Siempre quise conocer el mundo oscuro!

-Entonces irán?- les preguntó un tanto confundido, su ojo escarlata la veía fijamente.

-Sí! Iremos!

-O.O SUZE! ;O; .

-Pero con una condición...

-¿Cuál?- Dijo el mago sorprendido.

-Irás con nosotros...- dijo tajantemente.

Tragó saliva, ellos no lo vieron, pero abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo, _¿Ir con ellos? Es demasiado arriesgado, para mí! Pero si no lo hago, no irán y necesito que tengan todas las perlas, y aparte no confían en mí...¡qué lástima!_

-Está bien- dijo señalándola- pero ustedes deberán permanecer juntos, y en contacto con la perla de la Luna, que les ayudará a que no se transformen... en algo...

- Y tú?

- n.nUUU yo estaré bien!

- ¬¬ bien..entonces qué, maguito?- dijo el niño desconfiado.

- Entonces, párense aquí...- les señaló un lugar del suelo- creo que aquí es la plaza de una villa... no me acuerdo... cerca de la casa de la señora principal...

Los dos lo veían confundidos, un chico que lo miraba altaneramente, un hada sentada en el hombro del chico, y una sheikah empapada de sangre seca.

Él dibujó un círculo de 4 metros de diámetro, alrededor, 25 símbolos extraños.

-Esto será cómo el espejo mágico, pero con la tierra- se dijo a sí mismo.

Mientras hacía los dibujos Link recordó lo que les había dicho ese gerudo.

"Si ven extrañas marcas" ¿Y si él las había hecho?

Luego de haber terminado, les dijo que sostuvieran bien la perla de la Luna , pronunció algo raro y una luz salió del suelo.

-Sheick! Tú vienes con nosotros! Toma mi mano!

-No se preocupen! Los alcanzaré allí!

Puso un pie dentro del círculo, y cuando levantó las manos, los tres (con todo y hada XD) desaparecieron.

( para los que jugaron ALLTP imaginen el sonidito cuando te ibas al Dark World XD)

Los dos chicos se encontraron en un lugar completamente diferente (a 5 metros de altura) y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

PAF

-X.x Suze, bájate...

Suze se levantó, según Sheick , la perla de la Luna les ayudaría a no transformarse en algo...

Y ahora lo corroboraban, no habían sentido nada, sólo la caída.

El paisaje en sí era extraño, los árboles casi negros, las plantas azules, el pasto de un verde que no había visto en su vida, el cielo de un color azul amarillento.

Como que habían caído en un jardín de una casa, en realidad, habían caído en una especie de comunidad de algo...

-Quién anda ahí!- se oyó una voz chillona.

Una zarigüeya salía de una construcción de paja, traía un delantal rojo. Se impactó al verlos.

-HYLIANS!- y corrió hacia los dos- hace años que no veía Hylians! Qué hacen por aquí? Y por qué no se transformaron! O.O TIENEN LA PERLA DE LA LUNA!

Los dos: O.o

La zarigüeya se controló un poco.

-Perdón, pero hace años que llegué aquí, y si hubiera tenido la perla de la Luna, no me hubiera convertido en esto.

-Disculpe n.nUUU pero no sabe algo de alguna barrera? O algo por el estilo?- preguntó Link, Suze estaba en shock, era increíble ver a una zarigüeya hablar .

-Buscan a Fraat? La habitante más antigua de esta comunidad de vendedores y agricultores...Si quieren los puedo llevar, por una monedas jijiji...

- ¬¬- Link miró a la animal con una ceja levantada, Flo estaba cabeceando.

Suze le extendió una rupia roja.

-¿Con esto alcanza?

A la zarigüeya se le iluminaron los ojos, tomó en un movimiento rápido la rupia de la mano de Suze, y se le quedó viendo muy cerca de su cara.

-UNA RUPIA ROJA!HACÍA AÑOS QUE NO VEÍA UNA RUPIA ROJA!

Los dos: o.O

-Vengan por aquí!- dijo controlándose un poco- los llevaré con Fraat.

Los sacó del patio de su casa- ya que habían caído en su casa XD- y los condujo por una callecita muy linda llena de flores verdes y negras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A unas casas de ahí, el mago sufrió el mismo destino que los dos chicos, apareció a unos cuanto metros de altura y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, pero no cayó en un patio, cayó a través de un techo de paja, haciendo un enorme agujero en él, una nube de polvo se levantó adentro de la pequeña casa, por lo alto de la caída, se quedó inconsciente, entre los escombros del techo.

Una mujer con figura humanoide entró a la habitación donde había escuchado el ruido, se impactó al ver el hoyo en el techo, pero se asombró más al ver a alguien tirado en el suelo.

-Quién es usted? Qué hace en mi casa?

No contestó, se acercó más, descubrió que era un joven, desmayado, lo observó mejor, movió los ojos cerrados aún, se estaba levantando.

-Arghh¡demonios! No calculé la altura!- se detuvo en seco- O.O qué pasa!

Se encontró con una extraña mujer, cabello corto naranja, un vestido como cualquier hylian "normal", unos colmillos afilados, y ojos rojos, se parecía una forma mutante de hylian con lobo pero sin muchas facciones lobunas; de pronto se dio cuenta que "algo" le había pasado...

La mujer se le quedó viendo.

-No puede ser! Pero tu eres...!- no pudo continuar, se había parado a taparle la boca.

-SSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH por favor!te pido que no digas nada! Sería muy peligroso para todos ustedes!

- Mmmm- se quitó la mano de la boca- ¿entonces porqué está así?

-Una larga historia, vendrán unos jóvenes a explicarle algo muy importante, debo salir de aquí, si me ven... una desgracia ocurrirá! Por favor! Dígales que estoy afuera tomando aire...- se oyó que la puerta de la casa se abría y una voz chillona.

-FRAAT! Mira! No me lo vas a creer!- muchos pasos, de seguro eran ellos, no habían caído a muchas casas de ahí.

- Se lo pido!- le dijo estando en la puerta y salió.

Llegó la zarigüeya con dos chicos, Fraat los miró sorprendida, pero estaba más sorprendida aún por lo que acababa de ver.

-Usted es Fraat?- dijo Suze un poco extrañada, jamás había visto a alguien así- venimos por que hay algo que debe saber, aunque no sé que demonios hacemos aquí u.uUU...

-Hey! O.o es cierto! Suze TT y el mago?

-O.o tienes razón!

-Está afuera tomando aire, hace unos minutos cayó por ahí. - Señaló al agujero en la paja del techo.

-Entonces ¿está aquí!- Suze suspiró aliviada, pensó que se les había escapado.

Entró Sheick, Fraat se sorprendió de tal manera (muy visible) eso no fue lo que vió tirado en el suelo, pero prefirió callar.

-Me pueden explicar qué demonios sucede aquí S – preguntaron confundidas Fraat y la zarigüeya.

- n.nUUU miren, es que sólo se le debemos de comunicar al líder...- la zarigüeya le echó una mirada fulminante a los dos y se fue, Sheick sólo los veía, Suze se dispuso a hablar – mire primero que todo, ya debe de saber que venimos del mundo de la Luz, y que una amenaza muy grande fue liberada hace ya 8 días...

-Pues la antigua barrera se puso rara hace unos minutos... y si quieren saber algo respecto a Aneth, sólo les puedo decir que hablé con ella en la mañana.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos, pero si eso fue hace una semana¿aquí no se habían sentido los efectos tan pronto¿ o acaso...?

Sheick se estremeció, había recordado algo perturbador, pero lo hecho , hecho está, y sólo saldrían hasta conseguir la otra perla, era demasiado tarde...

-Aneth? Es un hada o bruja?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé... es que se parece tanto a nosotros, sin ser hylian convertido, sin perla de la Luna -.-U ella es normal...

- u.u entonces, señora, nos daría la ubicación de ese lugar...?- dijo el chico.

-Pues- se le quedó viendo a Sheick,- él sabe...

Los dos chicos lo vieron extrañado, él sólo salió.

Dieron las gracias y fueron tras él.

Suze le iba a sacar toda la verdad, ahora sí.

-Por qué dijo eso? Habías estado aquí antes? Puedes hablar con nosotros...

Link lo veía muy desconfiado, Flo se había quedado dormida en el hombro de él, la tomó y la puso en un morralito, se quedó ahí recargada en el boomerang ( XD). Vió cómo Suze trataba de entablar una conversación con Sheick, el sólo le decía que no diría nada.

-oh! Vamos ;.; quiero saber!

-Mira , Suze, no te lo puedo decir, te prometo que cuando Kaloh no exista te diré todo lo quieras saber, por ahora hay que concentrarse en recuperar a Aneth.

Y caminaron algunos kilómetros fuera de la comunidad, pasó una hora.

A lo lejos divisaron la extraña edificación, una neblina negra estaba a su alrededor.

Al acercarse, la tierra presentaba una coloración fuera de lo normal, las plantas secas, se veía que afectaba el ecosistema...

-Creo que algo sumamente poderoso está ahí... ¿están preparados?

Los dos se miraron, asintieron con la cabeza, se encaminaron hacia allí, y sólo el viento sopló.

La sangre seca en la ropa de Suze, comenzaba a incomodarla, sólo quería encontrar agua para lavarse.

No muy lejos de ahí, vió un brillo, un pequeño estanque.

-¿Me pueden esperar?- y sé fue corriendo rumbo al agua.

Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo el extraño comportamiento de Suze.

-Chicas!- dijo Link molesto y se sentó en el pasto- u.u ya me acostumbré.

Suze por su parte se sintió aliviada de encontrar agua, pero con una coloración rara, se quitó las vendas, y saltó con todo y ropa al estanque.

La sangre seca se disolvió en el agua, se lavó el cabello, la cara; en fin, limpieza general.

Se cambió de ropa, la que traía anteriormente, el conjunto púrpura oscuro, lavó las vendas, y quedaron otra vez grises, el agua las había manchado, no le importó y salió de ahí; llegó a donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué hiciste¿Te quitaste los olores? XD

-¬¬ fui a quitarme la sangre pequeño imbécil, y deja de molestar, que para la próxima me encargaré que seas tú quien la escupa... y te llenes todo.

- o.OUUUU

-Suze... será mejor irnos ya.- El mago se levantó, había estado acostado sobre el pasto.

Pasaron 2 horas.

Llegaron a los pies de la barrera, la entrada estaba abierta, de adentro salía un extraño olor a pelos quemados.

Entraron, pero Sheick se rezagó.

- O no! Tú vienes con nosotros!- Suze fue y lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo.

-Pero sólo les estorbaré- un pequeño reclamo de parte del joven.

-No lo creo, además te tendremos vigilado- dijo Link sonriendo.

El lugar, era enorme, no concordaba bien con el tamaño de la barrera; hacia el fondo, alguien estaba parado junto a la pared, como si lo estuvieran acorralando.

-Aneth?- preguntó la chica.

La joven volteó, estaba del otro lado de la habitación, algo saltó hacia el techo, la chica suspiró aliviada.

Corrieron hacia ella, estaba agitada, y muy rara, muy alta, los brazos enormes, con manos largas, la piel de un tono anaranjado, el cabello a los hombros naranja, con una especie de cuernos, una túnica naranja fuerte la cubría casi en su totalidad, sus ojos (adivinen que color) los miró agradecida.

-Gracias, por distraer a ese monstruo... me tiene acorralada hace una hora...

-¿cuál monstruo? –dijo Link nervioso.

-Un animal que no quiero recordar , salgamos de aquí.

En cuanto se dispusieron a dar un paso, algo bajó del techo, era lo que tenía acorralada a Aneth , era algo increíble, nunca antes visto, Aneth dio un paso atrás y se puso detrás de Sheick¡era Un!

-Un cachorrito?- Link dijo todo perdido.

- 0 n0n qué bonito!- Dijo Suze corriendo hacia el perrito e hincándose para acariciarlo.

Era todo peludito con una colita preciosa, y el pelillo café y negro muy suave, movió su colita al ver a Suze llegar a abrazarlo.

-wroof! n0n

- XD

- ¬¬ Suze...

- O aléjense de ese demonio del mal!- dijo Aneth escondiéndose detrás del mago, que tenia cara de n.nUUUU.

- TOT por qué? Si está bien bonito y suavecito n0n

-wroof! n0n

-Vámonos! Debemos regresar con Aneth a Hyrule!

Sheick miraba al perrillo¿y el monstruo de la barrera? Por lo general Kaloh liberaba uno para que evitaran llegar a los espíritus, y trataran de matarlas.

Suze dejó ir al perro, y caminaron a la salida. Al dar Aneth un paso, el perro ladró, y ella se escondió detrás de Sheick.

-Wroof! grrrrrrrrrrrrr

-Qué tienes perrito? No quieres quedarte solo?

- wroof! n0n movimiento de colita XD

- ¬¬XX Suze! Vámonos! Aneth está asustada.

Siguieron caminando, Sheick trataba de que Aneth no le encajara las garras que tenía en las manos.

El perrito se sentó en medio del lugar y justo cuando llegaban a la salida, ladró y la entrada desapareció.

Voltearon a donde el cachorro, estaba sentado gruñendo.

-¿Qué tienes perrito?- dijo Suze- ¿pasa algo?

- lo que pasa es que ése es algo! Por tratar de salir nos ha encerrado!-dijo Aneth.

-Él? TOT pero si es taaan inocente...

El perrillo se puso en cuatro patas, un humo negro lo comenzó a envolver, los tres forasteros lo miraban aterrados, mientras Aneth retrocedía.

-Ahora se despertó! O huyan por mi vida! Sálvennos! Ayuda!

El lindo perrito se transformó en un perro enorme con dientes afilados , los ojos rojos, la baba caía al suelo, y ladró tan fuerte que se tuvieron que tapar los oídos.

Suze y Link no perdieron tiempo, sacaron sus armas, y corrieron a cubrir a Aneth que estaba aterrada.

- ¬o¬ QUÉ TE DIJE SUZE? ESE PERRO ERA DEL DEMONIO!

-TOT no se vale! Estaba bien cuero! ;.;

Sheick sólo veía al gran can, que se acercaba a él.

-Sheick!MUÉVETE!- le gritaron los chicos.

El can estaba a punto de saborearlo cuando él levantó las manos y una ráfaga de viento chocó contra el animal impactándolo contra la pared opuesta.

-Rápido! Alguien que lo ataque!

Aneth estaba en estado de shock, sus largos brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho, respiraba agitadamente.

-Me quiere a mí... ustedes no tienen por qué arriesgarse...

-No digas eso, no te muevas de aquí y trata de que Sheick llegue aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de acabar con esa cosa- le guiñó un ojo la chica.

-Lista? Trataré de entretenerlo y tu le das en el cuello...- dijo Link agarrando bien su escudo.

Corrieron, el can se estaba parando, al verlos gruñó, y trató de aplastarlos con sus patas, Suze saltaba ágilmente, Link le costaba trabajo esquivar las patas del perro.

-Corre Link!

Eso intentó, con una pata el animal lo estampó con la pared más cercana.

-LINK!

El chico dejó caer todo su armamento, y se resbaló hasta el suelo, vagaba entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, Flo había salido de la mochila por el golpe.

Suze lo zarandeó, él abrió poco los ojos.

-Ve con Aneth... ella no debe ser dañada.

- Link! Despierta!- dijo preocupada.

-Sheick todavía no llega con ella..ve!

Suze se levantó, el perro efectivamente iba hacia Aneth que estaba paralizada ¿dónde estaba Sheick? Si corría no iba a llegar, todo dependía de él, pero como quiera intentaría llegar.

Corrió, Sheick salió de quién sabe y se interpuso entre el can y la bruja, el animal resopló, y agarró con los dientes al mago.

-Sheick!

El can lo arrojó al otro lado, le había encajado su filosa dentadura.

Después, fue por su presa verdadera, Aneth lo veía y retrocedía.

-Por favor!No me hagas utilizar mi poder!- dijo resignada- Detente!

El perro se lanzó hacia ella y la mordisqueó.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Suze sólo quería llegar hacia allí.

Pasaron 3 horas desde que habían llegado.

El animal escupió a la bruja, que cayó toda babeada y semiinconsciente; Suze era la única allí en pie, Sheick y Link tirados por allá, Aneth herida, y era la que más importaba, si moría, se perdería su poder.

Llegó con la bruja, estaba respirando agitadamente, unas horribles marcas de dientes, Suze le lanzó al perro unas agujas, lo que lo distrajo un momento.

-Te duele mucho?

-... que bueno que no tengo sangre, si no...estaría empapada...- dijo un poco divertida, se veía que le costaba esfuerzo respirar y hablar bien.

-No te muevas, sólo no te muevas...

-Aquí estaré...

Pero lo que ella no vió, era que el "perrito" estaba detrás de ella, a punto de morder.

-Cuidado!

Pero no alcanzó a reaccionar, pero algo detuvo el ataque, Sheick se había levantado, misteriosamente de su costado(donde tenía las marcas de las mordeduras) no se veía rastro de sangre. Había vuelto a lanzarle el poder de la ráfaga de aire, y lo lanzó lejos otra vez.

-Suze! Ve tras él!- le ordenó.

La chica corrió.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Link trataba de despertar, le dolía el golpe en el abdomen.

Recogió lo más próximo a él, por alguna razón no se podía levantar.

Trató de levantarse, las piernas no le respondían.

-Maldito perro!

Vió cómo el perro mordisqueaba a Aneth y cómo Suze le lanzaba agujas y el animal se iba chillando tratando de quitárselas.

No pudo más, le dolía mucho el cuerpo, y cayó inconsciente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suze llegó hasta el perro, que tenía unas agujas en la nariz.

Saltó y trató de herirlo cerca del cuello, o de un lugar donde se lastimara seriamente.

El perro se movió y saltó sobre ella, dirigiéndose hacia Aneth y Sheick.

-Demonios, ahora sí no llego!- y se echó a correr.

Mientras Aneth estaba recargada en la pared, respiraba agitadamente, Sheick sólo la veía.

-Parece que no te diviertes...

-Gracias a Rauru por crearme un poco más fuerte que las demás... OH! Cuidado!

El can se lanzó sobre ellos, Sheick fue el que recibió todo el impacto, y lo lanzó contra la pared; ahora su única presa era Aneth.

Pero antes de que la alcanzara por segunda vez, el animal chilló fuertemente y comenzó a correr en otra dirección, una flecha estaba encajada en su nuca; Suze se la había lanzado desde el centro del lugar.

Sheick se levantó, y trastabillando caminó hacia Aneth. Miró a Suze que le lanzaba flechas con la ballesta mientras se acercaba, a cada flecha; el can lanzaba un chillido de dolor.

Saltó hacia él, y con el báculo le hizo una profunda herida en el lomo.

Sheick, por su parte, llegó hasta Aneth, parecía que no duraría más.

-Sabes qué pasa antes de perder tu cuerpo físico?- le sonrió- yo no lo sé, y antes de averiguarlo, quiero dejarte la perla a ti, y que hagas lo más sabio con ella, debemos evitar que Kaloh tome el poder...

-Pero¿morirás?- le preguntó muy serio.

-Eso mi querido amigo, no lo sé...- lo vió al único ojo libre- Antes de entrar de nuevo ahí, me da gusto saber que estaba bien n.n

Él la miró confundido, y Aneth sólo desapareció en una tenue luz naranja, dejando en su lugar una perla del mismo color.

Sheick la iba a tomar para meterla en un bolsillo de su ropa, pero cuando la tocó, el perro dejó de lamentarse y fue directo hacia él.

-Demonios! Hay que correr!

Y salió directo hacia Link desmayado.

-Sheick!Detente!Casi llego!- dijo la chica saltando sobre la bestia; pero hizo un movimiento raro y se cayó, se abalanzó sobre el joven y lo lanzó por los aires.

-OOOOHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Y cayó en el suelo inconsciente, cerca de Link; ahora el perro terminaría con todo, sólo le faltaba la chica y podría devorarlos tranquilamente, se dirigió hacia ella, que estaba apuntándole con la ballesta, disparó, se le clavó en la oreja al perro, no hizo nada, siguió avanzando.¡no se detenía!

_Piensa! Debo detenerlo!_

Le lanzó la ballesta, que le golpeó en un pata; siguió avanzando.

_Qué imbécil soy! Algo debe detenerlo! Algo, por las diosas! _

Recordó algo, era muy improbable que resultara, pero debía intentar algo.

Sacó el arpa de su padre, y se quedó ahí parada, y tocó una canción, una canción que había escuchado una vez cerca del cementerio de los Sheikah, de 7 notas, profunda y oscura, sin saberlo, estaba tocando el Nocturno de la Sombra; el animal, se quedó ahí parado, ahora que Suze lo había distraído, no podía dejar de tocar, sólo esperar que Sheick o Link se despertaran, para acabar con eso.

Pasaron 4 horas desde que habían llegado.

Sheick no reaccionaba, luchaba contra sí mismo.

Link, vagaba entre los dos mundos, Flo lo golpeaba levemente para que despertara, lo consiguió abrió sus ojos, escuchó una leve música; miró a Suze que estaba enfrente de la bestia; se incorporó, y tomó su espada, caminó lentamente.

Suze, ya se estaba cansando, se sentía muy cansada, no había visto a Aneth desde hace tiempo...

Estaba a punto de dejar de hacer todo y esperar lo que fuera, cuando escuchó un chillido del animal , Link había llegado por abajo y le había clavado la espada en el pecho, directo al corazón, el monstruo sólo se consumió a sí mismo en el humo negro, dejando el lugar solitario; Link cayó al suelo; Suze dejó de tocar y corrió hacia él.

-Link! – lo zarandeó- despierta!

-Sólo debe reponerse- le dijo Sheick que estaba su lado- toma- Le dijo sacando la perla naranja- Aneth te da las gracias...

-O.o gracias...- la toma y la guarda en su mochila- creo que debemos regresar.

El mago se estremeció¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? De pronto recordó una causa muy, pero muy inquietante.

-Debemos partir... rápido! No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo!

Salieron corriendo, Suze llevaba a Link cargando, Flo volaba en círculos.

-Porqué la prisa?

-Tenemos algo importante qué hacer!

-Pero Link está herido!Hay que ir a la aldea!

-Toma- saca una poción azul-dásela y sigamos avanzando, que debemos salir cerca de la choza de Miltreth.

Suze no le entendió, y le dio la poción a Link, que aunque estaba desmayado se la tomó (XD)

- XP sabe horrible! O.O porqué me cargas?

Suze no le hizo caso y siguieron corriendo.

-Aquí es... llegamos, párense ahí- les señaló el suelo.

-Sólo esperamos no caer desde 5 metros! ¬¬

No le hizo caso, dibujó de nuevo el círculo, y se paró en medio de él, con los chicos a un lado, pronunció de nuevo su hechizo y volvieron a Hyrule.

(A los que jugaron ALTTP imaginen el sonidito cuando vuelves del Dark World XD)

Cayeron- ahora tres metros- enfrente de la choza de Miltreth; que sólo los vió caer.

Flotó hacia ellos, estaban tirados unos encima de otros con cara de 0 X.x

Se levantaron, Suze se alegró de ver a Miltreth.

-Hola Miltreth!

-Hola!

Sheick se quedó sólo viendo a su alrededor.

-¿qué buscas Sheick?

Miltreth los observó mejor, los chicos no entendían porqué los miraba así.

-¿Dónde estaban?

-En el mundo oscuro- dijo Link tranquilo.

-Miltreth, pareces alterada- dijo la sheikah tornándose nerviosa- ¿pasó algo?

Sheick, vió a la fantasma, ella lo vió, sabía que él lo sabía.

-Debo irme! Los veré pronto!- Y desapareció en una bola de humo.

- ¬¬ y este?

-Suze...¿qué no iba a pasar? Si ustedes estuvieron desaparecidos casi 5 meses!

Los dos se quedaron helados ¿5 MESES!

Los dos: 5 MESES!

-Sucedieron muchas cosas aquí, en el mundo oscuro, el tiempo no fluctúa igual que aquí, las horas allá son...

-meses aquí- Añadió Link

Suze se acercó a la fantasma.

-¿qué ocurrió?- le dijo sería.

Se escuchó un aleteo cerca...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Aquí esta el cap. **

**Desde aquí las cosas se pondrán sentimentales y difíciles.**

**Salu2 a los que dejan reviews! Y a los que no XP dejen!**

**Chaito! n0n**


	14. 13 Carta de un amigo

**Les agradezco los reviews.**

**Les dejo el capítulo 13: "Carta de un amigo"**

**Perdón si es muy corto -.-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se escuchó un aleteo.

-AHOYYYY!- se escuchó el saludo de los rito.

Los presentes voltearon la cabeza al cielo, un joven rito venía bajando, traía una bolsa de envíos en la espalda.

El joven se posó delicadamente enfrente de Link, Miltreth sólo lo saludó.

-Hola!Otra vez por aquí? Estos dos ya aparecieron!- dijo tajantemente la fantasma.

El rito hizo una pequeña reverencia. Y se dirigió a Suze.

-Señorita, reciban los más cordiales saludos de el chieftain Komali y su familia, la tribu rito somos una comunidad de carteros y esta carta la llegó a usted hace un mes, pero como nadie la encontraba en Hyrule, la estuvimos buscando todo este tiempo.

Link vió a Suze, tenía la cabeza gacha, lo de los 5 meses sí le había afectado, él sólo quería saber qué había pasado en su ausencia.

El rito estiró un brazo.

-Tome, esta carta es para usted; La Gran Impa solicitó que le informáramos si aparecían, espero no se molesten saber que cuando regrese se los haré notificar al chieftain.

-No se preocupe...- dijo ella viendo al suelo.

-Tenemos que hablar con Impa- añadió Link- cuando la veamos aclararemos nuestras dudas.

-Entonces me retiro, la hora de los Stalfos llegará pronto- y alzó el vuelo, a lo lejos se escuchó- AHHOOOY- y desapareció hacia el oeste.

-Hora de los Stalfos? -Pregunto Link a Miltreth.

-n.nUUU debo explicarles muchas cosas.

Suze se quedó viendo la extraña carta, le buscó un nombre...

De pronto soltó un grito, y se sentó cerca de kiny

-ES DE REIN!- dijo muy feliz.

-Rein?- dijo Link en el tono que usaba con Sheick.

-Es un compañero de grado, un amigo...- abrió la carta y comenzó a leer, la tosca letra de Rein sobresaltó a Suze, él tenía una de las mejores caligrafías de su grado.

Link se recostó en una pared de la choza, Miltreth dijo que había ánimas a quienes visitar y desapareció, él sabía que esto iba para largo.

Suze comenzó a leer la carta, fechada exactamente un mes atrás.

_Fechado la décima luna del mes de Farore._

_Para Suze:_

_Sólo espero que esta carta llegue a tus manos, y que estés bien de salud física y mental; sé que tal vez no te llegue, porque dicen que desde hace cuatro meses estás desaparecida, pero creo que lograrás verla._

_Aquí los que sabemos de tu partida, te extrañamos mucho, no sé en que aventuras exóticas y locas hayas experimentado, y no lo quiero saber... XD_

_Tu madre, tu hermano, la sacerdotisa y yo te extrañamos mucho! Y los que sabemos de tu partida (que sólo somos nosotros) les rezamos a las Diosas para que estés bien en este tiempo lejos de tu hogar._

_Seth no deja de preguntar ¿dónde está Su? Tu mamá se pone enojada con él cada vez que se lo recuerda, se pone mal cada vez que pasa por tu cuarto..._

_Yo en cambio...¿cómo puedo sobrevivir sin ti? Eres mi única amiga pequeña tonta, desde que te fuiste, me sentí muy solo, y ahora más... ¿te acuerdas de la piedra chismosa que molestábamos?_

_Se rompió al pegarle con un palito!XD_

_Pero, el motivo de mi carta, no es hacerte saber que nuestra existencia se nubla porque no estás, es para que sepas lo que pasó antes de saber que habías desaparecido._

_Unos extraños acontecimientos han pasado , Stalfos han aparecido en gran número en torno a la ciudad, pero se quedan distantes._

_¿Te acuerdas del lugar prohibido? Esa extraña cosa a las afueras de la ciudad? Pues la otra noche brilló con gran fuerza, y algo salió de ahí, al otro día, una extraña mujer morada nos atacó._

_Sitiaron a todo el pueblo en la plaza, y mató a unos cuantos, nos dijo que si queríamos vivir, tendríamos que obedecer a su señor Kaloh, entró a la fuerza al templo, y espero que la sacerdotisa esté viva aún._

_3 meses han pasado desde eso, los Stalfos atacan regularmente, nos están extinguiendo poco a poco, no nos dejan andar en las calles, matan a cualquiera que se atreva a desobedecer, debemos pagar tributo con partes de cuerpos de los más enfermos; muchos se han querido rebelar, pero la mujer morada frena todos los intentos._

_Esta carta te la mando con un mensajero rito, que ha venido buscando a Impa, se la hice llegar saliendo de los límites de la ciudad, exponiendo mi propia vida; no hay agua, no hay alimentos, y muchos murmuran que el amo de esa morada mujer saldrá pronto para hacernos una "visita"._

_Espero por las diosas que no nos pase algo malo... que tu sigas bien... como dice tu mamá: "las sombras velan por ti"._

_Cuídate mucho Suze, te resguarda, quiere, reza por ti y expone su vida para mandarte una carta que tal vez no te llegue:_

_En mi corazón estás, Rein..._

_PD: sí, lo que estás pensando es correcto, sé que tal vez no pase de esta semana, te adoro mucho._

Suze se quedó perpleja, no sólo lo que el chico tan molestoso le había confesado en su carta, sino por el estado de hace un mes allí en su ciudad.

_¡momento! Si Kaloh apareció, eso significa...¡QUE LES HIZO DAÑO!_

Se levantó de repente, Link la observó, Flo voló hacia ella.

-Link! algo terrible ha pasado estoy segura!

-Dónde? – preguntó exaltado.

-En mi ciudad! Debo ir!- tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a montar a Kiny.

-¿qué pasa?- le dijo el chico frenándola- voy contigo!

-No! Te quedas aquí con Miltreth!

-NO!

-Link!- y le dio un puñetazo que lo noqueó.

Miltreth se apareció detrás de ella.

-Quieres que lo cuide?

-Si me haces ese favor... Flo, te quedas aquí cuidándolo, debo ir sola...

El hada voló hasta la cara del chico.

-ARRE YEGUA!

Kiny galopó veloz hacia el sureste, Suze no quería pensar en nada.

La noche lentamente se convertía en día, dejando ver unos tonos dorados en el horizonte, por la campiña de Hyrule iba una yegua apurada por una dueña nerviosa.

_Por favor! Que todos estén bien! Que sea una broma!_

Pensaba reteniendo las lágrimas.

-Alto!

Sheick frenó a la yegua, Suze casi se cae.

-APÁRTATE!

Suze no iba a permitir que no la dejara seguir, sacó su báculo, y con una de las cuchillas amenazó al joven, estaba tan cerca, ya distinguía la puerta.

-No me impedirás que llegue! No dejarás que me tarde en saber qué pasó!- dijo enojada.

-No puedes pasar, es demasiado fu...- se calló.

-¡Demasiado qué?- le dijo acercando más la cuchilla al cuello de él.

- o.O no me hagas daño!

Casi le clava la cuchilla, pero en vez de eso, hizo un movimiento y lo empujó un lado.

-ARRE YEGUA!

Y salió disparada hacia el lugar.

Sheick se levantó.

-Siempre tan testaruda, es como yo...- masculló entre dientes y corrió tras ella.

La chica bajó del caballo, seguramente él la seguía, se aventuró a entrar, si lo que decían de los Stalfos era cierto, no debía hacer ningún ruido.

Por eso tuvo que reprimir un grito cuando entró a su querida ciudad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**XD los dejaré picados!**

**Perdón si está corto, pero quiero que lo que sigue esté más concreto.**

**¿qué pasa en ciudad sheikah¿Porque que Sheick la sigue¿Qué ocurre con Link?**

**Las respuestas a estas y más preguntas tontas en el sig. Cap.**

**Eso espero -.-UUU**

**Salu2 y dejen review! ;O;**


	15. 14 Un triste descubrimiento

Hola! Después de tanto tiempo XD 

**No se crean, la escuela me tiene ocupada -.- pero eso no significa que tenga que dejar de escribir! En mi libretita anoto todo! XD Así que lo pesado es pasarlo a Word! XD u.uUU lo sé, no causa gracia.**

**Aquí está el cap. 14: "Un triste descubrimiento"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que miraban, su mente no reaccionó, su cuerpo pidió a gritos salir de ahí, su alma se quería morir.

La hermosa ciudad Sheikah, la que antes estaba en una pradera o claro del bosque de 2 Km. de longitud, donde el majestuoso templo del poder se levantaba al centro, donde las construcciones se proyectaban en círculo por 1 Km. De expansión; de las 800 casas, apenas quedaba una decena en pie.

A lo lejos, un lado del bosque perdido, la barrera, terrífica, con humo negro a su alrededor, y huesos putrefactos, que inundaban todo antes de entrar a la ciudad.

En la entrada al pueblo por la calle principal, algo había arrastrado muchas piedras chismosas, y las apiló formando una pequeña montaña que bloqueaba a entrada a la ciudad; la chica escaló por un lado y saltó hacia la calle, que daba derecho a las ruinas del templo.

Quiso desfallecer, pocas construcciones se mantenía, a lo largo de la calle y de seguro por todo el lugar , cientos de esqueletos tirados por doquier, la mayoría completos y aterradoramente vestidos.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, se contuvo, lentamente caminó, los cimientos estaban chamuscados llenos de hollín y ceniza, cerca de ahí, una osamenta le llamó poderosamente la atención, no sabía si era por las sombras que de seguro la estaban atormentando inconscientemente, llegó hasta ahí, el esqueleto estaba tirado boca abajo, como queriendo entrar a una casa que ya no estaba ahí, sólo notó la ropa chamuscada y un singular paliacate verde.

_Rein..._

Se inclinó, sin saber si tocar el esqueleto de su amigo, ahora estaba muerto, las lágrimas querían salir, ella no podía dejar libres sus sentimientos, no lloraba desde lo de su padre.

La venda del cráneo se cayó, la tomó triste, recordando los buenos momentos, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se sentía impotente no sabe qué le pasó, a él y a todos, se sentía enojada consigo misma, ella no había hecho nada para impedirlo, se quedo ahí mirando la desolada ciudad, lo que quedaba del templo del poder amenazó con caerse.

Sintió deseos de correr a preguntar por la sacerdotisa.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Flash Back **RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

Suze tenía 5 años, era hora que conociera a los chicos de su grado, eran sólo 10 chiquillos, vestidos con túnicas de diferentes colores, con ojos sheikah de diferentes colores en mantos.

-Hola!- se presentó un chiquillo de cabello café y ojos café claro- me llamo Rein! n0n

Suze, tímida cuando era pequeña, se limitó a esconderse detrás de su mamá.

-Anda hija, saluda, que será tu pareja de entrenamiento- su madre fue a saludar al padre de Rein, uno de los productores de bolas de humo de la ciudad, llamado Craig.

Suze se quedó sola con Rein, miraba al suelo, el niño la miraba curioso.

-¿Quieres jugar?

- °.° a qué? Es nuestro primer día u.u

-Pues...- se quedó pensativo- a ver por ahí?

-Está bien!

Caminaron cerca del templo, encontraron una piedra chismosa, Rein consiguió un palito y le dio a Suze otro, empezaron a golpearla, mientras la piedra balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

Rieron a carcajadas, Suze no jugaba con su hermano porque era muy pequeño – sólo 2 años- Rein no tenía hermanos, era la primera vez que jugaban con niños de su edad.

Y así formaron una amistad que perduró con los años, ambos habían pasado al grado 2, tenían 12 años.

Suze estaba en uno de esos días tristes, en que le venían a la mente recuerdos de su papá.

-Te pasa algo, pequeña tonta?

Rein la había estado llamando así desde hace un año, cuando se equivocó en un examen de equilibrio, Suze había caído encima de Rein cuando trataba de saltar encima de los otros chicos, Suze muy sonrojada se quitó, y Rein sólo se empezó a reír.

-Pues ¬¬ Gran señor perfecto, u.u estoy un poco triste...

-... o.o pues, - se tornó comprensivo- no atraigas malos espíritus Suze, él está bien.

No contestó, sacudió los pies, estaba sentada en la baranda de su casa.

-Ven, vamos!- la tomó del brazo- sé que cuando te sientes así parece como que nadie te quiere.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo mientras corrían hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

Llegaron a la pequeña pradera, a unos 300 metros del bosque perdido, un círculo de pequeñas florecillas silvestres.

Se sentaron, una fresca brisa corría por el lugar; Rein estiró la mano para tratar de cortar una flor, pero Suze lo detuvo tomándole la mano; Rein se volteó, para que ella no viera que se había puesto como un tomate (XD)

-No las cortes, por algo están aquí-Suze vió cómo se puso su amigo, ella sintió algo raro, cosquillas en el estómago, no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-¿De que te ríes?- le dijo cuando el rubor se le quitó un poco.

-De ti! Jaja, parecías tomatito!

-Cuando no lo pareces? Si tienes a una chica tan bonita enfrente y te toca una mano!- Rein siempre había sido muy directo.

Esto le tomó por sorpresa a Suze, y ahora fue ella a la que la sangre se le subió a la cara.

Pero antes de que le soltara la mano a Rein, él puso la otra encima de la de ella.

Estaban muy rojos los dos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo ella toda nerviosa

-Pues- dijo él aún más rojo (Si XD todavía se puede)- nada.

Le soltó la mano, y Suze se le quedó viendo, él sólo se rascaba la cabeza con una mano, con mucha vergüenza.

-Perdón, es que me perdí en tus ojitos morados...jijiji

Suze se sorprendió al escuchar eso, y toda colorada, empujó al chico que cayó hacia atrás sobre las flores.

Corrió todo el tramo hasta su casa, toda roja; por lo menos, el le había quitado la tristeza que sentía hacía minutos.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Fin del** **Flash Back **RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

Se sonrojó levemente al recordar eso, él siempre la había hecho sentir bien, aunque fueran de formas poco ortodoxas.

-Descansa Rein, yo te vengaré- dijo apretando el pañuelo de la cabeza.

Y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, se preparaba para ver lo peor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El mago saltó sobre la pila de piedras chismosas, observó el desolado cementerio en que se había convertido la ciudad.

Escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal, espíritus malignos, almas de los caídos amenazaban con hacerle daño.

_Tal vez ella lo ignora, pero estas ánimas nos van dejar débiles, debemos irnos!_

A lo lejos, de la barrea, salió un grupo de Stalfos, el único lugar en buen estado.

Corrió hasta quedarse a prudente distancia de la chica.

Parecía que iba al templo, pero se detuvo, él se ocultó tras un tronco.

_Suze! Debemos salir de aquí!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La chica se detuvo, en su camino al templo paró en seco frente a su casa, parecía intacta, pasó por el jardín, las flores marchitas, la puerta entreabierta.

Sheick corrió hasta el jardín, presentía algo malo.

Entreabrió la puerta, la casa estaba intacta, oscura.

-¿Mamá?- dijo muy triste y preocupada, desesperada- ¿Seth?

El joven entró, Suze estaba en medio de la habitación, se llevó una mano a la boca, las lágrimas recorrieron copiosamente su cara, dio un paso hacia atrás.

_NOOOO! ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO!_

A un lado de la mase, en el suelo acurrucados, dos esqueletos abrazados, uno de un niño de 10 años, seguramente junto a su madre, las ropas sheikah colgaban de los huesos.

Se quedó ahí lloraba a mares, cerró los ojos, apretó sus puños junto a su cuerpo, tomó aire, un grito de lo más hondo de su frustración.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sheick rápidamente corrió hasta ella, tomándola por atrás, le puso una mano en la boca, para que no saliera sonido de ella, y con la otra le tomó el brazo izquierdo.

-SHH! Has alertado a todos los monstruos que hay vivos aquí!

La chica se sorprendió al sentir al mago tan cerca se sonrojó e intentó zafarse, las lágrimas mojaban la mano vendada de él, con los dedos con pequeños amarres; no tenía duda, era un sheikah.

-No preguntes nada!- dijo en cuanto escucharon a muchas cosas acercarse, obviamente Stalfos- INVISCERATTO!- dijo fuerte.

Suze sintió su cuerpo extraño, ella y Sheick se desvanecieron , se quedaron junto a la pared, al mismo tiempo que entraba un grupo de Stalfos, los pies de ambos terminaban de desaparecer.

Un esqueleto, que parecía ser el líder, entró de lleno a la habitación. Otro camino un poco, hasta quedarse a unos pasos.

-Comandante! Vámonos! Aquí no hay nada! Ve?- dijo temeroso el Stalfo.

-Qué? No escuchaste ese grito? Debe de seguir uno de esos bichos vivos, agonizando.

-Comandante, tenemos que patrullar..además, este lugar está maldito...

-Vamos cabo! No sea vivo! Si yo...

-QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ! MONTÓN DE HUESOS INÚTILES!- la voz algo ronca de una mujer irrumpió en el lugar, se abrió paso entre el grupo y llegó hasta el comandante.

-Señorita!- dijeron todos nerviosos- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¬¬ Vengo a ver dónde y qué está haciendo la patrulla que el amo envió a cuidar que ningún rito se pare por aquí!- dijo enfadada- y los encuentro embobados en una casa!

-No es eso, es que nos pareció escuchar un grito, lady Wistleth...- dijo apenado y nervioso, la joven lo miró fulminantemente.

Suze la observó bien, era uno de los espíritus, lo sabía. Tenía la piel lila, un vestido en tonos púrpuras y violáceos, éste tenía un escote algo atrevido; el cabello oscuro morado, largo, con flequillos, un tocado púrpura, los ojos morado intenso, y en la frente, un 3er. ojo del mismo color del pelo.

_Mujer morada...mujer morada...¿dónde escuché eso?... O.O EN LA CARTA DE REIN!_

Suze se tensó toda, Sheick lo sintió y la tomó más fuerte, quería correr a pegarle.

_Ella mató a los sheikahs!Por favor Sheick! Déjame ir!_

Se trató de zafar, el la inmovilizó y la acercó más, Suze luchaba por zafarse, al final sólo se quedó viendo.

-Deberían estar patrullando! ¬¬XXXX- dijo alzando el tono de voz.

Los Stalfos salieron.

-Tú quédate! "Comandante porquería"!.- el Stalfo se volteó, le temblaban las rótulas. Un grito?¿Cómo?

-De mujer, o niña, venía de aquí, pensé que era una rito... vinimos a ver...

Wistleth se le quedó viendo, tenía los brazos cruzados, una mano apoyada en el mentón.

-Es extraño, deberé hechizarlo otra vez...- el ojo de su frente volteó hacia un lado, donde estaban los chicos invisibles, volteó su cabeza, se dirigió a ese lugar. Se pusieron muy nerviosos- Aquí hay mucha magia...- alargó un brazo, estaba a punto de tocar la mano de Sheick en la boca de Suze, él comenzó a sudar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Link despertó todo aturdido, si bien sabía que Suze era fuerte no sabía cuánto, ni qué tan duro pegaba, ahora no la subestimaría.

- . X.x Suze?

Lo único que vió fue a Flo, ni señas de ella o Kiny.

-Se fue! No puedo creerlo! Me dejó aquí solo!- Flo voló triste cerca de su cara.

-Ni tanto Link, fue mejor que te quedaras...- Miltreth apareció enfrente de él.

-A dónde fue?

-A ciudad Sheikah, tal vez, Suze e Impa sean las únicas sobrevivientes, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

- o.O eso pasó? ( pobre Suze.

-Espérala aquí... seguro no tardan en volver...

-De paso practico con la espada, ahí hay arbustos!

Link se pasó el rato practicando con Miltreth, como no la dañaba, podía cortarla todo o que quería.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Wistleth...- una voz ronca se escuchó desde afuera.

Suze y Sheick ya la habían escuchado antes, hace tiempo, (para ellos 10 días) en esa ciudad.

¡Era la voz de Kaloh!

Por la ventana rota observaron un ser encapuchado que venía escoltado de 4 gibdos , la cara la cubría una máscara negra.

-Linda criaturita...- le tomó el mentón con una de sus garras, ella se dejó querer-sabes que pronto moriré, si no recupero mi poder, ¿saben algo de las otras perlas?

-Aún no, mi señor, Omega pronto reunirá información, tiene a las gerudos por todo Hyrule. Señor, lamento ser tan curiosa, pero¿ qué ha hecho estos meses?¿por qué permitió que las perlas desaparecieran?

-Wistleth! Me sorprende tu estupidez! Debemos cumplir con los designios del destino! Recuerda lo que él dijo...- dijo sombríamente el hombre.

-Amo, pero, ¿aún no sabe qué tiene las pelas?¿Alguna idea?

-Un sheikah, de eso estoy seguro, es de lo único donde mi fuerza flaquea, esa endemoniada gente son sombras! Somos casi iguales- dijo con un dejo de enfado- le ofrecí a esa tal Faina unirse a mí, pero, su reino era más importante que ellos... era mejor matarlos a todos.

_No a todos, bastardo!_ Pensó enfadada Suze.

-tu hermanita Omega- dijo cansado el maléfico ser- Pronto tendrá que sacrificarse por mí, necesito su poder, tu eres mi favorita, lástima que te creó ese ser repugnante de Rauru.

Wistleth hizo una mueca de asco.

-No me lo recuerde, señor...¿cuándo me cambiará a la oscuridad?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Jeje, sabes que nada ni nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros...- ella se sonrojó- en cuanto mi máximo plan se lleve a cabo, cuando el castillo caiga y obtenga toda la trifuerza para ser el mago más poderoso del mundo!Pero, no debemos pasar por alto que todo se lo debemos a él.

-Si, él ha sido muy condescendiente con nosotros. Señor, haremos todo lo posible por encontrar a la escurridiza princesa ¡¡¡¡¡no puedo creer que esos Hylians apenas se hayan dado cuenta que no estaba! Jaja

-No te preocupes, con el regalito que le di - se río cansadamente- no puede estar muy lejos, pero eso si, en Hyrule no está, ¡que busquen en el bosque! ella perfectamente sabe que o está fuera, o muere.

Caminó con su escolta de gibdos a la barrera, Wistleth se fue con los Stalfos a patrullar.

Los dos atónitos espectadores de la conversación salieron al patio trasero aún invisibles.

Sheick rompió el hechizo, y se pudieron ver de nuevo, la dejó libre, estaba a espaldas de ella.

Suze no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía asimilar todo lo que había vivido.

Empezó a llorar, Sheick se puso al frente de ella.

-Qué ocurre Suze?- dijo confundo y preocupado, la chica había estado muy tensa, y una mezcla de emociones que no había visto en ella se hizo presente.

-Ma...mat..mataron a mi familia...- dijo entre lágrimas con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, los puños apretados.

Sheick sólo la miró, había sufrido demasiado en su corta vida, recordó como sufrió también a esa edad. Se acercó un paso a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Suze se sorprendió mucho, aún en lágrimas, no podía creer que el mago todo indiferente y serio ¡La estaba abrazando! No supo si corresponder, sólo se quedó ahí, sollozando, recargó a cabeza en el hombro del mago, Suze se dio cuenta que era muy flaco, la túnica aparentaba muchas cosas.

-No te preocupes desahógate...- la voz tranquilizadora de Sheick la calmó, siguió con sus sollozos, pasaron minutos eternos, dejó de llorar, estaba muy seria.

-Gracias...- dijo aún recargada sobre él; separó la cabeza de la túnica, la había dejado muy mojada...- lo siento, mojé toda tu ropa!

-No es nada – dijo él, aún la tenía rodeada con sus brazos – todo pasará...- la liberó – debemos regresar con Link, si lo que escuché es cierto, hemos perdido a Wistleth, y va tras Omega.

No respondió nada, estaba seria, se sentí muy vacía, no sentía nada, ni la brisa que hacía que su cabello se moviera, nada, sólo estaba ahí de pie, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

-¿Qué caso tiene?

-Qué?

-Qué caso tiene seguir? Si por lo que luchaba se fue al infierno... no hay nada por qué luchar ya... he fracasado...- dijo con la cabeza abajo.

-No digas eso! Ahora hay una responsabilidad más importante! Debes salvar Hyrule!

Ella no le hizo caso... no sentía nada...

-Acaso piensas terminar como ella...- se calló de golpe, no debía recordar eso, pero al escuchar a Kaloh, se dio cuenta de una horrible verdad- hay que ir por Link, debes ir a la barrera gerudo.

Se llevó a Suze a rastras de ahí, no quería caminar, salieron hasta donde estaba Kiny, Sheick ayudó a Suze a subir, ella tomó las riendas, la yegua caminó despacio, tanto que Sheick las seguía sin muchos problemas a pie.

Él miró el semblante pálido de la chica, sus ojos no tenían brillo, tocó una de sus manos, Suze ni se inmutó, estaba totalmente fría, miraba sin expresión hacia delante.

-Suze, tu alma está herida, ¿no quieres responder?

Sin comentarios.

-No quieres saber quién soy? De dónde vengo?- Sheick la probaba.

Nada, él sacó su arpa de un bolsillo de su túnica, y tocó una canción lenta y melancólica, pero tranquilizadora, de tres notas que se repetían; la canción de curación.

-Esta canción sirve para curar el alma de los afectados por algo muy fuerte...- dijo mientras terminaba- un gran amigo me la enseñó... _y trató de curar mi marchita alma._

Suze pareció despertar de un letargo, recuperó el brillo de sus ojos, la temperatura volvió a la normalidad.

-Gracias... me sentía en realidad muy mal...- dijo pausadamente, con los ojos vidriosos- Sheick, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

-Claro...- dijo, necesitaba ser comprensivo con ella.

-¿nos puedes acompañar a mí y a Link hasta Ciudad Gerudo? Por favor...

Se sorprendió mucho, era una idea desesperada de una niña que no quería estar sola, tal vez, sería mejor, según lo escuchado, había gerudos por todo Hyrule.

-Claro! Iré con ustedes...Volvamos con Link... tengo una esfera de humo que puse a un lado de la choza del cementerio... a este paso llegamos en dos meses...

-¬¬ porqué no dijiste nada desde el principio?

Agarró a Kiny y lanzó la bola, aparecieron junto a la choza de Miltreth, Link corrió hacia ellos.

- Suze! Dónde estabas! Qué pasó!

-Link... te explicaré todo...- bajó de Kiny.

-Alístense, salimos en dos horas, iré a buscar algunos hongos...- se retiró.

-Achis! Y este? Como nos da órdenes para irnos!

-Link...- dijo algo roja- él va ir con nosotros...

- 0.0 qué! XO a no! Eso si que no! Cómo pudiste?

-Hay gerudos patrullando por todo Hyrule! Kaloh nos está buscando!

-Qué? Suze, no entiendo!

Suze le explicó lo vivido hacía unos momentos, Miltreth se apareció detrás de Link, escucharon atentamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se secó el sudor de la frente, era ya la tarde, se había pasado una semana buscando señas de Suze y Link, nada, omitió pasar por ciudad Sheikah y gerudo, sabía que algo malo había ocurrido, pero con su poder debilitado, no ayudaría gran cosa.

Habían desaparecido hacía 5 meses, ¿dónde estaban? Y lo más importante, ¿estaban vivos?

Salía del rancho Lon Lon, Malon le había dicho que no la había visto en 5 meses, y desconocía al chico ese de Link.

Azuzó el caballo al norte, hacia el cementerio, no quería pensar nada, pero tal vez alguien había llevado los cuerpos hacia allí.

Pasó por un bosquecillo donde años atrás iba a recoger hongos para pociones, se sorprendió al ver a alguien buscando algo por ahí, seguramente hongos... se bajó del caballo.

-en que lo puedo ayudar joven?

Sheick se estremeció todo, dejó los pocos hongos recogidos, se volteó lentamente, para encontrarse con Impa, la sabia de las sombras, de la cual había tratado por todos los medios evitar.

Ella sólo se le quedó mirando, como no creyéndolo.

-Sheik!- dijo asombrada.

-No Sra. Pero mi nombre es de manera diferente- se lo deletreó- me está confundiendo.

-Una letra de diferencia no causa nada! Eres tu! Después de tantos años!

Se acercó a él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Suze..., lo siento, no sabía...- dijo triste el chiquillo.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer...sólo matar a ese bastardo- apretó su puño.

- u.u con razón, no conocía a ninguna de esas ánimas.

-o.o cómo? Cuáles ánimas? De sheikahs?

-Suze, aparecieron aquí hace un mes, no pueden hacer nada por que están malditas... igual que yo...

-Puedes verlas? Hablar con ellas? Se pueden mostrar?- dijo muy ansiosa.

-Suze, te dije que a mí me llamó la sabia del espíritu, esas ánimas están malditas, no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera comunicarme con ellas.

-No ves a alguna mujer con su hijo de 10 años? Por favor!

-No... están regados por todo Hyrule, atrás de ti hay un joven de tu misma edad, con vestimenta verde, te está viendo.

-Suze?-Link la vió cómo se palidecía, Flo voló por su cara para hacerla reaccionar.

_Rein? Por favor déjame en paz... _se empezó a sentir un viento frío.

-Suze! Están malditas! No las llames- Miltreth movió su lámpara, y se dejó de sentir el frío.

-Vendrán por mí- dijo triste.

Link fue hacia ella, le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Aquí estoy yo para acompañarte.

-Gracias Link- le dedicó una sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-De veras! Me está confundiendo con otro!

Impa lo acorraló entre un árbol y ella.

-eres tú! No lo niegues!

-de veras, compruébelo!

Impa alargó una mano, levantó el cabello que le cubría el ojo al joven, lo vió directamente a los ojos, él ni se inmutó.

-Es cierto... no eres ella...- dijo triste- pensé que por fin la había encontrado.

-Pues, hace tiempo que no la ve...- se calló, sólo sintió la mano de Impa en su cuello, alzándolo pegado al tronco.

-Lo sabía! Si eres Sheik o como quieras que te llame! Pero no estás con la princesa! Responde monstruo! Dónde está?

-Hace mucho que nos separamos...- dijo con el aire entrecortado.

-Se separaron? De cuerpo? Zelda te dejó libre? Se supone que te creé para que la protegieras! No pudiste dejarla sola!

-Ella lo hizo, no podía detenerla! Era mejor! Sólo se estaba muriendo!

-Todavía tiene ese hechizo! Y te atreviste a dejarla sola! Eres una abominación!maldito alter ego pusilánime! No sirves para nada! Me arrepiento el día en que ella se convirtió en ti! Cuando empezaste a existir! Maldigo el nombre que tienes!

-El de tu hijo?

Le dio un bofetada, volteó la cabeza, le apretó más el cuello.

-Cómo se separaron!

-Ella está bajo una capa de hielo en los bosques perdidos! Ha estado ahí siempre! Hace tiempo que he querido llegar! Nunca he podido! Hechizó el lugar!

Lo soltó, y cayó precipitadamente, Impa lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Será mejor que te vayas de este reino, si te vuelvo a ver, te juro que te mataré por tu traición, alter ego inútil! Esa carta entonces no era de ella!- refunfuñó.

Se subió a su caballo y cabalgó hacia el norte de seguro al cementerio, debería esperar una hora.

_Es mejor seguirle la corriente a una loca... por poco me mata..._

Y siguió tranquilamente recogiendo hongos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Impa!- Suze saltó de alegría al ver a la sabia de las sombra bajar de su caballo.

-Suze! Donde estaban?

Suze y Link le explicaron todo, Suze le dijo cómo fue a la ciudad sheikah, Impa hizo un gesto feo al escuchar con quién había ido Suze.

-Qué bueno que estén bien, pero he venido buscándolos con otro fin... comunicarles algo a todos los pueblos de Hyrule...- suspiró.

-¿qué ha pasado?- dijo Link.

-La familia real ha estado engañando al pueblo durante 13 años...

Los tres( incluyendo a Miltreth): o.O O.O

-Sólo el rey ha estado gobernándonos, la princesa desapareció hace 13 años...

-Cómo?

-Explícate!

-Déjenme decir lo que pasó para que todos supieran el engaño...

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Flash Back **RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

Estábamos preparando todo para el festival mensual de hace dos meses, en el castillo al Rey le consternó mucho su desaparición, y había mandado a mucho soldados a buscarlos, sin mucho éxito.

En fin, estaba todo listo para el festival de ese mes, la comitiva se dirigió al mercado.

El rey estaba hablando de puntos importantes, hasta que se escuchó un grito de la multitud, yo corrí, pues pensé que algo malo había pasado, y me encontré a la chica con la túnica tirada en el piso ( supuestamente la princesa) con una flecha en el corazón, todos entraron en pánico, el rey los calmó.

-Compañeros! Esto se debía de saber de una vez- me vió fijamente mientras sostenía a Beatriz moribunda, traté de hacerla reaccionar, pero ella se había marchado de este mundo, le quité la capucha que usaba para que nadie se diera cuenta que no era Zelda, todos se sorprendieron.

-Esta niña, nos ha estado ayudando para que no supieran, que nuestra querida princesa- tomó aire- no ha estado con nosotros durante 13 años, ha estado desaparecida...

Murmullo general, muchos se retiraron.

-Quiero hablar con los representantes reales, para aclarar el asunto.

La comitiva nos dirigimos al castillo, todo el mercado estaba en shock.

Llevé el cuerpo de Beatriz al dormitorio de sirvientas; la enterramos esa misma tarde.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Fin del** **Flash Back **RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

-Había una impostora!

-Si, se llamaba Beatriz, era una chica que tenía las mismas facciones y estatura de la princesa, desde que estaba casi de tu misma edad, ella desapareció...

-Y qué hacía!

-Sólo nos ayudaba a no crear pánico, que- suspiró- al final todavía sigue... pero había un problema, ella tenía los ojos ámbar.

-O.o

-o.O y no saben dónde está?

Impa negó con la cabeza, y estaba muy triste.

-Debe de estar bien...

Pero en la cabeza de Impa resonaban las palabras de ese traidor: " la princesa está bajo una capa de hielo en el bosque perdido" TONTERÍAS!.

-Impa? Estás bien?- Suze le movía una mano enfrente de la cara.

-Si... me tengo que ir... al castillo, he estado afuera mucho tiempo del castillo, debo regresar.

-Impa... qué ha ocurrido estos 5 meses?

-Niña... nada que deban saber...- dijo fríamente y se alejó en su caballo.

Link se le quedó viendo a Suze.

-Qué hacemos?

-Esperar a Sheick...- se sentó en suelo, aflojando las vendas de los pies- debo cambiármelas.

Link se fue otra vez a practicar con su espada, Flo se posó sobre un rodilla de Suze, y le dio una sonrisilla, Suze se la devolvió, y se cambió las vendas por unas más limpias, también se cambió la de los brazos.

Sheick llegó de rato, traía muchos hongos en los brazos, los puso en una de las bolsas que llevaba Kiny en el lomo.

-Podemos irnos!

-Link!- lo llamó- es hora de partir...

Se despidieron de Miltreth y se dirigen hacia el sureste, Sheick camina a una prudente distancia.

-Creo que deberemos pasar la noche por aquí...- dijo Link reduciendo el paso.

-Si.. será mejor que traiga algunos palos...- Suze se fue a buscar palos.

Sheick se sentó, mientras traía la cuerda de Kiny, Link sacó algo de las bolsas que traía la yegua.

-Maldición!- masculló el niño- todo está podrido!- dijo mientras dejaba la mayoría de la comida, putrefacta ya, a un lado del lugar.

-Pobre de la yegua, pasó 5 meses sola...- dijo le mago dirigiéndose a Kiny.

-¬¬XXXXX y tú qué?- le dijo el chico- no tenías porqué venir con nosotros... es la yegua de Suze, ni tuya, ni mía... de ella...-.-

Suze llegó con unos palos, y encendió fuego.

-qué? No hay nada para comer?

-Suze... se perdió toda la comida...

- O.O demonios! Ahora no queda nada!

Sheick sacó algo de su morral.

-Si quieren, les doy algunas...- les mostró lo que tenía en las manos, eran tres...

-DEKU NUTS! . comes eso!

-Eso se come?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Pues... un amigo y yo fuimos a un viaje, y era lo único que podíamos comer. Pero sirven para algo.

-Puaj!- dijo con cara de asco Link- yo no como nada que salga de un deku scrub... iré a ver si hay fruta seca en la mochila- se levantó.

-Bueno- dijo levantando los hombros- como quieran- y se metió la mano debajo de la bufanda y se comió la deku nut.

_Ni comiendo se quita eso de la cara... Ah! Ya sé..._

Se levantó y sacó unos vasos de barro de su mochila.

-voy por agua...- y corrió a un estanque cercano, llegó y metió los tres vasos, sacó algo de la mochila, se volteó para ver que no la estuvieran observando, y puso un polvo verde en uno de los vasos, el polvo se disolvió- sabía que este polvo para dormir me serviría en este viaje.

Link llegó con el mago, traía una bolsa de fruta seca.

- -.- pude encontrar comida, frutas secas de hace 5 meses...

-algo es algo...- se quitó el sombrero, dejándolo a un lado con sus cosas, traía la cabeza vendada.

-o.O

Llegó Suze con los vasos.

-Tomen, aquí les traigo agua...- le dio el vaso con el polvo a Sheick y el otro a Link, cada uno bebió de su vaso.- O.o wow! No pensé que tenías la cabeza...

-Vendada? Así la he traído siempre...

-O.o

Suze le lanzó una mirada pícara a Link, que se le quedó muy raro.

Terminaron el agua, y Sheick dejó el vaso a un lado.

Suze se le quedó viendo.

El mago comenzó a bostezar.

-Que raro (bostezo) no tenía sueño (bostezo).

Y el mago cayó hacia atrás profundamente dormido.

Suze soltó la risotada, Link sólo se quedó viendo.

-Qué le hiciste?

-Pues, digamos que lo puse a dormir durante 10 horas...jejeje

-O.O eres mala! Y dime, para qué lo hiciste?

-Pues, lo quiero ver...- y se acercó al mago durmiente.

N/A: eso se oyó muy chafo u.uUUU perdón.

-lo vas a ver?

-Pues, sí, debo saber si es un sheikah... para despejarme de todas estas dudas...

-o.o buen punto... TOT yo también quiero ver!

Se acercaron sigilosamente al mago, Suze vió a Link y éste asintió.

Trataron de quitarle la bufanda...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La figura oscura de una ser horrorífico entró al lugar tétricamente iluminado, la barrera de sheikah tenía mucha neblina dentro, la figura recorrió el amplio lugar, hasta llegar a uno de los pilares del fondo; Kaloh, caminaba con cautela, pues lo que tenía enfrente no se comparaba con nada.

Detrás del pilar, protegido por las sombras, un hombre habló.

-Kaloh... tan maltrecho estás?- una sonora carcajada.

-Señor! Qué hace aquí?

-Vengo a decirte que ya encontré las otras 8 perlas, perfecto inútil!

- qué? Es cierto? Pero quién las tenía?

-Una niña sheikah...VIVA! ni eso pudiste hacer bien!

-Pero señor... usted me dijo que esperara a que eso apareciera con las perlas... sólo obedecía órdenes!

-No te preocupes... como eres tan inútil... la eliminaré a ella cuando llegue por Omega...

-ahhh...Omega, pronto morirá, junto con Wistleth, necesito por lo menos ese poder...

-No! Tu las dejas ser y espera que entren a las perlas! No las necesitarás así, no te servirán...

-Pero señor, Estoy muy débil, si me atacan, no aguantaré...

-Estás conmigo, ellos te traerán todo lo que necesites... son nuestros ayudantes sin querer- se rió.

-Pero y la trifuerza?

-Cuando ellos vayan a ti, la princesita saldrá de su escondite para salvar a su reino...

-Si es que no muere en su reino primero...

-Jaja, debo partir hacia gerudo, a verificar que Omega no se resista mucho, y que de una vez en por todas eliminar a esa sheikah...

-Qué ellos no me debían traer las perlas?

-Eso lo veremos, hay un chiquillo con ella, pero, sería mejor eliminarla ya...

-Eso lo decide usted.

La sombra salió de la barrera, Kaloh se quitó la máscara negra..

-si no es por él, muero- suspiró- sólo espero que no me traicione...porque yo también le tengo algo preparado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Impa se bajó del caballo, debía sentarse, encontró una piedra y ahí descansó.

_Me trató como una loca...SÓLO LE SIGUIÓ EL JUEGO A UNA LOCA!_

_No pensé, sólo actué...pobre chico, debí asustarlo... pero... pobre de Zelda... pensé que ya te había encontrado..._

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Flash Back **RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

Era ya muy temprano ese día del festival, el festival en que mataron a Beatriz.

Por el pasillo afuera de la habitación de Impa sonaron unos pasos, llamaron a la puerta.

-Quién?

-Soy yo, Lady Impa, Beatriz... vengo a lo del festival.

Impa abrió, y una espigada muchacha vestida de sirvienta entró, era un poco bajita, delgada, con las facciones muy finas, pero una nariz chata.

-Te encuentras mejor?

-Sí, después de eso, ya puedo volver al trabajo.

-Bien... puedes ir a cambiarte, empieza en unas horas.

La muchacha salió, y al poco tiempo volvió a entrar, pero con una túnica rosa oscuro, y tapando su cara una tela rosa, el cabello castaño claro recogido en una cebollita.

-Bien, lo mismo de siempre?

-Sí, mantén la mirada baja, no deben de ver tus ojos- Beatriz los tenía color ámbar, pero en estatura y complexión física, se parecía mucho a la princesa.

-Claro Lady Impa!

-Salgamos- le subió la capucha hasta que sólo se veían los ojos, la chica iba caminando muy pausadamente, hacía unos meses un joven de ojos azules le había dado un papel muy extraño, casi se desmaya de susto, el desconocido se fue, y hacia la tarde, le dio una fiebre terrible, hacía poco se había recuperado.

Salieron al jardín, y enfilaron al mercado.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Fin del** **Flash Back **RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

Una lágrima cayó de un ojo, se la limpió.

-Llorando, Sabia?

-Ay, Geetoh... siempre tan sarcástico como tu madre...- el joven se sentó.

-Noticias?

-Sólo lo habitual... te agradecería si ves Stalfos cerca del castillo y me avisas... ¿a dónde vas?

-A Villa Reloj, necesito unas pociones.

-Entonces, te dejo... debo regresar al castillo...

Se subió al caballo, y dio marcha al castillo, Geetoh tranquilamente enfiló hacia el sureste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Link y Suze trataban de quitarle la bufanda a Sheick, pero estaba dentro de su túnica.

-u.uUU ni modo (suspiró a chica)- le empezó a desabrochar la túnica, de un botón que tenía en el pecho.

-O.o qué haces?

No dijo nada, le abrió la túnica cual ladrón experto, y se quedó asombrada por la ropa del mago.

-Lo sabía!

Un tipo de armadura azul-celeste, con vendas en blanco, y en medio, un gran ojo rojo sheikah, había vendas en su cuello, y después la bufanda negra.

-Es un sheikah, Suze?

-Claro! Nadie usa ese ojo si no es un sheikah! Sería malo para el que lo hiciera.

Link estaba hincado a un lado, Suze al otro, y suavemente le quitó la bufanda.

-jejeje, ahora vamos a saber cómo eres...

Le descubrió el rostro, y dejó la bufanda en el cuello.

Los dos: O.o

El joven tenía las facciones muy finas, una nariz delgada, el cabello rubio caía a un lado dejando ver todo su rostro, ahora sin cubrir, los ojos cerrados con pestañas muy gruesas, y la piel muy blanca.

-...

-...Parece...parece...¡¡parece chica!

-... no sé... se ve muy delicado... u.uUU no podemos decir nada...

-Bueno, Suze, ya lo viste, y sabes que es un sheikah, ahora qué?

-Nada :S, sólo, déjame volver a taparlo.

Así lo hizo, Suze se quedó muy impactada por la finura del rostro del mago, no era muy tosco...

-Durmamos... ya mañana será otro día.

Amanecía, el sol inundó todo con su luz...

Suze se había quedado dormida estando sentada a un lado del mago, Link dormía con Flo en su mochila.

El mago soñaba escenas muy vívidas para él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**TOT me perdonan...**

**Pero mi compu se infectó de un horrible virus!TOT**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review, los que no lo hacen, les digo que si quieren que esta traumada autora tenga ánimos para escribir... dejen reviews...**

**Mane ishida... espero respuesta.**

**Perdón por errores ortográficos o de edición.**


	16. 15 La ciudad Gerudo y un problema fatal

**Saben qué se siente que se te borre el capítulo justo cuando vas a publicar? TOT espero que eso no les pase nunca.**

Capítulo 15: "Ciudad Gerudo y un problema fatal" 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una joven corría por el bosque, a cada paso que daba se notaba su debilidad, respiraba agitadamente, como si no le alcanzara el aire.

_Había dejado a su caballo blanco a las afueras del bosque, y ahora llevaba sólo un morral con sus cosas más indispensables._

_Su vestido se desgarraba con las espinas de los arbustos, cada paso era mortal, llegó a un pequeño estanque, parecía que cada bocanada de aire la mataba, se buscó algo por todo el cuerpo, al parecer lo encontró, levantó las manos con el objeto._

_-Te encomiendo la vida...-_

_No se supo más de ella._

Sheick se despertó sobresaltado, respiró, la cabeza le daba vueltas ¿un recuerdo?¿una profecía?¿algo que pasaba en ese momento? Su subconsciente lo sabía, algo que pronto sucedería, se iría en poco tiempo.

Observó el cielo, se incorporó, al levantarse, el botón de su túnica cedió y dejó al descubierto el ojo sheikah, se lo volvió a acomodar, al instante supo lo ocurrido al dormirse.

Volteó a ver a los chicos dormidos, Suze estaba a pocos centímetros de él, dormida sentada, Link del otro lado de la ya extinta fogata con el hada en su cara también privada del sueño.

Después de mucho tiempo al fin pudo dormir bien, siempre había tenido el sueño ligero, se podía decir que dormía despierto; sacó su arpa e interpretó una lacónica canción, esperando a que los niños despertaran.

Suze abrió lentamente los ojos, una melodía la sacó de sus sueños, la posición que había adoptado para dormir no le favoreció mucho.

-Buenos días!- bostezó y se restregó un ojo.

-¿Sabes algo?-dijo sin inmutarse- cuando esculques a alguien, deja todo como antes de comenzar.

-O.O- se sonrojó violentamente- cómo supiste lo que hicimos?

-Ah! Entonces fueron los dos!

-nXn mejor ya no digo nada!

-La pregunta aquí es ..¿por qué?

-Bueno- dijo juntando sus dedos índices con mucha vergüenza- queríamos saber cómo y quién eras...

-Ya te dije que cuando Kaloh no exista, te lo diré...

Cerró los ojos, pero no dejó de tocar su arpa. _Gerudo, flecha, chica, caballo, una villa, magia._

Una visión, no muy favorecedora.

-En gerudo habrá muchos peligros, ahora Omega y Wistleth están de su parte.

-Será por voluntad?

-No lo creo, tal vez control mental.

-Sheick, ¿obtendrá la trifuerza?

Él la miró, y después al cielo.

-Dijo que la princesa no está en Hyrule- continuó- y después de lo que me dijo Impa, lo creo ahora.

-Eso ya lo sabía...

-Tu sabes por qué?

-No... no lo sé...

-Una pregunta más... personal...

-o.o qué quieres?

-Cuantos años tienes?

-JAJA qué preguntitas, Suze! Cuantos me calculas?

-0.0 umm- la tomó desprevenida- no sé... 18?

-JAJA, claro que no! Tengo 27...

-oo de veras? ¬o¬ no te ves tan viejo...Creo que voy por agua para levantar a Link- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-No es necesario- y tocó la Sonata del Despertar.

Link abrió los ojos.

-Awwwwwwwn! -.o o.o buenos días!

-oh! Genial! Quién te enseñó esa canción?

-Un amigo me la enseñó...

-de qué hablan?

-Bueno, levántense, es hora de partir- fue por Kiny, y la trajo de vuelta, acomodó unas cosas.

-Si, ya es tarde- dijo el mago poniéndose de pie.

Caminaron hacia el sureste, hablaban de cosas sin importancia, Sheick les iba diciendo el nombre de cada planta.

Hasta que al atardecer, llegaron a las afueras de ciudad Gerudo, la puerta estaba extrañamente abierta.

-No se confíen- dijo ella sacando su báculo.

-Pero Suze... yo ya cumplí... los acompañé hasta aquí, ya me voy...

-¬¬XXX

-u.u tienes razón, gracias...

-de nada, cuando quieran!- dijo sacando una bola de humo y desapareció.

-Lo sabía! Es un cobarde!

-u.u él cumplió, no nos quedaremos aquí lamentándonos.

Caminaron por la construcción, en efecto, estaba limpia, como si hace tiempo estuviera así.

Se escuchó un quejido.

-Ugh!

Voltearon, en una esquina había alguien en el piso, Flo se acercó y con su lucecilla pudieron ver lo que había ahí, una gerudo, en el suelo, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, una mano en un costado cubriendo la sangre de una herida ya casi cerrada, llevaba mucho tiempo ahí.

Suze se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Estás bien?

-a..agua...por...favor...

Le alargó una recipiente con agua de estanque, ella lo bebió.

-Gracias... me llamo Ichtan...

-Quien te hirió?- le cuestionó el chico.

-Mi propia gente, todas están bajo control mental, y están matando a todo el que se resista, y es esa tal Omega.

-Omega también está siendo controlada- le respondió.

-Si nuestro líder estuviera aquí...

-Quién es?

-Es Geetoh el único varón... pero hace meses que no tenemos noticias suyas.

Los chicos se vieron mutuamente, ellos lo habían visto, pero para los demás eran 5 meses.

-Lo vimos hace tiempo... no sabemos en donde pueda estar.

-Como quiera, ya di todo por perdido...

-Bueno, nos retiramos, vendremos por ti en cuanto esto se solucione... no te preocupes.

Ya no respondió, y sólo se quedó ahí viéndolos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una sombra los había observado cuando entraron a la puerta, el hombre salió de su escondite.

-Aquí uno se muere, si no, lo harán en la última barrera.

Y se dirigió a otro lugar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La ciudad parecía vacía, las casa eran unas sobre otras pegadas a una pared rocosa, parecía un fuerte.

Solitarias banderas ondeaban con el desértico viento, la noche comenzaba a caer, se sentía un frío.

Caminaron cautelosamente, Link le señalo hacia arriba de todas las casas, y ahí estaba la barrera...

-Vamos, debemos subir...

Y se pegaron a una pared, pero luego se escucharon pasos, una cincuentena de gerudos venía hacia ellos.

-ALTO!ARRIBA LAS MANOS!

Así lo hicieron, sin desarmarlos ni nada, los llevaron a una elevación y los aventaron a un hoyo, debajo, estaba una especie de cárcel.

-Ahí se quedan hasta que el señor Kaloh llegue!

Y las gerudos se fueron.

-TOT ahora que hacemos?

-No sé... ah! Ya! Flo! Ve volando! Y por el amor de Nayru, encuentra a Sheick!

Flo asintió y se fue por el hoyo del techo.

-¬¬ crees que lo encuentre?

-hay esperanza...

De repente, se escuchó un grito de varias gerudo, un relincho de caballo, golpes, pasos, y del hoyo del techo cayó un gerudo.

-Satori! Finté! Qué les pasa? No me reconocen?

Ante ellos había caído Geetoh , que se les quedó viendo.

-ustedes?

Los dos: tú?

-qué hacen aquí?

-una larga historia...

-¬¬XX y tú?- le dijo el niño.

-vivo aquí! pero mi gente me acaba de apresar!

-Pues, tu eres su líder, verdad?

-creo que era...-.-

Le alargó el papel...

-Con razón! Impa ni me había dicho nada...claro! debió pensar que no puede confiar en un chico de 26...-.-

-Sabes cómo salir?

-Al anochecer, todas se duermen, a excepción de los vigías.

-Pero, cómo específicamente, salimos de esta celda?- le siguió insistiendo el chico.

-n.nUUU no sé.

-¬¬ vaya líder...

-Oh! Vamos Link, no seas tan rudo... debe haber otra forma...

Geetoh se le quedó viendo a Suze, la chica se empezó a incomodar.

-Disculpa, no quiero ser grosera...¿PERO POR QUÉ TE ME QUEDAS VIENDO?

-Es que, te me haces conocida...te he visto, pero no sé donde...

-Claro!-interrumpió el chico- hace 5 meses cuando íbamos a Villa Reloj.

-no, hace más tiempo, Ah! Ya recordé! Eres hija de un sheikah, no?

Suze se estremeció al escuchar eso, ¿conocía a su padre?

-Emm, pues... sí... se llamaba...

-Meth... lo recuerdo, de no haber sido por él, me hubieran enterrado un machete a manos e Ichtan... la pobre se quedó noqueada después del golpe que le dio, nunca se lo agradecí, y cuando supe lo de su muerte...

Vió cómo reaccionó la chica, y decidió callar.

-Es bueno saber que hizo algo por alguien, aunque en realidad, hizo algo por todo el pueblo, no había conocido a nadie que lo hubiera visto en vida, a excepción de Impa y mi mamá...

-Era muy bueno y entregado a lo que hacía... un buen hombre...

A lo lejos se escuchó un cuerno, Geetoh les dijo que era la hora en que todas se iban a dormir, y las vigías hacían recorridos por la ciudad.

-Es ahora o nunca, yo debo ver a Meriao, es la gerudo a cargo cuando no estoy, espero no le haya pasado nada- sacó algo de un bolsillo, era un longshoot- me despido, lástima que sólo aguante a una persona, los vendré a buscar...- hizo una seña con la mano y clavó el longshoot a una madera de la parte de arriba dl hoyo, salió de la celda.

-Oye! o eso no se vale!

-Déjalo, si tuviéramos algo así... saldríamos... sólo hay que esperar, Link, no te enojes...

Pero Link no a escuchó, hizo una rabieta, pateó su mochila, estaba sumamente enojado, si Sheick estuviera con ellos, y habrían salido.

Pero un recuerdo acudió a sus pensamientos...

_Salieron de la alcaldía._

_-Link! Suze! _

_-Hola Sra. Maia!_

_-Sólo les quiero entregar esto, como símbolo de gratitud..._

_Les alargó un pequeño artefacto._

_- es un hookshoot, les puede servir..._

-Eso es!

-Qué?

Se puso a buscar en la mochila, sacó el hookshoot.

-Con esto salimos!

-Bien!- le quitó el hookshoot

-Oye! ¬¬

Suze abrazó a Link, y apuntó a la madera de afuera, lanzó el gancho y se clavó, y con un impulso salieron de ahí.

-x.X bájate!

-X0x no vuelvo a hacer eso! Nunca! Toma tu cosa!- le aventó el artefacto.

-Cállate! Nos pueden descubrir!

-X.o es cierto! Ven, ¿ahora, por dónde?

Vieron por esa terraza, desde ahí se veía toda la ciudad, los techos eran planos, a lo lejos se veía la barrera, y a unos metros, una casita.

-Creo, que si nos vamos por los techos, y pasamos esa casilla, llegamos...-propuso él.

-Tienes razón... vente!- dijo tomándolo y saltando al primer techo.

-X0x no vuelvas a hacer eso!avisa!

-n.nUU perdón...

Caminaron por los techos hasta llegar a las afueras de la casita, tenía pebeteros dentro.

-Es una especie de bodega...

Adentro, había muchas cajas, y los dos pebeteros iluminaban inútilmente todo, detrás de una pila de cajas, estaba una puerta.

Se pusieron detrás de las cajas enfrente de la puerta, pegados a la pared, cuando escucharon a alguien venir.  
Se podían ver las sombras en la pared.

Alguien estaba revisando unas cajas cerca de la entrada, cuando vinieron otros dos.

-ALTO! MANOS ARRIBA!-le gritó una voz de mujer, en la pared se veía las sombras y lo amenazaban con unas lanzas.

-TRAIDOR!Geetoh ESO ES LO QUE ERES!-le dijo la otra mujer.

-Esperen! No me reconocen?Finté, Satori! Por Nabooru! Soy yo!

Parecía que lo iban a atacar, una estaba detrás de él, y la otra en frente.

-Calla!

-Reaccionen!

Y Geetoh comenzó a forcejear con la primera, la otra se le lanzó al cuello, estaban peleando, Suze y Link sólo veían las sombras fusionadas, no sabía quién era quién.

-Ugh!ah!

Cuando voltearon vieron que a alguien le habían traspasado la lanza por el abdomen, la sangre salpicó en la pared.

Los niños cerraron los ojos, cuando los abrieron, ya no había nada, sólo un charco de sangre en el piso.

-y si hirieron a Geetoh?

-Vámonos Suze, pueden volver!

Salieron por la puerta y dieron con otra terraza, a pocos metros de la entrada de a barrera, entraron.

Había al fondo una silla de piedra, con pebeteros a los lados, detrás, unas cortinas, parecía otra habitación, y había alguien ahí.

Se acercaron sigilosamente, y detrás de la silla pudieron escuchar mejor.

-Y el amo vendrá en dos días?

-Claro! Y será cuando por fin consume su plan!

-Y que hacemos con los prisioneros?

-Mira, en este momento, debemos encargarnos de ellos...

-Entonces iré con un escuadrón a aniquilarlos...

-No es necesario , ven, toma esto... si, no hay necesidad, salgamos...

Los chicos dieron un respingo, y se hicieron para atrás, demasiado tarde... la cortina se movió, y salieron dos mujeres, una era una gerudo con un arco en la espalda, y la otra de seguro era Omega.

-Hola... con que espiando conversaciones y escapándose de mis cárceles?- la bruja, que era de piel ceniza, cabello negro, un gorro de ala ancha negro, un vestido sin hombros del mismo color, movió las manos, y lanzó a los chicos al otro lado de la barrera.

-Ah! Omega! Reacciona!sabemos que estás siendo controlada!-imploró la sheikah.

-Silencio! Meriao-se dirigió a la gerudo- ¿tienes esa flecha que te acabo de dar?

-Sí, lady Omega...

-Mata al que quieras...- dijo y con ademán volvió atrás de las cortinas- como quiera... son sólo dos chiquillos molestos...

La gerudo apuntó, no sabía a cuál elegir, ellos apenas se estaban poniendo de pie, si fallaba, la flecha se iría por la entrada, y tenía un hechizo de Omega, de seguro de muerte, no la podía desperdiciar. Apuntó al hylian y disparó.

Link penas se estaba parando, y escuchó un sonido agudo, Suze ya estaba corriendo para llegar.

-LINK!MUÉVETE!

Y lo empujó a un lado, justo cuando la flecha estaba a unos cm.

Él se levantó, miró a su alrededor, ni Omega ni la gerudo estaban, volteó al suelo, ahí estaba Suze boca abajo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

-Suze?

Movió a la chica boca arriba, sólo para verle la cara sin expresión, los ojos sin brillo, tiesa, y la punta de la flecha encajada en la parte izquierda superior de su tórax, no quiso mover al arma, puso su mano cerca de la nariz, respiraba, aún, pero no reaccionaba con nada.

-SUZE!

La sacó a rastras de ahí, debían llegar con Kiny, la única forma de llegar sin ser vistos, era tirándose de la casa sobre la que estaban, eran como 2 metros.

_Hay que arriesgarse..._

Y con la chica aterradoramente en estado vegetal, se tiró al suelo cerca de la entrada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minutos antes, a unos cientos de metros de la entrada a Ciudad Gerudo, Flo volaba desesperada viendo para todos lados, en señas del mago.

Pasó cerca del boque, y ahí lo encontró, en el límite donde empezaba la espesura, con una mano sobre un tronco, viendo hacia el follaje.

El hada mientras se acercaba escuchó suspirar ruidosamente al hombre.

Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, como si dudara si entrar o no al bosque.

Me llamas? Sabes que tu estás en desventaja aquí... este ya no es tu hogar... si vuelves será tu tumba.

_Pero...algo malo se acerca...tú también lo sabes... corren peligro._

_Deja que me encargue, si te pasa algo, yo me voy contigo...lo sabes bien, es mejor así._

_Pero, hay tantas cosas, han sido tantos años...y un hada detrás de ti._

Sheick volteó, encontrándose a Flo muy cerca de su cara, la hadilla tenía una cara preocupada, le señaló hacia el sureste a la puerta, voló en círculos.

-Flo, ¿ocurre algo?

El mago siguió con un mal presentimiento al hada, corría a todo lo que sus cansadas piernas se lo permitían.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Link arrastraba a Suze fuera de la puerta, la caída sí que le había dolido, y temió que la flecha se encajara más, o le hiciera más daño.

No supo si las Diosas estaban de buenas con él, o era una aparición, pero se sintió muy aliviado al ver a Sheick correr hacía allí con Flo a un lado.

El mago se paró y respiró un poco recuperando el aire.

-Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Es Suze, la hirieron...

Sheick revisó la herida, y la flecha.

-O no!

-TOT o no qué!

-Está hechizada, un hechizo muy poderoso, necesitaremos a alguien que sepa mucha magia, y creo que- tocó la flecha- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sheick se llevó la mano al pecho, como si lo hubieran quemado, de la flecha emanaba un brillo negro.

_No puede ser! Este hechizo es de él!_

-Qué pasó?- Link tocó la flecha, no le pasó nada.

-Es muy poderoso, más de lo que creí, rápido debemos ir a villa Reloj.

-Villa Reloj! Pero eso está a días de aquí!

-Suze se está muriendo con cada minuto que pasa, su alma está sendo llevada al Reino Sagrado, ahora conocido como Reino del Mal, donde... está un bastardo, que mejor no decirlo... rápido! Súbete a la yegua!

Se subieron a Kiny, Sheick tomó las riendas y se puso a Suze en las piernas, Link iba detrás de él.

-Si no llegamos, ella muere, espero que la Gran Hada pueda hacer algo... arre!

La yegua empezó la carrera.

-Sheick...¿y si no puede?

Silencio...

-Sheick...¿Y SI NO PUEDE!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**XD por fin! Después de ese incidente con el capitulo borrado, y con el virus en mi compu, les hago entrega oficial de este capítulo.**

**A pesar de que iba a desarrollar todo lo que implicaba lo de la flecha hechizada en este capítulo, decidí cortarlo a la mitad, pues iba a quedar exageradamente largo.**

**Los dejo en suspenso... por qué? POR QUE SOY MUY MALA!XD**

**¿Lograrán llega a Villa Reloj antes de que la chica muera?**

**¿La gran hada salvará a Suze? ¿Con quién hablaba Sheick?**

**¿Mataron a Geetoh? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas estúpidas y me pondré a escribir el capítulo 16?**

**Les mando salu2 a Fukaru, a Zilia K, Iruka Aoi, mane ishida (aunque no le entiendas), KIWONAbyTURNER, phantom girl, y a los que leyeron el songfic, de veras gracias!**

**Me dan ánimos para seguir TToTT.**

**¿Saben quién es la sombra?**

**¿¿:muajaja soy yo!**

**De las sombras sale el hermano de Dialirvi.**

**Dialirvi: XO Help!**

**Hermano de ella (¬¬ no lo voy a volver a escribir): si , yo! Muajaja**

**Dialirvi: ¬¬XXX sáquese! **

**Hermano de ella: (se saca) N/A:XD**

**Bueno...-.- no vuelvo a hacer eso... lo juro!**

**Salu2 y espero ánimos para seguir con el fic!**

**(se llaman reviews ¬¬) v abajito**


	17. 16 La barrera Gerudo y Ciudad Sheikah

Capítulo 16: "La barrera Gerudo y La Ciudad Sheikah" 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Sheick! Y si no puede!

El mago no le respondió, lo que exasperó al niño.

Pasaron horas la chica cada vez estaba más fría, y más rígida, su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión.

_Aguanta, eres la única en condiciones de pelear, ya que los sabios no están completos._

Divisaron la puerta de Villa Reloj a los pocos minutos entraron, Sheick bajó del caballo y cargó a Suze en sus brazos.

-Vamos a la posada, Link.

-No vamos con la Gran Hada?

-Primero hay que saber si se puede hacer algo por medios normales.

Tocaron a la posada, la señora que los había atendió antes respondió al llamado.

-Oh! Qué pasó?

-Señora, esta chica necesita un curandero, fue atacada por un hechizo.

-Pase, arriba hay una cama...

Llevaron a la chica a la habitación, la colocó en una cama cerca de la ventana, la señora revisó la flecha, y con primeros auxilios se la retiró.

-Está muy grave, no sé si sea ponzoña, ni sé nada acerca de hechizos...Tortus!

El chico le respondió a su madre desde la planta baja.

-Acompaña a estos viajeros con la gran Hada!

-No, será mejor que se queden aquí, yo voy- dijo Link y salió de la habitación.

-Cuídela, voy con él.

-Claro señor...- la mujer se quedó atendiendo a la chica, los ojos ahora estaban vidriosos.

Link caminaba apresurado por la vereda al norte de la Villa, escuchó pasos, sabía que era Sheick.  
El mago caminó apresurado junto al niño, en cuestión de tiempo llegarían con la Hada, Flo volaba emocionada.

-No te preocupes, siempre existen otras soluciones...

-Suze es mi amiga, no puedo dejar que muera de forma tan...

-Injusta?

-No hice nada para quitarme de ahí, si le hubiera hecho caso ahora nadie estaría herido.

Llegaron a la fuente, la gran Hada no aparecía.

-o.O no está!

-Hazte un lado Link!

Sheick se paró enfrente de la fuente y sacó su arpa, tocó el arrullo de Zelda, y la risa de la Hada se hizo escuchar por todo el lugar, saliendo de la fuente.

-Dime noble guerrero.. ¿has venido para aliviar tu can...

Se detuvo, se dio cuenta que el que estaba enfrente era un hombre vendado de la cara, un niño hylian con un hada.

-n.nUU me equivoqué... es que ya estaba tan acostumbrada... perdón...

Los dos: ¬¬

-Gran Hada! Hemos venido por que Suze necesita tu ayuda! Casi se muere!

-o.o no hay tiempo que perder!vamos!

Salieron, el Hada no dejaba de ver a Sheick de reojo, él sólo la ignoraba.

_Sé que me escuchas...  
Sé que me ignoras..._

_Pero yo sé quién eres...  
Sé que sabes que no podré hacer nada por ella, y sabes que sólo le das esperanza al niño.  
Sabes perfectamente que aunque no quieras lo tendrás que hacer.  
¿No me respondes?_

_No me conoces!  
No hurgues en mi mente!  
Jamás te he visto!  
No sé por que me hablas con esa naturalidad!_

_Entonces?  
Y esa aura que emana de ti...  
¿Acaso no eres Zelda?_

_He dicho mil veces!  
No la conozco! Sólo sé que era su princesa!  
No sé por qué me confunden con ella!  
Si yo soy hombre y ella mujer!  
_

_Mmm... ahora que lo veo...  
aunque no tengas nada que ver con ella, ciertas cosas concuerdan, y eso da miedo..._

Silencio sepulcral, Link sólo vio cómo se estaban viendo rencorosamente los dos.

Llegaron a la posada, la señora arropaba a Suze.

-Le ha subido la fiebre, y tiene algo raro en los ojos...

La gran Hada caminó hasta ella, los ojos totalmente negros, la cara sin expresión, y en la punta de la nariz, un pedacito de hielo.

-Esto... sólo alguien como un sabio puede revertirlo, o alguien de la familia Real, es demasiado para mí.

Link sollozó.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer mucho... sería mejor dejarla morir para que no siga sufriendo.

-Iré por Impa...-interrumpió Sheick- ella puede ayudarla.

El hada se le quedó viendo, dijo que su labor ahí había terminado, y se retiró.

-Link, quédate aquí hasta que vuelva.

-Llévate a Kiny... te servirá.

EL mago se fue, y Link se quedó solo con ella, en toda la travesía, volvía a atardecer, habían pasado 24 horas de angustia.

La noche comenzó a caer, desde la ventana con una pequeña cornisa se podía ver la torre del reloj, la ventana dejaba entrar la poca luz que había en ese momento.  
Link se recostó a un lado de la cama, la chica estaba fría, pero se quedó ahí, recostó la cabeza sobre el colchón y sentado en el suelo, el sueño poco a poco lo fue venciendo, hasta cerca de la medianoche.  
Unos ruidos afuera de la ventana lo habían despertado, se levantó, Suze seguía en el mismo estado, la luna entraba espectacularmente por la ventana, cegándolo por momentos.

Más ruidos...se alejó unos pasos para recoger sus armas, y cuando volteó, no se pudo mover.  
Estaba paralizado, o siendo hechizado por alguien, más ruidos, y venían de las afueras de la ventana, eran como una especie de jadeos, respiraciones agitadas, y de pronto, de la nada, una mano se asió a la cornisa, y después, Link pudo ver cómo alguien trepaba y se sentaba en la cornisa, por la luz de la luna no la distinguía bien.

_Qué inconveniente! Ha de ser un ladrón!y se va a aprovechar de nosotros!_

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse, pero, con cada intento se paralizaba más.  
Entonces ahí fue cuando distinguió que era una mujer la que estaba en la ventana, el cabello largo ondeaba con la brisa nocturna, las sombras la ocultaban bien, no supo qué tipo de ropa traía, porque estaba medio salida de la cornisa, sólo se escuchaba sus respiraciones agitadas, como si no pudiera hacerlo, como si el aire la asfixiara.

Link se asustó mucho cuando levantó un brazo y lo puso encima de la chica, cerró el puño y respirando más agitadamente su mano comenzó a brillar, y se dibujó un triángulo con otros tres más pequeños dentro, y el de la derecha brillaba más, acercó la mano a la chica y una luz cegadora la envolvió, Link sólo cerró los ojos cuando los abrió, vió a la mujer casi desmayada, que sólo cayó por la ventana.  
No pudo reaccionar, el hechizo aún estaba sobre él, después de unos segundos, se pudo mover, y fue corriendo a la ventana, no había nadie.

Alguien venía corriendo por la escaleras, era la dueña de la posada.

-¿Qué sucede? Escuché un golpe!

Encontró a Link viendo por la ventana.

-Estás bien?

-Alguien vino, y se sentó aquí... y cayó por la ventana...

Ella también se asomó, no había nada, revisó a la chica.

-Por Farore! Esta tibia!

Link observó a Suze, ya no estaba tan pálida, le tocó una mejilla, estaba normal.

-Sea lo que sea que vino, jovencito... le acaba de salvar la vida a esta niña.-Observó con más detenimiento el marco de la ventana...- oh! Mira! Cabello!- y tomó un largo cabello rubio.

-O.o

Suze se empezó a mover, y abrió sus purpúreos ojos, pero todo estaba en penumbras, y sólo veía a Link iluminado con la luna.

-Dónde estoy?

-Suze!TOT estás bien!

-o.o? Suze? Ése es mi nombre?

-TOT Suze!

-JAJA estoy bromeando! ¬o¬ una pequeña broma!

-¬¬XX no te golpeo, sólo por lo que acabas de pasar...

-Ah! Si sólo me desmayé...

-Niña, estuviste al borde de la muerte, con un hechizo de una bruja...

-Y luego viene una extraña mujer y te cura! O.o eso sí que es loco!

-Qué? Me pueden explicar?

-Será mejor que descansen, ya es muy tarde, mañana se te resolverán tus dudas...

-Sí Suze, es mejor así, mañana te digo...

--.-UU está bien...

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, Link le contó todo lo sucedido, y de cómo Sheick fue por ayuda de Impa, de la extraña mujer.

-Dices, que tres triángulos?

-Si... eran muy familiares...

-Claro! Si era la trifuerza!_y creo que encontré a la princesa..._

-No sé nada de eso...

-Si viene Impa debo darle un larga explicación...

Suze se fue a asear, y vió en su pecho una herida profunda, de seguro la de la flecha, toda cicatrizada.  
Se sintió protegida en ese momento, cuando estaba inconsciente tuvo un sueño raro, de un títere gigante que los atacaba... y después tomaba a Sheick con una de sus manos... y lo apretaba...  
Movió la cabeza, no quería recordar eso...

-Suze! Sheick llegó!

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, para encontrar a un desvelado mago.

-Suze! Qué bueno que estás bien! Gracias a las diosas!

-Impa no viene contigo?-le cuestionó el niño.

-No la pude encontrar... vine de regreso esperando lo peor...-dijo viendo a la chica que estaba comiendo una manzana.

-Debo...hablar...contigo...- y se terminó la manzana- en privado...- dijo viendo a los demás.

Salieron a la callecita de Villa Reloj, había muchas flores, mismas que no estaban hacía 5 meses.

-Dijo Link que vió a una mujer en la ventana, y que tenía la trifuerza de la sabiduría en su mano...

-Qué?cómo puede ser posible?

-Le creo a Link, además, según la señora, era magia muy poderosa...

-No sé que pensar- dijo poniendo una mano sobre el sombrero- es imposible...

-Si la princesa está en Hyrule...¿no dijo Kaloh que moriría?

-No sé absolutamente nada de ese tema!-dijo tajantemente.

-Sheick! Por favor! Tu sabes algo! sabes más de lo que aparentas! Quiero saber!

-Estás saliendo de un hechizo, debes descansar...-dijo cortando la conversación.

-¬¬XXX Sheick! No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!

El mago se fue para adentro de la posada, y se encerró en una habitación que él pagó.

Link estaba en la habitación donde habían pasado la noche, Suze entró refunfuñando.

-Qué pasa?

-Lo que pasa es ese Sheick! XO si no fuera tan misterioso! TOT yo quiero saber! No se vale!

-Suze, descansa...

-O.o no quiero descansar! No escuchaste! Kaloh va ahora mismo para Gerudo! Y nosotros pediendo el tiempo aquí... Vámonos!

-Segura?

-Si te quieres quedar aquí u.ú no te detengo... Omega está en peligro...

-Y si nos ataca de nuevo, no creo que la oportunidad que te dieron de seguir viviendo se repita...

-Link, vámonos!

Salieron de la posada, pagándole a la dueña.

-No quieren que le diga al joven Sheick que se fueron?

-Déjelo en su mundo, no lo queremos molestar, muchas gracias por todo.

Ya en el campo de Hyrule, Suze estaba preocupada, ¿cómo iban a llegar a Gerudo? Pasarían horas... y kiny estaba muy cansada.

-Vamos kiny, haz un último esfuerzo, te dejaremos descansar...

Se subieron a la yegua, y empezaron de nuevo la carrera, ahora esperando llegar antes que Kaloh, Omega tenía sus minutos contados, y con el control mental sobre ella, se entregaría fácilmente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheick estaba tirado en la cama, ahora sí no tenía fuerzas, no quería dormir, pues a su mente acudían visiones amenazadoras sobre el final.

Lentamente, fue cerrando los ojos, y muy a su pesar se fue quedando dormido.

_Un jardín grande, encerrado en un castillo, una ventana que daba al salón del trono.  
No sabía quien era, pero se veía correr hacia las afueras del castillo, consumido por un hechizo mortal, el aire le quemaba, cerca del hombro, una herida le quemaba.  
-Corre!-gritaba Impa-sálvate! Toma a Rinel y huye a las afueras del bosque, te encontraré ahí a la noche.  
Y llegó la noche...no podía respirar, se maldijo, y fue corriéndose internándose en el bosque, no había esperado a Impa, podía morir si seguía esperando._

_-Li...nk- la voz de niña sorprendió al mago._

-NO!

Se despertó sobresaltado, otro sueño sin sentido.  
Los gritos de la gente lo hicieron reaccionar, salió del cuarto y corrió a donde los chicos, ni señas.

_Se fueron!_

Stalfos llegaban a Villa Reloj, destruyendo todo a su paso, el líder sólo vociferaba.

-Encuéntrenla!

Sheick pensó que se referían a Suze, corrió lo más rápido posible fuera de la Villa, evitando pasar por donde estaban los esqueletos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegaron casi al atardecer otra vez a Gerudo, corrieron evitando a las guardias, llegaron a la barrera, entrando y vigilando que no hubiera sorpresitas como flechas o monstruos,

Omega estaba sentada en la silla de piedra, se levantó.

-Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Venimos por ti- dijo ella amenazándola con su báculo.

-Ja! Y pensé que los había eliminado, me van a causar más problemas.

De pronto, la bruja se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, como si escuchara un sonido muy fuerte, cayó de rodillas.

Los dos chicos estaban desconcertados.

-Déjenme!-gritaba aterrada.

-Regresa!-se escuchó otra voz de no sé dónde.

-Suze, no es la voz de Linto?

-Link, yo la distraigo, y tu la noqueas.

-Qué? Yo?

-La gema en su oreja!-se escuchó la voz de Aneth.

-Hazle caso, ve por detrás.

Corrieron en direcciones opuestas, Suze la atacaría de frente, Omega la vió con rencor y la trató de arañar, pero ella dio un salto por detrás, Link corrió para alcanzarlas, pero Omega movió su mano y aventó a Link para atrás.

Suze tomó una decisión, hiriéndola podía noquearla o dejarla inmóvil, para tratar de quitarle lo que la estuviera controlando.

Cuando la bruja se lanzó para ahorcarla de nuevo, le encajó una de las cuchillas en el costado derecho, la herida lastimó seriamente a la bruja, y Suze se maldijo, pues no quería causarle tanto daño.

-Maldita! Nadie me corta y vive para contarlo!

Se tomó con la mano la herida, y corrió de nuevo para herir a la chica, pero cuando la trató de embestir ella saltó para atrás y cayó a las espaldas, y cuando estuvo ahí con el báculo le dio un golpe por detrás de las rodillas, haciendo que cayera al piso, y rápidamente saltó sobre ella, y le puso el báculo por detrás de los hombros para inmovilizarle los brazos.

-Suéltame! Déjame!

-Link! Rápido!

EL niño corrió a todo lo que pudo, y se arrodilló junto a la bruja.

-¿qué hacen? Déjenme!

-La gema está en una de sus orejas.

-Sí...

Le empezó a buscar por las orejas cualquier cosa.

-Ajá!-exclamó triunfante y con un movimiento rápido le quitó de la oreja derecha una piedrita azul.

Omega empezó a gritar como si la estuvieran atacando, Suze se quitó de encima y vieron cómo ella se sentaba en el suelo, parecía despertar, los vió muy asustada.

-Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo con una voz diferente, más dulce.

-u.uUU por fin!-dijo el niño enojado.

-n.n te explicaré todo, me llamo Suze, y él es Link.

-Qué hacen ustedes aquí? este lugar es muy peligroso, ¿no saben que Kaloh regresó?

-Estabas bajo el control de Kaloh, Omega, casi te suicidas para él...

-O.o qué? Esto no puede ser posible...-se quedó pensativa- ¡Wistleth! Si yo caí, ella...

Los dos chicos le asintieron, y Suze muy resignada sólo comentó.

-Por ese maldito ustedes han hecho cosas muy malas.

-Wistleth! Debemos salvarla! Algo muy malo está detrás de todo esto. Muchas gracias por salvarme...

-De nada- respondieron los dos automáticamente.

-Ahora, les pido disculpas por cualquier cosa que les haya hecho- dijo apenada.

Después de eso, se levantó, y sacando una cosa de su manga, despareció en un humo negro, dejando en su lugar un perla negra.  
Link la recogió y se la dio a Suze, que la puso en la mochila.

-Es hora de terminar con esto.

Salieron de gerudo a su destino final, la ciudad Sheikah, ahora iban para terminarlo todo, y así Suze podría vengarse de ese bastardo.

Kiny relinchó, e ignorando el ataque a Villa Reloj, salieron presurosos al sur, para terminar con todo.

Lo que no sabían, era que Kaloh no se encontraba ahí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí en tan poco tiempo? Denle las gracias a las bolas de humo.  
Sheick estaba a las afueras del Rancho Lon Lon, y estaba cansado.

De pronto vió como hacia el sureste pasaba un caballo, con dos personas sobre él.

_Deben ser ellos!_

Y muy a su pesar, comenzó de nuevo la carrera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Parecía que muchos se habían dado cuenta de ese incidente en Villa Reloj, no el del ataque, si no lo que lo había propiciado.

Saria estaba preocupada por Impa, hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de ella, y con la aparición de la princesa, aunque fuera muy breve, había alertado al enemigo.

_Y quiere la trifuerza, la matará de la forma tradicional..¡espero que se haya ido de aquí!_

La kokiri miraba impaciente por el frondoso follaje, ¿salía? ¿se quedaba?  
Pero debía hablar con Impa, aunque fuera para saber si estaba bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Impa, que había estado muy alterada con la presencia de la princesa, estaba rebuscando entre las pertenencias del rey, debían evacuar el castillo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que los Stalfos llegaran y destruyeran todo, debían sacar a la gente de ahí, y al Rey, pero él se negó, también había sentido la presencia de su hija, y creía que tal vez llegaría al castillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras, Suze y Link llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Cualquier cosa que veas, no te impactes- le dijo preocupada al niño.

Tragó saliva, y desenvainando su espada y ella el báculo, entraron a la ciudad.  
No había cambiado mucho en aspecto, pero parecía más vacía que antes.  
Se dirigieron a la barrera , a encontrarse de una vez por todas.  
Adentro, se respiraba humedad, y se escuchaban a los murciélagos aletear.  
Link estaba nervioso, y a Suze cada minuto se le hacía eterno.

-Quién anda ahí?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Bueno, aquí está, el fin del cap. esta historia pronto llegará a su final, les doy las gracias a los que siguen esta historia desde sus inicios, he tenido problemas con el Internet, lo digo por los que me tienen agregada al msn, TOT no puedo usar Internet mucho tiempo.**

**Gracias a los que dejan review, y a los que leen esta historia y no se deciden a dejar uno, les digo, mientras más opiniones reciba escribo más rápido XD**

**Ahora, sólo les quiero recordar, que cualquier amenaza, insultos, cheques, comentarios, sugerencias, o reproches de algo que tenga que ver con Suze y mis demás personajes originales, manden un review.**

**;) adiosin los kiere Dialirvi XD**


	18. 17La barrera Sheikah y Hacia el castillo

**Capítulo 17: "La barrera Sheikah y ¡Hacia el castillo!"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La voz de Wistleth era inconfundible, no sabían dónde estaba, pero los estaba observando.

-Vaya, vaya, la sheikah...-dijo saliendo de las sombras, tenía en la mano una daga.

Suze se llenó de rabia, estaba enfrente de la que había matado a su familia, pero, no le podía hacer nada mortal porque ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

-Tú... eres una maldita cosa sin cerebro! Traicionaste a todos los que confiaban en ti! En el pueblo que debiste cuidar!

-Qué dices? Niña horrible! Entrégame las perlas!

-Ven por ellas¡Link! tú por atrás, y yo por el frente.

El niño asintió y cuando comenzaron a correr sólo se escuchó un:

-ALTO!- dijo el hada ,tenía la daga firmemente sobre el abdomen apuntando a su estómago.

Los chicos se detuvieron, observándola.

-Si hacen un paso más, me mato!

Los dos se sorprendieron, Wistleth sí era capaz de quitarse la vida.  
Suze le echó una rápida mirada a Link, él la vió, y asintió, dejaron caer sus armas.

-así me gusta- dijo con la daga en la peligrosa posición- ahora, son buenos y me dan las perlas.

-jamás... no vas a traicionar a todo un pueblo sólo por una estúpida hada controlada.

-Qué?- encajó más la daga.

-Suze, no queremos que Kaloh se haga más poderoso...

Volteó a ver al niño, y con una mano tocó el morral donde llevaba las 9 perlas, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-Ven por ellas...

-¬¬ aviéntamelas.

-son muy frágiles, se pueden romper, y luego no te servirían.

Wistleth se acercó aún con la daga en su abdomen, muy sigilosamente, desconfiaba de la chica, pero la tenía condicionada.

_Si fallo, se muere, y habremos perdido a una._

Estaba a pocos pasos, y cuando estuvo a una distancia suficiente, Suze lanzó una patada y la daga salió volando, muy cerca de Link que la alcanzó a esquivar, Wistleth gritó y Suze se le lanzó encima, mientras forcejeaban Link tomó la daga y corrió para tratar de quitarle lo que sea que estaba controlándola.  
Se paró de puntillas mientras Suze hacía que la hada se agachara, y ella le daba golpes en la espalda.

-Rápido! Me esta lastimando!

Link alcanzó la oreja de ella, pero no contaban con la magia de Wistleth, que hizo un conjuro que los lanzó contra la pared, en el golpe, Link soltó la daga.

Wistleth la recogió, y fue hacia Link.

-¡qué me querías hacer en la oreja!enano!-le gritó mientras lo pateaba.

Link reaccionó y tomó el pie de ella, que cayó al suelo, le trataba de alcanzar la oreja.  
Suze corrió para detener sus manos y quitarle el arma.  
Estaba a punto de quitarle la gema, pero Wistleth se movió, y se enterró la daga en costado al tiempo que Link la libraba del hechizo.

-ah! –la sangre salía profusamente, levantó la cara y vio a los chicos.

-¿estás bien?-dijo ella poniendo su mano en la herida retirando la daga.

-Aah!

-Perdón por tirarte así-se disculpó el chico.

-¿qué ha pasado? Oh! No!- comenzó a llorar- qué he hecho? Fue mi culpa, no cumplí mi promesa, no protegí a la gente sheikah.

Suze la vió como lloraba, en realidad, ella no sabía lo que había hecho.

-Mataste a toda le gente...

-Lo sé- dijo llorando aún – el desgraciado me liberó del control mental por un momento cuando todos estaban muertos, y traté de correr, pero me volvió a hechizar.

-Por cierto, me llamo Link, y ella es Suze.

Wistleth vió a la chica que le curaba la herida.

-Deberías matarme...no merezco tu ayuda ni compasión...

-No digas eso...- le trató de sonreír- el culpable fue Kaloh, y pronto pagará...

-Pero, Kaloh no está aquí...

-Cómo?- dijeron los dos.

-Se fue hace días a atacar Vila Reloj y después tomar el castillo, quiere la trifuerza de la sabiduría, se dirige al templo.

Suze se levantó, los había engañado, ahora debían ir al castillo, evitar que matara a gente inocente y tomara la trifuerza, pero tanto Suze como Link sabían que la trifuerza no estaba en el templo.

-No merezco su ayuda...-cerró los ojos- ¡qué alivio! Tienen a las demás- sonrió- podría decirse que tienen la ventaja...aunque...

Los dos se le quedaron viendo.

-¿qué pasa?

-Kaloh... si fuera inteligente, nos habría matado a todas desde el principio, pero "algo" le dijo que esperara a que colectaran a los espíritus, y que se los trajeran... si mis sospechas son ciertas, Kaloh no está al 100 por ciento...

-Eso lo sé- dijo el niño con cara de malicia- ya casi lo derrotamos.

-Link¿no entiendes? Ella tiene razón, Kaloh las hubiera matado desde el principio¡pero nos ha estado usando para que al final se quede con la perlas!

-No...

Los dos¿no?

-No es eso...alguien está detrás de Kaloh...muy poderoso, pero su presencia ya no se siente en este mundo.

Se miraron, no comprendían¿alguien detrás de Kaloh?

-Debemos ir al castillo- dijo la chica rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-No encuentro la perla...-dijo el hada levantándose y caminando hacia el fondo de la barrera.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Entre los tres buscaron la perla, Link la encontró sobre unas telas en el piso, Wistleth se dirigió hasta ahí.

-¡estas son las máscaras de Kaloh¿qué acaso no llevó ninguna?

Entre los tres revisaron las máscaras, eran todas negras.

-Esto me da escalofríos-dijo la sheikah.

-Bueno, es hora de regresar ahí dentro, les deseo suerte, y... no se dejen llevar por las apariencias.

En un sutil brillo morado, le perla cayó al suelo, y la chica la recogió.

-Vámonos, debemos ir al castillo...

Salieron de la ciudad, el campo estaba raro, el cielo nublado, pero no se iban a detener por el mal clima que se avecinaba.

-Este viaje durará días...Kiny está cansada- el chico se quejó.

-Link, si no quieres ir, te dejo en el bosque kokiri, pasaremos por ahí.

-emmm, no! n.nUUUU

A paso lento, pero seguro, se dirigieron el norte, pasando por el bosque kokiri, encaminarían el rumbo hacia el castillo, si tenían suerte, llegarían al amanecer dentro de dos días.

Pasaron las horas, la copa de árbol Deku se veía a lo lejos, y la casa de Link estaba más adelante.

-Suze, pasémonos de largo, no quiero que mi papá se preocupe.

-Está bien...- y le dio un pequeño golpe a la yegua para que cambiara el rumbo- ahora para el centro por la vereda enfrente del bosque kokiri- se repitió a sí misma.

No se dieron cuenta, pero alguien había salido del bosque, y corriendo los alcanzó.

-Deténganse! Por favor!

Suze detuvo bruscamente a Kiny.

-¡quién es?

-Vámonos Suze!

-Esperen!- la persona los alcanzó- soy yo!- se detuvo, estaba recuperando el aire de la carrera que había hecho.

Los dos: O.o Saria?

La kokiri les sonrió, mientras su respiración se normalizaba.

-La misma...¡gracias por detenerse! Hace mucho que no los veo!

-Hola Saria! n.nUUU- le dijo Link algo incómodo- ¿qué haces afuera del bosque?

-Pues nomás paseando ¬.¬XXX qué crees que hago? Voy al castillo! Algo malo ocurrirá, y debo hablar con Impa.

-Pues, no sé, será muy peligroso, pero¿quieres ir con nosotros? También vamos hacia el castillo.

-O.o ya tienen todas la perlas?

Asintieron.

-Eso es una buena noticia! n.n

-Déjame ayudarte a subir- Suze se bajó de Kiny y ayudó a Saria a subir, después, ella se subió, ahora iban tres sobre la yegua, a las riendas Suze, Link detrás de ella y luego Saria.

Mientras le daba la orden a la yegua que empezara otra vez a caminar, Suze aprovechó para preguntar algo.

-Qué los kokiris no mueren al salir del bosque?

-Bueno, aparte de ser kokiri, también soy la sabia del bosque... mis poderes me servirán.

-n.nUU claro! Y por qué tomaste la decisión de ir al castillo?

-Pues, hace como dos días, sentí la presencia de Zelda, muy fuerte, pienso que regresó a Hyrule...- se calló de golpe, no debió decir eso.

-No te preocupes Saria- le dijo Link- ya sabemos que la princesa ha estado desaparecida.

-De veras? u.u qué bueno, no quería ser yo la que les explicara. Es muy difícil para mí.

-¿Por qué dices que regresó a Hyrule?

-Los sabios sentimos la presencias de los otros... como ella es un sabio, pero, temo por su vida, espero que se haya ido, estamos en seria desventaja.

La kokiri ya no continuó, le daba pena decirles, que aunque tuvieran a Kaloh a punto de morir, el hechizo final, que debía ser puesto por los sabios, no se completaría, faltaban tres, dos muertos y una desaparecida, no tenían muchas esperanzas.

-Todo saldrá bien.

Y continuaron en silencio hacia el castillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheick ya estaba harto, apenas los había alcanzado en ciudad Sheikah, y ya estaban con rumbo a kokiri.

-Si no hubiera gastado mis bolas de humo en ir a Lon Lon, ya estuviera allá.

La noche estaba en todo su esplendor.  
Se escucharon unos gruñidos detrás del mago, que volteó nervioso, para encontrarse con 3 wolfos que se acercaban hacia él.

-TOT lo que me faltaba!

Y comenzó a correr, no tenía suficiente poder, estaba muy débil.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amanecía, se habían detenido para descansar y comer algo, Saria estaba sentada sobre una roca, con las piernas dobladas y se agarraba las rodillas, recargando su cabeza sobre éstas.  
Había tratado de dormir, pero no podía, su mente estaba tratando de localizar a Impa, la veía en el castillo acomodando todo para partir y convenciendo al Rey que se fueran.

-Estás bien?- dijo Link sentándose junto a ella.

-Más o menos, estoy preocupada, están evacuando el castillo.

-Entonces, en 10 minutos nos alistamos para partir- dijo la sheikah poniéndose una vendas limpias en las manos.

-Se ve que no les han hecho muchas heridas...

-Sólo golpes y moretones- dijo ella.

-Y una que otra flecha hechizada-añadió Link con burla.

-¬¬

Saria los veía divertida cómo comenzaban a pelear, le recordaba unos viajes que hacía con Link al castillo y de ahí a un río, cuando iban por Zelda, se la pasaban peleando por cosas tontas.

_Hay tantas cosas bonitas que recordar¿dónde estás Link? Hyrule te necesita.  
Todos crecemos, aunque en mi caso, sea sólo de edad, los demás, Ruto, Link Zelda, ya no son unos niños de 10 años._

Estaba recordando cosas vagas, Suze le ofreció algo de fruta seca, que agradeció.  
Sacó algo de una bolsa de sus pantalones cortos.

-Quieren?- les dijo mostrando unas deku nuts.

Link hizo una cara de asco.

-Puaj! Cómo pueden comer eso? TOT

-Que raro...-dijo Suze recordando a Sheick.

-Porqué qué raro?-le dijo Saria con cara de sorpresa.

-Es que no eres la primera que nos ofrece deku nuts...

-O.o quién más les ha ofrecido esto? Que yo sepa, sólo los kokiris lo comemos.

-Bueno, es que- comenzó a explicar Link- un mago nos ofreció eso hace unos días, me pareció raro que supiera que eso se comía.

Saria se sobresaltó visiblemente.

-Un mago? Cómo se llamaba?

-Pues...-Suze dudó- Sheick...

-Deletréamelo...

Así lo hizo la chica.

-Qué raro...-se quedó pensativa.

Saria comenzó a recordar, que en uno de esos viajes con Link y Zelda al templo del Bosque, se perdieron por culpa del follaje, había crecido mucho y no podían dar con la entrada.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Flash Back **RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

-Saria¿de veras no te acuerdas por donde era?-le preguntó un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Emmm, no- dijo volteando ella por todos lados.

-Parece que aquí pasaremos la noche- comentó una chica rubia de ojos color cielo, estos chicos de escasos 13 años, ya estaban cansados de tanto caminar sin rumbo.

-No fue buena idea venir aquí, pero, aquí estamos u.u, y Zelda, por favor no reniegues- le dijo él a la chica.

-Mira Link, si no fuera por que te vas en un mes... no hubiera venido.- se volteó altanera hacia un lado, Saria la miró divertida.

-No tienen hambre? voy por algo, espérenme, capaz de que encuentro la salida.

La sabia se retiró a buscar algún fruto.  
Cuando regresó, no pudo dejar escapar una risa, Zelda había golpeado a Link, de seguro por una tontería.

_Jaja, aunque se traten mal, son muy buenos amigos._

-Les traigo esto...- y les mostró unas deku nuts.

-Iugh!-exclamó Zelda- que asco! Eso se come?

-Pues, u.ú no comas- le dijo el chico tomando una- gracias Saria.

-Vamos princesa, debe comer algo, es lo único que hay en esta parte del bosque, calman el hambre.

Y Saria se pasó un buen rato explicándole, pasaron otro día en esa parte del bosque, y sobrevivieron gracias a las deku nuts.  
Saria sabía que a los Hylians se les hace difícil digerir ese fruto, pero, la ayudó a acostumbrarse.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Fin del** **Flash Back **RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

-Y?- le cuestionó la chica.

-Nada importante n.nUUUUUU

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos, no podemos entretenernos mucho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En Villa Reloj, los Stalfos estaban saqueando todo, y uno de ellos se dirigió a su comandante.

-Señor! Ha visto al amo?

-Creo que debe estar con sus gibdos- volteó a ver por todo el lugar- O.oUU no está!Búsquenlo!

Una docena de esqueletos fue corriendo buscando a Kaloh, después de un tiempo regresaron con su comandante.

-No está!

-O.o se fue! Al castillo! Y no nos avisó, reúnan a los demás! Nos vamos!

-Y la princesa?

-Aquí no está! Jamás ha estado en Hyrule! Desde que el amo la hechizó.

-Junten a las tropas!

Los Stalfos se reunieron y dieron marcha al sur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras, en el ya casi vacío mercado, un hombre encapuchado caminaba hacia el Templo de la Sabiduría, con pasos lentos y firmes.

Impa estaba revisando por todas las calles, alertando a todo el habitante que se quedara rezagado, que huyera a la bahía.

El hombre se le quedó viendo a Impa de lejos, y apresuró su paso hacia el Templo.  
El templo, pintado de tonos azules claros, era muy hermoso a la vista, entró, y admiró los vitrales, con las diosas Nayru, Din y Farore.

_Jeje, lástima que pronto esto será polvo._

Mientras Kaloh admiraba los vitrales, Rauru, que había estado en ese Templo desde hacía unos días, desapareció de allí y fue a aparecerse con el rey.

Kaloh levantó las manos, y una energía muy fuerte salió de ellas, destruyendo el templo, esperó a que la trifuerza de la sabiduría revelara su paradero, nada.

Caminó por las ruinas, nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Impa se asustó al escuchar la explosión, y cuando volteó, el templo ya no existía.

-Debo avisar al Rey! Kaloh está aquí!

Y corrió con todas sus fuerzas al castillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Su majestad, es cuestión de minutos que Kaloh venga para acá.

-Rauru, no puedo irme, de por sí esto fue cobarde¡no abandonaré a mi pueblo!

-No lo hará, sólo se va a ir a la Bahía, es más seguro.

-Pero, mi hija...

-Nohansen...Zelda no está aquí, y jamás volverá, porque el hechizo sobre ella, sólo será roto cuando Kaloh muera, y eso, sucederá cuando los sabios lo apresemos, pero eso no ocurrirá, porque Zelda, Darunia y Nabooru no están aquí.

-Es un maldito círculo vicioso!-dijo golpeando con su puño el brazo de la silla donde él estaba.

Impa llegó presurosa a dónde estaban.

-Rey!Rey!Kaloh destruyó el templo de la sabiduría y viene para acá!

-No hay tiempo que perder!Nohansen! vámonos!

-No!

-Su majestad!

-La ocarina del tiempo! Está en la habitación de Zelda, llévensela de aquí! no debe entrar al reino sagrado.

-Claro!-pero Impa no le dijo que la ocarina se la había llevado Zelda- es hora de irnos!

El rey se paró y fue casi corriendo al lugar de los caballos, cuando llegaron ahí Impa se quedó rezagada.

-Su majestad, váyase, debo tratar de detenerlo, Rauru y yo nos quedaremos aquí.

-Impa! Rauru! Son sólo dos! Jamás podrán!

-No te preocupes Nohansen- le dijo Rauru, mis espíritus ya vienen en camino.

El rey asintió, y le dio un golpe a su caballo, para que fuera hacia la Bahía.

Cuando salió del mercado, Impa y Rauru se refugiaron en una casa abandonada.

-Ya viene Suze? Con todas las perlas?

-Si, esa chica ha cumplido su palabra, aún tenemos una esperanza, con el poder de mis espíritus, sellaremos a Kaloh de nuevo.

-Sellar? De nuevo? -.- es mejor que nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kaloh se dirigía al castillo, estaba furioso, la trifuerza no estaba en el templo, iba destruyendo cada casa a su paso.

-malditos!

Y entró al terreno del castillo, pasando por el puente, destruyó la puerta y entró a la sala principal.

-Lindo lugar, y ahora es mío JAJAJAJA

Su macabra risa inundó todo el lugar.  
Iba por el salón principal viendo cada cuadro. Uno le llamó poderosamente la atención, era de una chica rubia de ojos azules, de unos 14 años.

-El bichito! JAJA 

Hasta que le observó la mano derecha con detenimiento.  
El maligno ser casi grita.

-La trifuerza!Ella la tiene! He sido un tonto!

Se maldijo, ahora, sólo tenía dos de las partes, y jamás encontraría la que le faltaba.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tiró todo a su paso y se dirigió a ver el castillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suze, Link y Saria iban entrando al mercado.

-Esto no se ve bien...está muy solo. Flo, porqué no vas a investigar?

El hada asintió y se fue a recorrer el lugar.

-Creo que todos se fueron, pero, debemos ir al castillo, nada nos debe detener.

Bajaron de la yegua, y caminaron por la empedrada del mercado.

-Hace años que no venía aquí-comentó Saria.

Volteó, algo le había llamado la atención, no era nada.

-Sigamos...-añadió.

-A dónde van con tanta prisa?-Impa los asustó saliéndoles al encuentro.

Los tres: Impa!

-Saria! qué haces aquí?

-He venido para ayudar!

-Rauru está por acá, vengan, los llevaré al refugio.

Cuando entraron, Suze no podía creerlo, estaba frente al mismísimo sabio de la Luz.

-Señor...

Los dos hicieron una reverencia.

-Sé que tienes a mis espíritus, y debo decirles, que han sido muy valientes en ayudarnos así.

-Aquí están- dijo Link poniendo el morral sobre una mesa.

Sacó las 10 perlas, que refulgían como una arco iris extraño y místico.

-Si Kaloh las obtiene, será nuestro fin, cuídalas- le dijo a Suze.

-Yo?

-Es muy susceptible a tu gente.

-Y yo no las puedo cuidar, porque cuando lo vea, me lanzo en contra de él- añadió Impa.

-Debemos planear cómo atacarlo, vengan...-empezó Rauru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Y ahí esta el cap.17  
A esta historia le quedan escasos tres capítulo más.  
Muchas gracias a todos los que lo siguen.**

**Me despido, cualquier duda, ya saben, un review ;)**


	19. 18 Contra Kaloh

**TOT en primer lugar, debo decirles que mi compu ya no acepta el msn, estoy incomunicada . X.x **

Como quiera... Salu2 Capítulo 18: "Contra Kaloh" 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suze, Saria , Link e Impa caminaban hacia el castillo. Flo se había perdido, Y Link en vano había tratado de localizarla.

Impa estaba molesta por el rol que le había tocado. Ella también podía ser útil, pero, de algún modo era cierto, no debían exponerse demasiado.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Flash Back** RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

-Es hora de ponernos de acuerdo¿cómo vamos a atacarlo?-comentó Rauru en la casa que habían elegido par el refugio.

-Pues, yo creo, que debería atacarlo por el frente, para que así tu...-Impa fue interrumpida.

-No, no deben resultar lastimadas, además, debo ir a avisar a Ruto, es importante que ella esté aquí.

-Para qué?- empezó a dudar Saria.

-Para el momento de sellar a Kaloh de nuevo.

-Por las diosas- Impa se restregó el sudor de la frente toda fastidiada- y qué vamos a hacer?

Rauru le echó una mirada a los niños que observaban todo en silencio en un lado de la habitación.  
Impa vió lo que el sabio tramaba.

-Oh! No! a ellos no los vamos a exponer!

-Impa, ellos son capaces de ayudarnos, con su velocidad y agilidad, nos serán de mucha ayuda.

-Suze, Link¿quieren ayudarnos?-les dijo Saria.

Ellos se miraron, y asintieron.

-Claro!debe pagar de una vez por todas las que ha hecho!-gritó el niño.

Suze sonrió, y asintió.

-Entonces, Saria, Impa, vayan al castillo, y ustedes dos, se quedan en la entrada, evitando que ellos no resulten seriamente lastimados.

-Disculpe...-interrumpió la sheikah- ¿qué haremos exactamente?

-Lo van a tratar de herir de gravedad, para que entonces nosotros entremos y le demos el golpe final.

-De cualquier forma?-preguntó el chico.

-Podemos usar el fuego de Din- susurró Suze.

Los tres sabios¡el fuego de Din?

Ellos dos: n.nUUU un regalo de la Gran Hada.

-Pues eso podría servir- añadió Saria.

-Entonces está decidido, lo tratan de herir gravemente.

Los dos chicos exclamaron un sí y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Rauru, vas por Ruto?

-En breve vuelvo, cuando lleguen a la puerta del castillo regresaré con ella- y desapareció.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr **Fin del** **Flash Back **RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

Y ya casi llegaban al jardín real, Suze estaba preparando las agujas y cuidando de las cuchillas, mientras Link acomodaba las flechas de ballesta en su espalda y le daba los toques finales a la cuerda del mismo aparato.  
Saria por su parte estaba recordando algunos hechizos que le podían servir.  
Impa, molesta, afilaba los puñales y una espada corta que siempre traía en su cintura.

-Toma- le aventó un puñal a Suze, que lo tomó en el aire- te servirá para algo, ataquen de lejos, pues estoy casi segura que el maldito va a atacar con magia.

-En este momento está muy débil, no? puede sucumbir fácilmente- comentó la kokiri.

-No hay que subestimarlo-respondió Suze- puede tener algo bajo la manga.

Al acercarse a la puerta, la encontraron toda destruida, Impa soltó una sarta de maldiciones.

-Maldito!

-Entremos...-la sabia del bosque caminó primero.

Antes de que dieran un paso más, Rauru se pareció ante ellos con Ruto a un lado.

-Impa! Saria!-y fue corriendo a abrazarlas.

-Ruto, de alguna forma estamos en ventaja, estás bien?-le dijo Impa.

-Claro! Y más lista que nunca. Acabemos de nuevo con eso.

-Traen las perlas?-Rauru se dirigió a los niños.

-Si.

-Entonces, empecemos.

Dentro, todo estaba tirado y revuelto, las pinturas que una vez adornaban el salón principal, destruidas totalmente, se veían los marcos aún en las paredes.

-Debe estar en el salón del trono...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minutos antes, el hombre de las sombras había llegado al castillo antes que los demás.

-Kaloh!-Caminaba furioso por todo el salón del trono.

-Quién anda ahí?...Amo!

-Cómo pudiste quedarte sólo aquí? y los estúpidos Stalfos? Para que crees que son? Para que adornen! Ahora dos sabios y dos niños vienen para acá.

-Que vengan, con lo que no cuentan es con la trifuerza del poder y valor en mi mano.

-Es cierto, con eso no cuentas.

-Claro! Qué?

El hombre de las sombras atacó a Kaloh, y los triángulos dorados pasaron a su mano.

-Desde cuándo te había dicho que me los dieras?

-Pero amo!-dijo Kaloh en el piso tratando de levantarse- no quiere usted que los elimine rápido?

-Sólo destrúyelos, que yo estaré por allá, y cuando los hayas matado a todos, gobernaremos este mundo!

-Si amo...

El hombre se fue hacia un lugar entre las sombras, no iba a permitir que ese magucho de Kaloh arruinara todo.

_Y si por eso debo hacerlo mi títere, por eso no hay problema, jajaja!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheick ya estaba en el mercado, no podía quedarse atrás, ellos ya estaban casi dentro, y no podía quedarse con las ganas de terminar con ese maldito.  
Caminó hacia allá, al castillo, y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una daga muy fina y larga, con hechizo de luz tan poderoso, que al ser oscuro que hiriera, regresaría a su forma original. O sea, sombras.  
Magia algo avanzada, que tal vez lo dejaría desmayado, pero ya había practicado muchos años para perfeccionar su magia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Las puertas del salón del trono rechinaron, y se dejó ver los majestuosos asientos de los monarcas, el del Rey, ocupado hacia pocas horas, y el de Zelda a un lado, olvidado ya hace años.

-Este lugar es muy tétrico- susurró Link a Suze.

Como planearon, Saria, Impa Ruto y Rauru se quedaron cerca de la entrada, para evitar que Kaloh saliera, o alguien entrara, y cuidar de los chicos.

-que las diosas los protejan...-les recordó Rauru.

Los pasos de los niños, algo temblorosos , resonaron por todo el lugar, si Rauru los había mandado era por algo, y las sabias estaban seguras que tramaba algo, tal vez los usaría para el sello, con ayuda del poder de las perlas, y ellas sólo lo paralizarían, eran demasiadas ideas en sus cabezas.

_Algo no está bien. _Pensó Ruto. _Siento que hay alguien más aquí, bah! Deben ser los nervios!_

Algo se movió por detrás de las columnas de mármol, un hombrecillo.

-Muéstrate!-gritó Suze.

De las sombras, un hombrecillo de 1.50 salió, estaba todo cubierto por una capucha negra, y largas mangas que no dejaban ver dónde terminaban sus brazos.

-Ustedes...-y la voz gutural resonó por todo el castillo- ustedes me han hecho esto...¡ustedes me quitaron mi poder!

-Calla! Eres tan imbécil que no pudiste detenernos!-lo amenazó el chiquillo.

-Imbécil...¿yo? niño, yo creo que el imbécil aquí es otro, o más bien dicho, otros, jejeje.

Movió sus brazos y se escucharon los gritos de los sabios al final de la habitación.

-Ah! Con esto no contaba!-Impa no se podía mover, sólo gritar.

Rauru milagrosamente se había zafado del hechizo desapareciendo, pero las demás no corrieron la misma suerte.

-Sabios, sabios, sabios- meneó la cabeza en forma negativa el inmundo ser- ¿acaso creen que no sabía lo que tenían planeado? Y depositaron sus esperanzas en dos mocosos?

-Déjalos!-gritaron los dos niños.

-Lo que quiero es a su princesa! Para así tener la trifuerza completa!-amenazó.

-Tú la desterraste, tu sólo impediste tus planes!- le gritó la chica- pelea! Te mataré por haber osado tocar a mi familia!

-Pero antes, jeje, déjenme ponerme cómodo... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Y con ese grito, Suze y Link tuvieron que taparse lo oídos para poderlo soportar, el ser creció a enormes proporciones, su cuerpo desapareció, y solo quedaron sus manos y una horrible máscara, que mostraba un espíritu sacándoles la lengua.

-Ahora, -dijo con la voz más gutural que antes- veamos qué piensan hacer!

Y con un manotazo empezó el ataque, Suze saltó hacia un lado aventando a Link.

-Esquívalo!

Kaloh trataba de aplastar a los dos mocosos, pero se movían muy rápido.

Mientras tanto Rauru estaba desesperado de liberar a las sabias del hechizo.

-No puedo liberarlas sin usar mucha magia.

-Concéntrense!-Gritó Ruto- sólo concéntrense- y cerró los ojos, las demás la vieron e hicieron lo mismo.

Regresando a la lucha, Suze había logrado herir a las cadavéricas manos con unas agujas, pero eso parecía no molestarle mucho, ya que seguía embistiéndolos con las manos,  
Link había logrado también herirle los dedos con su espada. Pero seguían con el mismo resultado.

-Suze! Nada funciona!

-Chica sheikah...chica sheikah... ¿Sabes lo que hizo tu mamá a morir? Me imploró que lo hiciera...

Esto a Suze le dio una rabia tremenda.

-Me suplicó que la matara, y tu hermano fue el que primero murió.

-No! dices mentiras!-las lágrimas recorrieron su cara.

-Suze! No lo escuches,- Link estaba preocupado por Suze, que no se dio cuenta que una de las manos estaba sobre él, y caía rápidamente.

-Chico muévete!-Rauru le gritó desde el fondo.

Demasiado tarde, la mano estaba sobre él, pero Link hizo un movimiento rápido y puso su espada hacia arriba, y cuando Kaloh liberó su peso sobre él, la espada limpiamente le atravesó la mano.

-Endemoniado mocoso!morirás!

La máscara había permanecido a unos metros sobre el suelo, y lo único que movía era las manos, y así se quedó, y ahora la otra mano iba sobre el chiquillo.

-Link!-Suze corrió a todo lo que pudo, Link le hizo un tajo de nuevo a la mano, Kaloh gimió de dolor.

Suze estaba a un metro de la otra mano que desplazaba hacia el chico, y saltó, cortándole dos dedos.

-Maldita sombra!-le gritó la máscara.

Los dedos se retorcieron por unos minutos horripilantes, para desaparecer en humo negro.

-Link!cercenémosle las manos! Para que sufra!

-Nadie me intenta aplastar!

Pero, cuando pensaban que la máscara se iba a quedar estática, embistió a la chica lanzándola a una columna de mármol.  
Una mano aplastó al chico, que soltó su escudo.

-Rauru! Los hirió!-le advirtió Saria.

El sabio los miró, y maldijo, o ponía atención en los chicos, o que las sabias se liberaran.

-Ellos saben qué hacer...

-Rauru!-protestó Saria.

Suze se levantó mareada del golpe, todo le daba vueltas, una profusa herida se le había hecho en la frente.  
Observó a Link como lo iba a aplastar la mano sin los dedos, hizo lo más sensato, arrojó el puñal esperando que cayera en el monstruo, pero, éste dio con la máscara, que se resquebrajó, pero Kaloh pareció no notarlo, se carcajeaba mientras disfrutaba con el dolor del niño.

-Hey! Estúpida máscara, aquí estoy! No puedes contra mí! Eres patética!

Lo que hizo que las manos se lanzaran contra ella, y la volvieran a estrellar en la pared, pero con unas agujas que ya tenía preparadas cuando le gritó, le encajó a ambas manos una dotación de 20 agujitas.

-Maldita sombra! Morirás en mis manos!

-Link! Despierta! Ataca la máscara!

Link vagamente escuchaba los gritos de ella, pero se levantó, la máscara estaba a unos dos metros sobre él, tan ocupado Kaloh en hacer sufrir a Suze, que no se percató del niño debajo de él. Las manos apretaron a Suze encajándole a ella las mismas agujas que ella había utilizado para herirlo.

Link levantó la vista, y sacó una bomba de su morral, y encendió la mecha.  
Cuando estuvo a punto de explotar la lanzó hacia arriba, dando de lleno en la máscara, Kaloh soltó un rugido, y soltó a Suze, intenso humo negro cubría la habitación, Link corrió hasta donde estaba ella.

-Estás bien?

-Link eres un genio!-lo abrazó aún trastabillando por ponerse en pie.

Los sabios observaron la explosión, y sonrieron satisfechos¡todo había acabado!

-Esperen- Ruto los sacó del embobamiento por la explosión-¡por qué el hechizo no desaparece?

Los demás sabios se dieron cuenta de la aterradora verdad.

Link ayudó a la chica a pararse, y le dio su báculo, se escuchaban los gritos de Impa.

-Miren! El humo!

Voltearon a donde la nube de polvo se estaba disipando, para encontrarse la manos regeneradas pero ahora como huesos, y la máscara cayó pedazo por pedazo, haciendo que el polvo se levantara con cada caída.

La cara verdadera de Kaloh se hacía presente, Suze no sabía si vomitar.  
Lleno de pequeños tentáculos azules chorreando de baba, y en medio, unos globos oculares rojos que no tenían párpados, observaban a los dos chicos, y después de que un rugido salió una boca llena de afilados dientes se abrió por entre los tentáculos.

-co...co...corre!

Los chicos salieron disparados en diferentes direcciones, la cabeza trataba de morder a uno y las manos de apresar a otro, la cabeza iba sobre la sheikah, que saltaba esquivando las mordidas, llenándose de repugnante baba cada vez que eso pasaba cerca.

-No puede ser, sólo le destruyeron la máscara!

Los sabios veían atónitos al monstruo, hasta que Saria se pudo liberar del hechizo.

-Se está poniendo débil!-exclamó ella.

-Debe ser por la máscara..-dedujo Impa, por eso la usaba, está usando magia para evitar que esos tentáculos se desparramen por el suelo!

Después de unos segundos, Ruto e Impa quedaron libres del hechizo.

-Debo activar las perlas...-dijo Rauru- ahora es el momento!

Link corría tratando de cortar los dedos, pero el hueso era muy duro para su espada.  
Algo le llamó la atención, una cosa que estaba sobre una mano, cerca de la muñeca.

_Será?_

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó y quedó sobre las falanges, corriendo hasta la muñeca y cortando lo que parecía ser...

Suze vió, mientras esquivaba la cabeza, cómo Link cortaba algo de la mano y esta caía pesadamente al suelo sin moverse más, aceleró su paso, hasta quedar cerca de él.

-Son hilos! La otra mano también tiene!

Suze dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando de nuevo los dientes.  
Observó mientras la cabeza daba vuelta¡también tenía un hilo!que daba al techo del salón del trono.

Link con el boomerang cortó el hilo de la otra mano, dándole tiempo de ir hasta Suze.

-hay un hilo en la cabeza!-le dijo ella.

-Salta! Eres la única que puede llegar!

Cuando los dientes los volvieron a acechar, se separaron, esta vez la cabeza iba por Link.

Del morral que llevaba Suze a la cintura, empezó a salir un brillo.

-Chicos ahora es el momento!lo he paralizado! Cuando lo hieran lo podemos sellar.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooo- se escuchó lejana la voz de Kaloh.

Se detuvo, no pudiéndose mover, emitía chillidos de frustración.  
La chica saltó sobre lo pegajoso de la cabeza, y llegó hasta donde estaba el hilo, cortándolo con su báculo.

La cabeza cayó pesadamente, y ella saltó al suelo, cayendo de rodillas, recuperando el aire del la acrobacia que acaba de hacer.

Los sabios: si!

Cuando comenzaron a caminar, primero fue Rauru, luego Saria, después Ruto y al último Impa., volvían a quedar hechizados, ahora con más fuerza.

-Qué pasa?no podemos acercarnos para terminar con él!-gimió Saria.

-Ah!-Ruto, paralizada, cayó inconsciente.

Rauru se trataba de liberar, igual que Impa.

Los dos chicos corrieron hacia los sabios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheick ya estaba en la entrada del castillo, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.  
Creyó ver algo, volteó hacia un lado, una cosita que brillaba débilmente.  
Caminó hasta ahí, pensando que era una trampa, pero se sorprendió al descubrir lo que era.

-Flo...- la tomó entre sus enguantadas manos, el hada estaba seriamente lastimada y respiraba agitadamente, una cortada fina le recorría toda la espaldita, y le habían arrancado las alas.

-No debiste venir a este lugar...te hirieron...

Flo dejó caer su varita, ese era el signo que había dejado este mundo.  
La dejó en ese lugar, resignado, no podía hacer anda por ella, de seguro había ido a investigar, y la atacaron.

Se escuchó los gritos de Impa y otras personas, era en el salón del trono, corrió rápidamente aferrando con firmeza la daga.  
Cuando llegó, trató en vano de mover la puerta, ago lo estaba deteniendo, debía encontrar otra forma de llegar.  
Como por instinto, fue hacia la derecha, por un pasillo largo, dando vuelta y llegando al ese lugar por una puerta escondida detrás de una columna de mármol.

El espectáculo lo dejó atónito, un monstruo tirado en el piso, y del otro lado, Suze y Link trataban en vano de mover a unas personas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Traten! Por favor!-Link trataba de mover a Saria.

Ruto volvió en sí, ayudada por Suze, que la cacheteó de la desesperación.

La zora abrió los ojos y volteó a una viga sobre donde había caído el monstruo.

-Arriba...- con los ojos señaló el lugar.

Los demás voltearon y los dos chicos libres se giraron para ver qué tanto veía Ruto.

Sobre la viga de madera, de donde caían los hilos que sostuvieron a Kaloh, un hombre, traía una capa que ondeaba sin haber viento.

-Link... ¿quién es ese?

Los sabios se impacientaron¿y él¿amigo o enemigo?

De pronto, como si ya hubiera visto que terminaron de descubrirlo, habló.

-Jeje¿sorprendidos?

Impa, Suze y Link¡¡esa voz!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**XD soy mala! Los dejé con la intriga!**

**¿quién está detrás de todo esto?**

**¿en qué ayudará Sheick a solucionar esto?**

**¿acaso terminaran con Kaloh?**

**Esto y más en el próximo cap. "Contra Kaloh parte 2"**

**Esta historia pronto llega a su final.  
Especulaciones, comentarios, sugerencias, un review.**

**Mail de yahoo: thetriforcerulesarrobayahoopuntocom.**

**De hotmail: dialirviarrobahotmailpuntocom.**

**;) chaito!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	20. 19 Contra Kaloh parte 2

**Capítulo 19: "Contra Kaloh, Parte 2"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Había confusión general en todos los presentes. ¿Quién era ese hombre¿De algún modo tenía algo que ver con la liberación de Kaloh?  
Estaba a un paso de ser iluminado por la tenue luz que aún existía y que se filtraba por la ventana que daba al jardín; él caminó por la viga de madera, dejándose al descubierto.  
Impa, Suze y Link se sorprendieron en sobremanera.

-Geetoh!- articuló palabra la sabia de las sombras.

El muchacho, en efecto, asintió con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Pero...pero ¡estaba muerto!-recordó el niño los sucesos en Gerudo.

-¿eres...un fantasma?-inquirió Suze, aún sin poder creerlo.

-Ja, ja...en primer lugar...yo maté a esas guardias!

Rauru silenciosamente se liberó del hechizo, algo recordaba de ese tipo de magia, pero no lograba hacerlo.

-Explícate!-le gritó Impa.

-Silencio!- la voz grave del joven asustó a los presentes, el continuó- hay muchas cosas que arreglar, y la primera, será la de su existencia, sabios!

-¿Qué?-dijo Saria temerosa.

Geetoh, con un movimiento de manos lastimó a los sabios bajo su poder.  
Todos hicieron muecas de dolor.

-Eres tú!- amenazó con el báculo Suze.- déjalos en paz!

-Geetoh..porqué haces eso?-preguntó nervioso Link.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto, se sacudió la capa.

-En primer lugar, odio ese nombre... y debo revelarles algo, yo...¡soy Galh!

La que más se asombró era Impa¿Galh? Pero si Geetoh lo mató en la revuelta de hacía 10 años... a menos que...

-Mientes! Tú estas muerto!- dijo con desesperación ella.

-Calla!-dijo moviendo un dedo paralizando más a la sabia- pronto, ustedes mis sabios, quieran o no, morirán, y me dirán el paradero de su princesita.

-Eso nunca!-gritó Ruto.

-Silencio!- los volvió a lastimar.

Suze y Link no se atrevían a moverse, ella tenía duda de cómo actuar, lo mejor era esperar.

-Que acaso creías, Oh! Sabia de la sombra!-dijo en burla- que me iban a destruir tan fácilmente, ese idiota de Geetoh sucumbió ante mí cuando caímos al río, fui yo! Yo lo maté! Sólo eliminé el hechizo entre la gente y me cambié con su ropa! Todo era parte de mi plan! Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para conseguir la trifuerza!

-Tú estabas detrás de Kaloh desde el principio?- le cuestionó Rauru fingiendo estar paralizado.

-Claro! Si ese magucho de tercera debía ayudarme a causar pánico, pero es tan inútil que fue sellado y todo el poder que le otorgué está en esas perlas!.- Dijo señalando a la chica sheikah que veía todo atónita.

-No hagas nada!-Link corrió desenvainando su espada, pero fue inútil, ya que Galh lo lanzó contra los sabios.

-Mocoso inútil no me hagas perder el tiempo a mí... tu próximo rey!

-Calla insolente!-le gritó el sabio de la luz.

-Qué..¿acaso no me reconocen todavía?-dijo con malicia-déjenme recordarles...¡lo que les hice al apresarlos en los templos!-y con la mano derecha cerrada, levantándola, la trifuerza del poder y el valor refulgieron en su mano-AAAAAAAAH!- ondas de energía oscura atacaron a los que estaban enfrente de él.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaah¿qué es esto?-dijo Suze retorciéndose de dolor.

-No...no puede ser él...-dijo Saria tratando de aguantar.

-Es él...-dijo Sheick desde su escondite, aunque quería ir a ayudarlos, no podía, podría ser su última esperanza.

-Ahora me recuerdan? Claro¿cómo olvidarme?.

-Eres...Ganondorf...-dijo Rauru impactado.

Nadie lo podía creer, el gerudo sólo soltó una risa.

-Ahora... o me ayudan a conseguir lo que me falta, o se mueren¡y tengan en cuenta, que ni su héroe del tiempo ni la espada maestra me pueden detener!

SWWWIIIIIP!

Pasó una flecha rozándolo.

-Insolente!-se dirigió a Suze que volvía a cargar una flecha en la ballesta-Aquí te mueres!Me has dado muchos problemas- y viendo la bolsa de las perlas- y me vas a dar ese poder- formó una bola de energía y la lanzó, ella saltó esquivándola, y disparó otra flecha.  
El gerudo se movió, y la flecha atravesó su capa.

-Ahora verás!- y fue atacándola de igual modo, y ella seguía esquivando.

-No aguantará mucho Rauru...-le susurró Impa-es más de lo que pensábamos.

-No te rindas! Esto lo podemos solucionar, cuando sea el momento indicado invocare a Darunia y Nabooru, y abriremos la puerta de nuevo.

Link se levantó aturdido. No tenía nada con que atacar a largo alcance, vió cómo la chica se esforzaba al máximo en apuntar, disparar y esquivar al mismo tiempo.  
Y él parecía divertirse con el agotamiento de ella.  
En uno de los saltos, la bolsa de las perlas se le desamarró, y cayó, desparramando los cristales por todo el lugar.

_Por lo menos no se rompieron._ Pensó el niño.

-Demonios!-maldijo la chica y corrió a esconderse detrás de una mano de Kaloh.

Link corrió hacia donde estaban ellos empezó a llamar la atención del gerudo y lo logró, lo empezó a atacar con bolas de energía, y el niño comenzó a correr.

Recuperó al aire, debía calmarse, Ganondorf de seguro estaba jugando con ellos.  
Si bien tenía toda la trifuerza¿por qué no la utilizaba?

_Tal vez, le tenga miedo al poder dentro de las perlas, después de todo, es su propia magia, pero sólo hay una persona que sabe cómo usarlas...¡Rauru!_

Volteó a dónde estaban los sabios, Rauru hablaba y calmaba a Saria.

_Debo herirlo, como sea._ Apuntó la flecha y disparó.

-Agh¿Dónde estás inútil!-dijo quitándose la flecha del hombro, como si nada, buscando a la chica- ¡No pueden contra mí!La trifuerza es casi mía!JAJAJA

Pero Suze corrió hacia una de las columnas de mármol, para guarecerse, el gerudo la vió.

-¡Toma esto!-dijo lanzándole un hechizo paralizador, pero menor que el de los sabios- para que aprendas a no dañar al próximo monarca!- dijo moviendo ambas manos horizontalmente hacia derecha e izquierda causándole a la joven muchísimas cortadas.

-Ay! Ah!-gritó soportando el intenso dolor.

-Suze!-Link trató de ubicar a la chica y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Tú también quieres?-dijo haciéndole lo mismo al niño.

-Ah!-cayó hacia un lado tratando de contener la hemorragia de una cortada en su cuello.

-JAJA no me pueden detener!Ahora! Denme las perlas!- Ganondorf no sabía que las perlas estaban desperdigadas por el lugar.

Movió su mano derecha, haciendo que la mano inerte de Kaloh se moviera también, iba a tomar a Suze, que estaba paralizada, y herida.

-Demonios!-masculló Sheick por lo bajo, y comenzó a correr para quitar a la niña, estaba muy cerca de él, cuando llegó aventó a la chica- Suze! Cuidado!- al empujarla y que cayera al suelo, fue apresado por la mano esquelética de Kaloh.

-Vaya, vaya, un maldito intruso, un invitado no esperado a la fiesta!- dijo el gerudo en tono divertido.

Sheick luchaba por zafarse, pero la mano( que era más grande que él, al tomarlo sólo dejaba libre su cabeza) lo tenía firmemente preso, podía mover unos cm. las manos, buscando la daga.

_Demonios!Se me debió haber caído!_

Ella vió cómo apresaban al mago, y se levantó como pudo, saltando hasta llegar a la parte de arriba del puño( dónde estaba la cabeza de él); ella trató de mover el dedo, no podía, era muy fuerte.

-JAJAJA¿preocupada? Tomen esto!- y apretó su propio puño, haciendo que el de Kaloh hiciera lo mismo, apretando al joven que estaba apresado.

-Déjalo!-trataba en vano de mover un poco el dedo, debía darle espacio a Sheick.

Link caminó trastabillante hacia la parte donde estaba el puño, golpeándolo cómo podía.

-¿Quién es ese?-le preguntó Rauru a las sabias.

-No lo sé...- mintió Impa._¿Qué hace aquí?_

-¿No quieres que lo lastime?- le preguntó con burla Ganondorf; y apretó más el puño, Sheick soltó un quejido, hacía una mueca de dolor tras su vendada cara.

-Sheick¡aguanta!- dijo Suze jalando el maldito dedo con desesperación, y no cedía.

Más fuerte, y Sheick suspiró con dolor. El aire cada vez le llegaba con menor cantidad, y no podía inhalar aire, cada vez sentía más presión, y se sentía mareado.

Ganondorf movió su otra mano y la usó para apretar más al mago, causándole risa el sufrimiento de éste y la chica que inútilmente trataba de mover el dedo.

-Maldito!No te ha hecho nada!-dijo al borde del llanto por la frustración y desesperación.

-JAJA me encanta ver sufrir a la gente!-apretó con fuerza las dos manos esqueléticas, Sheick abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba primero sereno en tratar de que el aire no se le escapara, pero, con ese nuevo golpe sintió un inmenso dolor en todo el cuerpo.  
Hasta Suze escuchó cómo las costillas y la pelvis de él se rompían.

-Aguanta! Por favor!- una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, con toda su fuerza trató de mover nuevamente el pulgar que lo tenía más apresado.

Más fuerte.

No pudo soportar el dolor, era insoportable. Cada respiración se le hacía más difícil, tal vez las costillas le habían horadado un pulmón.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAgh!- trató de respirar, le dolía demasiado- Suze...-dijo en un hilo de voz- una ...daga- cerró los ojos con fuerza, era obvio que no aguantaría más- encuentra...la daga y úsala...matará...a...Kaloh...

-Sheick! No te rindas!

Ganondorf soltó la carcajada, era demasiado divertido, se podía olvidar un rato de los molestosos sabios, sabía que no harían nada de todas formas.

-Ahora, para que me respeten, y vean que hablo en serio...

-NOOOOOOOO!- le suplicó Suze- él no te ha hecho nada! Mátame a mí!

-Eso vendrá después...- y le dio la última compresión.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-Sheick gritó con todas sus fuerzas, Suze sólo veía impotente todo¿cómo liberarlo? No había forma!-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Se volvió todo negro para él mientras gritaba, sus pulmones dolorosamente se vaciaban de aire.  
Y sintió una sensación rara, moría, eso era seguro, y ya no podría protegerla.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-el grito de él lentamente se fue haciendo más agudo, Suze lo miró extrañada¿por qué comenzaba a gritar así? En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Suze ya no tenía enfrente al mago.

Mientras dejaba escapar el último sonido de su boca, quedó con los ojos cerrados.  
Suze se asombró, a quién tenía apresado las manos, no era a Sheick, era a una mujer, de cabello largo rubio recogido en una coleta, de facciones muy finas.  
Despertó no por el apretón de Ganondorf, si no por algo más horrible, su garganta se comenzaba a cerrar, cada segundo que pasaba le faltaba más el aire.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le dijo confundida la chica.

-Ajá! Por fin! Después de tanto buscar!-Ganondorf dejó libre a la mujer, haciendo que ella y Suze cayeran pesadamente al suelo- La princesa! Zelda! Y la trifuerza de la sabiduría!

-Zelda?- los sabios se asombraron, Impa en un esfuerzo sobrenatural se liberó del hechizo y corrió hacia donde ella.

La tomó antes de que la mano esquelética volviera a hacer de las suyas.

-No! Malditos sabios!-Ganondorf gritó frustrado, y bajó de la viga, no iba a permitir que la trifuerza escapara una vez más.

Suze se levantó y fue estampada contra la pared de parte de Ganondorf, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo y levantando una nube de polvo, él se dirigió con los sabios, con pasos lentos y amenazadores.

-No te atrevas a acercarte! Engendro del mal!-Rauru se movió y levantó una barrera- Traten de nuevo!-les dijo a Saria y a Ruto- libérense!

Link estaba aturdido por el impacto, había sido lanzado hacia unos escombros cuando las manos se movieron, y ahora veía cómo Suze caminaba hacia donde estaban Ganondorf y los sabios, corriendo fue con ella.

-¡qué pasó?

Traía una daga en la mano.

-Encontré esto cuando caí por allá...Link, Sheick era la princesa...todo este tiempo...

-Qué? Estás segura?

-Si, pero pasó algo curioso, cuando se convirtió en ella, no podía respirar...

-Respiraba agitadamente?

-si...

-Entonces...ahora comprendo porqué Impa nunca llegó a Villa Reloj...

-No es momento de hablar, vamos...-apretó la daga.

En el camino estaba una de las manos de Kaloh en el suelo, Suze la vió. _encuentra...la daga y úsala...matará...a...Kaloh..._ Las palabras de Sheick resonaban en su cabeza.

Se paró enfrente de la mano, si la encajaba este moriría, pero también estaba Ganondorf.  
Observó cómo éste último hacia hasta lo imposible para destruir la barrera de Rauru, vió la

mano.

-Suze?

Tomó impulso y encajó la daga en la mano, un leve brillo salió, y todo el cadáver de Kaloh se hizo humo.

Ganondorf volteó y miró a los chicos que habían destruido a su sirviente.

-Esto se acabó!-gritó encolerizado-es la última vez que me echan algo a perder!

Sacó de no sé donde dos espadas largas, con mango negro, y con un brillo metálico indescriptible. Se lanzó contra ellos, Link se cubrió con su escudo, y Suze usó el palo de su báculo para frenar el ataque.  
Empezó una lucha encarnizada entre los tres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Minutos antes, en el jardín real, Impa abrazaba a la princesa, que luchaba por respirar.

-Zelda, aguanta...

La joven respiraba más y más entrecortado.

De pronto...se escuchó a Ganondorf gritar.

-Esto se acabó! es la última vez que me echan algo a perder!

Zelda sintió que su garganta se volvía a abrir, abrió los ojos, e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire.

¡Al fin! Podía respirar¡Habían usado su daga con Kaloh!

-Impa?-no podía creer lo que veía, ni lo que escuchaba, hacía un tiempo que no escuchaba su voz, desde que estuvo en el Mundo Oscuro.

-Zelda...¡mi niña!-Ella la abrazó más, después de tanto tiempo, al fin la encontró, pero en la situación menos favorecedora.

Como Impa la tenía en su regazo abrazada, ella le correspondió¡al fin! Podía ver a su querida institutriz!

-Por qué huiste? Porqué no me esperaste? Por qué te escondiste y no me dabas noticias tuyas?

-Impa, ahora no es el momento, debemos hacer algo respecto a él, jamás pensé que podría ser posible... debemos detenerlo!

-¿cómo? Sin la espada maestra?Sin el héroe del tiempo?

A Zelda le recorrió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, desde un año antes del ataque de Kaloh ,Link se había ido a un viaje encomendado por su padre, dicen algunos que volvió dos años después, pero ella no estaba, debió huir para salvar su vida, y se fue para buscarla.

-Hay otra forma... poder con poder...¡las perlas!

-Suze las tiene...

-Debo darle tiempo a Rauru que se concentre, y sé cuál es la forma...

Se levantó y fue seguida por Impa, entraron al salón donde estaban los dos chicos luchando por detener los golpes de las espadas de Ganondorf.

-Impa, ve con Rauru, y de alguna debo ayudar...- se quitó la túnica con la que Sheick estaba vestido, y la armadura de sheikah, dejando ver un sencillo vestido blanco, caminó a donde los sabios.

-Zelda...-Rauru no creía lo que veía- ¿se encuentra bien?

-No te preocupes por mí...déjenme ayudarles...-señaló a Ruto y a Saria que quedaron libres.

-Has mejorado mucho en tus poderes, princesa- le dijo el sabio de la Luz complacido.

-He tenido tiempo para practicar.

-Jamás pensé que borrarías tu identidad de tu alter ego...-Dijo Impa algo triste- así menos te iba a encontrar.

-Era necesario, porque... debía venir a Hyrule...

-agggh!-el grito del niño los sacó de su embobamiento, había sido herido en un brazo.

-Déjalo en paz!-Suze saltó para darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero él interpuso la espada, y el báculo que tanto había cuidado se partió en dos.

-No! Mi mamá me lo dio!- una furia recorrió todo el cuerpo de Suze, que tiró la parte restante y se le lanzó un golpe derecho con el puño cerrado.

El golpe casi lo noquea, sintió un hormigueo fuerte en el lado lastimado.

-cómo te atreves?- y le propinó un golpe igual, dejando en el suelo a la chica, Link quiso usar su espada, pero el gerudo lo hirió torciéndole el brazo herido, (el derecho).

-Ahora...este es tu final, y las perlas con mi antiguo poder serán de nuevo mías.-levantó la espada y estaba a punto de partir a la sheikah...

-Alto!Ganondorf!

Él se detuvo, y miró desconcertado lo que tenía enfrente, Zelda estaba a pocos pasos de donde se encontraban, y lo veía con una mirada furiosa.

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver contigo...¡tómame a mí!

-JAJAJA!Princesa ingenua! Tantos años de aislamiento te han vuelto una estúpida... la trifuerza reaccionará! JAJAJA!-levantó su mano, haciendo que ambas partes que poseía brillaran, y la trifuerza de la sabiduría refulgió en la mano de la princesa, que sólo lo vió con enojo.

Las tres partes se separaron de sus portadores y en un brillo intenso tomaron forma frente a los ojos de los presentes, Ganondorf sonrió maravillado dejando la espada a un lado y acercándose más y más al poder dorado.  
Estiró la mano justo para tocarlo, cuando sintió un dolor indescriptible, la piel de su abdomen se abría tras el filo de la espada del chico que se abrió paso entre sus entrañas.

-AAAAAAggh!- no pudo caminar más, los sabios y la princesa vieron asombrados cómo había sido herido Ganondorf.  
Y de la nada, por su boca abierta salió la cuchilla de Suze, terminando así con su vida, la chica estaba detrás de él, y le había enterrado la mitad de su báculo, para acabar con él.

-Eso Suze!Bien Link!-Impa no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-Seis sabios!ahora!-Zelda conjuró una vez más el hechizo.

-Almas injustamente llevadas al mundo de los muertos, Nabooru y Darunia escuchen mi llamado-Rauru comenzó su hechizo.

-Antiguos sabios creadores de Hyrule!-empezó Saria- Abran la puerta al Reino sagrado para encerrar a esta reencarnación del mal!

Los sabios ahí presentes se pusieron en posición, Rauru levantó su manos, y de las perlas desperdigadas por el lugar salieron sus respectivos brillos, iluminando el cuerpo del gerudo y destruyéndolo.

-Ahora su alma- terminó Ruto.

-Seis Sabios!-gritó Rauru.

Una luz iluminó el lugar, y después ya no había rastro del gerudo.  
La trifuerza refulgía en su lugar esperando.

-Al fin...terminó...por fin...se fue...-Zelda se dejó caer de rodillas, pero se levantó a ver cómo estaban los maltrechos niños.

-Al, fin... la trifuerza... debemos hacer algo- dijo Rauru a los demás.

Lentamente los sabios se fueron acercando al poder dorado.

-¿Qué van a pedir?-les preguntó la princesa que cargaba a los dos chicos.

-Creo...que eso ya no nos incumbe...-dijo Ruto.

-Por qué no les preguntas a ellos?- le dijo Rauru a Zelda, que miró a los casi semiinconscientes chicos.

Se inclinó un poco para estar a la altura de Link que se sostenía el brazo torcido, Suze estaba sólo viendo a la princesa.

-Espero me perdonen...-empezó diciendo con una sonrisa- que les haya engañado todo este tiempo, comprendan, que eran las circunstancias...

-No se preocupe su majestad- le respondió la chica- fue un honor convivir con usted y haber ayudado a salvar el lugar.

-Ahora, para la primera parte de mi agradecimiento... quiero que ustedes sean los que pidan el deseo a la trifuerza, quien la toque, podrá pedir lo que quiera, y después de ese deseo... volverá a los templos que construyó mi padre...aunque sean sólo ruinas...

Los dos niños se miraron, y caminaron aparte de la princesa para hablar.

-¿Pedir un deseo a la trifuerza? No lo creo...eso ni en mi sueño!-habló Link algo agitado.

-Tenemos que pensarlo bien... depende que todo se vaya a la ruina o se componga.

Los sabios esperaban pacientes la decisión de los chicos.  
El espíritu de Darunia y Nabooru hablaban con Rauru, ya que el hechizo que él había usado se acababa en poco tiempo.

-Se puede revivir a la gente con la trifuerza?-le preguntaba Saria a Impa.

-Absolutamente todo lo que tú desees...

Los niños se acercaron al grupo.

-Ya decidimos...-les finalizó Link.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**XD finalizó el decimonoveno capítulo!**

**Mane ishida, Dialirvi y Haydeé se encuentran en una conocida preparatoria del área metropolitana de Monterrey, en la hora de comunicación y lenguaje(vulgarmente llamado español ¬¬).**

**Mane ishida: Oye¿y cuánto llevas del fic?  
****Dialirvi: pues...(revisa su libretita XD) ya casi voy al final...  
****Mane ishida¡Tanto! u.u Yo apenas voy en...(información clasificada) XD  
****Dialirvi: ¬¬No me quieres decir...vdd?  
****Mane ishida: XD no!  
****Haydeé: de que hablan?  
****Mane ishida: del fic de esta loca.  
****Dialirvi:¬¬ loca? Yo? Mira quien habla!XD  
****Mane ishida:¬¬  
****Haydeé: y ya los van a terminar? O qué? Me tienen harta hablando de eso...  
****Profesora(Sonrics XD): Haydeé, Di(censurado- aunque ya saben como me llamo XD) y Ma(censurado), dejen de hablar y pónganse a contestar la página 224 del libro por favor.  
****Las tres: ..U si profe...  
**"**Contestando" el libro...  
****Dialirvi: ya casi está terminado, sólo me faltan los créditos XD  
****Mane ishida: O.o Híjole! Yo apenas creo que voy en el diez y tantos...-.-  
****Dialirvi: pues, como mi historia es muy simple...¿ya te dije que tengo otra?  
****Mane ishida: como 10 veces!XD  
****Dialirvi: ¬¬XX pues para que no se te olvide...  
****Haydeé: mande?  
****Las dos: tu qué?¬¬XXX  
****Haydeé: XD no manches! Esto no me lo sé... Di(censurado) pásame tu libro...  
****Dialirvi se lo pasa.  
****Mane ishida: y de que va a tratar?  
****Dialirvi: pues de...  
****Profesora(Sonrics): callados!  
****Nadie le hace caso, a decir verdad, a esa profe ni la pelan XD  
****Dany: O.o oigan!  
****Las tres: eu?  
****Dany: Di(censurado) me pasas tu libretita? XD  
****Dialirvi:O.o emm, pues si! XD  
****Dany: ahora ¿dónde me quedé? (empieza a leer)  
****Mane ishida: oye...que este no es el final de este cap.?  
****Dialirvi: 0.0 tienes razón!X0x se supone que sólo estaba divagando!  
****Mane ishida: ¬¬ ya ni yo...  
****Dialirvi: Xox**

**Regresando al despedir este cap. cof cof, esto fue hace casi un mes... ¬¬UU**

**Espero que les haya gustado la aparición de Ganondorf, y que no les haya parecido algo tosco y rebuscado, pero, había estado pensando en el final de ese maligno durante dos meses, y ya de antemano sabía que Kaloh no había sido conjurado solo.**

**XDDDDD DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO DE NEGARLO!Sheick o Sheik sí era Zelda!XD**

**Hubo mucha gente que quería que le dijera, y yo no dí mi bracito a torcer, me guardé el secretín hasta el final! Pero creo que era obvio u.u na! Me vale! XD tenía que sacarlo de alguna forma!**

**(Dialirvi recibe una carta con virus de uno de sus "admiradores")**

**Miren..al graciosito que hizo eso... le digo que mi compu de por sí está loca, ahora más, y no podré terminar el cap. final hasta que me la reparen.  
Sé, que a muchos ni les interesa esta historia, es mi primer fic, y el próximo proyecto que tengo¡igual ni les va a gustar!XDDD**

**Pero bueno... eso qué?**

**Esperen el último capítulo de esta historia!**

**¿Qué habrán pedido a la trifuerza Suze y Link?**

**¿Link ( el original) alguna vez se aparecerá en este fic?( no creo! X.x)**

**¿Alguna sugerencia de lo que quieran pedir a la trifuerza?**

**Manden un Review! ;D**

**Los kiere DiALirVi!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	21. 20 Un final, un comienzo

**Hola a tooodos! XD**

**Aquí les traigo el último capítulo de esta historia...**

**;.; me siento feliz de poder haber terminado este proyecto, que empezó como simple distracción en las clases de la secundaria y terminó tecleándose en Word.**

**Esta historia-alterna- de Zelda, me abre el camino para empezar otras historias que tengo en mente.**

**Agradezco a todos los que ocuparon parte de su tiempo leyéndola, y a los que me dejaron un review, me agregaron al msn o me enviaron un mail, a todos los aprecio, en especial a ciertas personas que estuvieron siempre al pendiente.**

**Ellas son: Zilia K, en verdad aprecio que una escritora como tú me haya dado la oportunidad de conocer más acerca de tu persona, y los geniales comentarios que me hacías.**

**Mineko-chan: tu me mandaste el primer review...dándome ánimos, muchísimas gracias! Eres muy creativa y divertida, espero sigas así siempre.**

**Fukaru Rhyan: muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, conocerte aunque sea por msn, me dio ánimos para seguir.**

**Phantom girl: aunque a ti te conocí ya cuando estaba muy entrada en la historia, agradezco tus palabra de aliento, platicar contigo fue un placer!**

**Iruka Aoi: jamás pensé que alguien como tu leyera mi historia- por lo del tema de tu fic, en primer lugar- pero platicar contigo siempre fue divertido, y aprendí muchas cosas.**

**Gracias a todas ustedes.(Dialirvi hace una pequeña reverencia)**

**Espero les haya gustado leer esta historia, como a mi me encantó hacerla.**

**Si quieren algo en especial (epílogo, capítulo inédito) me avisan por review ;D**

**Se despide afectuosamente de ustedes...  
**

**Dialirvi ;)**

**Capítulo 20: "Un final, un comienzo".**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Los niños se le quedaron viendo a los sabios, ellos asintieron.

-Se puede saber...¿qué pidieron?-Le dijo Saria al niño.

-Pues, ambos estamos de acuerdo... y creo que a todos les beneficiará...-le respondió él.

-Entonces...princesa...haga los honores y toque el triángulo dorado-le habló Rauru.

Zelda se sorprendió, estaba curando una herida de Impa.

-¿Yo? Pero porqué ellos no?

-Hágalo su majestad...ha estado en contacto con la trifuerza más tiempo que nosotros.

Caminó algo dudosa hacia la imponente estructura, alargó su mano.

-Bien...díganme lo que desean...-y tocó la superficie dorada.

-Deseamos...-respondió Suze- que todos los que fueron injustamente asesinados por Kaloh vuelvan a la vida...no recordando el momento de su muerte...

-Y que las barreras y puertas desaparezcan, dejando todo Hyrule como antes de este problema- finalizó el niño.

Zelda asintió, Rauru sonrió, habían deseado exactamente lo que él pensaba.

-Diosas creadoras de Hyrule!-comenzó la princesa- cumplan el deseo de ésta su fiel servidora!Deseo...que todos los injustamente asesinados por Kaloh vuelvan a la vida, y que les borren de la memoria el momento de su muerte! Destruyan las barreras y todo lo que haga alusión a ellas, liberen las almas de los caídos y que vuelva la paz!

Una luz cegadora los inundó a todos y después ya no supieron nada.

_Y que esto no se vuelva repetir...Gracias Diosas..._Finalizó Rauru, desapareciendo hacia la cámara de los sabios.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miltreth veía solitariamente al castillo, estaba por alguna razón muy triste.  
Agitó su farol viendo cómo la llama refulgía en su interior, observó con detenimiento las flamas azules que la rodeaban.

Una luz muy potente salió del castillo, y dos brillos dorados se fueron en distintas direcciones.

Sintió que tocaba el suelo de nuevo, las flamas a su alrededor desaparecieron y el farol extrañamente desapareció.

Se observó una mano¡ya no era transparente!

-Estoy viva!-Dijo sin creerlo y comenzó a saltar de alegría.

De pronto sintió algo muy pesado.

-Mi padre...se supone que lo estoy ayudando a acarrear la paja. Debo ir a Villa Reloj... ahí debe estar...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suze despertó en una habitación del castillo, todas sus heridas estaban suturadas y debidamente curadas, alguien la había cambiado de ropa, cambiándola por un vestido sencillo azul.

La habitación encantadoramente arreglada, con muebles muy finos, y en un sillón toda su ropa y su morral de pertenencias a un lado.

Alguien se había molestado en arreglar su báculo destrozado, amarrándolo con una cinta de cuero.

Se sentó en la cama, y se dispuso a salir de ahí, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Estás despierta?- la voz de Impa sonó del otro lado de la habitación.

-Si..pase...

La sabia entró, se alegró mucho de ver a la niña despierta.

-Has dormido 5 horas, espero no te moleste que te haya curado las heridas.

-No...muchas gracias...¿y Link?

-Está en la habitación cruzando el pasillo...aún no despierta. El Rey casi está por llegar...y...

-Impa..¿ya despertó?- la voz de la princesa se escuchó lejana.

-Claro su majestad...puede entrar.

Nada que ver con lo que había visto en el salón del trono horas antes, la mujer que había visto en las garras de Ganondorf a punto de morir asfixiada no se comparaba con lo que tenía en frente, era como otra persona, un vestido rosa pálido con toques morados, una tela azul en la falda con la trifuerza bordada con finos dibujos, algo así como una hombreras de oro puro, un cinto del mismo material, el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, y una tiara que adornaba su frente, hecha de oro y con un rubí en el centro.

-Pensé que te demorarías más en despertar.

-Princesa...-dijo Suze toda apenada- no merezco estar en el castillo.

-JA! Tonterías! Te mereces eso y más! Hyrule ha sufrido una extraordinaria transformación!Todas las bajas que habíamos tenido se redujeron..

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Todos los muertos revivieron!- finalizó Impa muy emocionada.

A Suze sólo le pasaron las imágenes de su mamá y su hermano.

-No sabes cuán agradecida estoy contigo- dijo Zelda sentándose a un lado de ella- cuando vayamos a Ciudad Sheikah serás recompensada en sobremanera, y a Link también...

Suze se enrojeció, muy apenada.

-Yo sólo deseo estar con mi familia.

Zelda e Impa se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Pronto saldremos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Link se despertó con el brazo vendado, y le dolía mucho, un aparatoso vendaje en el cuello, y un ungüento aplicado en unas heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Una sirvienta estaba acomodando sus cosas en un buró.

-oh! Le diré a su majestad que usted ya despertó...-salió de la habitación.

-o.O

Al poco rato llegó Impa y la princesa, seguidas por Suze, que tenía casi toda la cara suturada.

-XD deberías verte!parece como que te cosieron!

-¬¬XX que bueno que ya despertaste Link...

-Link...-la princesa lo llamó- debes saber que puedes pedir lo que quieras, estás en tu derecho, has ayudado a salvar el reino.

-Pedir lo que quiera?- se quedó pensativo.

-Va a ser una tarugada, de eso estoy segura- comentó la chica.

-Quiero...ir con mi papá! Y regresarle estas cosas a Fado- dijo viendo la espada y el escudo- basta de aventuras por un tiempo -.-

-Pues, si eso es lo que deseas...en la tarde partiremos a Ciudad Sheikah, y llevaremos a Saria al bosque...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Saria caminaba por un pasillo que daba al salón principal, se había despertado una hora después de lo del deseo, y estaba en una cama , se levantó para buscar a Impa.

Ruto estaba en el salón principal admirando una pintura de ella con los demás sabios.

-Esta pintura no me gusta... salgo muy rara...

-Ruto! Qué bueno que te veo!-dijo ella corriendo hacia donde estaba- ven, busquemos a Impa.

Cuando caminaban de regreso a las habitaciones, una mujer morena (gerudo) con ropas azules les salió al encuentro, seguida por un gran goron.

Ellas dos no creían lo que veían.

-Nabooru?-dijo la niña asombrada.

-Darunia?- exclamó la reina Zora.

-JAJA- dijo con una sonrisa ella- los mismos!

-Anda goro, si parece que vieron fantasmas goro!

-O.o están vivos!-Saria se lanzó a abrazarlos.

-Gracias a ustedes y a la trifuerza!-dijo Nabooru muy emocionada.

-Entonces..ya sabes todo lo que le ha pasado a tus...hijos...

La gerudo se puso algo triste...miró a Ruto con cara de angustia.

-No sé qué les pasó...y no quiero averiguarlo, dejemos el tema en paz...¿quieren?

-Goro...es hora de celebrar¿dónde dijo la princesa que sería la fiesta?

-En la Ciudad Sheikah...no te impacientes grandote n.n- le dijo Nabooru.

En eso, se escuchó el relinchido de un caballo, y muchas exclamaciones de soldados.

El Rey, Nohansen Hyrule entró al castillo.

-Sabios?

-Su majestad- hablaron al unísono e hicieron una reverencia.

-Qué hacen aquí? todo se solucionó?

-Así es rey..-empezó Ruto- si no hubiera sido por la excepcional ayuda de dos niños, no estuviéramos aquí.

-Supe que revivieron a todos los muertos...

-Déjeme ponerle al tanto con eso.-Saria se dispuso a hablar.

Cuando le estaba comentando las cosas, llegó Impa seguida de dos chicos.

-Alteza!-dijo asombrada- no pensé que llegara tan rápido...

-Impa, hicieron una maravilla!Todo está reconstruido!Los muertos se levantaron y parecen no recordar nada!Las puertas desaparecieron!

Impa se sonrojó...pues si no hubieran ayudado Suze y Link no habrían hecho nada.

-Ellos son los dos niños que ayudaron en sobremanera...-le dijo señalándolos.

Link hizo una reverencia, y agachó a Suze para que también la hiciera.

-Su alteza...-dijeron los dos en un susurro.

-n.n levántense! Que ustedes aquí son los que serán premiados!

-Para eso vamos a ciudad Sheikah- comentó Ruto- pero yo me voy con mi gente.

-Y yo ya quiero ver de nuevo al árbol deku...-dijo Saria con tristeza.

-Y yo quiero regresar a mi ciudad...comer rocas de nuevo!-Darunia estaba emocionado.

-Ver a mis chicas...-dijo Nabooru- se van a infartar cuando me vean...

-Entonces no van a la ceremonia de recompensa?-dijo la sabia de la sombra.

Los demás negaron con la cabeza.

-Pero...estamos orgullosos de ustedes dos- habló Ruto con una sonrisa.

-Me podrían explicar?-dijo el Rey todo confundido.

-Es que...como ella es una sheikah...regresaremos a la ciudad a ver cómo andan allá-dijo Impa explicándole al monarca.

Mientras le contaban lo sucedido y le explicaban cómo le iban a hacer para recompensarlos, Link y Suze se fueron hacia un lado.

-Ya quiero ver a mi papá...

-Mi mamá...mi hermano...-dio un saltito de alegría-están a salvo!

Link le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

-Espero que cuando llegues los abraces muy fuerte...

-No vas a ir?

-Ya no tengo porqué...Acompañaré a Saria al bosque, y regresaré estas cosas...quiero ver a mi papá...lo extraño mucho, no me ha visto en 5 meses...

-Te comprendo Link, cuando salgamos será la última vez que nos veamos...

-Ah! Ya entendí lo que quieres hacer!-dijo al fin el Rey a la sheikah- tienes mi permiso...

Se escucharon pasos que venían del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones.

El rey volteó, y los sabios sonrieron...Zelda iba directamente al salón principal.

Venía ocupada con unas vendas y no se había percatado de quién estaba ahí.

-Oye Impa... ¿qué hago con estas ven...- alzó la mirada y vió a su papá...ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí- papá?- tiró las vendas aún sin poder creerlo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Zelda? Hija!- no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, aquella niñita de 14 años que había desaparecido hacía ya 13 años no era la mujer que tenía en frente, pero tenía la misma cara angelical.

Ella fue la que se acercó a abrazarlo¡habían sido tantos años! Él no sabía que hacer, al final se dejó llevar por el momento y abrazó a su recuperada hija.

Los demás veían conmovidos el momento, a Saria e Impa se le salieron las lágrimas, hacía mucho que nos los veían juntos.

-Hija!Estás bien! No puedo creer que seas tú! Qué te pasó?

Ella se separó del abrazo de su padre, y lo vió feliz.

-He pasado tantas cosas, sufrido tanto!

-Qué te obligó a marcharte?

Silencio, sólo ella y los sabios lo sabían, y le habían dicho al Rey que se había ido por causas urgentes y para salvar su vida.

-Te explicaré papá...y de paso aclaro lo que tenía que aclarar...-dijo viendo a Suze y a Link.

"Hace ya 13 años...cuando sellamos a Kaloh...

_-¡SELLO!_

_Un haz de luz envolvió al ser, mientras gritaba y maldecía._

_-Tú!_

_Sólo se le quedó viendo a la princesa, trató de tomarla, para llevarla consigo a ese haz de luz que lo consumía, pero sólo logró rasguñarla_

La herida no había sido mortal...pero al finalizar el hechizo caí inconsciente.  
Impa me trajo de nuevo al castillo, donde tuve horribles pesadillas cuando me trataban de curar la herida.  
Resonaba la voz gutural de ese endemoniado ser por toda mi cabeza...

_-El lugar que más quieres...je je je...el lugar que tanto cuidas...será tu tumba... pues mi magia te ha intoxicado, el aire te quemará viva...¡morirás ahogada si no te largas! Y cada vez que regreses...será peor..y si mucho tiempo permaneces... me encargaré de tu cadáver personalmente... ja ja ja ja ja!_

Desperté sintiendo algo en mi garganta, me comencé sofocar, llamé a gritos a Impa, que vino en mi ayuda; le conté todo lo que había soñado. Cada vez podía respirar menos...

-Es una maldición...-dijo Impa sombría- será mejor...que vallas cerca del bosque perdido...ahí encontraremos algo que nos ayude...¿puedes cabalgar?

Asentí... y me acompañó a las caballerizas, después de poner en orden mis cosas y llevármelas.

-Vas derecho, tengo que ir por libros de magia, e informarle a tu padre, es peligroso si te quedas aquí...

Y tenía razón, cada minuto que pasaba cerca del castillo era horrible, sentía como si ahogara.

Tomé a mi caballo blanco y me dirigí al este, donde estaba el boque perdido, había pasado como media hora, y ya no podía respirar bien.

Me bajé del caballo, y esperé a Impa tas un árbol, pero cada vez el aire me faltaba más... no pude aguantar y corrí hacia el bosque, sin importarme nada.  
A lo lejos escuché el silbido de Impa, pero no podía regresar, corrí y corrí, hasta llegar a un riachuelo, ahí, supe que la única forma de sobrevivir era siendo otra persona, y como ya había intentado eso antes, cuando Ganondorf atacó por primera vez, sabía que no sería nada nuevo.  
Me concentré con mucha fuerza y cambié de identidad, pasé de nuevo a ser ese joven de ojos rojos, un sheikah...

Pude respirar, pero de algún modo, seguía siendo yo, me vi en el agua del riachuelo, era como si sólo me hubiera vendado la cara.

Yendo así, regresé a buscar a Impa, pero no la encontré..."

-Habían pasado más de dos horas... y después llevé a muchos soldados a buscarte...-dijo Impa toda triste.

-Deja que cuente Impa, sé que no fue tu culpa...-la consoló el Rey.

-Está bien...ahí fue cuando me convertí en sheikah de nuevo...

"Regresé por mis cosas, y caminé mucho tiempo hasta llegar a una planicie, sabía que eso ya no era Hyrule, y para comprobarlo volví a ser yo; no me asfixiaba... ¡no era Hyrule!  
Me fui por un senderito, y llegué a una aldea, donde me di cuenta que era el reino de Oredean."

-Oredean?-dijo el Rey sorprendido- eso está a kilómetros de aquí! casi 6 meses de viaje...¿cómo...?

-Recuerde su majestad- habló Saria- que el bosque perdido se come muchos trechos de camino, y todos sus lugares son mágicos.

-Entonces- continuó la princesa- estaba en Oredean...

" Ahí me dieron posada durante un mes, pero me fui de ahí para tratar de confeccionar mi poder y eliminar de la presencia de Sheik todo lo que tuviera que ver conmigo.

Pasé 2 años trabajando como un hombre en ese lugar, hasta que fui en busca de una cura para mi maldición.

Y en ese viaje pasé 10 años buscando en 5 diferentes reinos, y nadie me podía ayudar.  
Destrozada y cansada volví a Hyrule, me tomó casi un año, pero ya no como princesa, ya no como Zelda, sino como un mago que para subsistir hacía trucos para entretener a la gente.  
Ahí fue, cuando llegué por el sur, a Ciudad Sheikah.

Me maravillé con todo lo que habían hecho en ese lugar, la gente me veía raro, porque llevaba un atuendo parecido al de ellos.  
Comencé el espectáculo, y ahí fue cuando..."

-Te robaron tus pertenencias y yo salí tras el ladrón...-dijo Suze interrumpiendo el relato al escuchar esa parte.

La princesa asintió.

-Pero es parte del pasado! Ya no hay que recordarlo! Hay que celebrar que estamos aquí juntos!

El Rey vió a Impa, había algo que tenían que decirle, pero no ahí, sino en privado.

-Disculpen, pero- Saria comenzó- debo regresar con el Gran árbol Deku...

-Es cierto, la celebración pronto comenzará! Es hora! A Ciudad Sheikah!- dijo ella muy emocionada.

-Si, es hora...-dijo Impa- alisten los caballos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya llevaban 3 horas de camino, Suze y Link iban sobre Kiny, los demás sabios habían partido cada quien a su lugar, excepto Saria que iba con Impa sobre su caballo, Darunia que venía "rodando", y la princesa que iba sobre su caballo blanco.

-Pronto llegaremos, sólo dos horas más y estaremos en el bosque kokiri...-le decía Impa a Saria que ya estaba impaciente.

Link veía divertido la escena, hasta que llegaron a Ciudad Goron.

-Aquí me despido su majestad- dijo el goron haciendo una reverencia.

-Cuídate mucho Darunia...

-Nunca nos olvides, nos volveremos a ver- se despidió Saria.

Impa sólo hizo una seña con su mano, y fueron de nuevo al sur.

-Suze...

-Sí, Link?

El niño se afianzó de nuevo a ella por atrás, ya que casi se cae de la yegua.

-Nada...

Al par de horas divisaron la casa de Dan, era ya muy entrada la tarde; y él estaba regando unas plantas.

Llegaron los caballos y el señor se quedó impactado por la comitiva que venía con ellos.

-Li..Link?- dijo sin poder creer lo que veía, a su hijo acompañado por la mismísima princesa de Hyrule y dos sabias.

-Papá!-Link se bajó del caballo y corrió hasta los brazos de su padre.

-Hijo! Estás bien! Me alegra tanto!por las diosas!

Los demás se bajaron del caballo, Impa ayudó a Saria a bajar.

-Un gusto verlo de nuevo señor Dan...-dijo la kokiri.

-Srita. Saria! El gran árbol Deku estaba preocupado por usted, pero ahora está feliz al saber de su victoria...

-Claro...- se volteó para ver a Impa, Zelda y Suze- muchísimas gracias... ahora Hyrule está de nuevo a salvo, no sé qué decir...

Zelda se acercó a la sabia del bosque.

-No hay nada que decir- la abrazó- cuídate mucho, por que eres mi amiga...

-Sí, Zelda...yo también lo extraño...-le susurró al oído.

-...

-Ahora, déjame despedirme de Suze- caminó hacia ella e hizo una pequeña reverencia- gracias... a ti y a Link... han sido de gran ayuda...

-no hay de qué- dijo Suze toda apenada.

-Señor Dan...Link, los veré mañana- caminó al bosque- Princesa, Impa, hasta que el destino nos quiera reunir, saben dónde estoy...- y se fue corriendo hacia su hogar.

-Suze...-La llamó el niño todo triste.

Ella fue a su lado.

-Este es el adiós Link...-dijo ella tratando de reconfortarlo- eres un buen amigo.

-Gracias por dejarme acompañarte...me ha servido de mucho...gracias!-dijo abrazándola.

-Fue un placer convivir contigo...-se separó del abrazo- eres mi otro hermano menor...

-Cuídate mucho, prometo ir a visitar...

-Adiós Señor Dan... adiós Link...¡hasta pronto!- dijo corriendo para subirse a su caballo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Impa veía a Zelda que iba toda seria, recordaba lo que le había dicho antes de salir del castillo.

"-Zelda...debes saber...-comenzó su padre- que Link regresó una vez...

-Qué?

-Link regresó dos años después de tu desaparición- comenzó Impa- pero al ver que no estabas...

-Salió en tu búsqueda...y no hemos vuelto a saber de él...

- qué quieren que yo haga? desde hace casi 14 años no lo veo... no puedo hacer nada...

Nohansen abrazó a su hija.

-Sé...que lo extrañas mucho, como nosotros te extrañábamos a ti...

-Yo..pensé que estaba aquí en Hyrule..lo busqué mientras iba tras Suze y el otro chico...jamás lo encontré...

-Hora de irnos Zelda...-Impa la llamó.

-Regresaremos mañana papá...

-Hasta luego..."

La sabia de las sombras veía como la princesa tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte...  
Hasta que divisaron una construcción a lo lejos.

Llegaban a Lon Lon Ranch, había pasado una hora desde que dejaron las afueras del bosque kokiri.

-Es hora de regresarte Kiny...-le dijo la muchacha a la yegua mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del rancho.

Malon estaba atendiendo a unas vacas, cuando observó que había clientes. Llegó presurosa a atenderlos, y se llevó una sorpresa.

-Su majestad! Impa?

-Hola Malon!-le dijo Zelda sonriendo- venimos para entregarte algo.

Suze se bajó de la yegua, y le entregó las riendas a Malon.

-Muchísimas gracias, pero ya no la necesito...

Se quedó sin saber qué decir.

-¿Cómo está tu hijita?-le preguntó la princesa.

-Bi..bien...

-Qué gusto!-Dijo aún sonriendo- aún afligida por la muerte de su papá? Perdón por no haber venido, pero acabo de regresar de un viaje...

-La herida sanó...princesa...mi esposo murió atacado por un wolfo, por si no lo sabía... con su permiso, veo que tienen prisa; Suze, gracias por cuidar a Kiny...hasta luego...

Se retiró al rancho.

-Continuemos- le dijo Impa a Suze, le estiró una mano para que viajara con ella en el mismo caballo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Se acercan.

Faina se paseaba inquieta por el templo.¿Dar aviso a Teia?

-No, una sorpresa es mucho mejor...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Iba muy nerviosa, iba a ver a su familia de nuevo.

-Nerviosa?-Impa parecía leerle el pensamiento.

-Un poco...los extraño mucho...

-Impa...-Zelda la llamó- ¿has hablado con la sacerdotisa del templo?

-No...¿eso que tiene que ver? Ah! Ya veo...-dijo recordando algo de pronto.

Casi al anochecer, llegaron a la salida de la ciudad, se bajaron de los caballos, dejándolos en un tronco amarrados.

-Mi casa...-dijo Suze feliz, al ver de nuevo su ciudad reconstruida, con vida, no como la había visto días antes.

-Vamos...tienes a muchas personas que ver, y después te hablaremos de lo que te tenemos planeado- le sonrió la princesa.

-Nosotras estaremos en el templo del poder, puedes ir con tus conocidos...-Impa la despidió.

-Si...-asintió y muy emocionada se fue corriendo hacia su casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seth estaba jugando con un gato en el patio de su casa, había estado muy aburrido, le jaló la cola y el animal chilló y le lanzó un zarpazo, que esquivó.

-¬¬ Méndigo gato hijo de...gata...

-Seth! Deja al gato en paz!por Farore!- su madre lo regañó desde la casa.

El chiquillo de 10 años estaba enojado con el gato, con su mamá por haberlo regañado.  
Desde que se había ido su hermana, no había tenido con quién jugar, con quién entrenar...

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo apretando su puño.

Suze corría a toda velocidad por la calle, la gente la saludaba en cuanto la reconocía , hasta que llegó a las afueras de su casa, observando cada detalle, y notó a su hermanito que hacía un berrinche.

-Seth!

El niño volteó, y su cara se le iluminó, corrió hasta la baranda para saltar fuera de la casa y lanzarse a su hermana que lo recibió con brazos abiertos.

-Su!

Giraron aún abrazados, y ella lo depositó de nuevo en el suelo.

-Cómo has estado! Quiero saber todo!

-Qué te pasó? Te ves más feliz!

-Sólo que ya quería verlos, los extrañaba muchísimo.

Teia salió de la casa.

-Seth!Ve por ag...agua...-su madre la vió, tirando el recipiente que traía en las manos- Suze!

-Mamá!

Ahora fue ella la que corrió hacia su madre, que la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi niña! Ha vuelto!-Dijo llorando.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí, Seth llegó y abrazó a las dos, así se quedaron un buen tiempo.

-Pero dime! Qué hiciste! Qué aprendiste!

-Ya habrá tiempo para contar...Impa y la princesa me esperan en el templo del poder...

-La princesa?

-Es una historia muy larga...

Caminaron hacia el templo, había mucha gente en la plaza.

Faina e Impa hablaban sobre todo el problema que había sido resuelto, respondiendo preguntas de los pobladores.

-Suze! Sube acá!- la llamó Impa.

Zelda se paró mientras la chica subía, era hora de hablar sobre lo que le darían.

-Primero que todo...mi más profunda gratitud a esta chica que por su gran responsabilidad...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Era ya casi de noche, cuando un viajero que venía sobre una yegua desmontó cerca del límite entre el bosque perdido y el campo de Hyrule.

-Vaya! Esto sí que ha cambiado... creo que por ahí hay una villa o algo...

La yegua relinchó ruidosamente.

-Sí...ya sé que estas cansada...deja de quejarte y vamos, que ahí sabremos a dónde ir...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-...y es por eso, que la sacerdotisa, la sabia de la sombra y yo...hemos decidido, que Suze, sea aprendiz directa de Impa, y ayudante de la sacerdotisa. Además de nombrarla guerrera desde ahora, y hasta que complete su entrenamiento.- sonrió- ya veremos qué podemos hacer...

Ella se sorprendió; todos los ahí reunidos lanzaron vítores y aplausos, su madre estaba llena de felicidad.

-Aceptas?-le preguntó Impa.

-Yo...- vió a su mamá- si...

Más aplausos. Terminó esa condecoración y caminó hacia su madre, que la abrazó.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti...

-Yo feliz de regresar...

Se armó una fiesta tremenda en la plaza, mientras Impa y Faina afinaban detalles dentro del templo.

-Impa... estaré por allá afuera... necesito aire.

-Claro su majestad... la buscaré más tarde.

Y salió en dirección el campo, sólo para observar de lejos la ciudad sheikah.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Suze estaba en las afueras de su casa, hablando con los demás chicos de su grado, hacía mucho que nos los veía. Platicando de su aventura, de cómo era el campo allá afuera; cuando alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Regresaste pequeña tonta...

Se volteó para descubrir a Rein, le sonrió y lo abrazó pasándole las manos por el cuello.

-Rein! estás bien!

-Claro que estoy bien! Me alegra que hayas vuelto!

-Yo también me alegro de estar de vuelta.

-Emmm...Suze, acerca de lo que puse en esa carta...- se puso rojo- no creas que yo...eran las circunstancias...

Suze se liberó del abrazo, para poder verlo.

-Me dolió mucho verte muerto...

-Muerto? Yo?

-Olvídalo...pero...- vió al suelo muy apenada- nunca te vayas de mi lado...

Él tragó saliva, vió la cara herida de la chica, le pasó un dedo por la venda de la frente.

-Se ve que sigues igual de torpe!XD

-¬¬XX-lo golpeó con el puño cerrado.

-X.x era mentira! Ya te quería ver aquí!

La abrazó ahora sí más fuerte que antes, acercando su cara a la de ella.

-o.oUUU- sólo lo vió sonrojada.

-Me gustas Suze... y desde hace tiempo...

-yo...- no podía hablar de lo nervios.

Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, y se fue corriendo.

Ella se quedó ahí parada, viendo cómo se alejaba.

-Suze!

Su madre la llamaba, de seguro para cenar, fue corriendo a su casa.

Mañana, sería un nuevo día...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zelda estaba en medio del tramo que separaba la ciudad Sheikah con el campo de Hyrule.

Sola, observando el firmamento tachoneado de estrellas. La luna, llena, dando un toque tenue de luz a todo lo que estaba debajo de ella. Una leve brisa corría por el lugar, levantando levemente su vestido, moviendo su cabello.

-Ahora que estoy aquí... me gustaría saber dónde está...- dijo en un tono de reproche a las Diosas.

Suspiró, cansada... y sólo siguió observando el firmamento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El joven caminaba con su yegua a lo que parecía ser una ciudad.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien en medio del camino, una mujer.

Se acercó para preguntarle dónde estaba...cuando se detuvo, reconocía esa cabellera, la forma de pararse, el vestido, aunque estaba de espaldas a él, ya sabía quien era.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zelda estaba tan atenta a sus pensamiento que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ella a pocos metros.  
Una voz varonil la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Zelda? Eres tú?

Se crispó, conocía esa voz...pero no tan grave, de pronto lo recordó, se volteó lentamente para poder verlo, se llevó una mano a la boca.  
Iluminado por la tenue luz lunar, se encontraba un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

-Link?- susurró sorprendida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**EL FIN**


	22. Epílogo

**Y, como ustedes lo pidieron… aquí les traigo el epílogo que algunas tanto me pidieron, otras me** **exigieron, y algunas más me amenazaron u.u  
Me mandaron una carta bomba, diciendo que ni por las moscas me atreviera a poner continuación. Me valió y aquí esta el epilogo. Disfrútenlo.**

**Este… es una especie de SuzeXRein… saben que no soy buena escribiendo ese tipo de cosas! XD**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**5 años después**...

Estaba en el tejado de su casa, arreglando una madera que estaba floja y crujía en los días de viento.  
El grácil cuerpo ataviado de una ropa negra ajustada, una tela azul marino a modo de falda corta, con hombreras, peto y rodilleras de metal, ajustadas con correas a su cuerpo, zapatos negros largos con vendas en los tobillos, las manos y antebrazos vendados también; el largo cabello castaño recogido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura; claro, sin olvidar el ojo sheikah en la armadura que llevaba al frente.  
Martillaba con fuerza para que la madera se acomodara, era casi medio día y el sol estaba a su máximo esplendor, se limpió el sudor de la frente con una mano.

Salió de la casa un muchacho de 15 años, con el cabello negro corto, pero vestido de una forma similar, sin armadura.

-Suze! Mamá quiere que vengas a comer!

-Ya voy Seth... sólo un martillazo más...

El joven entró de nuevo a la casa. Ella terminó el trabajo y de un salto bajó cayendo cerca de la entrada.  
Se introdujo en su hogar, yendo a la cocina, sentándosea la mesa.

-La madera está arreglada, mamá.

-Gracias hija¿vas a ir al entrenamiento hoy?

-Si, se supone que practicamos los hechizos en parejas hoy...

-Y de seguro vas a tocar con Rein- interrumpió Seth- no puedes vivir sin él.

-Qué dices enano? ¬¬XX No vuelvas a insinuar nada- dijo amenazándolo con el puño.

-No se peleen- dijo su madre poniendo comida en la mesa- Seth, que tu siempre haces pareja con Ámeri, no digas nada.

El chico enrojeció y sólo se cruzó de brazos, viendo a otro lado.

-jeje, para que se le quite XP.

-Amargada-dijo por lo bajo- consíguete un novio.

-Qué, enano? ¬¬XX

-nada, nada n.nUU

Terminaron de comer, Seth se alistó para su clase de la tarde, y Suze afiló su espada corta para el entrenamiento.

-Ya me voy mamá, llego hasta la noche!- salió y fue corriendo a la plaza, donde estaban los demás jóvenes de cuarto grado.

-Hola Suze!- la saludaron varias chicas.

-Hola amigas...

Le taparon los ojos por detrás, era alguien más alto que ella.

-Qué quieres Rein?-dijo descubriéndolo y quitándose las manos de los ojos, volteándose para ver al chico, que vestía una armadura similar a la de ella, su inigualable paliacate verde oscuro, y una tela elástica negra que le cubría gran parte del cuerpo, sólo con una camisa verde oscuro.

-Hola!- dijo agitando infantilmente su mano, saludando a Suze.

-hola... -.-UU

-Lista para perder contra mi?

-Perder? No será que estas invirtiendo los papeles?

-no n.n

-¬¬

-Haber, jóvenes- llamó el instructor en pelea- vamos a tener el examen final de pelea cuerpo-cuerpo... los voy a poner en parejas, de hombre y mujer, para que no se den muy fuerte, espero hayan traído sus armas... por que si no, van a pelear a mano limpia contra las armas del oponente.

-Si, señor!- exclamaron los 20 jóvenes.

-Afilen sus armas, prepárense... los primeros serán...- observa el grupo- Suze y el señor chistosito!

N/A: por si no lo sabían, ese maestro le dice señor chistosito a cierto joven que siempre le hace bromas... si, adivinaron! XD Rein!

-Ah!- Suze se golpea la frente- no por favor...

-Si! Wiiiii n0n.

-Prepárense!- les gritó el instructor- sólo van a atacar de frente, y van a simular como que hieren, no van a herir, van a noquear, usen las técnicas que quieran.

-Si, señor!- gritaron los dos chicos.

Suze se puso en posición, no iba a sacar las espadas cortas, hasta que tuviera a Rein donde quería, lo atacaría saltando; por su parte, Rein estaba más ocupado viendo cómo ella se preparaba, no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero eso sí, usaría una treta psicológica.

Los demás hicieron un círculo a su alrededor, con el instructor observando la posición que tomaba cada uno.

-Listos? Empiecen!- hizo un ademán con la mano.

Suze saltó, Rein sólo corrió tratando de detenerla, dejándolo atrás. Los demás exclamaron "ah!"; ella cayó justo detrás de él, pero recordó que debía atacar por el frente. Rein se volteó, justo para recibir un golpe de lleno con el cuerpo de Suze, lo que hizo que se cayera, la chica lo inmovilizó tomándole las muñecas y colocándose encima de él.

-Pero ahora no tienes cómo sacar tus armas- le reprobó el instructor.

-No sabe de lo que soy capaz...- dijo ella por lo bajo.

Rein aprovechó esa cercanía de la chica para empezar a atacarla.

-Suze...

-Qué?- dijo mientras pensaba cómo idear una forma de dejarlo sin moverse y tomar algún arma.

-Es que... me gustas...­ -le dijo por lo bajo.

-No me vengas con esas tonterías!- le reprochó visiblemente afectada.

-Pero, es cierto, yo no quiero pelear contigo... no puedo lastimarte, eres demasiado perfecta.

-Cállate!- le gritó enojada, dejando una mano del muchacho libre y propinándole una bofetada.

Todos observaron esa acción, el instructor soltó una pequeña risa.

Suze aprovechó eso para tomar una de sus armas de la espalda y amenazar el chico, estaba demasiado enojada. Pero Rein aprovechó eso y la empujó, haciendo que cayera pesadamente hacia atrás. Suze se levantó, Rein ya iba tras ella, la abrazó, haciendo que soltara la espada.

-No quiero herirte... eres muy bonita...- le susurró al oído.

-No estés jugando!- dijo con rabia, y con el brazo libre sacó su otra espada, y simuló que se la encajaba en una parte de la espalda, justo por un pulmón.

-Alto! Suze ganó!- cortó el instructor- debe de evadir mejor, chistosito...

Rein soltó a la chica, que fue a recoger su espada.

-Felicidades, me venciste...

-Eres un tonto...- dijo empujándolo y yendo hacia el templo del poder.

-Espera, Suze...­- dijo por lo bajo.

-Si, has metido la pata...- interrumpió sus pensamientos un amigo suyo, llamado Setzu- la echaste a perder...

-Pero...

-Yo que tú... voy a disculparme... y pronto.

El joven corrió tras ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegó al templo conteniendo lágrimas de rabia. ¿por qué le dice ese tipo de cosas¿sólo esta jugando con ella¿acaso no entiende que ella siente algo serio, y él sólo se la pasa jugando?

-Imbécil!-masculló antes de entrar a la casita a un lado del templo.

-Qué vocabulario es ése para una señorita, Suze?- le preguntó una mujer desde dentro de la casa.

La chica entró algo apenada.

-Perdón sacerdotisa...- se disculpó- pero, estoy enojada... pero, por eso no estoy aquí...

-Lo sé, quieres saber si voy a ir a la ansiada graduación...

Ella asintió.

-Aún no lo sé- dijo cerrando los ojos- mis piernas sufren dolores terribles, y no puedo caminar bien, esta enfermedad me esta debilitando.

-Bueno... el agua de fuente de hada podría curar el dolor de sus piernas- habló sonriendo.

-Y tú serías tan amable de traerla?- rió la señora sentada sobre la cama- hazme ese favor...

-Claro! sería un honor...

-Además, conoces el camino...tardarías menos en llegar...

-n.nUU jeje

Rein abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Suze!- se quedó estupefacto- ..UU perdón.- cerró la puerta.

Faina sonrió, miró la reacción de la chica, estaba sumamente enojada.

-Suze, alguien te va a acompañar- dijo divertida- quiero que Rein te acompañe.

-QUÉ? No! por favor!

-Y es una orden...¬¬

-u.u si sacerdotisa..._para qué hablé?_

-Sabes cómo llegar, así que sólo prepárate con lo que vayas a necesitar.

La chica salió sin pronunciar palabra, apesadumbrada.

-Ven... ¬¬- le dijo al chico tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y ahorcándolo momentáneamente.

-X.x porqué?

Ella lo soltó a prudente distancia de la casa de Faina.

- -.- porque vamos a ir a conseguir agua de fuente de hada para Faina, y hay que ir hasta el norte, a Ciudad Reloj.

-Qué? Voy a ir a un encargo fuera de la ciudad?- puso cara emocionada- y contigo? XD esto no puede mejorar!

-¬¬ voy por Faina, tu sólo eres un maldito chicle, si no hubieras llegado!

-TOT porqué eres tan mala conmigo?

Ella no respondió y fue directamente hacia su casa, dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegó y azotó la puerta, yendo directamente a su cuarto.

-Suze... qué te pasa?- le preguntó su madre al ver su extraña actitud.

-Nada!- cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-Creo que ahora si se volvió loca- expresó Seth a su madre desde la cocina.

Teia fue a tocar la puerta, y la abrió, encontrando a su hija empacando sus cosas en una mochila de tela.

-Qué ocurre? O.o por que empacas? ¬¬XX qué pasa?

-Faina me mandó a un encargo, por agua de hada a Ciudad Reloj.

-Y no pensabas decirme nada?-dijo enojada.

-Estoy tan enojada, mamá... que, que...

-Por qué andas así?- se sentó en la cama.

-Faina... mandó a Rein conmigo en el encargo, no es justo...

-XD pero, así no vas sola!

-Preferiría un wolfo, en vez de Rein -.-

-n.nUU no seas tan dura con él... porque él te...

- no lo digas!

-Te quiere y estima mucho, casi son hermanos n.n

-¬¬- empacó sus demás cosas- saldremos mañana.

-Entonces, vamos a cenar n.n y te doy algunas provisiones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era ya de madrugada, Suze se levantó antes del alba. Su madre le había dado algunas provisiones. Se alistó la mochila con todas las cosas, cambios de ropa, vendajes y hierbas para posibles accidentes, comida para 8 días.  
Caminó hasta la plaza principal, había uno que otro caminante.

-Lista?- le preguntó Rein llegando por detrás.

-Si, mientras más pronto empecemos, más pronto terminamos.

-Qué tienes?- le cuestionó confundido.

-Nada...- observó el caballo negro que Rein tenía tomado de las riendas- en ese caballo nos vamos a ir? No...no trajiste dos caballos?- dijo algo nerviosa.

-No, mi papá sólo me dejó traer uno n.nUU desde que extravié accidentalmente el caballo blanco.

-Genial...- dijo sarcásticamente- bueno, es hora de irnos, si tenemos suerte, llegaremos al bosque kokiri al atardecer- caminó disponiéndose a subirse al caballo.

-ah, ah, ah- exclamó con desaprobación el chico- es mi caballo, yo tomo las riendas.

-Qué? Oye, eso no se vale. T.T

-Ya, ya, no lloriquees...- se subióal caballo, y le extendió una mano para que subiera.

Suze de un salto se subió al caballo, puso las manos en el asiento por detrás de su cuerpo, para apoyarse.

-Lista, vámonos...

-Entonces, me vas diciendo... arre Banu!- azuzó al caballo, que trotando rápidamente salió de la ciudad, que apenas estaba despertando.

El campo de Hyrule, a esa hora de la mañana estaba cubierto de una leve neblina, estaba fresco y con un clima agradable.

-Qué enorme es este campo!- exclamó asombrado Rein.

-Ahora, vete por ese sendero de ahí! por ahí! no! que por ahí!- le trataba de decir la chica, pero él estaba muy embobado viendo la majestuosidad del campo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había transcurrido todo el día en silencio, Rein había intentado en vano entablar una conversación, la chica se resistía, estaba molesta por algo, y creía saber porqué.

-Oye, Suze...-trató de nuevo de que hablara- ¿y viajaste por todo Hyrule hace 5 años?

Ella no respondió, sólo suspiró largamente.

-TOT no me apliques la ley del hielo! Qué te hice?

-Te voy a decir lo que me hiciste... u.ú me pusiste en ridículo frente a todos!

-yo? No te hice nada!

-Con esas actitudes de niño chiquito! ¬¬XX te aborrezco, no me vuelvas a hablar, sólo vine porque Faina necesita esa agua.

-T.T

Así, en silencio, llegó el atardecer, y divisaron el bosque kokiri, y la inigualable copa enorme del árbol deku.  
Suze vió a lo lejos la casita del señor Dan y Link, se bajó de un salto del caballo, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la casa.  
Llegó y tocó la puerta frenéticamente.

-Señor Dan! Link!- dijo mientras se pegaba a la puerta y tocaba.

Rein llegó hasta la casa, bajó del caballo y se puso a observar la ventana.

-Suze, no hay nadie... está vacía.

-qué?- dijo asomándose también- oh! No puede ser! T.T debo preguntar en el bosque.

Caminó hasta la entrada del bosque, Rein la siguió.

-Espera! No me vas a dejar solito? O si?

-Sugeriría que no entres, pero, si te quieres arriesgar...-corrió hasta dentro, Rein se quedó viéndola.

Suze llegó al bosque, no había cambiado en nada, sólo más árboles, todo seguía tan verde y lleno de vida.

-INTRUSO!-se escuchó el grito de algún kokiri.

Un grupo numeroso de estos pequeños fueron tras Suze.

-ESPEREN!QUÉ LES HE DICHO!- interrumpió una peliverde de ojos azules- sólo ataquen wolfos y deku scrubs! -.- Mido! Cuantas veces te lo he dicho?- le reprochó a un niño pelirrojo con pecas.

-Perdón Saria...- dijo apenado- pero, mira! Es una extraña!

La kokiri avanzó hasta la chica, la observó de pies a cabeza.

-¿Suze?- preguntó sin creerlo- ¿eres tú?- ella asintió con la cabeza- ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Ven!

-Gusto en verte, Saria...n.n

Caminaron hasta el templo del valor, mientras los demás kokiris iban a sus actividades normales.

-Dime, Saria¿y el señor Dan¿Link?

-Oh!- dijo viendo al suelo- bueno... lo que pasa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rein entró al bosque, y lo primero que escuchó fue...

-INTRUSO!

-qué?- dijo sin comprender.

Un enorme grupo de niños se le abalanzaron.

-Ayuda! Los enanos me atacan!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-... lo que pasa, es que ellos se mudaron hace tres años, a Ciudad Reloj, el señor Dan dijo que estar lejos de un centro educativo iba a repercutir a Link, se fueron, y se llevaron todo su trabajo...

-Comprendo- dijo cruzándose de brazos- y lo bueno es que vamos a Ciudad Reloj, después de todo lo volveré a ver.

-Vamos?- dijo Saria confundida- con quién vienes?

-n.nUU con nadie...

-Oye¿y has tenido noticias del castillo? Yo no he hablado con Impa desde lo de la boda...

-n.nU si he tenido noticias, de las pocas veces que ella va a la ciudad, me enteré que el príncipe ya cumplió dos años...

-XD cómo me gustaría verlo...- dijo sonriendo- dicen que se parece a su papá... ¬u¬ yo podría decirles... XD ¿y sabes cómo se llama?

-Impa me dijo...- trató de recordar- Raven... si, se llama Raven...

-Espero ir alguno de estos días al castillo, espero que el árbol deku me dé un encargo -o-

-si, yo también quisiera verlo- dijo divertida.

-AAY!- se escuchó un grito desde afuera.

-oh, no! de seguro Mido atacó a alguien!- corrió Saria hacia fuera, seguida de Suze.

Encontraron a Mido peleando con un chico muy alto, Rein estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-Que me dejes pasar! ¬¬

-No! XP

-Déjame pasar! ¬¬X

-XP no!

-Mido! – lo regañó una vez más Saria- ya deja en paz a ese joven!

-Pero...

-No te preocupes Saria- interrumpió Suze- ya nos íbamos...n.nUU verdad Rein?- se dirigió al chico.

-Emm, si! o.o

-Un gusto verte Saria, cuídate- se despidió con la mano mientras iba a la salida agarró del cuello de la ropa a Rein.

-X.x adiós!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Te dije que no entraras! – le reprochó al estar sobre el caballo y enfilar al norte de nuevo.

-Pero...

-Ni un pero más... hay que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche- observó por todo el lugar.

-Hay algo mal...- dijo él deteniendo el caballo- se siente algo en el aire...

-Espera! Creo que aquí en un buen lugar- dijo bajando de un salto del caballo.

-No! Suze! Hay algo mal aquí!

Pero ella no lo escuchó, caminó por el terreno, Rein vio lo que tanto lo había inquietado, una manada de wolfos se acercaba por un lado.

-Corre!

-qué¿de que hablas?

Él se bajó del caballo y corrió hacia ella, pero un wolfo fue más rápido e interceptó a la chica que veía extrañada la actitud de Rein, el animal clavó sus fauces en la pierna izquierda y se afianzó con sus garras a la piel de la chica, tumbándola al suelo, Rein no pudo continuar ya que el resto del grupo de wolfos le impedía el paso.

-AAAAAAH! MALDITO ANIMAL! DÉJAME!- trataba de quitarse en vano al wolfo de su pierna ,lo que hacía que le clavara más las garras, tomó el cuchillo de su cintura y con un golpe le tajó el cuello.

Rein pateaba a los animales, que saltaban hacia él para atacarlo, la única oportunidad que tuvo de ver dónde había quedado Suze, tomó una bola de humo de su cinturón, y la estrelló contra el piso, haciendo que el resto de los animales saliera despavorido.

-Suze!- corrió hacia ella, mientras trataba de quitarse el cadáver de encima.

Con un movimiento quitó las garras del wolfo de su pierna, chorreando de sangre eran 8 arañazos largos, y los dientes marcados por todo el muslo. Hizo una mueca de dolor, y golpeó el piso con los puños.

-AAAY!

-Suze, espera no te muevas!- dijo llegando y viendo la profundidad de las heridas.

Sacó una navaja, y rompió la tela elástica de la pierna, quitando con cuidado los pedazos cerca de los arañazos.

-¿qué estás haciendo?- dijo aguantando un grito por el dolor que le producía el contacto del aire y el contacto con la tela que estaba siendo retirada.

-te lo voy a curar- dejó un momento a la chica que seguía golpeando el piso del dolor, para ir al caballo por vendas. Regresó, con una cantimplora de agua, hierbas (que Suze había llevado) y vendas- quietecita, por que te va a doler.

-Qué?- no pronunció más palabra, Rein había mojado un poco de tela y estaba limpiando la herida, sólo sintió un ardor- ash!

Con las hierbas, hizo un cataplasma, que puso directamente sobre la herida, ella gritó.

-Duele! TT.TT

-Shh!- le puso una mano por la parte interior del muslo para tomar la venda y empezar a enrollársela, ella se sintió nerviosa. Terminó el vendaje con un amarre fuerte, pero que no le doliera más –n.n Listo...

-Gra...gracias...- dijo viendo al suelo.

-No hay de qué n.n

Se trató de levantar cuando el muchacho fue a dejar las cosas en el caballo, pero sufrió un calambre que impidió el movimiento, era de seguro un desgarre.

-No te levantes!- la regañó Rein llegando hasta ella- ¿no entiendes que no puedes caminar?

-Y que quieres que haga?- le contestó molesta.

Él le extendió los brazos al tiempo que se hincaba enfrente de ella.

-o.o?

-Ven...

-Me quieres cargar? O.o XO no lo permitiré!

Se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y otro por debajo del brazo derecho, y la cargó.

-XO bájame!- se trataba en vano de mover, y sintió de nuevo el calambre- AAAAA!

-Te vas a lastimar...- dijo mientras caminaba al caballo- y no quiero que te lastimes...

Ella ya no intentó nada, y sólo se dejó llevar, la puso al frente del caballo, se subió y la volvió a cargar, sólo que ahora sentado sobre el caballo y la llevaba en su regazo.

-No tienes porqué hacer esto, yo puedo irme sola atrás de ti...

-No, prefiero cuidarte...

Se sintió culpable, él la estaba cuidando y le había ayudado, ella le dijo que lo aborrecía, ahora estaba confundida...  
Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Rein mientras juntaba sus manos.  
Al poco tiempo, Rein se detuvo.

-Aquí vamos a dormir...- se bajó mientras la cargaba.

-...

Encendió una pequeña fogata, ella se sentó, Rein sacó un poco de fruta seca, se sentó a su lado.

-Quieres?

-Gracias- dijo tomando la fruta- sabes... no debí decirte esas cosas tan feas... después de lo que hiciste por mi... perdóname.

-No es para tanto... n.n

-Soy una tonta...-.-

Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros, abrazándola.

-Lo sé XD

-u.u

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amanecía, el trinar de un pájaro levantó a los sheikah que dormían junto a una extinta fogata.  
Rein sin querer se había quedado dormido con la cara en el suelo.

-XD despierta!

-o.- eh? O.O waaaaaaa!- escupió parte del pasto.

-XD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Avanzaban con el trote rápido de Banu, Suze reconoció la entrada al Ciudad goron y rito, pasaron ya casi hacia el atardecer por la entrada del bosque al dominio zora.

-Estos lugares me traen recuerdos...-dijo casi en un susurro.

Rein la abrazó más fuerte, al saltar un pequeño pozo.

-..._ qué tiene?_- pensó mientras pasaban el hoyo.

-Aquí dormimos...- dijo él deteniendo el caballo- ¿Cuánto falta para Ciudad Reloj?

-Creo...-observó el lugar- llegamos para mañana al atardecer, si no me equivoco.

-Pues, en ese caso n.n está bien...-dijo bajando del caballo con ella en brazos- tengo mucho sueño... además, debo revisarte esas vendas.

-n.nUU no hay necesidad... de veras... estoy bien.

-Nada, nada- sacó más hierbas de la bolsa que estaba sobre Banu, y la cantimplora- haber, te voy a volver a limpiar esa herida.

Suze se sentó apoyándose con sus brazos, estirando poco la pierna herida, ya que sentía venir otro calambre; Rein quitó la venda anterior, dejando al descubierto los arañazos, que tenían un mejor semblante que el día anterior.

-Vaya! Cicatrizas muy rápido...- comentó mientras aplicaba más hierbas en otro cataplasma.

-> - sufría en silencio, cada vez que Rein le tocaba la parte herida, sentía un dolor agudo.

-Terminé! n.n ahora la venda...- dijo mientras colocaba de nuevo su mano en la parte interior del muslo y tomaba la tela, rodeándolo hasta cubrir la herida, Suze comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-De nuevo gracias...- miraba al suelo.

-Awwwwwwn! o.- de nada... -o- me quiero dormir...- dijo acurrucándose en un lado.

-Ya es hora de dormir?- dijo viendo la cara de él- ...

Rein ya no respondía, estaba profundamente dormido.

-u.úXXX

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La imponente estructura movible del reloj, sonaba a esa hora de la mañana una campana que marcaba el inicio de otro día laboral.  
En una casa del oeste de Ciudad Reloj, salió un chico a esa hora con decenas de pergaminos en los brazos, debía entregarlos a la bibliotecaria del este de la ciudad, y luego ir por ellos en la tarde de nuevo, ése era su trabajo ahora, mandar el trabajo de su padre a revisión literaria y luego recogerlos.

-_ no me pagan lo suficiente..._-pensó mientras sentía como tres pergaminos se le caían de los brazos.

El chico de 15 años caminó por el norte de la ciudad, donde estaba la entrada a la fuente del hada, ya no era ese chiquillo flacucho y enano, media un poco más de 1.75, aunque seguía con la misma mentalidad, según su padre. ¿por qué se habían mudado ahí? La escuela... esa escuela que ni entendía.

Llegó a la biblioteca, dejando los pergaminos en la mesa.

-Srita. Hutch, aquí le manda mi padre...

La mujer se abrió paso entre los libros y llegó a la mesa.

-Ven por la mitad a la tarde, y por favor, a esa hora me traes los de ayer... se me olvidó algo¿quieres, Link?

-o.o -.- está bien.

Salió dando un portazo¡ahora tenia que volver a traer lo de ayer! E ir a la escuela... sin decir más caminó al lugar del saber, y comenzaba un largo día normal para Link.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya llevaban todo el día cabalgando al norte, hasta que a lo lejos Rein distinguió la ciudad, Suze iba medio dormida recargada en su regazo.

-Suze... creo que ya llegamos, justo al atardecer...o.o que loco!

Ella abrió poco los ojos, sin querer se había quedado dormida recargada sobre él.

-Qué?- dijo viendo al frente- n.n por fin llegamos!

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que estuvieron en la calle afuera del área sur de la ciudad.

-Ven, nos vamos a bajar- dijo cargándola y bajando del caballo- dónde queda la fuente?

-Al norte de la ciudad, en una cueva- se sintió incomoda al ser levantada por Rein- yo...puedo caminar... no hace falta.

-Segura?

-si... yo puedo...

-Haber...- la bajó, pero le puso las manos en la cintura para ayudarla.

-no...no tienes que hacer eso- dijo sonrojada- por favor...

-Está bien- le pasó una mano por los hombros.- camina...

Dio pasos como pudo, y lentamente entraron a la ciudad; llevaban dos frascos cada uno en la mochila, para llenar con agua.  
Entraron a la parte norte y avanzaban despacio, no vieron a un chico que iba cargado de papeles y no veía por donde iba.

-Te duele, Suze... no sigas...

-no... estoy caminando... déjame...

El chico chocó contra ellos desparramando todos los pergaminos.

-Óyeme imbécil!- le reprochó Rein- qué te pasa ? fíjate por donde caminas!

-Lo siento!- dijo en el suelo.

Suze vió los pergaminos caer, después al joven, se le fue el alma a los pies.

-¿Link?

Rein se sorprendió, Link subió la vista, y vió allí a...

-¿Suze?- preguntó sin creerlo.

-Hola! n.n ha sido tanto tiempo... ¡has crecido mucho!

-¿y qué te pasó a ti?- dijo al verle la pierna vendada.

-Se conocen?- cuestionó Rein a Suze.

-Es Link! Me ayudó hace 5 años!

-de veras? n.n déjame ayudarte...-se dirigió a la chica- ¿puedes sostenerte?

-si...

La dejó parada para ayudarle a Link con los papeles, Link no pudo evitar notar la reacción de Suze, le había contestado muy...¿tierna?

-_él es Rein?... por el que ella tanto lloró?... por que entonces lo trata así de fría...? _

Rein le puso el último pergamino en los brazos al chico.

-Gracias... oye! Por que no van a cenar a la casa? A papá le gustaría verte, Suze... tengo que entregar algo... ¿a dónde van?

-a la fuente de la gran hada...por agua...

-Entonces n.n los espero aquí, y vamos a mi casa...

-n.nUU gracias!- dijo ella.

-bueno, los veo aquí en breve! No me tardo!- salió corriendo al este.

Ya solos, Rein cargó de nuevo a Suze para llevarla a la fuente.

-Aquí?

-Si...

Entraron... brillos caían del techo, y el agua brotaba del centro.

-Y el hada?- preguntó atónito el joven.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Suze llevó su mano a la boca y silbó el arrullo de Zelda, qué resonó en el lugar haciendo eco; una risa alegre de mujer retumbó por el lugar, y del centro de la fuente alió una mujer con vestido de enredaderas y largo cabello rosa oscuro...(N/A: la Gran hada...¬¬ ok? ), se quedó suspendida en el aire, cruzó una pierna y los miró.

-Viajeros que han venido a verme! Qué asuntos quieren tratar conmigo?- se le quedó viendo a la chica...

-Gran hada...- comenzó Rein- necesitamos un poco del agua de tu fuente para aliviar los dolores de nuestra sacerdotisa.

La gran hada no respondió... agudizó su mirada en la chica que estaba apoyada en Rein.

-A ti te conozco...- sonrió ampliamente- hace 5 años que dejé de saber de ti... la chica que me rescató de una estatuas... y a la que una flecha de magia oscura casi la mata XD

-La misma n.nUU- dijo apenada- ¿nos dejaría tomar un poco del agua?

-Toda la que quieran! XD pero, antes, déjame sanarte esa fea herida...- puso sus manos juntas después las abrió dejando ver una flor blanca, que sopló hacia la chica (N/A: XD ah! Ya sé, bien Wind Waker ) y los pétalos cubrieron a los dos chicos.

Sintió ardor en la pierna, después, nada.

-Listo n.n ya estás sanada.

-o.o gracias Gran Hada... no sé cómo agradecertelo...

-Por lo de las estatuas...¿quieres? n.n bien, tomen toda el agua que quieran...- y haciendo un giro, desapareció como había aparecido.

-¿te sientes bien¿puedes caminar?- él se hincó junto a la pierna afectada y quitó las vendas, sorprendentemente no había rastro de que hubiera habido alguna cortada ahí- genial! n.n ya estás bien... me alegro.

-Bueno, es hora de tomar por lo que vinimos- dijo cortando el momento- debo llenar los cuatro frascos...

Sacó de la mochila los frascos, entregándole dos a Rein, se acercaron a donde estaba el agua, llenado hasta el tope los frascos y tapándolos con el corcho, el chico hizo lo mismo.

-Espero que con esto Faina pueda ir a la graduación...

-Para eso es el agua?- le preguntó mientras salían de la cueva e iban a donde Link los encontraría.

-n.nUU si... ella siempre ha visto por nosotros.

Llegaron hasta el pequeño senderito, donde estaba Link hablando con una joven, tenía el largo cabello pelirrojo en dos coletas, cuando llegaron ella se despidió con un beso del chico y se fue.

-XD quién era ella?-le preguntó pícaramente Suze.

-n.ñ jeje...- Rein no se aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

-Este...- el chico estaba todo rojo- es mi...

-¬u¬ iuuuuuu Link tiene novia! XD- empezó a burlarse Suze.

-Ya!- exclamó aún rojo- y qué si es mi novia?

-XD nada, nada... vamos n.n quiero ver a tu papá!

Link tomó una docena de pergaminos que había dejado a un lado, y se dirigieron al oeste, llegando a una casita humilde enfrente de la posada.

-Hola papá! Ya llegué! Mira quién vino!

-Es Hari?- preguntó el señor Dan desde dentro de la cocina, salió para encontrarse con los dos chicos y Link- o.o ¿Suze? Es ella?

-Buenas tardes señor Dan n.n

Se quedaron a cenar, Suze hablando de su entrenamiento, Link hablando de cuándo se habían mudado para que terminara la escuela.  
Mientras Suze hablaba con el señor Dan de la condición del bosque y lo que había encontrado ahí, Link se puso a conversar con Rein.

-Y vinieron por agua de hada a ciudad Reloj? alguien debe necesitarla mucho...-comenzó el joven hylian.

-Si... más que nada, a ella se la encargaron, yo... sólo vine por que la sacerdotisa quiso que la acompañaran- esto lo dijo algo triste, recordando que ella le había dicho cosas muy feas al salir de la ciudad.

-n.n Suze... no la conoceré mucho... pero, cuando fui con ella en esa aventura, puede parecer ruda... pero es muy buena persona.

-Lo sé...- suspiró- pero, a veces me pregunto, si dejará de aparentar ser ruda...y...

El chiquillo lo miró, recordando las lágrimas de Suze, en el cementerio cuando le dijo que todos los sheikahs habían muerto, y sólo encontró esqueletos.

-Ella...- dijo sin medir sus palabras- te quiere mucho...¿no?

-Me gustaría que así fuera...- dijo suspirando más profundo- la conozco desde pequeño, y...bueno, tu sabes como es eso n.n

-Estoy seguro que... tarde o temprano, ella entenderá... XD

-Gracias por todo señor Dan- la plática entre ella y el padre de Link interrumpió la conversación- pero, nos quedaremos en la posada, no queremos molestar.

-Como ustedes quieran, aquí siempre serán bienvenidos n.n

Suze se levantó y abrazó a Link.

-Me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo es bueno saber que estas bien.

-Igualmente, cuídate mucho Suze, espero que seas una genial guerrera.

-Amigo- dijo Rein guiñándole un ojo- ella ya es guerrera.

-Rein!- dijo dándole un codazo ruborizada.

-XD- el chico se rió- entonces, este es el adiós de nuevo...

-Adiós, tal vez... para cuando complete mi entrenamiento, vuelva... n.n

-Eso espero, hasta luego.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la posada, cuando llegaron, tras el mostrador estaba una señora.

-Bienvenidos a la posada del puchero n.n en qué puedo servirles?

-Tiene alguna habitación disponible?- comenzó Suze- sólo por una noche...

-Déjeme ver- hojeó unas listas- creo que si... ¿vienen juntos?

Ellos asintieron.

-La única que me queda libre... una cama, una salita y un baño, desayuno incluido en la mañana...

-Tomamos esa- repuso el chico.

-Qué?- dijo ella confusa.

-Serían 250 rupias por cada uno...- Rein puso 500 en el mostrador, la señora las tomó- entonces, déjenme darles su llave y llevarlos hasta allá.

La señora salió del mostrador y los escoltó escaleras arriba pasando por una habitaciones, hasta el fondo se encontraba la que les habían rentado.

-por qué dijiste que si, asi todo... raro?- le preguntó mientras seguían a la señora.

-o.o cómo raro?

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y volteó hacia otro lado.

La señora los dejó en la habitación, muy acogedora, Rein se sentó en la cama, Suze cerró la puerta.  
Ella observó el lugar.

-Te me duermes en el piso... yo uso la cama.

-T.T por qué? No hay ni sillón ni nada¿qué te parece si cada uno en un extremo? Prometo no molestarte!

Ella arqueó una ceja. Se dirigió a la mochila que él había dejado en buró y sacó su ropa, fue hacia el baño, se quedó viendo a Rein desde el marco de la puerta.

-Por qué?- dijo tratando de comprender, mientras aferraba más su ropa.

-Qué qué?- dijo él confuso sentado en la cama.

-Por que siempre juegas conmigo?- dijo al cerrar de un portazo la puerta del baño.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_Jugando? _.- reaccionó a la pregunta de Suze- _lo dijo por... por lo del entrenamiento? Ella piensa que estoy jugando con ella? Oh! No puede ser! _– se golpeó la frente.- _he sido un tonto! Con razón está enojada..._

¿Era por eso que siempre lo rechazaba¿Por qué creía que estaba jugando¡Qué gran equivocación! Ahora ella creía que era un idiota que siempre jugaba.

-_Ahora si la hiciste buena Rein!_

Ella salió del baño, se había dado un baño no muy largo, el cabello mojado recogido en una larga coleta, vestida con un vestido corto blanco que usaba para dormir.

-Como en mi casa! XD- dijo más para ella que para alguien más.

Rein tomó ahora sus cosas y en vez de ir al baño, se paró atrás de ella.

-Suze...

Ella se volteó para verlo.

-Si?- dijo sin interés.

-Quiero decirte... que yo... no siempre juego... sólo... quería decirte eso...y, que tu sabes que me has robado el corazón desde que te vi... si no me crees... yo... no sé...- dijo tristemente y fue al baño.

Se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar, sólo se sentó en la cama.

-¿no ha estado jugando?- se quedó pensando- oh!- se llevó las manos a la boca- no..._ ahora... si que lo he echado a perder... alejé a la única persona ¿Qué me quería?_

El chico salió del baño, traía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones holgados, con una mirada sombría, dejó sus cosas en el buró, y se recostó en el lado derecho de la cama dándole la espalda a Suze.

Se le partió el alma de culpa, no sabía que hacer... tal vez ya todo se había acabado ya.

Lentamente se recostó en el lado izquierdo, la culpa le carcomía le mente ¿qué hacía? Se quedó observando la espalda del chico, suspiraba profundamente, y se tomaba de los hombros.  
Sin decir nada se acercó a él, y lo abrazó por detrás poniéndole las manos en los hombros.  
Rein se estremeció¿Por qué lo abrazaba? Ella hundió su cara en la espalda del muchacho.

-Yo...perdóname...he sido una tonta... debí darme cuenta...- estaba al borde de las lágrimas- pero... sin querer... me he enamorado de ti, y no sabía si lo que sentías por mi era cierto, tenía miedo de no ser correspondida... ahora, ya lo mandé todo a volar

Rein se volteó, para poder ver la cara de Suze, que tenía los ojos vidriosos, ella lo abrazó más fuerte.  
Se le quedó viendo a los ojos, esos ojos púrpuras que lo habían cautivado, acercó una mano a la cara de la chica para quitar el cabello mojado que caía hacia un lado.

-Te amo... y cualquier acción que hagas, no va a cambiar mi opinión- dijo con una sonrisa viendo cómo ella se ruborizaba.

-_te amo...? es lo... que siente por mi..._- la cara le ardía.

Inconscientemente se fue acercando, cerrando los ojos, hasta encontrarse con la boca de ella, esto hizo que comenzara a temblar de los nervios y se sonrojara más, se dejó llevar por el momento, era su primer beso, y ahora sólo sentía su respiración, sus labios moviéndose a un tonto ritmo que fue haciéndose más fuerte y largo, hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse. Encontrándose con los ojos del otro.

-Yo también te amo...- dijo casi en un susurro.

La abrazó fuerte acercándola a su cuerpo, quedándose así hasta que el sueño los venció.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la mañana, la señora que atendía la posada tocó la puerta de la habitación, llevaba el desayuno que iba incluido en el precio.  
Nadie abría... tomó la bandeja con una mano y sacó de su bolsillo una de las tantas copias que tenía de las llaves.  
Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una tranquilidad en la habitación, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, miró a la cama, la señora se puso nerviosa, esa pareja estaba todavía dormida... (cof cof abrazados en la cama dormidos XD), salió rápidamente de allí.

-_si ya sabía yo que nomás a eso venían..._

N/A: a qué? No pregunten por que no sé! XD

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Suze se despertó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, se quiso levantar, pero algo se lo impedía.

-_Rein!-_ pensó sonrojándose al sentir los brazos del muchacho en su cintura.

Se quitó los brazos del chico y los acomodó sobre su pecho, se levantó y se cambió con su ropa habitual, observó que había comida en la mesa.

-Entraron a la habitación! O.o- pensando que el que había entrado había malinterpretado las cosas.

Rein se levantó amodorrado, viendo la reacción de la chica mientras se restregaba la cara.

-Qué pasa?

-n.nUU que trajeron la comida...- miró la bandeja, dos platos de sopa y pan.

Desayunaron sin intercambiar palabra, Rein se cambió de ropa mientras Suze acomodaba todo en la mochila para el regreso, poniendo los 4 frascos enrollados con tela para que no les pasara nada.

-Lista para regresar?

-Si...

-¿te sientes bien?

Ella se le quedó viendo.

-No sé...cómo reaccionar... ¿qué hacer?

-n.n te refieres a... eso... XD ni yo sé muy bien qué hacer- se puso serio- te serviría saber, que siempre voy a estar contigo?

-n.n- le sonrió- me haces muy feliz...- dijo tomando su cara y acercándola a la de ella, deteniéndose a propósito a escasos milímetros de su boca- te quiero mucho...

-Me quieres mucho?- preguntó divertido- yo pensé que era algo más fuerte...

-Tonto- dijo sonriendo y besándolo después – ya sabes que te amo...demasiado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya en el campo de Hyrule, Suze ahora tomaba las riendas de Banu, Rein iba detrás de ella, aprovechando la oportunidad y abrazándola por atrás, recargando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de ella.

-Espero que no nos ataque ningún wolfo...- expresó recordando el accidente anterior.

-Sólo no te bajes del caballo...

Ya pasaba del atardecer, la luna comenzaba a salir con todo su esplendor, iluminando tenuemente el camino, pararon, era hora de dormir, cuando escogieron el lugar prendieron una fogata, cerca de allí, un pequeño estanque con un riachuelo cerca.

-Estoy segura que va al dominio Zora...- expresó ella viendo el agua.

Pensó en algo, y corrió al estanque, mientras Rein se quedaba asando castañas, y la vió algo extrañado.

Se quitó toda la ropa, hasta quedarse en la interior, que en ese caso fungía funciones como traje de baño, y saltó al agua.

-jaja, y eso?- le preguntó desde la fogata el chico.

-Van a pasar dos días sin bañarme XD mejor lo hago ya...

Terminó las castañas guardándolas en una bolsa que dejó en el caballo; y fue directamente al estanque, viendo como Suze entraba y salía del agua.

-Pareces una niñita...

-Hace mucho que no venía a un estanque XD.

-n.n

Se quedó ahí observando a la chica, metió los pies en el estanque, disfrutando del agua.

-Listo... o.o emm- se sonrojó y salió lentamente, Rein le ayudó extendiéndole una mano.

-XD dónde dejaste tu ropa?

-Por ahí...- dijo apenada.

Rein fue por la ropa que estaba regada, y se la dio a la chica. Se sonrojó, y se puso como pudo la tela elástica.

Rein se acercó a ella, tomándole el mentón con una mano, y levantándole la cara para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Eres muy hermosa...- le dijo en un susurro.

-Rein... por favor- dijo sonrojada- no...me hagas arrepentirme...

-XD arrepentirte de qué?

-De...- vió los ojos café claro del muchacho, se olvidó completamente de lo que iba a decirle.

-Yo no me arrepentiría, de veras...- dejó a al chica para que se cambiara y fue recostarse junto al fuego.

Ella se puso de nuevo su ropa, caminando hasta quedar junto a la fogata, sentándose del otro lado de donde se encontraba él.

-Quiero, dormir...- expresó sin sentimiento alguno la chica.

- yo también -o- -se levantó y se sentó junto a ella – quieres dormirte?- preguntó pícaramente.

-o.O qué me vas a hacer? ¬¬

-XD nada mortal...- le comenzó a hacer cosquillas.

-XD jajajaja Rein, basta! Por favor!

Después de ese cómico episodio, se quedaron dormidos, mientras Banu pastaba cerca de ahí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Para qué resumir los dos días de viaje? Pasaron casi igual a este, sólo que se turnaban en períodos de tiempo caminando para que el caballo no se cansara, incontables muestras de cariño de parte de esa pareja que experimentaba por primera vez una relación amorosa.

Llegaron a Ciudad Sheikah, al atardecer del tercer día.  
Rein se bajó de Banu, llevándolo de las riendas, mientras Suze buscaba el agua de hada que habían traído.  
Llegaron a la casa de Faina...

-Pasen...-se escuchó la voz de la sacerdotisa.

Suze entró, con los cuatro frascos en las manos.

-¿cómo está, Faina? Ya regresamos n.n

-Gracias suze- dijo recibiendo el agua de la chica- que bueno que regresaron con bien.

La sacerdotisa le dio un largo trago al agua del frasco.

-Es mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, mis dolores desaparecieron! n.n Gracias Suze!

-De nada n.n

La señora se le quedó viendo fijamente a la cara.

-Veo n.n que el viaje te sirvió de mucho... verdad?

La chica se ruborizó.

-n.nUU algo...

-XD que bueno que te sientas bien contigo misma, cuando sea la graduación, iré con gusto...

-En ese caso me retiro, pase buena noche.

-Igualmente Suze...

Salió de la casita de la sacerdotisa, encontrándose con Rein.

-Creo que ya me voy a mi casa...- le dijo cansada.

-Entonces... te veré mañana en el entrenamiento...

-Es la prueba final, no? de magia?

-algo así -o-

-Te veo mañana...- se despidió con un beso corto de él.

-Mañana...- dijo embobado y observó cómo la muchacha caminaba hacia su hogar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Me alegra decirles, que ustedes son otra generación más de guerreros que cumplen su entrenamiento- empezó a decir Faina una semana más tarde en el cierre del entrenamiento- han sido muy buenos muchachos, y espero que honren a sus familias.

-Si!- exclamaron los 20 jóvenes.

Impa había venido del castillo para esa ocasión especial.

-mis felicitaciones, nuevos guerreros...- expresó la sabia de la sombra.

Concluida la ceremonia, los chicos intercambiaron opiniones... Suze y Rein no habían hablado con nadie... pues todavía pensaban si su relación iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás se enteraran.  
Suze iba de camino a su casa, cuando alguien la llamó.

-Hola de nuevo...

Se volteó para ver a la sabia de la sombra.

-Hola Impa... n.n hace mucho que no te veía.

-Lo mismo digo – le sonrió- ¡hasta que terminaste tu formación! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Jeje- estaba apenada- no es para tanto...

-Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo...- se puso más formal- debo pedirte un gran favor...

-Dime... para lo que sea estoy dispuesta...

-Es que...- dudó- ¿cómo decirte? –suspiró- Mira Suze... yo ya estoy algo vieja...

-Oh! No digas eso Impa!

-Claro que si... necesito que alguien tome mi lugar en la formación y seguridad del príncipe Raven... además, su majestad Zelda, ella me pidió que si tú pudieras ser la institutriz del príncipe. ¿qué dices?

-Yo?- dijo sorprendida- pero... ¿yo?

-n.n serías perfecta para ese trabajo...

Ella meditó las circunstancias... era algo muy grande lo que le pedían, mucha responsabilidad, pero había un problema...

-Rein...- dijo casi en un susurro.

-Qué?- le preguntó Impa viendo su reacción.

-No lo sé Impa... en este momento estoy muy confundida... es que...

-n.n tu novio... lo sé... aunque no digan nada eso parecen- la chica se sonrojó- por él no hay problema... si quiere ir, siempre hay algo que lo pongamos a hacer en el castillo, ayuda nunca sobra...

-De veras?- dijo sorprendida.

-Claro...¿qué me dices?

-Que si! Sería un honor!- abrazó a la sabia- Gracias!

-No es nada n.n no es nada...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Fin de nuevo...XD**

**Espero que esto les haya quedado claro! XD  
Ya ahora si me despido de estos personajes... me encantó hacer su historia... y es momento de dedicarme de lleno a mis otros proyectos...  
Disfruten la historia leyéndola, como yo la disfruté haciéndola...**

**Dialirvi XD**


End file.
